Une âme en peine
by Ginny W25
Summary: Lily Evans était une femme heureuse. Elle aurait dû épouser James, fonder une famille. En théorie. Mais tout cela c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne découvre ses mensonges et tromperies. Avant de devoir faire face à l'imprévu, avant que les temps s'assombrissent et surtout… avant Sirius…
1. Chapter 1

**Projet:**

Heureuse. Voilà le mot que j'aurais utilisé pour décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais en ce moment même. A la limite de l'euphorie.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin mené à bien ma mission.

Heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison.

Heureuse d'aller retrouver James, mon fiancé.

Heureuse de pouvoir lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Je souris.

James. Cela faisait trois ans que nous étions fiancé, soit depuis notre sortie de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard!

Et quatre ans que nous formions un couple.

J'avais enfin cédé à ses avances au tout début de notre septième année d'étude. Nous avions appris à nous connaître, à nous apprécier, pour finalement apprendre à nous aimer. Il nous avait fallu du temps mais je ne regrettais rien.

Tout n'avait pas été tout rose, mais en dehors de quelques disputes par-ci, par-là, rien de bien grave n'était venu troubler notre quiétude.

Nous formions un couple et cela voulait par conséquent dire qu'il y avait des hauts comme des bas. Et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir constater avec du recul, qu'il y avait eu plus de haut que de bas dans notre relation. Nous allions nous marier dans moins de trois mois…J'avais hâte.

Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre et constatais avec plaisir qu'il n'était que dix heures et demie.

Génial, songeais-je, alors qu'un sourire coquin étirait mes lèvres.

J'aurais donc la chance de pouvoir rejoindre James sous la couette en rentrant à la maison, pour lui faire une surprise…

Il allait être sacrément surpris…cela faisait plus de deux semaines que nous ne nous étions pas vu!

J'avais été affectée au ministère de la magie français, le temps de résoudre une enquête, soit pour une durée d'un mois.

Le ministère de la magie français manquant d'effectifs, avait demandé de l'aide aux pays avoisinant et c'est ainsi que moi, Lily Evans future Potter, aurore de profession, avait été mise sur l'affaire.

Affaire qui s'était rapidement bouclée… J'avais donc rapidement pu faire mes bagages et rentrer en Angleterre.

Et il fallait le dire, j'avais hâte que nous fêtions nos retrouvailles…

J'avais pour le coup, pris deux semaines de vacances et je comptais bien en profiter…

Je transplanais devant la maison, mes bagages à la main, et ouvris aussi discrètement que possible la porte d'entrée.

Je pénétrais dans le hall et enlevais mes chaussures. J'abandonnais mes bagages sur place et suspendit ma veste au porte manteau.

Puis rapidement, avec la discrétion des plus grands félins, je montais les escaliers et me dirigeais vers notre chambre à coucher, l'excitation montant d'un cran à chaque mètre me séparant de lui.

J'arrivai rapidement à la hauteur du seuil de la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Je fis encore un pas, puis deux et me figeais devant l'horreur se jouant devant mes yeux.

Pétrifiée sur le seuil de notre chambre, je contemplai avec horreur, les fesses nues de mon fiancé monter et descendre à un rythme soutenu, auxquels s'ajoutaient ses gémissements de plaisirs.

Ses gémissements de plaisir à _Elle_. Gémissements qui succédèrent aux cris puis qui virèrent rapidement aux hurlements.

_Elle_, qui était cachée par les larges épaules de mon homme.

_Elle, _qui atteignait en ce moment même le summum des plaisirs de l'orgasme.

_Lui, _qui retombait sur elle en sueur, l'enlaçant amoureusement en lui susurrant des " c'était super" béats à l'oreille, auxquels s'ajoutaient ses compliments à _Elle, _qui me laissaient penser qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier coup d'essai.

Ils ne me remarquèrent même pas. Moi, toujours pétrifiée par l'accablante vérité.

_Il _ se laissa finalement tomber à côté d'_Elle_, et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Alors qu'_Elle_ soupirait béatement de bonheur en déposant des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres et son cou, me tournant le dos par conséquent.

Le choc.

C'était la seule chose que je ressentais à présent. Je n'en revenais toujours pas alors que j'avais assisté à… _ça._

Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux mais j'étais incapable de ressentir autre chose. C'était comme si tout ce que je venais de voir était un rêve absurde dont j'attendais avec impatience qu'il prenne fin.

Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir cette tristesse, cette souffrance déchirante et cette colère que toutes les femmes trompées ressentaient en temps normal…pas encore.

_Trompée._

J'étais à présent devenue une femme _trompée_. Ces femmes dont les maris ne sont pas satisfaits et qui préfèrent aller voir ailleurs…

Je croisais son regard à elle et je hoquetais de surprise.

De toutes les femmes susceptibles de devenir la maîtresse de mon fiancé, jamais je n'aurais cru que…

_Elle…_

_Elle _et _Lui… _

_Ensemble…_

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour moi, et l'air me parut soudainement bien lourd.

Trop lourd…

Je tournais les talons et m'enfuit en courant, dévalant avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas, les escaliers.

Je me précipitais dans le hall où j'avais précédemment laissé mes affaires, renfilais veste et chaussures à une vitesse éclair, pris mes bagages et ouvrit la porte.

Juste avant de la franchir, je les entendis crier mon nom et j'envisageai l'espace d'une seconde, de rester. Juste une seconde.

Mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Une douleur lancinante, une souffrance comme jamais je n'en avais connu, me transperça le cœur, avec une telle brutalité qu'elle me coupa le souffle et me donna l'irrésistible envie de mourir.

La mort me paraissait une solution bien douce, face à cette douleur qui me faisait suffoquer, cette douleur qui semblait me détruire de l'intérieur.

La mort.

Une solution plus que séduisante en ce moment précis.

Sous la souffrance infligée, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je franchis l'espace me séparant de la porte avec difficulté et me retournant une dernière fois pour contempler ce qui durant trois ans avait été ma maison, je le vis arriver en courant, passablement échevelé, le drap blanc de notre lit, noué autour de ses hanches.

La bile me montant à la gorge en le voyant, la souffrance et les larmes se décuplant, je ne réfléchis pas plus avant de transplaner…

J'arrivais à destination, en suffoquant, essayant de retrouver un semblant de souffle, étourdie par des vertiges de plus en plus violents.

Je frappai à la porte, difficilement il faut le dire, et ce fut un réel soulagement lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le sol tanguait de plus en plus vite sous mes pieds, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je me précipitant dans les bras de mon meilleur ami en sanglotant de tout mon cœur. Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis, refermer la porte puis me porter jusqu'au salon. Il me déposa sur le canapé moelleux et prit place à mes côtés, m'entourant de ses bras.

Je sanglotais tout contre son épaule alors que la plaie béante de mon cœur se rouvrait, me faisant suffoquer et souffrir à la fois.

Il me murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille et m'intima de me calmer avec douceur lorsque je me mis à haleter, manquant d'air.

Je sentis le canapé s'affaisser à ma gauche et une main chaude et réconfortante, passer lentement de bas en haut dans mon dos.

Lorsque je repris mon souffle et arrivais plus ou moins à me calmer, je parlais.

-James… dis-je d'une voix douloureuse.

Je sentis mes deux amis se raidir, par appréhension.

-Il a eu … un accident? Me demanda mon meilleur ami d'une voix tendue.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, en proie à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Il…Lexie… couché…chambre... balbutiais-je rapidement.

-Attend, calme-toi, on ne comprend rien…

Je soufflais et réprimais les sanglots qui étreignaient ma poitrine avant de lâcher la bombe.

-Il a couché avec Lexie…


	2. Chapter 2

**L'auteur a envie de se cacher dans son trou tant elle est gênée!!!**

**J'ai effectivement eu un contre-temps et n'ai pas pu publier hier...**

**_Non, pas les tomates!!! Siouplaiiiiiit!!!!_**

**Je promet que ça ne se reproduira plus et que si un léger contre temps, prévu à l'avance (comme un départ pour les vacances, rendez-vous professionnel ou autre chose importante) se glisse dans mon horaire déjà surchargé, je vous préviendrais!!!!**

**Enfin, je me rattrape maintenant en publiant le chapitre tant attendu...et oui!!! dites-vous bîen que je suis en train de sécher mon cours de gym pour vous le publier plus rapidement...**

**Et puis dites-vous que la suite de ce chapitre sera publié demain matin ( vers les dix heures pour ceux que ça intéresse, vu qu'à cette heure j'ai un trou dans mon horaire et rien à faire)...**

**Juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre peut d'abord paraître insipide, mais sera important pour la suite... Et les réactions de Rémus et Sirius ( et de James également) seront pour les chapitres suivants!!! De l'action est également au programme dès le troisième chapitre....**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!! Et n'oubliez pas la 'tite review au passage....**

**(Et un GRAND merci à mes revieweuses: **Lia-Sail ; Elayna Black; ClochetPotter ; marjorie et sandy191 à qui je souhaite que la suite de ma fic vous plaise....)

* * *

**Une âme en peine:**

**Chapitre 2:**

Deux semaines avaient passés depuis la _"chose"._

Deux semaines vécues dans un flou et une torpeur douloureuse.

Deux semaines dans un état semi comateux.

J'avais passé mes vacances enfermées dans la chambre que m'avait généreusement prêtée mon meilleur ami Rémus. Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon que j'avais imaginé les passer…

_Rémus_…

Lui et Sirius, avaient plutôt mal réagis à l'annonce de l'infidélité de James. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, croyant à une divagation de mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que je leur dise que je les avais vus.

_En plein acte_.

Et vu mon état, il n'y avait plus lieu de douter de la chose.

Rémus avait aussitôt proposé que je reste ici le temps de retrouver une situation stable.

Le temps de réfléchir.

J'avais accepté.

Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller et je pensais que la proximité de mon ami m'aiderait à remonter la pente.

Mais j'avais plutôt l'impression de plonger chaque jour un peu plus, de tomber un peu plus profondément dans les abysses de mon chagrin et de ma douleur.

Et puis il y avait eu Sirius.

J'avais crains qu'en tant que meilleur ami de James, il ne me traite de menteuse, qu'il doute de mes affirmations et décide que je n'avais pas ma place dans sa maison.

Car Rémus, Sirius et Peter partageaient ensemble une grande maison que l'on aurait facilement pu appeler _"l'antre des maraudeurs"._

James aurait normalement dû lui aussi vivre avec eux après Poudlard, s'il ne m'avait pas demandé de l'épouser…

Au lieu de la réaction que j'avais anticipée chez Sirius, il m'avait serré dans ses bras et avait déclaré que je resterais ici le temps qu'il me plairait.

Il avait l'air bouleversé. Jamais, non jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil…

Après cela, j'étais restée prostrée dans ma chambre dans le noir.

Je pleurais, espérant évacuer le chagrin et la douleur insupportable qui s'immisçait dans chaque pore de ma peau.

_Il _m'avait trompée. **Avec _Elle_**.

_**Lexie**. _

_La fille_ avec qui j'avais partagé mes joies et mes peines, durant dix ans.

_La fille_ en qui j'avais eu une confiance aveugle. En qui je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir douter.

_La fille_ qui aurait dû être ma demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage.

De toutes celles qu'il aurait pu trouver, James l'avait choisie elle, _**Alexandra McCoy**_.

James m'avait faite cocue par ma meilleure amie.

Un rire amer franchit mes lèvres.

Le premier depuis des lustres, me semblait-il.

On pouvait dire que James n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Si son intention avait été de me blesser, il avait réussi.

Il m'avait détruite.

J'avais l'impression d'être vide, éteinte.

Presque morte.

Il ne lui avait fallut que **quelques minutes** pour détruire tout ce que j'avais mis **des années** à construire.

Mon couple. Mon amitié avec _Elle_. Ma vie.

Et à présent que la vérité avait éclaté, je revis toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient absentés et m'avaient semblés bizarres, toutes ces fois où je les avais laissé seuls tous les deux…

Il ne me restait que mes larmes pour pleurer.

Pleurer et dormir, voilà la seule chose que j'avais faite en deux semaines.

Et si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurai continué jusqu'à épuiser mon stock de larmes qui semblaient être inépuisable.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Demain je devais retourner travailler. Je devrais les affronter. Je n'étais pas encore prête.

Allaient-ils s'afficher ensemble maintenant qu'ils savaient que j'étais au courant? Ou allaient-ils au contraire s'ignorer et nier?

Non, je n'étais vraiment pas prête.

C'était encore trop frais, trop douloureux.

Mais que pouvais-je y faire?

Lexie était -non _**Alexandra**_, me forçais-je à penser.

**Alexandra** était ma coéquipière. Nous travaillions ensemble et nos bureaux se situaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

_A moins que_…

Pour la première fois en deux semaines, j'esquissais un sourire un tant soi peu joyeux.

J'avais trouvé l**a** solution. Il suffisait que j'aille voir Maugrey et … qui sait?

Peut-être accèderait-il à ma demande?

Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais un bon élément, et il semblait plutôt m'apprécier.

_Je n'avais rien à perdre. Tout à gagner._

Sur cette pensée, je me levais et ouvris les volets de la chambre avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain prendre un bon bain.

L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et ce fut de bien meilleure humeur que je me rendis dans ma chambre.

J'enfilais une légère robe d'été, et me maquillais légèrement pour tenter de camoufler mon teint blafard et mes cernes.

Je me rendis devant le miroir et je me dis que je n'étais pas aussi affreuse que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Je me trouvais même plutôt jolie.

J'étais _presque_ comme d'habitude.

Si ce n'est cet infime éclat de souffrance qui semblait s'être imprimé dans mes prunelles vertes.

Je me détournais du miroir et m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre mais je stoppais mon geste.

J'inspirais profondément pour me donner du courage et songeais qu'il allait falloir que je reste maître de moi-même et de mes émotions.

Je ne voulais pas leur laisser voir mon chagrin, mes faiblesses.

Je voulais continuer à vivre normalement et ne pas être sujette à la pitié et la compassion des autres.

Je ne voulais pas apparaître comme étant la pauvre fille naïve.

**Non.**

Je voulais continuer à vivre, et pour cela, il allait falloir que je maîtrise mes émotions.

Je me saisis d'un sac à main et de ma baguette et passais le pas de la porte.

Je me rendis dans la salle de séjour où je savais que j'allais trouver quelqu'un, pour le prévenir de ma sortie.

J'y retrouvais effectivement Rémus et Sirius, qui paraissaient tendu, parlant à voix basse.

Je saisis quelque bribes de conversations et devinais qu'ils parlaient d'_**Elle**_ et _**Lui**_.

Mâle à l'aise, je me raclais la gorge pour leur indiquer ma présence.

Ils parurent surpris de me voir.

-Lily! S'exclama Rémus. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

-Heureux de te revoir parmi nous! Ajouta Sirius en m'adressant un sourire sincère.

J'acquiesçais silencieux, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur le sujet avant de leur sourire faiblement.

-Je vais sortir. Annonçais-je. J'ai une petite course à faire…

-Souhaites-tu que l'un de nous t'accompagne? Me demanda Rémus.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous embêter. Et puis il faut que je sois seule… Je reviens d'ici une petite heure.

Il acquiesça et je m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsque Sirius me héla.

-Lily, tu… commença-t-il inquiet. Tu ne compte pas aller _le_ voir, si?

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le nommer que je compris instantanément de qui il parlait.

-Non Sirius, je ne compte pas aller les voir.

-_Les_? releva Rémus, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien maintenant que je suis partie, j'imagine qu'_ils_ habitent ensemble. Enfin ça me semble logique. Mais je devais juste passer au ministère. Je dois parler à Maugrey…

Voyant que Rémus allait ajouter quelque chose, et ne désirant aucunement m'attarder sur le sujet, je coupai court à la conversation en leur lançant un **_" A toute à l'heure"_** faussement désinvolte et en me ruant sur la porte d'entrée.

Je sortis, refermai la porte et transplanais aussitôt, direction le ministère de la magie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, histoire de m'aider à m'améliorer...

Bisoux à tous et à demain pour le chapitre 3!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Héhé!!! Alors comme prévu, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui sera un point de vue de Rémus!!! Et pour changer, il y aura de l'action et enfin un peu de James qu'on avait plus revu depuis le premier chapitre...**

**N'oubliez pas la 'tite review à la fin de la lecture ^...^**

**Et surtout _Bonne Lecture_!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

PoV Rémus Lupin:

Sirius et moi nous inquiétions beaucoup pour Lily.

Elle ne semblait vraiment pas accuser le coup.

Depuis le soir où elle nous avait annoncé la _"nouvelle"_ si je puis l'appeler comme cela, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre.

Je l'entendais pleurer chaque fois que je passais devant la porte de sa chambre. Les rares occasions où elle dormait je l'entendais crier, supplier dans son sommeil, et il fallait le dire, ça me brisait le cœur de la voir souffrir à ce point.

J'avais de la peine de la voir si mal en point.

Lorsque je croisais son regard, j'étais toujours effrayé par le désespoir, la souffrance et le chagrin qui s'y mêlaient.

J'avais cette peur inconditionnée qu'elle fasse une bêtise, tant cette douleur me semblait insupportable.

Cette impression qu'elle se laissait mourir à petit feu me rongeait.

Elle ne mangeait pas, refusant toute nourriture que nous lui apportions moi et Sirius, et les rares fois où elle l'acceptait, c'était pour mieux la vomir durant la nuit.

Nous n'avions pas insisté, mais la peur restait présente.

Et son regard me faisait peur. Il me semblait vide, comme si elle n'était plus dans le même monde que nous.

Elle restait prostrée dans son lit, sanglotant.

J'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de l'aider, de la réconforter, mais que lui dire?

_Que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve_? _Que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre_?

Je savais que c'était faux.

Même si elle lui pardonnait à lui, rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Elle vivrait avec cette peur constante qu'il aille à nouveau voir ailleurs, qu'il la laisse.

Et encore, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse lui pardonner _**ça**_. Elle vivrait avec.

Et je les connaissais assez pour prédire qu'à la moindre dispute, le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis, la blessant d'autant plus.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui affirmer de telles sottises, cela la réconforterait peut-être sur le moment, _mais plus tard_…

Quelles terribles conséquences et désillusions auraient-ils?

Je ne pouvais lui mentir.

**_Pas à elle._**

Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait subit.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que James…

**_Jamais._**

Il s'était comporté en vrai salaud avec elle.

Combien d'année avait-il clamé que c'était **"elle"**. Que c'était la bonne, la femme de sa vie?

Qu'il ne pourrait être qu'avec elle? Et pis encore, _que jamais ô grand jamais_ il ne pourrait aller voir quelqu'un d'autre si elle acceptait d'être sienne?

Il l'avait harcelée durant deux années avant qu'elle ne cède.

**_Deux années._**

Elle avait supporté le fait que certaines filles qui se disaient être ses amies, jalouses, lui tournent le dos.

Supporté le fait qu'aucun garçon ne puisse l'approcher sans quoi, ils auraient été ridiculisés par les farces de James.

Il avait petit à petit, fait le vide autour d'elle.

Seules ses proches amies dont Alexandra McCoy, Alice Daniels à présent Londubat et Sofia Livingston lui étaient restées fidèles.

Les autres avaient bien trop peur de s'approcher d'elle au risque de subir le courroux de James.

Elle en avait beaucoup souffert.

Et puis, il avait plus ou moins mis un terme à l'amitié profonde qu'elle entretenait avec Severus Rogue.

_Un parmi une vingtaine_.

Oh, elle l'avait détesté, elle me l'avait dit, elle le lui avait dit.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

_Rien n'y avait fait_.

J'avais essayé de le raisonner, il n'avait pas à agir comme ça.

Il se comportait en enfant capricieux. Il y avait tant d'autres façons de la séduire!

Des façons plus douces, plus nobles.

Ils auraient été ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps… Seulement, jamais il ne m'avait écouté.

Il avait continué à la **"harceler"-** car à ce stade-là, c'était quasiment du harcèlement, et puis un jour par lassitude elle avait cédé.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître, il lui avait montré _le vrai James_.

_Celui que je pensais connaître_.

Et leur histoire avait débuté. Ils étaient sortis ensemble _un mois puis deux…une année_.

Tout ceux qui avaient tourné le dos à Lily étaient revenus vers elle, penauds.

Elle leur avait pardonné mais rien n'était comme avant.

Elle n'arrivait plus à leur faire confiance et limitait les échanges au minimum.

Ils avaient emménagés ensemble et ils semblaient si heureux! Jamais nous n'aurions pensé…jamais nous n'aurions cru qu'il aurait le culot de lui faire _**ça**_.

Qu'_**ils**_ en auraient le culot.

La faire souffrir comme ça, après tout cela.

James avait beau être mon ami, je le détestais de lui infliger ça.

Tout en elle n'était que tristesse et douleur. Elle semblait si fragile!

Nous désespérions Sirius et moi, de la voir sortir de cet état de torpeur dans lequel elle semblait être.

De la voir sortir de cette chambre, de la voir sourire et agir normalement à nouveau.

De la voire _revivre _tout simplement.

Quelle surprise ç'avait été de la voir là, belle comme un cœur dans sa petite robe d'été, un timide sourire aux lèvres à nous annoncer qu'elle allait sortir.

Je n'avais jamais eu plus envie de la protéger qu'en cet instant présent.

Elle refaisait surface après tout cela. Elle continuait à vivre malgré tout, apprenant à vivre avec cette douleur.

Elle relevait la tête et ravalais ces larmes.

Jamais, non au grand jamais, je ne laisserai quelqu'un lui faire du mal à nouveau.

Même si James était mon ami, Lily était elle, ma meilleure amie.

Elle avait besoin de moi.

J'allais être là pour elle, comme elle avait été là pour moi par le passé.

-Tu crois que c'est prudent de la laisser sortir, comme ça? Me demanda soudainement Sirius, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ de Lily.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, tu as vu…elle pense qu'ils vivent ensemble…qui sait ce qu'il se passera si elle en croise un devant le bureau de Maugrey. Je veux dire, James et McCoy sont de service aujourd'hui…

-Tu penses bien que Lily n'ira pas chercher la confrontation avec aucun d'eux. Elle est trop blessée pour cela. Je lui fais confiance. Si elle en voit un, elle l'ignorera tout au plus.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Dit-il, pensif. Mais c'est que…tu vois elle a semblé aller tellement mal et d'un coup comme ça…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire…A mon avis, la tristesse et la douleur sont toujours présents, elle les a juste enfouis en elle…Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle recommence à travailler demain et qu'elle va inévitablement les voir, surtout McCoy… A mon avis, elle espère juste être maîtresse de ses émotions et éviter de craquer devant eux.

Sirius sembla approuver mon point de vue.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… enfin James…il ferait ça à Lily! Ajouta-t-il. _Surtout pas à Lily_.

Je soupirai.

-Je sais Sir', moi non plus. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'avoir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement dans un bruit assourdissant, interrompant ainsi notre conversation.

Je me ruais dans le hall, pensant que Lily était de retour et que quelque chose s'était mal passé. J'entendis Sirius faire de même derrière moi.

Je me figeai lorsque je vis qui était là.

**James.**

Il ne semblait pas être dans son état normal, comme s'il avait bu.

-Je sais qu'**elle** est là! Déclara-t-il. Je _veux_ **la** voir.

-Elle n'est pas là et même si c'était le cas, je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher! Sifflai-je. Tu lui as fais assez de mal comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de voir ma femme! Cria-t-il, le regard fou, en venant se planter devant moi.

Il sentait fort l'alcool, comme s'il avait passé sa journée à picoler dans un bar.

Débraillé, une barbe de trois jours au menton, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais…Un ivrogne, voilà à quoi il ressemblait à présent.

-Tu ne l'approcheras pas. Pas tant qu'elle vivra ici.

Il me foudroya du regard avant de se détourner et d'avancer en titubant dans le hall en direction des escaliers menant aux étages.

En un instant, je fus devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

-Tu n'iras nulle part! Et tu ne la verras certainement pas dans cet état. A présent fais-moi le plaisir de sortir de chez moi. Lily a suffisamment souffert comme cela sans en rajouter une couche. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il me contempla étrangement. D'un air, mi-stupéfait mi-énervé. Comme s'il était profondément surpris de me voir m'opposer à lui. Et en colère que je le sois.

-Sors de chez moi! Répétais-je.

Sans avoir rien vu venir, il se jeta sur moi et m'asséna une droite en plein visage. Je lui rendis la pareille avant de le repousser. Il sembla sur le point de recommencer mais Sirius que nous avions oublié s'interposa.

-C'est ma femme! Cracha-t-il, hors de lui. **LILY**! Hurla-t-il. **JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE!**

Il repoussa violemment Sirius avant que celui-ci, tremblant de fureur, ne s'exprime pour la première fois depuis le début de cette "confrontation".

-Sors d'ici! **TOUT DE SUITE**! Je ne veux pas commettre un acte que je regretterais par la suite, alors avant que je ne m'énerve _réellement,_ sors de cette maison.

James, hébété, se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la porte, en ne cessant de murmurer des _"Lily, je dois voir Lily"_ inlassablement.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

-Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et réfléchis bien à ça. "Ne crois-tu pas avoir fait assez de mal à Lily comme ça, sans en plus la pourchasser de cette façon?" Un conseil, laisse-là tranquille. Dit-il d'un ton grave.

James ne réagit pas.

-Lily, je dois voir Lily! Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Je crois que je vais le raccompagner chez lui, histoire de m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Dit Sirius à mon intention.

-Vas-y! Même s'il ne le mérite pas, vas-y.

Sirius acquiesça et ouvrit la porte.

Nous nous figeâmes sur place.

Quelqu'un était déjà devant la porte.

**Lily.**

**_-LILY!!!_** Cria James

* * *

Ahah!!! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!! Moi, sadique???

Nooooon, pas du tout!!! Sourire angélique de la part de l'auteure...qui vous dit à vendredi!!!

Bisoux à tous!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Héhéhé!!! Alors voilà comme promis le quatrième chapitre de cette fic!!! Avec en prime la première confrontation entre James et Lily... Je vous préviens d'ors et déjà qu'il sera assez violent et riche en action.**

**Mais avec le caractère enflammé de Lily... cela me semblait plus au moins nécessaire...**

**Enfin...j'espère que vous aimerez! Et je tenais à remercier Elayna Black et Lia-Sail pour leurs reviews!!! Sa me fait super plaisir de voir que vous suivez ma fic!!! Et bien sûr merci à tous les autres, que je n'oublie pas!!! **

**Sur ce je vous laisse, tout en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et un bon début de vacances.**

**Et comme l'auteure se sent d'humeur très généreuse, elle sera de retour lundi avec une grosse surprise...**

**Et oui chers lecteurs, lundi il y aura DEUX chapitres publiés pour le prix d'un, pour fêter le début de ses vacances!!!**

**Bisou et à lundi  
**

* * *

**Une âme en peine:**

**Chapitre 4:**

**POV Lily:**

Je revenais du ministère de la magie où j'avais posé ma requête à Maugrey.

Celle de changer de partenaire. Il avait accepté.

J'étais soulagée. Libérée d'un poids parmi tant d'autres…

Moi, Lily Evans _ex-future Potter_, ne travaillerais désormais plus en partenariat avec Alexandra McCoy, mais avec Fabian Prewett.

Brillant auror, très mignon, sympathique et possédant une bonne humeur et un humour débordant.

Je ne serais plus obligée de travailler avec _Elle. _Je ne la verrais plus tous les jours. C'était un réel soulagement.

Je m'étais déjà imaginée, assise sur le coin de son bureau, à écouter les détails _"croustillants"_ –selon le point de vue- de ses ébats intimes avec _Lui_.

J'en frissonnais d'horreur. C'aurait été plus que je n'aurais pu le supporter.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de la maison, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sans que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mon sourire se fana et je me figeai. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, tant la surprise et l'horreur étaient grandes.

**James.**

Il se tenait devant moi, le regard fou, tout aussi figé que moi.

Si je m'étais attendue à le croiser ici…

**-LILY!!!**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver, que déjà, il se ruait sur moi et m'attrapai par le poignet avant de me faire transplaner avec lui.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de notre maison.

De mon ancienne demeure. Il ouvrit la porte et me tenant toujours par le poignet, me fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

Il me tira jusqu'au salon, alors qu'hébétée, je le suivais sans réagir, comme dans un état second.

Il s'arrêta brusquement sans crier gare et je le percutai violemment, manquant de tomber au sol, vivement rattrapée par sa main gauche qu'il enroula autour de ma taille, mon poignet toujours fermement tenu par sa main droite.

Il me colla contre lui, dans un geste brusque et possessif.

-_Lily_, souffla-t-il, avant de déposer sa tête au creux de mon cou. _Ma Lily_, te voilà enfin

.

Son haleine alcoolisée me chatouilla vivement les narines, me donnant par la même occasion la nausée.

-Laisse-moi! Gémis-je en tentant de le repousser. Je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi! Je t'en supplie, James.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille, m'empêchant de faire quoique ce soit.

-Lily, marmonna-t-il. Tu dois être gentille avec moi. Tu as été une vilaine fille. Oui, très vilaine. Tu es partie. Tu m'as laissé tout seul. J'ai eu peur tu sais? Je ne savais pas où tu étais.

Il marqua un temps de pause.

J'étais effrayée. Il me faisait peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'ébriété.

_Jamais._

Et son regard fou, ses pupilles dilatées, son haleine alcoolisée, sa façon de parler, sa voix… tout en lui m'effrayait en cet instant.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, silencieusement.

Je ne reconnaissais plus le James que j'avais aimé en lui. _Mon James._

C'était un inconnu à présent, et j'ignorai de quoi il était capable.

Il me serra plus fortement contre lui. Dans une étreinte à m'étouffer, douloureuse.

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! Sanglotai-je en martelant son torse de coups de ma main libre.

Il me lâcha soudainement et recula d'un pas.

Nous étions face à face.

-Et _toi_…Oui **_TOI_**!!! Toi aussi tu m'as fait _mal _! TU ES PARTIE!me hurla-t-il au visage. TU M'AS ABANDONNE!

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à me secouer violemment.

-TU AS COUCHE AVEC UNE AUTRE! Criai-je, en larmes. TU M'AS TROMPÉE!

Je le repoussais et reculais, horrifiée par son comportement. Jamais il ne s'était montré violent envers moi. _Jamais._

Et il savait que de tout ce que j'étais susceptible d'accepter, de pardonner, la violence n'en faisait absolument pas partie. Une colère sourde, qui émanait du plus profond de mon être, me secoua. _De quel droit osait-il?_

-Et _toi_? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais avec Diggory? Cracha-t-il, en m'attrapant par les cheveux. TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUI! TRAINÉE!!!

Je criai sous la douleur.

La colère se mua en rage, d'être ainsi traitée. Je me dégageai de lui et de son emprise en reculant de deux pas. Je tremblais sur place tant la fureur qui s'emparait de moi était grande. _Comment cet… cet…_j'étais tellement énervée que j'en perdais mes mots. _Comment ce salopard osait-il?_

Jamais je ne compris aussi bien l'expression _"trembler de fureur"._

-Je sortais avec lui bien avant le début de notre histoire! Criai-je, ma voix déraillant dans les aiguës.

-MENTEUSE!

Il me gifla avec une telle violence que j'en tombais à terre, me cognant la tête contre le coin de la table basse, m'ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. Je sentis aussitôt un liquide chaud s'en échapper et couler lentement, le long de ma joue.

-TU N'ES QU'UNE MENTEUSE!!!

Je roulais sur le flanc, une main contre ma blessure, avant de me relever prestement, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Je pressais la paume de ma main droite contre ma blessure à nouveau pour soulager la douleur et contemplai avec colère, le sang qui la maculait.

-**_Comment oses-tu…Comment oses-tu lever la main sur moi? _**Hurlais-je.**_ Ne crois-tu pas en avoir déjà fait assez?_**

**_Faire le vide autour de moi, m'éloigner de mes amis ne t'as pas suffit? Coucher avec ma meilleure amie n'était pas assez? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir… comment oses-tu simplement te tenir devant moi? M'insulter? Et par-dessus tout me frapper? Comment?_**

J'arrachai ma bague de fiançailles de mon auriculaire et la lui jetait à la figure.

-_**C'est terminé. Tout est terminé. Reste loin de moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ne m'approche plus jamais.**_ Hurlai-je hors de moi.

Il semblait pétrifié. Il regardait la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'avait offert, au sol, comme incapable de faire autre chose.

Comme si mon monologue l'avait réveillé. Comme si je venais de lui faire prendre conscience de ses actes et de leurs conséquences.

Il releva la tête, les yeux humides, prêt à fondre en larmes.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction, puis un deuxième.

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il remarqua que je reculais, comme abattu.

-Je… commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Non! Ne dis rien! Je ne veux rien entendre! Criai-je.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Il venait de prononcer les mots qui ravivèrent ma colère, comme en aurait fait une bûche lancée dans un feu.

Je savais que dès lors, il me serait presque impossible de me contrôler.

-Tu es _désolé _? Mais de quoi au juste? Hurlais-je d'une voix où pointait d'ors et déjà l'hystérie.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, comme le parfait petit imbécile qu'il était.

-Tu es _désolé _? Répétais-je en riant, nerveusement.

-Lexie et moi… c'était une erreur. Ce n'était pas voulu…

Ce furent les mots de trop ou `**_la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase_**´ comme le dit l'expression.

J'explosais littéralement.

J'attrapai le vase que nous avait `_si gentiment_´ offert sa grand-tante Philippa. Vieille peau. Elle n'avait jamais pu m'encadrer…

-Tu es _désolé_ d'avoir couché avec ma meilleure amie…

Le vase alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit de verre brisé, alors qu'il l'évitait de justesse. Maudits réflexes de Quidditch…

-Parce qu'en plus ce n'était pas _voulu_…

Une carafe en cristal alla rapidement rejoindre le vase…

-Et puis maintenant, vous êtes assez intime pour que tu l'appelles `_**Lexie**_´…

Lui qui, en quatre ans, n'avait jamais voulu l'appeler autrement qu'_**Alexandra**…_J'imaginais les petits noms d'amour qu'il lui donnait sur l'oreiller!

Le service à thé entier se retrouva bientôt en poussière.

-Combien de fois? Demandais-je subitement, prise d'une curiosité malsaine.

Je n'eus pas besoin de préciser de quoi je parlais qu'il comprit aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de…commença-t-il.

-Combien? Aboyais-je.

Je lui lança une assiette et pour une fois, je ne le ratais pas: il se la prit en pleine figure! L'assiette dû le dissuader de ne pas répondre car il lâcha aussitôt:

-Douze fois…

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les verres à champagne qui partirent en fumée. C'était presque dommage, j'aurais pu les récupérer, ils _étaient_ si beaux… L'imparfait était décidément le temps qui convenait le mieux puisque désormais _ils n'étaient plus_…

-Depuis quand?

Je savais que ça allait me faire mal mais je voulais savoir depuis combien de temps tout ce cinéma durait. Il le fallait. C'était presque une raison de vie ou de mort.

Un soupçon de peur passa dans ses yeux lorsque, l'armoire à vaisselle étant vide, je m'emparai d'une lourde lampe ancienne.

-_Trois ans_…lâcha-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la lampe.

Je tressaillis. Notre relation avait duré presque autant de temps que son aventure avec elle. Le trou béant se rouvrit dans ma poitrine alors que le chagrin refaisait surface, la douleur avec elle.

Moi qui pensait que notre relation avait été basée sur la confiance et l'honnêteté…moi qui m'étais évertuée à ne rien lui cacher…J'avais été trahie par les personnes que j'estimais le plus, celles en qui j'avais placé mon entière confiance.

**_Cruelle désillusions…_**

Je ne pouvais me raccrocher à rien. Je ne pouvais même pas me dire que notre relation avait été un tant soi peu sincère au début. Ils m'avaient menti pendant trois ans…

La lourde lampe, le frappa à la tête et il vacilla sur place quelques instants, avant de s'effondrer à terre, assommé.

**-Touché**!

J'eus un rire dénué de joie et bientôt les larmes, roulaient à nouveau sur mes joues.

Je me penchais légèrement sur le corps inanimé de James pour vérifier qu'il était encore vivant, et voyant sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier, un ricanement étouffé -qui ressemblait plus à un couinement de souris qu'autre chose- s'échappa de mes lèvres.

_Et ça se prétendait auror?_

**Assommé par une lampe ancienne, lancée par une ex-fiancée hystérique…**

J'attrapai mon sac à main qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce et sans un regard en arrière, sortit de ce qui avait été jadis mon foyer avant de transplaner.

Arrivant devant chez les garçons, je ne perdis pas une minute et m'engouffrai dans la maison.

Je me ruais dans le salon et me jetais dans les bras de Rémus qui s'était figé à ma vue.

J'avais cette horrible sensation de déjà vu.

-Rémus, hoquetais-je entre mes larmes.

-Je suis désolé, Lily, tellement désolé. Si tu savais! Il est arrivé un moment après que tu sois partie, il nous a pris au dépourvu, me souffla-t-il, le visage tendu. Il allait partir. Quand tu es arrivée…on a rien vu venir. Tout c'est passé tellement vite.

-Je sais, murmurais-je. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est sa faute à lui. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Plus jamais.

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est ce dont tu veux réellement? Ne vas-tu pas le regretter?

-Il m'a trompée, il m'a menti, il m'a injuriée et frappée. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. _Jamais_, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

-Il…il t'a frappée? S'exclama Sirius dans mon dos, d'une voix horrifiée.

Je sursautais, ne l'ayant ni entendu, ni vu venir. Je me blottis à nouveau dans les bras de Rémus et hochais la tête.

Un long silence suivi. Un silence tendu.

Puis j'entendis des pas s'éloigner et la porte d'entrée claquer.

Je me retournai et constatai que Sirius n'était plus là.

-Il est parti, souffla Rémus, dépité.

-Pourquoi?

Il m'entraîna vers le canapé et m'obligea à m'asseoir avant d'examiner ma plaie.

Il conjura d'un coup de baguette une trousse de premier secours.

Il reprit la parole tout en désinfectant ma plaie.

-C'est dur pour lui aussi Lily. Il avait quinze ans lorsqu'il s'est enfui de chez lui.

J'acquiesçai, les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Je ne voyais pas tellement le rapport entre la fugue de Sirius et moi-même.

-Ses parents le frappaient, lui jetaient des Doloris. Ils voulaient qu'il _"rentre dans le bon chemin"_. Pour eux, Sirius avait failli à sa tâche en allant à Gryffondor, la maison des traîtres à leur sang. C'était une honte. Tous les Black avaient été à Serpentard, excepté certaines exceptions qui avaient été réparties à Serdaigle comme Andromeda, sa cousine. A leurs yeux, la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour se faire pardonner et redorer le nom des Black qu'il avait soi-disant salie, était de rejoindre Lord Voldemort.

Je frissonnais à la mention du mage noir.

-Sirius a refusé. Jamais il n'aurait adhéré à _**ça**. _Il avait d'autres rêves, d'autres projets que celui de se prosterner au pied de celui qui se fait appeler le _" Seigneur des ténèbres"_ et de tuer des innocents par centaine pour satisfaire les envies et les croyances xénophobes de Voldemort, en bon toutou qu'il aurait dû être.

Rémus eu un rire sans joie et s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-Sirius n'a jamais été du genre à se laisser commander par quelqu'un, et encore moins par ses parents. Il avait beaucoup trop de caractère pour cela…Ses parents n'ont pas _"accepté"_ sa réponse. Ils l'ont torturés, l'ont frappé, essayant de le _"ramener à la raison"_.

-Et il s'est enfuit, soufflai-je, tristement.

J'étais vraiment malheureuse de voir à quel point Sirius avait souffert. Lui qui respirait la joie de vivre, qui avait toujours le mot pour rire. Qui aurait pu deviner que derrière ce masque qu'il affichait en permanence, se cachait un si sombre et si triste passé?

Bien sûr j'étais au courant que Sirius avait fugué lors de l'été de notre cinquième année, James me l'avait dit. Mais je n'en avais jamais connu les raisons. Se faire rejeter par sa propre famille parce que l'on est différent… je connaissais cette douleur. Je l'avais assez vécu avec Pétunia, qui dès le moment où j'avais appris être une sorcière, m'avait rejeté plus ou moins violemment…

Rémus hocha la tête.

-Il a rassemblé ses affaires et est parti de chez lui. Il s'est rendu chez James, qui l'a accueillit comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il faisait partie intégrante de la famille Potter. Pour lui, James a toujours été plus qu'un ami. _C'était son frère de cœur, une part de lui-même._ Celui qui l'a accueillit lorsqu'il en a eu besoin. Celui qui a pris soin de lui lorsqu'il allait mal. C'était le seul à avoir un tant soi peu de pouvoir sur lui. Le seul qui pouvait réfréner ses ardeurs. C'était presque un modèle. Sirius avait toujours tendance à l'idéaliser. Il le voyait comme quelqu'un de droit, de juste, de gentil…et enfin…voir ce qu'il t'a fait… le fait qu'il ait été avec une autre, qu'il t'ait frappé et trahie.

C'est dur à concevoir. Bien sûr, il sait que James n'est qu'un homme et que nul n'est infaillible mais… il a dépassé les limites. Il a été au-delà de l'inacceptable.

Ce sont les pires choses que puisse faire quelqu'un pour Sirius. Ça le ramène à cette époque. Il a d'abord été trahi par sa famille et à l'impression d'avoir été trahi par son meilleur ami. Savoir que James a levé la main sur toi…tout en connaissant la répulsion qu'il éprouvait et éprouve toujours à l'égard de la violence et de la trahison…

Il s'arrêta, les traits tendus par la colère.

-C'est comme si, il souffrait à travers toi. Comme si ta douleur était la sienne. C'est difficile à expliquer. Sirius est quelqu'un de complexe, de difficile à cerner. Même pour moi qui suis son ami depuis des années…Enfin…soupira-t-il lourdement. Ton pansement est fini.

-Merci! Souris-je tristement. Merci pour tout.

-Lily? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui?

-Je…comment…

Il ne semblait pas trouver ses mots mais à travers son hésitation, je devinai à quoi il pensait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Rémus. Si tu crois que je me suis laissée faire…

J'eus un rire désabusé.

-Tu ne l'as pas tué au moins? S'horrifia mon loup préféré en voyant mon sourire carnassier.

-Non, juste assommé avec la vieille lampe de la vieille Marthe. En ce moment même il doit voir trente-six chandelles…

-Ouch! Tressaillit mon ami. Tu n'y as pas été de main morte.

-Il l'avait bien cherché! Bon…il est tard. Je vais aller me coucher à présent. Je travaille demain.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je me levais et me rendis dans ma chambre, pensive.

_On pensait parfois tellement en savoir sur les gens…On était tellement prompt à les juger, à les classer dans une catégorie, sans finalement rien connaître d'eux. Sans connaître que ce qu'ils voulaient bien nous laisser entr'apercevoir …_

Sur cette triste constatation, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond, réparateur.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Ca vous a plu?**

**Une 'tite review?**

**Bisoux à tous et à lundi!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Héhé! Bonjour tous les monde! **

**J'espère que je (enfin ma fic, on se comprend...)vous a manqué...**

**Je suis de retour aujourd'hui avec DEUX chapitre comme promis...**

**et voici donc en premier le chapitre 5...**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez...**

**Je tenais surtout a remercier TOUS mes lecteurs, et revieweurs qui suivent ma fic depuis le début!**

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon début de vacances!**

**Bises!  
**

**

* * *

Une âme en peine:**

**Chapitre 5:**

Je me réveillais, en sueur, un nœud à l'estomac.

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

_Foutus cauchemars_!

Je me sentais toujours mal, en me réveillant.

_Mais tout avait l'air si réel que…_

Je tirais la chasse d'eau et me relevais.

Il fallait absolument que je déstresse. J'avais cette désagréable impression d'être une boule de nerfs.

Et je me sentais _sale_.

Je me débarrassais de mon pyjama trempé de sueur et filai sous la douche.

J'actionnais l'eau chaude, espérant que cela détendrait mes muscles. En vain, après une dizaine de minutes, je me sentais certes mieux qu'auparavant , mais j'étais toujours aussi anxieuse.

C'était le fait de savoir que j'allais inévitablement les revoir l'un ou l'autre dans la journée.

_Peut-être même les deux…_

A cette constatation, mes mains se mirent à trembler.

Je n'étais pas prête à leur faire face.

_Pas encore_

Surtout James.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, je ne pensais plus pouvoir le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, ni rester trop près de lui.

Il avait été trop loin. Et le fait qu'il n'était pas _"sobre"_ n'y changerait rien.

**Il m'avait trahi, frappé. M'avait injurié. M'avait menti.**

Et ça, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrais le lui pardonner.

Je savais très bien que quelqu'un qui lève la main une fois, ne s'arrête pas.

Et je ne_ pouvais_ pas.

Mais j'étais déchirée de l'intérieur.

Le James que j'avais connu, avec lequel j'avais vécu pendant trois ans –_mon James_- me manquait.

La sensation de bien-être lorsque je me trouvais au creux de ses bras, cette impression d'être en sécurité, qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

Cette chaleur dans le bas ventre lorsqu'il sortait de sa douche nu, cet engourdissement lorsqu'il me susurrait des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Tout cela me manquait.

Mais après les révélations de la veille, j'essayai de me faire une raison.

_Tout était faux. _

_Pour lui, ça n'avait sûrement rien signifié. _

_Il ne m'avait probablement même jamais aimée. _

_Je devais sûrement avoir été l'un de ses nombreux caprices._

**Stop!**

Il fallait que je cesse de penser à cela.

Ça me faisait trop de mal. Et remuer tout ça de bon matin, n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de commencer la journée!

Je me rendis compte que j'étais au bord des larmes lorsque je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, je retournais dans ma chambre.

Je soupirais lourdement et commençait à me préparer.

Je revêtis une jupe en jeans m'arrivant quelques centimètres au-dessus des genoux, un petit haut couleur lilas légèrement décolleté et une paire d'escarpins.

Je me maquillais très légèrement, de façon à ce que cela reste naturel, et relevais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

J'attrapai ma baguette posée sur ma table de nuit, la fourrai dans mon sac à main et inspirai profondément, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Dès le moment où j'aurais franchi la porte de ma chambre, _**mon refuge**_, la journée commencerait _réellement_ avec toutes les complications et les soucis qu'elle engrange.

Je sentis un élan de courage me traverser et j'appuyais sur la poignée.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis à la cuisine où je retrouvais Sirius et Rémus déjà prêts, attablés devant une tasse de café et une montagne de toast.

_**Beurk!**_

La seule odeur du café me souleva l'estomac, me donnant envie de régurgiter à nouveau.

Je pris tout de même place à leurs côtés, et me servis un grand verre de jus d'orange.

J'écoutais distraitement leur conversation, perdue dans des pensées que je savais malsaines…

J'avais beau essayé de penser à autre chose, je n'y arrivais pas.

Je pensais à **_Eux_**. _Comment allaient-ils se comporter si nous nous croisions aujourd'hui?_

_Allaient-ils s'excuser? S'afficher ensemble, maintenant que j'étais au courant? Nier les faits? Jouer les indifférents?_

Je sentis soudainement une main se poser sur mon épaule nue et je sursautais, revenant à la réalité.

Je levais les yeux sur Rémus qui me sourit gentiment.

-Tu ne manges rien?

Je grimaçai.

-Je ne préfère pas. Je suis tellement nerveuse que…

Je m'interrompis en soupirant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne pense pas que James viendra aujourd'hui. Quant à McCoy…si elle t'embête, je ne serais pas loin… fit Sirius en passant son index sur sa gorge de gauche à droite, mimant la décapitation qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Je ris légèrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour McCoy! Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai été rendre visite à Maugrey, hier!

-Comment cela? Me questionna Rémus.

-Hé bien, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai demandé de changer de coéquipier. Je lui ai dit que je me sentirais plus à l'aise si lors des missions effectuées sur le terrain, j'avais un partenaire masculin. Que je me sentirais protégée et que je serai plus à même d'être efficace. Il a accepté.

-Evidemment! Fit Sirius, boudeur. Tu peux être sûre que si c'était moi qui lui avais demandé, il aurait refusé! Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça que tu t'étais mise sur ton trente et un, hier!

Je lui administrai une petite tape derrière la tête, en riant.

-_Franchement…Maugrey…_

J'affichais une moue dubitative avant de rentrer dans son jeu, juste pour le plaisir.

-Enfin, que veux-tu? Si tu mettais toi aussi des décolletés et des jupes courtes, peut-être que tu aurais une chance…? Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air outré.

-Alors ça…Alors ça… fit-il en prenant une voix aiguë. C'était bas! Vraiment bas! Que reproches-tu à mes vêtements?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée, alors que Rémus lui, rit franchement.

-Cesse donc de faire le clown! Fit-il, en reprenant son souffle. Vous allez arriver en retard!

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et constatai avec surprise qu'effectivement, il était l'heure de partir.

Le temps passait tellement vite en compagnie de Sirius et Rémus…

Ils avaient un don pour vous mettre à l'aise, vous changer les idées et vous faire rire!

On en oubliait tous nos problèmes, l'espace de quelques instants.

C'était toujours très agréable et je pris note mentalement, qu'il faudrait que je pense à passer plus de temps en leur compagnie que toute seule, enfermée dans ma chambre.

Rémus se leva lui aussi et d'un coup de baguette, débarrassa la table.

Sirius, lui, se tourna vers moi avec un sourire joyeux collé aux lèvres.

-On y va ensemble? Me proposa-t-il.

Je lui souris et acquiesçai avant de me tourner vers Rémus.

-Embrasse Mathys pour moi! Et passe une bonne journée!

-Je n'oublierai pas. Bonne journée à toi aussi!

Rémus, étant un loup garou-_ malgré lui_, il faut le préciser- n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir enseigner dans une école à cause de son _petit problème de fourrure_.

Il avait été si abattu de ne pouvoir réaliser son rêve, à savoir enseigner et transmettre son savoir à des élèves dans une école, que j'avais crains qu'il ne nous fasse une dépression.

Je lui avais dit que rien n'était perdu, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été « _recalé _» que cela voudrait dire qu'il ne trouverait jamais le travail qui lui plairait.

Je l'avais poussé à continuer ses recherches et il s'était tourné de lui-même vers une nouvelle voie : il était devenu précepteur.

Il apprenait à domicile, à un jeune sorcier de 5 ans nommé Mathys, à canaliser ses pouvoirs, à les maîtriser, et bien sûr il lui apprenait les bases du travail scolaire, à savoir : lire, écrire, les mathématiques et tout le tralala. Sans oublier quelques notions de magie…

Mathys était un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

Et ses parents étaient des gens très ouverts et tolérants, ils avaient embauchés Rémus tout en connaissant son statut de loup garou.

Il va sans dire que nous étions tous fier de notre Lunard….

Je me retournai vers Sirius et je m'accrochai au bras qu'il me tendit galamment en parfait gentleman.

-C'est parti! S'exclama-t-il, juste avant que la secousse du transplanage ne se fasse sentir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous arrivions dans le vaste atrium du Ministère.

Il me prit la main et nous fraya un chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs parmi la foule des nouveaux arrivants.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième niveau qui était celui du quartier des aurors.

_Le nôtre._

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon bureau.

Là, je le remerciai de m'avoir accompagné. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me sourit:

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton nouvel équipier!

-C'est Fabian.

-Fabian comme dans Fabian Prewett? Le frère de Gideon? Et de Molly? Celui qui était à Poudlard?

J'acquiesçai, amusée.

-Tu as l'intention de me sortir sa biographie au complet ou quoi?

Il rit.

-Bien sûr que non, c'était juste pour être sûr! Au fait, on rentre ensemble ce soir?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je passe te chercher à 19h00 dans ce cas… Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi. A ce soir!

Il s'éloigna et s'engouffra dans son propre bureau.

Je refermai la porte du mien et soupirai.

Ayant changé de coéquipier, je devais également changer de bureau qui se situerait à côté de celui de mon nouveau partenaire.

Il me fallait donc tout déménager.

Je sortis ma baguette, conjurai un carton, et à l'aide d'un "Failamalle" bien pratique, tout se rangea de lui-même soigneusement à l'intérieur.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_.

Le carton s'éleva dans les airs et je sortis de mon désormais ancien bureau pour tomber aussitôt sur _un indésirable_.

La journée commençait bien…

_**-Oh Lily! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée! Je…Ce n'était pas voulu! C'est arrivé comme ça! Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire!**_

Avaient-ils préparés leur petit speech ensemble?

Car j'avais cette horrible impression de déjà vu… et pour dire! C'était exactement ce que _"l'autre"_ m'avait dit hier soir à quelques mots près.

-**Dans ce cas-là, ferme-là! Je ne veux plus te voir, plus t'entendre. Quelqu'un capable de me trahir et me mentir comme tu l'as fait pour ensuite avoir le culot de me regarder dans les yeux n'est pas ce que j'appelle un ami. Tu as couché avec mon fiancé, pendant trois ans! J'espère qu'au moins tu y as pris du plaisir. Tu le veux, je te le laisse. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Ton nouvel équipier arrivera à 10h00 précise, il prendra mon ancien bureau. Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique.** Dis-je d'un ton froid, insensible à ses excuses minables.

Elle _s'excusait_ d'avoir couché avec mon fiancé? Autant pour moi.

Elle ne l'avait pas voulu? Si c'était vrai, **rien** de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

"C'était arrivé _comme ça_?" C'est vrai que c'est **_tellement_** normal de coucher avec le futur mari de votre meilleure amie, songeai-je, sarcastique.

**-_Lily…_**gémit-elle. _**Écoute-moi au moins…**_

**-Désormais pour toi c'est Evans, McCoy. Tu n'as plus à m'appeler par mon prénom, nous ne sommes plus amies. Sur ce, au revoir.**

Je m'en allais, la laissant là au bord des larmes.

Je n'éprouvais pas une once de remord en la voyant ainsi.

C'était un juste retour des choses après tout.

Je pénétrais dans mon nouveau bureau, mon carton dans les bras et refermais la porte en soufflant.

Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite!

Je me tournais vers mon bureau et me figeai.

_Quelqu'un était déjà là…_

La chaise de mon bureau était occupée, et tournée face à la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur un parc, de sorte que je ne voyais pas le visage de l'occupant.

Je ne distinguais de la personne assise _qu'une touffe de cheveux en bataille dépassant du dossier de la chaise…

* * *

_**Héhé! alors ça vous a plu? **

**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Lily face à McCoy?**

**Qui pensez-vous, présente dans le bureau de Lily?..**

**Alors tous à vos claviers, et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert appelé "review" qui vous appelle..**

**Sur ce, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Une âme en peine :**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je cru bien à un moment donné qu'il allait exploser.

L'homme que je soupçonnais être James, se releva du siège en m'entendant m'avancer jusqu'au bureau où je déposais le carton contenant mes affaires.

Il se retourna et je soupirai de soulagement. Ce n''était **pas**_Lui_.

Mais mon nouveau coéquipier, Fabian Prewett.

Grand, musclé comme il le fallait, des cheveux bruns aux légers reflets cuivre en bataille, le nez droit, la bouche bien dessinée et de splendides yeux bleu-gris, Fabian avait tout pour plaire.

Il était plus que séduisant. Et le sourire mi-chaleureux mi-malicieux qu'il arborait en cet instant même, ne faisait que renforcer cette idée.

Il fallait que je me calme, je devenais vraiment paranoïaque!

Il me suffisait de voir un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, de dos, pour tout de suite m'emballer et penser que c'était _Lui_…

Je me trouvais pathétique.

-Hmm, Bonjour ! Je suis Fabian Prewett.

Il me tendit sa main, je la serrai.

-Lily Evans ! Enchantée.

-Moi de même… Mais dites-moi ?

-Oui ?

-Ne seriez-vous pas la _redoutable_ préfète-en-chef de Poudlard ?

Je souris.

-Redoutable ? Vraiment ?

Il dut prendre ma réponse comme un oui, déguisé.

-Absolument ! Affirma-t-il avec aplomb. Vous aviez une main de fer, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que vous réussir à calmer les ardeurs des Maraudeurs ! Heureusement pour la pauvre McGonagall d'ailleurs! Un an de plus avec eux, et elle s'arrachait les cheveux !

Nous rîmes ensemble.

-Je suppose dans ce cas que je vais devoir me tenir à carreau…

-Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Zut alors ! Et moi qui pensais pouvoir m'échapper une heure ou deux pour aller voler…

-Je vous le déconseille fortement ! Avais-je rétorqué en lui adressant un faux regard noir. Ou je risquerais de devoir tenir un petit carnet journalier de vos facéties à Mr Maugrey.

Il eut un regard épouvanté.

-Ma nouvelle coéquipière est une vraie peau de vache…

-Mr Prewett couvre d'insultes sa partenaire…. Avais-je dis d'un ton solennel en feignant de prendre des notes sur un parchemin.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons ! Vous délirez !

-Mr Prewett nie les faits et essaye de discréditer sa partenaire…

Je le regardais, lui et son faux air horrifié et m'esclaffait.

Il se joignit à mon hilarité :

-Et bien…Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux ! Sur ce, je vais m'en aller….Il ne faudrait pas oublier de travailler !

-Vous avez raison. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais faire quelques tours d'inspection, histoire de vérifier que vous êtes bien dans votre bureau à travailler, et non occupé à vous tourner les pouces ou encore parti faire une balade en balai…

-Tyran ! fit-il en riant.

-Dois-je le noter sur mon rapport ?

Il s'esclaffa de plus belle et ouvrit la porte prêt à s'en aller.

-Oh et, désolé de vous avoir fait peur tout à l'heure, je voulais simplement voir si ma nouvelle coéquipière était à la hauteur de mes espérances…

-Aucun problème, il faut dire que vous vous êtes bien rattrapé par la suite ! Dois-je cependant en conclure que je suis à la hauteur?

-Absolument!

Il fit un pas en direction de la porte, se ravisa et se retourna vers moi:

-Oh! Et une dernière chose…

-Allez-y !

-Appelez-moi Fabian, et tutoyez-moi…

-A la seule condition que _tu_ fasses de même avec moi, _Fabian_ ! Répondis-je en souriant sincèrement.

-Alors, à toute à l'heure Lily !

Et il sortit.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais réellement tombé sur une perle rare.

Fabian était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. J'allais drôlement me plaire à travailler en collaboration avec lui !

* * *

La journée passa relativement vite, et il fallait le dire, Fabian et moi avions rapidement sympathisé.

Nous avions été manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant très chaleureux sur le coup des douze heures.

Nous avions profité de notre pause pour faire plus ample connaissance et j'avais eu le plaisir de l'entendre me conter les milles et une farce et aventures qui avaient ponctués leur enfance à lui et à son frère jumeau, Gidéon.

Il m'avait raconté brièvement que sa sœur Molly, qui était une de mes anciennes amies de Poudlard –_je l'avais un peu perdue de vue_-, avait déjà eu trois petits garçons, nommés respectivement Bill, Charlie et Percy, et je me promis intérieurement de reprendre contact avec elle rapidement.

Puis nous étions retournés travailler.

L'après-midi, une fois que je fus bien installé, Fabian et moi mîmes en commun nos connaissances sur un dossier.

Dossier qui fut d'ailleurs rapidement bouclé.

Nous continuâmes à travailler dans une entente bonne enfant, riant plus que de raison.

Et même si je n'oubliais pas mes «_ problèmes _», Fabian était de bonne compagnie et savait alléger l'atmosphère.

Aussi, à la fin de ma journée, je fus d'une humeur très joyeuse, et ne me formalisais même pas du fait que Sirius qui aurait déjà dû être là depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ait du retard.

Je quittais Fabian en lui collant une bise sur chaque joue et m'en allais d'un pas dansant en direction du bureau de Sirius.

J'entrais sans frapper dans son bureau en m'exclamant joyeusement :

-Sirius ! Tu m'as oublié ou quoi ? Ça fait depuis bien vingt minutes que je t'attends….

Le bureau était vide.

Pensant qu'il avait m'avait oublié, je levais les yeux au ciel, riant de son étourdissement et m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsqu'il rentra en courant dans son bureau.

Sa mine grave et sa précipitation m'alarmèrent aussitôt.

-Sirius ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il y a une attaque sur le chemin de traverse en ce moment même. Une bonne trentaine de Mangemorts…Tous les membres de la brigade magiques sont déjà là-bas. Je dois y aller. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te raccompagner à la maison mais…

Je l'interrompis brutalement :

-Je viens avec toi !

-**NON** ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Tu rentres à la maison, tu…

-Sirius, je suis aurore ! C''est mon métier de me battre contre les forces du mal. Et que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je viens.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et m'en allais rapidement dans mon bureau, chercher Fabian.

Je le mis au courant de l'attaque et attrapai le nécessaire de survie dans mon bureau à savoir quelques potions de régénération, une cape repousse-sortilèges, m'assurais que ma baguette était bien là et je pris une profonde inspiration.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge, _comme à chaque fois que l'on part se battre et que l'on ne sait pas si l'on reviendra._

_Comme à chaque fois que l'on attend le nom des victimes de ces attaques meurtrières, priant pour que nos amis ne soient pas inclus dans le lot_….

Sans plus attendre, je transplanais, direction le chemin de traverse.

* * *

**Hum hum... **

**Alors? Réactions? ...Vos impressions sur ce chapitre...**

**Je confirme, je suis une auteure sadique qui va vous faire patienter jusqu'à mercredi... pour connaître la suite...**

**Alors, tous à vos claviers, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

_**Review, review, review!!!**_

_**Bisou à tous, et à mercredi!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Héhé, moi le retour...**

**Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... ^^**

**Voilà l'un des chapitres les plus importants de la fic.**

**Il sera en quelque sorte l'élément déclencheur du cataclysme qui va suivre dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Et un rapprochement entre certaines personnes sera à prévoir, mais bien sûr je ne donne pas de nom, ça gâcherait tout le suspens...**

**Il y aura également des nouvelles, bonnes comme mauvaises qui tomberont sur nos personnages favoris...**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon ça ne serait plus un secret...^^**

**Ca vous met l'eau à la bouche, hein?**

**Vous voulez savoir?**

**Hé bien, _LISEZ_ et _REVIEWER_!!!**

**Et un gros gros merci à Lia-Sail et à ses reviews...**

**Je suis contente que tu n'apprécie pas plus que moi cette euh... ******** de Lexie. **

**J'ai effectivement eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire leur confrontation à elle et à Lily. **

**Il fallait bien sûr que Lily soit sèche et dure avec elle! **

**Elle n'allait pas lui pardonner directement dans le genre "on est meilleures amies, aucun garçon ne gâchera notre _merveilleuse_ amitié".**

**Lily a bien trop souffert, et a bien trop de caractère pour tout pardonner aussi facilement...**

**Quant à Fabian et Lily... je n'en dévoile pas plus pour le moment...comme le dirais ma prof "chaque chose en son temps".**

**Mais il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait un peu de vrai dans ce que tu penses...**

**Et cette attaque, tu as bien raison de ne pas la sentir bien...**

**Il y aura des blessés et beaucoup beaucoup de bagarre... **

**Mais pour savoir qui, il va falloir lire ce chapitre...**

**+: Je suis contente que tu arrives à ressentir ou tout du moins à imaginer ce que ressent Lily, pour moi le but de l'écriture c'est de faire partager une émotion à ses lecteurs...**

**++: Quant au sadisme de l'auteure...j'ai déjà essayé de le soigner mais franchement... c'est coriace ce genre de maladie...^^**

**Pis franchement, sans ça, tout le suspens serait gâché...et comme je le dis dans mes grands jours de fainéantise "plus on attend, plus c'est bon..."  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous...  
**

* * *

**Une âme en peine**

**Chapitre 7:**

Lorsque j'arrivai, l'horreur me cloua sur place.

_C'était un vrai carnage._

Des centaines de corps, mangemorts, aurors, et innocents, jonchaient le sol.

Tout n'était que _cris_, _peur_ et _douleur_.

J'analysais la situation rapidement, essayant de voir qui était le plus en difficulté.

Mais lorsque je vis un Mangemort s'en prendre à une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, je ne réfléchis plus et passais à l'action.

Je me jetais dans la bataille, qui n'était qu'une vaste confusion de sortilèges multicolores et de sang.

Je rejoignis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _Quidditch_, le Mangemort en question qui était en train de torturer la pauvre enfant.

La rage accumulée de ses derniers jours se multiplia et j'assommais d'un puissant sortilège mon adversaire avant de le ligoter et de l'envoyer d'un sort bien spécifique dans "la salle d'attente" comme avait appelé Maugrey une salle aménagée du Ministère de la magie dans laquelle nous envoyions les Mangemorts attrapés lors des batailles –pour éviter qu'ils ne s'enfuient- en attente de leur jugement devant le Magenmagot.

Je ramenai l'enfant à demi consciente aux médicomages avant de me replonger dans la bataille.

Je retrouvais Fabian aux prises avec deux Mangemorts et le rejoignit rapidement pour lui porter secours.

A nous deux, les deux Mangemorts ne résistèrent pas longtemps.

Nous développâmes ensemble, une attaque et une défense efficaces, qui nous évitèrent de nombreux sortilèges en tout genre et pas des plus agréables...

Nous combattions dos à dos, lui s'occupant des Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face et nous couvrant sur le côté gauche, tandis que je faisais de même sur le côté droit.

Nous nous en sortions plutôt bien: nous n'avions que quelques égratignures et une petite brûlure du deuxième degré pour Fabian.

Un Mangemort surgit de nulle part l'avait pris pour cible et lui avait lancé un sortilège qui m'étais inconnu, sûrement un sortilège de magie noire, que ni lui ni moi n'avions pu parer.

Heureusement pour Fabian, le Mangemort en question avait été bousculé et son sortilège n'avait fait que frôler son bras droit, nous évitant ainsi le pire.

Je parai un sortilège m'arrivant droit dessus et lançait un `_Expelliarmus_´ informulé à mon adversaire, le privant ainsi de sa meilleure arme, sa baguette magique.

Je la brisai en deux et envoyai rapidement le Mangemort auprès de ses congénères au Ministère.

Nous eûmes un instant de répit et j'en profitais pour faire une rapide constatation.

Une bonne trentaine d'aurors étaient encore debout, les autres sûrement blessés s'étant repliés pour recevoir des soins comme le voulait la procédure.

Cependant une bonne soixantaine de Mangemorts étaient également en train de se battre et nous leur étions inférieur en nombre.

Si nous voulions limiter les dégâts et mener à bien notre combat contre les forces obscures du Lord Noir, nous allions devoir redoubler d'effort.

Je constatai également que de plus en plus de corps jonchaient le sol et bien souvent, des sorts perdus atteignaient malencontreusement un de mes coéquipiers.

L'effet des capes repousses-sortilèges était limité...Il n'était cependant pas rare de voir également les Mangemorts tomber.

De nouveaux Mangemorts apparurent dans mon champ de vision et je me précipitais dans la bataille, lançant, bloquant, parant et esquivant autant de sortilèges que je le pouvais.

-**LILY ATTENTION! **Me cria Fabian en proie avec deux Mangemorts qui, surgissant de nulle part, l'avait pris par surprise.

Je fis volte-face et tentais tant bien que mal d'esquiver le sortilège qui m'arrivait dessus…

_Trop tard._

Le sortilège d'un rouge éblouissant me toucha à l'épaule et j'eus l'impression qu'on me la transperçait d'un coup de poignard.

Du sang jailli de la blessure.

Un cri m'échappa, alors qu'une vague de douleur me submergeait.

Je posai ma main sur mon épaule ensanglantée. La serrant du mieux que je pouvais pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

J'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de soulager ma douleur tout en faisant face à mes adversaires qui étaient à présent au nombre de trois.

_Les lâches._

Avec ma mobilité réduite, le combat s'avançait perdu d'avance.

J'esquivais un sortilège, en lançait un autre qui sembla atteindre sa cible, car celle-ci bascula en arrière et tomba à terre, sous les hurlements hystériques d'un des Mangemorts qui me faisait face.

Je l'envoyais au Ministère comme tout les autres que j'avais capturés auparavant.

Je tournai l'espace d'une seconde ma tête en direction de Fabian qui faisait face à deux adversaires en même temps et n'était pas en posture de m'aider.

_Une seconde._

_Une minuscule seconde._

_Mais une seconde de trop._

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, un sortilège que je ne pus éviter fonça droit sur moi et m'atteignis en pleine poitrine.

Un sortilège écarlate.

Un sortilège que je reconnu bien avant d'avoir ressenti ses effets.

_Le Doloris._

J'écarquillai des yeux, lorsqu'une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir, mais je refusais de céder, de voir la satisfaction dans les yeux du Mangemort qui me faisait face.

_Ses yeux._

La lueur folle et meurtrière qui y dansaient.

Je la reconnu aussitôt.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_, anciennement _Black_. L'une des cousines à Sirius…

Elle semblait être animée d'une folie meurtrière toute particulière à mon égard.

Le Mangemort que je venais de capturer devait sans aucun doute être Rodolphus, son mari.

Je serrai les dents, luttant contre la douleur et répliquai en lui lançant un sortilège informulé.

Elle le para et un ricanement maléfique s'échappa de ses lèvres, me faisant frissonner.

Bellatrix Lestrange était déjà effrayante en temps normal, mais en cet instant même, elle était _plus _que ça.

Une aura de puissance et de folie semblait émaner d'elle, mais le plus effrayant étaient sans contexte _ses yeux_.

_**Noirs.**_

_Noir_ comme l'avait été sans nom de famille. **Black.**

-_**Je vais le venger, sang-de-bourbe. Et tu vas tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de t'achever…**_

Sur ces paroles, un combat acharné entre nous deux débuta.

Elle attaquait, violemment, avec puissance et prestance et je me défendais du mieux que je pouvais, esquivant, feintant, parant, et répliquant.

Mais mon épaule blessée me faisait perdre en précision, en aisance et en rapidité.

Ce qui était déjà très handicapant en temps normal mais qui l'était encore plus lorsque vous vous retrouviez face à Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était_ plus que redoutable_.

Je me baissai en catastrophe, évitant ainsi un sortilège noir qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi et me relevai prestement.

Nos baguettes fendirent les airs dans un geste gracieux, sifflant dans le `silence´ de la nuit.

D'énormes flammes blanches s'échappèrent de ma baguette et filèrent en direction de Bellatrix alors qu'au même instant celle-ci, projetait de fines cordelettes noires qui claquaient comme des fouets et qui semblaient s'épaissirent au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'avançaient dans ma direction.

Les deux sortilèges étaient si puissants et si rapides que lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent et se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre, une détonation assourdissante se fit entendre.

Le bruit était si fort, si intense qu'il sembla me percer les tympans.

J'eus l'impression que toute activité cessa à l'instant même où les sortilèges se rejoignirent.

Puis la puissance de cette rencontre, se fit ressentir. 

_Comme une bombe qui explose._

Les deux sortilèges avaient semblés _"fusionnés"_ et s'étaient retournés contre Bellatrix et moi, nous propulsant dans les airs à l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre.

Nous fûmes comme balayé par leur souffle.

Je fus propulsée au sol avec puissance et atterri au sol sur mon épaule meurtrie, avec violence.

Un `**_crac _**´inquiétant se fit entendre.

J'étouffais un cri.

Cette fois, j'avais l'impression de m'être cassé quelque chose.

Je palpais mon bras de ma main valide et cette fois je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres.

Je me relevais aussi rapidement que je le pus.

Mais sans que je ne l'aie vu venir, je sentis un sortilège me toucher.

Une douleur violente, brute, comme je n'en avais jamais connu sembla me consumer de l'intérieur.

J'avais l'impression d'être en feu, l'impression que des milliers de couteaux brûlants, s'enfonçaient dans ma chair.

Je tombais à genoux en hurlant tant la douleur était insupportable, insoutenable.

Je me convulsais. J'avais l'impression de brûler, je voulais mourir. Et je hurlais. Ne m'entendant pas moi-même.

J'avais l'impression d'être déconnectée du monde. Ma gorge, sèche, me faisait mal.

J'avais l'impression que mon esprit se détachait lentement de mon corps, comme pour m'éviter de souffrir encore. J'avais l'impression de sombrer petit à petit dans la folie.

La douleur cuisante, lancinante sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant.

Mais la douleur, sournoise, était encore présente.

Je semblais bien incapable de faire un geste tant j'avais mal.

Puis la douleur reprit.

_**Plus forte, plus vive, plus puissante.**_

Elle me fit trembler des pieds à la tête.

J'étais trop fatiguée pour résister.

Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille.

_Je voulais mourir._

Mais le cauchemar continuait.

Puis la douleur disparut.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, de blanc.

_Je me demandais si c'était la fin, si j'étais morte_.

Puis je sentis mes muscles crispés, plus endoloris que jamais, et je décidais que non, je n'étais pas morte.

Je souffrais encore trop pour que ce fût le cas.

J'eus cette étrange impression de revenir lentement à moi, comme si je m'étais évanouie sans m'en rendre compte.

J'entendis des cris, des pleurs.

On hurla mon nom.

Des voix.

_Plusieurs voix_.

Elles me semblaient _si lointaine_.

Bientôt je sentis qu'on me secouait.

J'avais mal.

_Si mal_.

_Qu'on me laisse en paix. _

_Qu'on me laisse mourir._

_Je ne demandais que ça._

Mais les cris continuaient.

Dans un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne me souvenais même pas les avoir fermés.

Tout était étonnement flou.

Mais je reconnu le visage de la personne penchée sur moi.

-_**Sirius**_, soufflai-je, d'une voix rauque.

-**Lily!**

-**_Sirius…__j'ai mal_.**

-**Accroches-toi Lily. On va te sortir de là.**

Je sentis une légère pression sur ma main et il me murmura des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Je sombrai.

* * *

**Rire sadique et démoniaque de l'auteure qui vous dit:**

**"à vendredi"...**

**_Non pas les tomates..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Héhé!!!**

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre tant attendu...**

**Et ce sera un point de vue de Sirius par rapport aux évènements...**

**Un peu triste mais rassurez-vous ça ne durera pas...**

**Il y aura un peu plus de romance pour les chapitres à venir...**

**MErci encore pour vos reviews et surtout**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**PoV Sirius Black:**

Je me sentais mal.

_Vraiment mal._

Et pourtant je n'étais pas blessé. Enfin _pas vraiment_…juste superficiellement.

Mais le fait de savoir Lily couchée sur un lit d'hôpital…

Je soupirai lourdement.

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux semaines que l'attaque avait eu lieu.

Le bilan était lourd

_**Cent soixante et un morts**_, dont _dix-huit_ étaient des aurors, _trente-six_ des Mangemorts, et _cent quatorze_ des innocents.

Des innocents, des gens comme vous et moi qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

On les avait tué, injustement.

Cent quatorze familles détruites, à qui l'on avait arraché un membre.

_Des pères, des mères, des enfants._

Les Mangemorts n'avaient aucune pitié.

_**Trois cents quarante-six blessés**_.

Les trois quarts étant des passants, et le reste des aurors.

Lily en faisait partie et j'avais du mal à l'accepter.

Je n'arrivais même pas à me réjouir: nous avions pourtant capturés quarante-huit Mangemorts.

Azkaban, la prison des sorciers était plus remplie que jamais.

_La plus grosse arrestation de mage noir du siècle._

Les journaux en parlaient, les radios en parlaient. Tout le monde en parlait.

Et moi je voulais juste oublier.

Juste oublier qu'un nuage noir planait au dessus du monde magique britannique.

Oublier que nous étions en guerre.

Je voulais juste vivre comme un jeune de 21 ans l'aurait fait, au lieu de me battre sur des champs de bataille, de voir des innocents mourir, de voir des enfants se faire torturer.

**_Trop de sang avait coulé._**

**_Trop de larmes avaient été versées._**

Et tout cela pourquoi?

Pour satisfaire les envies morbides et la xénophobie d'un mégalomane assoiffé de pouvoir.

Alors non, je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir de ces arrestations.

Pour moi c'était quarante-huit assassins qui ne paieraient jamais assez pour leurs actes, leurs meurtres.

Je me sentais tellement coupable.

_C'était ma faute._

Ma faute si Lily se retrouvait couchée sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Ma faute si elle se retrouvait en ce moment même plongée dans un profond coma.

Alors oui je me sentais mal.

Je culpabilisais.

J'aurais dû la retenir ce jour-là dans mon bureau.

J'aurais dû l'obliger à rentrer à la maison.

A la place de cela, je l'avais regardée courir, planté là comme un imbécile.

Je n'avais même pas été capable de la retrouver lors de l'attaque au bon moment, de la protéger comme il aurait fallu que je le fasse.

Des images, insupportables, me revinrent en mémoire.

_Je me revoyais ce jour-là, sur l'allée principale du chemin de traverse, en plein combat face à deux Mangemorts. _

_Je revis les sortilèges multicolores qui filaient en tout sens, les sorciers tomber les uns après les autres. Et puis il y avait eu un bruit. _

_Assourdissant. _

_J'avais eu l'impression que le ciel d'un noir d'encre se déchirait dans un bruit horrible, à percer les tympans. _

_Les sorciers autour de moi, sûrement surpris et déstabilisés recherchaient la cause de ce boucan infernal. _

_Tous les combats avaient cessé. _

_**Tous sauf un.**_

_**Lily contre Bellatrix. **_

_En les voyant l'une face à l'autre, la boule d'angoisse qui m'avait enserré la gorge dès l'instant où Lily m'avait quitté dans mon bureau avait augmenté crescendo. _

_Et j'avais eu l'envie de hurler. _

_De hurler à Lily de s'éloigner de ma cousine. _

_De lui hurler de s'en aller. _

_J'avais voulu la rejoindre, la protéger de cette folle assoiffée de violence et de pouvoir. _

_Mais si les Mangemorts avaient été déstabilisés un instant, le moment de répit était passé et les combats avaient repris._

_Tout n'avait plus été qu'une vaste confusion de cris, de bousculades et de sang._

_Et je peinais à maintenir un contact visuel sur leur combat._

_Les sorciers se bousculaient, se pressaient les uns contre les autres, me bouchant la vue et bientôt, Lily comme Bellatrix avaient disparu de mon champ de vision._

_L'angoisse s'était petit à petit muée en frustration. _

_J'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider._

_Frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait._

_Frustré de ne pas savoir comment elle allait._

_Je m'étais défoulé sur mes adversaires, me battant avec rage._

_Je voyais les Mangemorts tomber les uns après les autres mais j'avais cette impression qu'il en pullulait de partout._

_Il suffisait que j'en attrape un pour qu'un autre n'arrive…_

_J'arrivais cependant, au bout d'un certain temps qui m'avait paru des heures, à me frayer un chemin parmi les sorciers pour la retrouver. _

_La scène qui s'était déroulée sous mes yeux m'avait empli de rage. _

_Elles étaient là._

_Lily était à terre, en sang, les yeux fermés. _

_Et elle se convulsait en hurlant, sous la douleur que lui infligeait Bellatrix. _

_Ses hurlements m'avaient fait trembler de la tête aux pieds, me transperçant le cœur comme un poignard aiguisé l'aurait fait. _

_  
Et Bellatrix riait aux éclats. _

_Elle jubilait._

_Jamais je n'avais plus eu envie de tuer Bellatrix qu'en cet instant. _

_**Jamais.**_

_J'étais aussitôt intervenu, attaquant Bellatrix d'un sortilège qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. _

_J'avais fait en sorte de détourner son attention de Lily qui gisait au sol, inconsciente, comme morte. _

_Il fallait que je fasse vite._

_Bellatrix avait aussitôt répliqué et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage sur moi, m'avait ri au nez avant de transplaner. _

_C'avait été comme un signal. _

_Sitôt Bellatrix avait transplané, sitôt ses comparses s'étaient empressés de faire de même. _

_J'avais hurlé de rage. _

_**Elle m'avait filé entre les doigts.**_

_**Elle devait payer.**_

_**Je lui ferais payer.**_

_Après cela, je m'étais tout de suite rendu auprès de Lily. _

_Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants en attendant la venue des Médicomages. _

_Elle était bien trop blessée pour que je transplane avec elle. _

_Et je ne voulais pas aggraver son état. _

_J'avais alors attendu ce qui m'avait paru des heures. _

_Puis elle avait été prise en charge et on l'avait rapatriée d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste._

Les médicomages avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour elle.

Ils avaient remis son bras cassé en état, lui avaient administré des potions pour sa côte fêlée, s'étaient occupé de son épaule.

Mais ils avaient été très clairs: ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour elle.

Lily avait plongé dans un profond coma.

Il était impossible de dire quand elle se réveillerait.

Elle seule pouvait se battre.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de lui tenir la main, de l'encourager à se battre, pour qu'elle nous revienne plus rapidement.

Je ne savais même pas si elle se rendait compte de ma présence, si elle entendait mes paroles.

Et pourtant, chaque matin avant d'aller travailler je lui apportais des fleurs, des lys, ses préférées.

Je venais la voir, lui tenait la main, lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi d'aller travailler.

Je revenais après le boulot pour la voir.

Je discutais avec son Médicomage pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu une amélioration de son état.

Je restais jusqu'à l'heure où les visites n'étaient plus autorisées.

M'endormant parfois à son chevet...

Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

J'avais peur qu'elle se réveille seule.

Je voulais qu'elle soit constamment entourée.

Et je souffrais.

Je souffrais de ne pouvoir rien faire.

L'attente m'était insupportable.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de rester assis à ne rien faire.

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Et Merlin savait combien je m'en voulais pour ça.

Ce jour-là, comme à mon habitude, je passais les portes de Sainte-Mangouste à 19h00 tapantes, un bouquet de Lys à la main.

Je saluais d'un bref hochement de tête une infirmière et m'engouffrait dans un ascenseur vide.

Je me rendis jusqu'à la chambre de Lily et entrais, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front et de m'affaler à ses côtés.

La journée avait été particulièrement rude.

Tous les membres d'une grande famille de sang pur qui était depuis toujours du côté de Dumbledore, les McKinnon, avaient été retrouvés morts à leur domicile.

C'était une fois de plus l'œuvre de Voldemort et de ses sbires.

Je connaissais parmi eux, Marlène qui avait été scolarisée à Poudlard avec deux années d'avance sur moi.

Elle avait été jusqu'à alors un brillant membre de l'élite de la brigade magique alors que sa sœur jumelle Alana, s'était tournée vers le journalisme à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Les deux sœurs étaient des duellistes hors pair et possédaient un caractère très spécial.

Autant Alana était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin, et adorait radoter autant Marlène pouvait être un vrai garçon manqué.

Elles se complétaient l'une l'autre.

Et bien que très différentes, on retrouvait chez les deux, le même humour désopilant et cet engouement spécial pour les farces et attrapes en tout genre.

C'était en quelque sorte elles qui avaient donné naissances aux Maraudeurs en nous confiant en première année nos premiers pétards du Docteur Flibuste et nos premières bombabouses.

Elles nous avaient appris comment semer Rusard et sa méprisable chatte.

A la fin de leur septième année, elles nous avaient explicitement demandé de prendre le relais.

Elles avaient déjà compris à l'époque que la guerre était proche et que les blagues détendaient l'atmosphère.

Elles voulaient que nous restions des adolescents et que nous profitions de nous amuser tant qu'il était encore temps.

Car la guerre aurait tôt fait de nous rattraper…

Je soupirais à nouveau et caressais distraitement du pouce la peau douce de la main de Lily.

Oui, la guerre nous avait vite rattrapé et j'en contemplai en ce moment même les conséquences.

Lily ressemblait à un ange en cet instant.

Sa chevelure de feu contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau diaphane.

Son nez, droit, parfait. Ses lèvres pleines et rosées…

Elle semblait plus fragile que jamais.

Elle l'était réellement aussi.

Et je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse lui faire autant de mal.

J'entendais encore ses hurlements de douleur, la revoyait de loin se convulser à terre sous la douleur infligée, dans une mare de sang.

**De _son_ sang.**

Pire que tout, son regard émeraude me hantait.

Le regard empli de douleur et de désespoir qu'elle m'avait lancé quelques instants avant de perdre connaissance.

Chaque soir avant de m'endormir je le revoyais, culpabilisant plus encore.

Je n'attendais que le moment où elle les ouvrirait à nouveau.

Si seulement j'avais réussi à attraper Bellatrix…

**_Je l'aurais tuée, littéralement._**

Mais elle m'avait filé entre les doigts, me riant au nez.

**_Bellatrix._**

Elle représentait tout ce que je haïssais.

Serpentarde, partisane de Voldemort, fourbe, tout aussi assoiffée de pouvoir que son "Maître", cruelle, plongée dans la magie noire jusqu'au coup… et la liste était longue.

Cette fille était démoniaque, une vraie folle furieuse.

Et quiconque l'avait déjà regardé dans les yeux ne pourrait qu'approuver.

Je n'attendais que le moment de notre confrontation.

Car je savais qu'il viendrait.

Je ne doutais pas un seul instant que nous nous retrouverions un jour, face à face.

Que ce soit dans un jour, une semaine, un mois ou une année, ce moment aurait lieu.

**_Et je la détruirais._**

Un gémissement me fit sortir de mes sombres pensées.

Revenant à la réalité, je crus rêver lorsque je vis Lily s'agiter et que je sentis sa main pour la première fois en deux semaines, se refermer sur la mienne.

Je ne la lâchais plus du regard et lorsqu'elle papillonna des yeux, mon cœur loupa un battement tant j'étais heureux.

**_Enfin._**

Elle se réveillait enfin!

J'envoyai un patronus à son Médicomage pour le prévenir et lorsque je baissais à nouveau les yeux sur son visage, deux émeraudes me fixaient.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui...**

**Petite info à Lia-Sail: J'aiiime paaas les léguuumes!!! **

**Et l'auteure vous dit :**

**à Lundi...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

Etrange.

Tout était étrange.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de brouillard, dans un nuage cotonneux. Tout était flou et limpide à la fois.

Je ne distinguais rien, ne ressentais aucune autre émotion que cette sérénité. Cette sensation de bien être. Comme lorsque l'on se sent parfaitement bien, que l'on sait que rien ne pourra nous toucher, nous arriver.

Cependant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être "entière".

Je pouvais réfléchir, penser, rêver mais… c'était comme si l'on m'avait privé de mon corps.

J'étais comme soumise à un sortilège d'invisibilité, je ne me voyais pas.

Ajouter à cela que je ne pouvais rien toucher … Lorsque je souhaitais me déplacer d'un point à l'autre, je ne sentais aucun muscle se contracter, j'avais l'impression de voler. Il suffisait que je pense à me déplacer d'un point à un autre pour y être aussitôt.

J'avais l'impression qu'ici, ma seule volonté suffirait à faire bouger des montagnes, à me faire survoler cette vaste étendue cotonneuse.

C'était quelque chose de totalement fou.

A la limite de l'absurdité.

Je me posais des questions.

C'était légitime.

Où étais-je?

Dans quel monde, quelle dimension étais-je tombée?

Je ne savais pas.

Et personne n'était là pour répondre à mes questions.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché.

En vain.

J'étais rapidement venue à la conclusion que j'étais seule.

Seule et perdue.

J'avais perdu tous mes points de repère.

Je n'avais rien.

Rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni même pourquoi j'étais là.

Et tout ce blanc autour de moi ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

C'aurait aussi bien pu être le pôle Nord ou le désert du Sahara que je n'en aurais fait aucune différence.

J'avais l'impression d'errer sans but, comme une âme en peine.

Une âme condamnée.

Une âme condamnée à errer dans un monde parallèle pour l'éternité.

Car je n'avais aucune notion du temps.

Etais-je là depuis un jour, une semaine, un mois?

Ici, rien ne changeait.

Tout était décidément _trop_ étrange.

Surtout que par moment, des bruits me parvenaient.

J'avais beau chercher d'où ils provenaient, cela restait pour moi un mystère.

Ils étaient bien trop lointains pour que j'en saisisse le sens.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je compris que c'était des voix.

_Une voix._

Comme si quelqu'un essayait de me parler, de me faire parvenir un message.

On prononçait mon nom. On m'appelait, telle une litanie, un appel désespéré.

Je voyais là un espoir.

Peut-être que ce quelqu'un qui m'appelait pourrait-il m'aider? Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'indiquer certaines choses, me donner des informations?

Cependant, même en me concentrant au-delà de l'inimaginable, je n'arrivais à saisir que quelques mots. Et c'en était réellement frustrant.

J'essayais alors de lui répondre. En vain. J'avais beau y mettre toute ma volonté…rien.

C'en était désespérant.

J'attendais.

J'attendais un signe, une parole qui m'indiquerait quoi faire, qui m'indiquerait où aller.

Mais cette voix, chaude et fascinante, surgissait aux moments où je m'y attendais le moins.

Une lumière éclatante, éblouissante apparut soudainement quelques mètres devant moi, coupant ainsi court à mes pensées.

C'était la première fois que quelque chose venait troubler la quiétude de ce lieu.

Je reculais instinctivement.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette lumière, d'où elle venait.

Je me méfiais.

_Etais-ce quelque chose de bon, de mauvais?_

Les questions se bousculaient.

_Devais-je y aller? Ou au contraire m'en éloigner?_

_**Aucune indication, aucune information.**_

_**J'avais juste le choix.**_

_**Un choix difficile. **_

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait si je m'en approchais.

_Allais-je mourir? Disparaître?_

Une frustration intense, telle que je n'en avais jamais encore connue, me bouleversa.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire; cette lumière scintillante exerçait une certaine _**fascination**_ sur moi, à bien plus d'un titre. Elle semblait m'appeler, je l'entendais presque murmurer mon nom comme pour m'inciter à la rejoindre. J'imaginais déjà la douce chaleur de ses rayons sur moi, sur mon être. Elle était la _**tentation**_ incarnée.

Seulement, quelque chose en moi se hérissait à sa vue, comme pour me prévenir d'un quelconque danger, d'une souffrance proche, tel un instinct de préservation.

C'était la seule chose qui me retenait.

_**Hésitation**_

Allais-je écouter mon cœur et mon corps qui me disaient d'aller la rejoindre, ou au contraire, écouterais-je ma tête et ce fameux instinct qui me murmurait de m'en éloigner?

J'attendais patiemment d'avoir une _**Révélation**_, qui elle, me dirait quoi faire. Mais avant que je n'ai pu pris une décision, je me sentis brutalement attirée par cette lumière.

Avec horreur, je me sentis avancer dans sa direction. J'essayais de reculer, mais rien ne se passait.

Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même, de ma volonté.

J'avais l'impression d'être possédée.

Une force m'attirait à cette lumière et je ne pouvais lutter contre.

C'était trop dur.

Le bien-être et la sérénité qui m'avaient étreint, accueillis à bras ouvert lors de mon réveil dans cet "endroit" s'estompaient trop rapidement à mon goût.

Bientôt, je sentis la peur me submerger.

Qu'allait-il m'arriver?

L'incertitude me terrifiait.

Je vis avec impuissance la lumière s'approcher de moi, jusqu'à m'entourer entièrement, m'éblouissant.

La chaleur qu'elle dégageait aurait pu être agréable mais quelque chose de violent me fit trembler.

Une douleur me transperça.

Vive, brûlante et puissante.

Je ne pouvais lutter contre.

J'eus envie de hurler.

**La voix**, plus douce, plus chaude mais aussi plus proche que jamais, retentit.

Je ressentais chaque parole, chaque intonation veloutée me faire trembler des pieds à la tête.

La voix semblait m'entourer, comme une bulle protectrice, me réconfortant, faisant petit à petit disparaître la douleur mordante qui avait semblé me consumer quelques instants plus tôt.

Cette sensation de sécurité refit surface et je me laissais guider par elle. Elle m'aspirait doucement, avec chaleur.

Je fus bientôt plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais la voix était toujours là, rassurante et bienveillante au possible, calmant mes angoisses et les questions, qui loin d'avoir disparues étaient toujours là mais me semblaient être moins importantes.

_Chaque chose en son temps._

J'eus l'impression de passer dans un tunnel dont je distinguais à l'extrémité la lumière qui laissait espérer mille et une promesses.

La lumière.

_L'espoir de voir le cauchemar prendre fin._

Je m'en rapprochais de plus en plus, jusqu'à finalement l'atteindre.

Elle m'éblouit l'espace d'un instant.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit et je sus que j'étais à nouveau "entière". Que mon esprit et mon corps ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité.

Je sentais à nouveau le sang circuler lentement dans mon corps, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade.

Je sentais chaque muscle de mon corps, crispés et douloureux.

Mais cette douleur là était presque agréable.

Je me sentais revivre.

J'étais heureuse. Comme si j'avais effectué un long et pénible périple et que je rentrais enfin à la maison.

_J'étais enfin chez moi._

Dans mon corps.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut Sirius.

Il me regardait, les yeux embués, comme prêt à pleurer.

Cette scène me toucha plus que de raison.

Je sus que jamais je ne l'oublierais.

Elle resterait gravée dans ma mémoire.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

Et je fus heureuse.

Heureuse qu'il soit la première personne que j'aie vue à mon réveil.

Je lui souris et il se pencha sur moi. Il m'enlaça dans une étreinte puissante et tendre à la fois, chaleureuse. Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule et sa respiration saccadée me chatouillait doucement le cou.

-Tu es enfin de retour, me souffla-t-il. Enfin.

Je ne répondis pas. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire.

Et je ne voulais pas briser cet instant magique.

Bientôt, je sentis quelque chose d'humide couler doucement sur ma peau le long de mon cou, et je sus aussitôt ce que c'était.

Des larmes.

_Ses larmes_.

Mon cœur se serra et je le serrais plus fortement dans mes bras, ignorant la douleur que ce simple geste provoqua en moi.

J'étais de retour et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Je souris et soupirais de bonheur en sentant le sommeil me gagner.

Je savais que j'étais en sécurité dans ses bras, je n'avais plus rien à craindre

Quelqu'un avait dit un jour qu'on ne se sentait vivant que dès le moment où l'on avait passé à côté de la mort.

Qui qu'il soit, j'étais d'accord avec lui.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que je sombrais.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre...**

**Pour la playlist voici:**

**-Goodbye apathy de One Republic**

**-All we are de One Republic (oui je sais...mais je suis fan!!!^^)**

**-Halo de Beyoncé, une chanson magnifique**

**-La débâcle des sentiments de Stanislas et Calogéro**

**Bonne lecture et à mercredi...**

**

* * *

Une âme en peine:**

**Chapitre 10:**

Je me réveillais brutalement, en sueur, une boule d'angoisse à l'estomac.

Je tremblais violemment, saisie par une peur intense.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

_J'avais envie de vomir._

_De hurler._

La chambre d'une blancheur immaculée ne m'aidait pas, bien au contraire.

Elle ne faisait qu'accroître mon angoisse.

J'aspirais profondément une goulée d'air frais pour me redonner contenance, mais je me sentais toujours aussi bouleversée.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un foutu cauchemar.

Mais un cauchemar qui me terrifiait depuis plus de deux mois.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire.

J'en étais malade.

Rien que d'y penser…

Je frissonnais violemment.

J'entourais de mes bras mes genoux, espérant ainsi ramener un peu de chaleur.

_J'en avais besoin._

Je fermais les yeux, essayant par tous les moyens de calmer mes tremblements.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet attendu car, sitôt j'eus les yeux fermés, sitôt des images de mon cauchemar se succédant à une vitesse folle, sous forme de flashs, m'apparurent.

Je me mis à haleter, ne contrôlant plus rien.

J'étais en proie à une crise d'angoisse et personne n'était là pour m'aider.

Des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur mes joues.

J'avais plus besoin que jamais de quelqu'un.

_Et personne n'était là._

J'étais seule, livrée à moi-même.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

J'étouffais un cri.

Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et bientôt je sentis deux bras m'enlacer, m'accueillant dans une étreinte forte et réconfortante.

Sans avoir ouvert les yeux, je reconnu aussitôt cette étreinte pour m'y être blottie tant de foi par le passé.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

-Rémus, hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots.

Il m'étreignit plus fortement encore avant de murmurer:

-Lily, ce n'est que nous. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ça va aller.

Bientôt, je sentis un autre poids prendre place sur lit, faisant légèrement s'affaisser le matelas.

Une main chaude passa dans mon dos de bas en haut puis de haut en bas, m'apportant ainsi une autre source de réconfort.

-Sirius, murmurais-je.

Savoir qu'il était près de moi me rassura et m'apporta un peu de chaleur.

Je ne savais pas à quoi c'était dû mais, sa simple présence m'apaisait, me faisait me sentir mieux, en sécurité et protégée.

Ainsi placée entre mes deux amis, je me calmais petit à petit.

Lorsque je fus complètement calme, je m'autorisais à ouvrir les yeux et je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami.

Je me sentais pitoyable.

J'avais honte d'être si faible.

_Surtout devant eux._

Je baissais la tête, sachant qu'ils me regardaient, pour éviter de croiser leur regard.

Je ne voulais pas y voir de déception, c'aurait été bien trop douloureux.

J'essuyai du dos de ma main droite, les traces de larmes sur mes joues.

Je gardais la tête baissée.

Une main douce me saisit le menton et me força à relever la tête.

Je croisais aussitôt deux yeux ambrés.

Il m'était insupportable de le regarder dans les yeux après cela.

Et je détournais rapidement le regard, honteuse.

-Désolé, murmurais-je.

-Désolé? Mais de quoi? Demanda Rémus, visiblement interloqué.

-De te décevoir. Je suis si faible…pathétique…

-Lily, souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Je me détournais.

-Lily, continua-t-il. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi je suis là, en train de pleurer, pour un rien?

-Après tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout aille bien. Tu as subi trop de choses et tu es arrivé à un point de saturation. C'est tout à fait normal. D'abord James, ensuite l'attaque… tu as été blessée Lily. Tant physiquement que moralement. C'est normal que tu craques. Même les plus forts craquent.

Je soupirais, pas convaincue pour un sou.

Il y eut un silence.

-Et l'attaque? Est-ce que…

-Tu essaies de détourner la conversation Lily! Ça ne te mènera nulle part. Nous aurons de toute façon cette discussion.

Je baissais la tête, penaude, pour la relever aussitôt. Je croisais le regard de Sirius

-Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas été blessé? Demandai-je.

J'entendis Sirius grogner.

-C'est toi qui est gravement blessée, qui est restée deux semaines dans le coma, et tu demandes encore comment je vais?

Il roula des yeux.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible, soupira-t-il. Vraiment. A se demander ce qu'on va faire de toi…Pour une fois pense un peu à toi au lieu de te préoccuper des autres.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Observais-je.

-Parce que ce n'est pas important.

-Bon…tu peux au moins me dire si Fabian va bien?

-Il va bien, intervint Rémus. Il est d'ailleurs venu te voir tout à l'air mais tu dormais encore.

-Oh!

Il y eut un silence.

Je vis Rémus et Sirius échanger un regard lourd de sens, puis Rémus s'exclama:

-Il va falloir que je vous laisse, Mathys m'attend.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça? Lançais-je, soupçonneuse.

-Rien du tout, fit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je repasserais ce soir. A plus tard.

Il s'en alla rapidement, laissant un silence gêné dans la pièce. Sirius prit place à mes côtés.

-Je…commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Il sembla chercher ses mots et je craignis la suite de la phrase. Il était très rare de voir Sirius perdre son assurance mais en même temps, il avait tellement changé ses derniers temps!

-Je voulais te dire que…enfin…pendant que tu étais dans le coma…

-Oui?

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et une ride de contrariété barra son front.

Je tendis la main vers son visage et je le sentis se tendre.

Je lui souris tendrement et passais un doigt sur cette vilaine ride, la lissant de ce fait.

Il inspira profondément et je le vis hésiter à poursuivre.

J'attrapais sa main et la pressais légèrement pour l'inciter à continuer.

-James et McCoy sont passés te voir…

Je me tendis aussitôt et il le remarqua.

-Je les ai un peu euh…"chassé"…hésita-t-il.

-Oh! Je fus surprise l'espace d'un instant, puis je finis par éclater de rire.

_Un rire nerveux mais un rire tout de même._

-Tu les as chassé?

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer.

-Je leur ai dit que tu n'avais certainement pas envie de les voir à ton réveil et que… après ce qu'ils t'avaient fait…enfin…ils ne méritaient ni ton amitié ni ton amour et que…ils feraient bien de te laisser vivre ta vie sans s'en mêler…que ce n'était pas leur présence qui allait aider à ce que ton état s'améliore…

J'accentuais ma pression sur sa main et il s'arrêta, penaud.

J'en avais assez entendu pour savoir que Sirius n'avait pas été tendre avec eux et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas me voir de sitôt.

J'en étais soulagée.

Je ne voulais voir aucun d'eux.

_Surtout en ce moment._

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient l'état dans lequel j'étais aujourd'hui.

J'avais vraiment envie qu'ils me voient dans l'image d'une femme forte et indépendante qui continue à se battre pour un monde meilleur, qui se bat pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

J'avais_ besoin _qu'ils voient que je me relevais et que je continuais à avancer malgré ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

**_Ils devaient voir qu'ils n'étaient plus indispensables à ma vie._**

Je soupirais.

Penser à eux ravivait la douleur de la plaie béante qu'était aujourd'hui mon cœur.

Car oui, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus James et Alexandra, c'était **"_ils_"**.

Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Lorsque l'on parlait de l'un, on parlait inévitablement de l'autre, on les associait l'un à l'autre.

Par le passé ça avait été _**James et Lily**_…

Maintenant c'était _**James et Alexandra**_.

Et ça faisait mal.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur après avoir été brisé avait été piétiné sans scrupules.

Je sentis une main passer sur mon visage et j'enfouis mes pensées au plus profond de mon esprit avant de me reconnecter à la réalité.

Sirius était penché sur moi, inquiet.

Sur son index brillait une larme.

Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir versée.

A la lumière du soleil elle semblait scintiller comme un diamant.

Je me fis silencieusement la promesse que c'était la dernière que je verserais pour eux.

Je devais cesser de me torturer à leur sujet.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler…

-Non, m'exclamais-je soudainement, le coupant. Tu as bien fait. C'était la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour moi! Je te remercie. Tu es un ange.

L'expression qu'il arborait en cet instant valait mille gallions.

Je ris de son hébétude.

-J'aurais d'ailleurs bien voulu voir ça!

-Ah ça… mais non…Madame roupillait tranquillement pendant que je faisais le sale boulot, plaisanta-t-il.

-Hé! M'exclamais-je, l'air faussement outrée, en le frappant légèrement à l'arrière de sa tête.

Nous rîmes ensemble et il m'attira à lui avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mon front.

Je sentis aussitôt mes joues s'embraser.

Autant j'avais l'habitude avec Rémus, autant avec Sirius…

Je me laissais aller contre son torse et profitai de la chaleur accueillante que m'offraient ses bras.

L'instant fut brisé lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur mon Médicomage.

Sirius s'écarta aussitôt de moi et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Réalisant que la situation prêtait à confusion, je rougis.

Le Médicomage tenait entre ses mains ce qui semblait être mon dossier médical.

-Miss Evans, nous avons les résultats de vos analyses.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser…intervint Sirius en se levant.

**-NON!** M'exclamais-je aussitôt. Réalisant mon empressement à répondre, je bafouillais. **_Reste s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas être seule._**

Il ne dit rien mais sentant que plus que jamais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés, il revint s'asseoir près de moi et j'attrapai aussitôt sa main que je serrai dans la mienne.

J'avais peur que le Médicomage m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un cancer s'était peut-être déclaré ou …

Nerveuse, j'accentuais la pression sur sa main.

Le Médicomage leva la tête de mon dossier et avec un énorme sourire m'annonça:

_-Félicitation, vous êtes enceinte!_

_

* * *

_**Je vous tue hein?**

**Niark Niark Niark!!! Moi je connais la suite et pas vous ^^ nanananèreuuuuh...**

**Tire la langue et avec un petit sourire en coin vous dit : A mercredi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Héhé! Moi le retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...**

**Avant que Lia-Sail ne m'assomme de cageot de légumes, l'auteure va vous conter une petite histoire...**

**Il était une fois, l'histoire d'une jeune auteure, **

**qui rêveuse et tête en l'air de son état, oublia fatalement de regarder à gauche et à droite avant de traverser la route...**

**(_à croire qu'on leur apprend rien à ces jeunes de nos jours! aurait dit ma mère-grand_)**

**Et BAAM! Un petit séjour à l'hôpital, un bras cassé (le gauche) et une cheville foulée...**

**Heureusement pour vous, comme pour moi d'ailleurs, je suis droitière, et malgré mon léger handicap, je continuerais à écrire cette fic quoi qu'il m'en coûte!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui lise cette fic, pour cet horrible retard!!!**

**En réponse au message de ClochetPotter: oui, j'ai vérifié et je suis bien une fille...^^ **

**Sinon, pour la "mystérieuse chose" je pense que les chapitres à venir éclaireront tes lanternes...**

**Te révéler cela, gâcherait à mon avis tout le suspens... Après cela, si tu es toujours aussi intéressée quelques informations pourraient bien m'échapper...**

**Pour la playlist de ce chapitre:**

**-La débacle des sentiments: Calogéro et Stanislas! (oui encore)**

**-Don't wait: Dashboard Confessional (magnifique chanson dont le rythme m'a inspiré pour le coup d'éclat de Lily)**

**-Feels like tonight: Chris Daughtry  
**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture!  
**

* * *

**Une âme en peine:**

**Chapitre 11:**

_Le Médicomage leva la tête de mon dossier et avec un énorme sourire m'annonça:_

_-Félicitation, vous êtes enceinte!_

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Je demeurais interdite.

Je rouvris la bouche:

-P-p-pardon? Arrivais-je à bégayer.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment précis.

Tout était si confus que je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Je n'arrivais même à décrypter mes propres sentiments, _le comble_!

J'attendais encore le moment où Mr Harrison, mon Médicomage éclaterait de rire à en pleurer et m'annoncerait que c'était une blague.

Je le regardais fixement, attendant un tressaillement au coin des lèvres, un éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux clairs.

**_Mais rien._**

Il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il me rendit mon regard:

-Vous êtes _enceinte_, répéta-t-il joyeusement. Je suis sûr que vous et monsieur allez être de merveilleux parents!

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

_**Croyait-il que moi et Sirius…**_

_**Pensait-il que lui et moi avions…**_

Je me sentis rougir.

-Mais non, enfin…commençais-je à balbutier. Ce n'est pas…

-Bien sûr que si! S'exclama le Dr Harrison, apparemment déçu de mon manque de réaction et d'enthousiasme. Les analyses sont très claires, vous êtes enceinte de quatorze semaines.

Je tiquais.

-Quatorze semaines?_ Autant_? Murmurai-je, horrifiée.

-Oui! Répondit le Médicomage avec un sourire condescendant, comme s'il était heureux que j'aie _enfin _compris.

-Je suis enceinte de trois mois et demi, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

**Le choc.**

**_Comment était-il possible que je ne me sois rendue compte de rien?_**

**_Comment?_**

_Une femme n'était-elle pas censée avoir un sixième sens pour détecter ce genre de chose?_

_Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de quelque chose de si gros?_

Je comprenais mieux à présent les nausées matinales, les odeurs qui m'insupportaient, les sautes d'humeurs…

Tout était à présent si clair et si limpide que je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir fait attention plus tôt.

Tous les indices avaient pourtant été là.

Il aurait juste fallu y prêter un peu plus attention.

Creuser et chercher le pourquoi du comment.

Si je calculais bien, cela voulait donc dire que ce bébé qui grandissait en moi avait été conçu deux mois avant mon départ pour la France...

Cela me semblait si loin, à présent… tant de choses s'étaient déroulées en si peu de temps…

Cela faisait seulement un mois que j'avais quitté James et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées.

Et je me demandais…

_Que serait-il arrivé si j'avais découvert cette grossesse avant de partir en mission? _

Je serais à coups sûr restée auprès de James.

Je n'aurais jamais découvert la liaison qu'il entretenait avec Alexandra, et tout ce serait agréablement bien passé entre nous.

_Peut-être aurait-il cessé de la voir par égard pour l'enfant que je portais?_

Nous aurions alors profité de ses derniers mois que nous passerions seuls tous les deux, avant d'endosser notre rôle de parents et d'accueillir cet enfant comme il se devrait.

_Nous aurions alors vécus tous ensemble, heureux..._

Je me giflais mentalement.

_Comment pouvais-je penser cela?_

_Comment pouvais-je préférer le mensonge à la vérité?_

Car j'étais persuadée que si je ne les avais pas découvert ensemble je n'aurais jamais rien su.

Ils ne me l'auraient jamais dit.

_Les lâches._

Je pouvais cependant me réjouir d'avoir mis un terme à toute cette mascarade.

Car malgré la souffrance qui m'étreignait le cœur lorsque je pensais à eux, à ce que j'avais perdu, je connaissais la vérité.

Je connaissais les faits.

L'aurais-je appris après dix ans de mariage que cela m'aurait à coup sûr détruite.

_Littéralement._

Une pression sur ma main, me fit me reconnecter à la réalité.

Je levais les yeux et rencontrait le regard stupéfait du Dr Harrison.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'une de mes patientes réagit de la sorte! S'exclama-t-il. D'habitude elles sautent de joie, elles…

Je vis rouge et le coupais sèchement:

-D'habitude elles ont un mari derrière elles, la grande maison, et le chien qui va avec!

-Lily, s'exclama Sirius, visiblement stupéfait.

-Laissez, fit le Dr Harrison en faisant un geste négligeant de la main. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de mes patientes…Ce sont les hormones qui la travaillent…et puis à ce stade de la grossesse, c'est parfaitement normal. Je suis tout de même étonné que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendue compte plus tôt!

Était-il vraiment obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie?

-Abruti, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Sirius ayant visiblement entendu, se retint de pouffer et je lui administrai une tape derrière la tête.

Je détestais que l'on se moque de moi.

-Miss Evans, commença le Dr Harrison, je vous reverrais d'ici quelques jours pour vous faire passer une échographie, afin de veiller au bon développement de votre bébé. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il salua Sirius d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla.

Le silence retomba aussitôt dans la pièce.

Un silence gêné.

Je me repassais tous les évènements en boucle, ne sachant qu'en penser.

Tout ce résumait en trois points:

_J'étais enceinte de trois mois et demi, sans fiancé pour m'aider, et sans véritable chez-moi._

-Pourquoi as-tu été si méchante avec lui? Demanda Sirius, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Ce n'est qu'un crétin, répondis-je sur la défensive.

-Un crétin peut-être, mais un crétin qui s'est occupé de toi et t'as pris en charge à ton arrivée ici.

J'eus honte.

Honte de m'être montré si désagréable avec quelqu'un qui ne m'avait rien fait.

Ce médecin s'était occupé de moi, et voilà la façon dont je le remerciais…

-Désolé, murmurai-je.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à lui.

-Je le ferais, répondis-je doucement en baissant les yeux. Mais s'il te plait ne me juge pas.

-Je ne te juge pas, Lil's. Mais tu devrais éviter d'être aussi agressive! Tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu et…

-_**Comment veux-tu que je sois, là maintenant**_? Explosais-je. _**Je**_ _**suis enceinte Sirius! Enceinte de l'homme que j'ai quitté il y a un mois. Je devrais sauter de joie à ton avis? **_

-Mais je…

-_**C'est trop tôt, Sirius. Je ne me sens pas prête à assumer un enfant seule! Je ne m'y suis pas préparée!**_

_**-**_Je…

-_**Mon enfant n'aura pas de père et…et c'est ma faute. J'ai tout gâché!**_

-Lily…

-_**Un enfant Sirius! Un enfant! C'est censé être la preuve évidente de l'amour que se portent deux personnes. C'est censé cimenter un couple! Et la seule chose que je puisse éprouver pour cette face de hérisson est de la haine! **_

_**-…**_

_**-Et…et comment vais-je pouvoir élever mon enfant avec tous ces Mangemorts qui courent les rues? Je suis une Sang-de-bourbe, Sirius! Et si Voldemort décidait de s'en prendre à moi? Qu'arriverait-il à cet enfant? Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans la crainte et la terreur toute sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à se cacher pour **__**survivre!**__** Non! Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas de cela…**_

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, je craquais.

_Encore une fois._

**Je me détestais d'être si faible.**

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

J'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, tout semblait m'échapper.

Les évènements se succédaient les uns aux autres à une vitesse folle, sans me laisser un instant de répit et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

_**Tout était allé trop vite.**_

_**J'en avais le vertige.**_

Je sentis les mains chaudes de Sirius se poser sur les miennes qui me semblaient être glacées, encadrant mon visage.

Je me réfugiais dans ses bras.

-Lily, souffla-t-il. Calme-toi, ça va aller…

-Sirius…hoquetais-je. Comment vais-je m'en sortir?

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, me faisant face et me releva doucement la tête, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il attrapa mes mains tremblantes dans les siennes sans cesser de me fixer, me sondant au plus profond de moi-même.

Ses yeux d'un marine profond, semblaient lire au plus profond de moi-même. Comme s'il percevait mes pensées, mes sentiments.

_Arrivait-il à percevoir la détresse, la peur et la tristesse qui bouillonnaient en moi?_

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je n'arrivais à détourner le regard.

-Lily, souffla-t-il doucement. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Tu es une femme forte et indépendante.

-J'ai peur.

-Je sais. Mais je serais là pour t'aider tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Ce petit ne sera pas seul. Il nous aura nous. Et il ne manquera de rien, je peux te l'affirmer.

Son regard, déterminé et rassurant, m'apaisa légèrement.

-Et je te jure sur ma magie, que tant que je serais en vie, je ferais tout pour vous protéger. Tant l'un que l'autre.

-Sirius…soufflais-je. Je te dois déjà tellement…tu n'es pas obligé…

-Je sais. Mais je tiens à le faire.

-Pourquoi? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il sourit.

-Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Lily. Et chaque jour qui passe, tu prend un peu plus de place dans mon cœur. Voilà pourquoi.

-Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Il ne répondit pas.

**Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, tout avait été dit.**

Il m'attira à lui et m'étreignit.

L'émotion me submergea et je m'accrochais à lui.

_Comme à une bouée de sauvetage_.

Il m'avait ramenée à la surface alors que je me noyais lentement et sûrement dans les abysses de mon chagrin, m'amenant une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène.

_Un nouveau souffle de vie et d'espoir._

Je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante.

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position.

_Tout ce que je savais était que je me sentais mieux._

La peur était toujours présente mais elle était moins puissante qu'auparavant.

Nous fûmes interrompu par un raclement de gorge et surpris et gêné, nous nous séparâmes.

Je découvris Rémus sur le seuil de la porte.

S'il avait paru amusé quelques secondes auparavant, son sourire se fana dès qu'il eut croisé mon regard et il se tendit.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Je me raclai la gorge et inspirai profondément avant de répondre:

-Je suis enceinte, Rémus.

* * *

**Hé voilà pour aujourd'hui!!! La suite mercredi!**

**Bisou à tous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Héhé! Me voilà de retour, en route pour de nouvelles aventures!!!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre!!!**

**J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que je ne l'ai eu à l'écrire!!!**

**Pour Lia-Sail:**

**Ouuuuf! J'ai évité les cageots!!! Youpiii!!! Parce que cette fois, je sais pas trop comment j'aurais fait pour esquiver!!! Je vois que toi aussi tu es très attentive à ce qui passe sur la route!!!! mdr!**

**Je suis contente de voir que tu comprennes les réactions de Lily et très heureuse de savoir que j'arrive encore à te faire rire!!!**

**Je dois cependant te dire que malheureusement pour toi, avoir Sirius et Rémus ne va pas être possible...et oui, ils sont déjà à moi...niark niark niark!!! _Rires démoniaques_**

**Plus sérieusement, je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue par ce chapitre...tu vas surtout adorer la fin et me détester par la même occasion...hummm**

**Je crois que j'ai meilleur temps de trouver un bon endroit où me cacher...**

**Tu comprendras dès que tu auras lu le chapitre... et oui, un élan de sadisme pur et dur m'est venu lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre...**

**Bisou à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture!!!  
**

**

* * *

Une âme en peine**

**Chapitre 12:**

Cela faisait aujourd'hui un mois que le Dr Harrison m'avait annoncé ma grossesse.

J'attendais un enfant.

Son enfant a **_Lui_.**

J'avais vraiment eu du mal à me faire à cette idée, et j'éprouvais encore des difficultés à l'heure actuelle à comprendre toute l'étendue de ce que cela signifiait.

Ça avait été un tel choc!

Lorsque le Médicomage m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, j'étais vraiment tombée des nues, allant même jusqu'à croire à une mauvaise blague.

_Et pourtant…_

Toutes les preuves avaient été là.

Je n'avais pu me voiler la face plus longtemps.

J'avais pleuré ma détresse, crié à l'injustice.

_**Pourquoi cela m'était-il arrivé à l'instant où tout allait au plus mal?**_

Tout avait semblé me tomber dessus.

Avoir un bébé dans ces circonstances ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

J'avais bien évidemment rêvé, comme toute jeune fille rêve un jour de se marier et de fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aime, de vivre dans une grande maison, d'adopter un chien...

Mais dans mon idéal, je me mariais _d'abord_ avec l'homme de mes rêves, celui qui était censé incarner le Prince Charmant, avant d'avoir un enfant.

_Le Prince Charmant_

_Cet homme qui m'aurait charmé par ses sourires et ses gestes tendres, qui aurait su apprécier toutes ces petites choses qui font que je suis moi, qui par un simple regard m'aurait mise sans dessus dessous._

_Cet homme qui m'aurait aimé d'un amour puissant et inconditionnel, qui aurait su me rendre heureuse, avec lequel je me serais mariée et aurait eu de beaux enfants._

Petite, j'avais déjà imaginé tous les détails de ces derniers, allant de ces grands yeux verts si semblables aux miens, à ces petites fossettes aux coins des joues…

J'avais vu celui qui aurait dû être mon mari s'occuper de cet être si fragile et si précieux qui était la preuve vivante et physique de notre amour, je le voyais rire avec lui, lui apprendre à parler, à marcher, à jouer au ballon dans un grand jardin à la belle pelouse verte.

Je voyais une famille aimante, évoluer dans un climat paisible et heureux.

Je voyais là, le portrait de ce qui **_aurait dû_** ou **_aurait pu_** être ma famille.

Je me doutais bien qu'ensemble, tous les trois, nous aurions pu être heureux.

_Si seulement..._

_Tout aurait alors été si simple…_

Je soupirais.

Je caressais là, une chimère.

Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais ça faisait mal.

Ça faisait mal de voir ce que j'avais été si près d'avoir, de voir ce que j'avais perdu.

J'avais longtemps cru avoir trouvé mon prince, tout aurait alors dû suivre son cours, le mariage étant déjà au programme…

J'avais, sans m'en rendre compte, vécu dans un rêve, _dans cette bulle fantaisiste où tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, où tout suivait son cours._

Et le retour à la réalité était rude.

Je savais à présent que rien ne serait jamais comme dans mon rêve, et la désillusion était grande.

_J'allais devenir une mère célibataire._

_J'allais devoir élever et assumer cet enfant seule._

_Et j'étais terrifiée._

Et pourtant, je m'étais relevée, j'avais continué à avancer.

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour accepter la situation, mais j'avais pris le temps de faire le point sur ma vie, sur moi, sur ce bébé.

Et j'avais compris.

Compris que cela ne servirait à rien de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, de me laisser abattre, si ce n'est me faire sombrer.

Cet enfant, _mon enfant_, ne méritait pas cela.

Il méritait d'avoir une mère aimante, qui l'entourerait et le protégerait du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

Je **_devais_** et je **_voulais_** être cette mère.

Je voulais qu'il puisse avoir une vie aussi normale que possible, qu'il vive heureux, et j'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que ce soit le cas.

Sirius et Rémus avaient promis d'être là pour lui comme pour moi, je n'avais pas à m'en faire de ce côté là, mes deux petites étoiles comme je me plaisais à les appeler, veillaient sur moi.

Mais dans ce tableau idyllique subsistait une ombre.

**_James._**

Je ne savais que faire à son sujet.

Devais-je le mettre au courant de cette grossesse?

Étais-je prête à le voir prendre une place dans la vie de cet enfant, et par conséquent dans la mienne?

Si, déjà, il décidait de s'investir dans cette aventure…

Ce dont je ne doutais pas.

James avait beau avoir été un salop avec moi, il possédait toutefois un sens des responsabilités, et c'est bien ce qui m'effrayait.

J'étais sûr que si je me décidais à lui révéler ma grossesse, il ferait en sorte d'être là pour cet enfant et pour qu'il ne manque de rien, ce qui voudrait par conséquent dire que j'allais être amenée à le côtoyer quotidiennement, ce dont je doutais être prête.

Du temps avait coulé sous les ponts mais la blessure dans ma poitrine, bien qu'amoindrie était toujours présente.

Avoir tous les jours sous les yeux l'objet de ma souffrance, revoir celui qui m'avait trahi, était pour l'instant au dessus de mes forces.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, la blessure cicatriserait et se refermerait mais je savais que pour le moment, c'était inutile d'y penser.

_Je connaissais mes limites._

Je songeais que tout serait tellement plus facile s'il décidait de ne rien vouloir savoir de cet enfant.

J'aurais alors une autre bonne raison de le détester, de le tenir éloigner de moi et de ma vie.

_**Je ne savais pas. **_

Je restais donc indécise quant à ce que je devais faire mais je savais qu'il allait me falloir prendre une décision rapidement, car étant enceinte de quatre mois et demi, il allait être difficile de le cacher plus longtemps.

J'observais ma silhouette dans le reflet de la baie vitrée de mon bureau et grimaçais légèrement lorsque je vis la bosse qui marquait ma taille.

J'étais enceinte de quatre mois et demi et cela commençait à se voir.

Il serait difficile de le cacher plus longtemps et je redoutais déjà les réactions de mon entourage.

Mon ventre affichait cette rondeur typique aux femmes enceinte, ce qui ne m'arrangeait nullement.

Mes vêtements étaient à présent devenus étroits et je ne m'y sentais plus à l'aise.

Les pantalons compressaient mon ventre et mes pulls à présent trop petits, me moulaient à l'extrême, me donnant l'impression d'être énorme.

Le changement de saison et de température n'aidant pas, j'allais devoir renoncer à porter ces petites robes d'été qui en plus de m'apporter une large liberté de mouvement et du confort, contribuaient à dissimuler mon ventre.

J'allais donc devoir annoncer la nouvelle _officiellement._

Et j'avais un peu peur des changements que cela apporterait à ma vie quotidienne.

Car je savais bien que dès l'instant où Maugrey serait au courant, je pourrais tirer un trait sur tout ce qui était mission à risques, retirant de ce fait tous l'aspect excitant du métier.

J'allais devoir renoncer à me rendre sur les « champs de bataille », à défendre des pauvres gens de ces fous assoiffés de pouvoir, et c'était l'une des choses qui m'avait incitée à garder le secret plus longtemps.

Seuls Sirius et Rémus étaient au courant.

J'avais tellement peur de ce que diraient les gens à mon sujet, je ne voulais devenir cette pauvre fille, seule et en cloque, je ne voulais pas être sujette à la pitié des autres.

Seulement, de nos jours, dans la communauté britannique sorcière rares étaient les femmes à élever des enfants seules, et c'était un sujet sur lequel les gens évitaient en général de s'épancher, sauf les commères de service qui se complaisaient à ragoter.

Du côté moldu en revanche, la société était beaucoup plus ouverte et acceptait plus facilement ce genre de chose...

Je soupirais en pensant à ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui.

J'allais devoir l'annoncer à mes parents, à Sofia, Alice et Molly-avec qui j'avais repris contact dernièrement- Maugrey et tant d'autre...

Je soupirais à nouveau, sentant l'angoisse refaire surface.

Consultant ma montre du regard, je sursautais: j'avais bien vingt minutes de retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Maugrey, et celui-ci _**détestait** _les gens en retard.

J'attrapai baguette et manteau et filais sans demander mon reste, ne voulant faire attendre le _boss_ plus longtemps.

Je sortis de mon bureau comme une flèche et courrais jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'étage, bousculant quelques personnes par-ci par-là.

Arrivée à destination, je jurais comme un charretier, décorant de tous les noms d'oiseaux _ces p***** de machines préhistoriques qui mettaient des plombes à arriver._

Je tapais du pied, en soufflant d'impatience.

J'entendis des rires moqueurs s'élever derrière moi et furieuse, je me retournais brutalement.

-**QUOI**? Explosais-je.

Lorsque je reconnus mes deux interlocuteurs, je levais les yeux au ciel avant de les fusiller du regard: _Sirius et Rémus ne perdaient rien pour attendre._

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi**? aboyais-je

Rémus leva les mains devant lui en riant, en signe de paix.

-Ouh là! S'exclama-t-il. On se calme...Nom d'une chouette, je ne te connaissais pas si vulgaire!!!

Devant mon regard noir, il _calma_ son hilarité avant de répondre:

-Je suis juste venu chercher Sirius pour aller déjeuner. Je t'aurais bien proposer de te joindre à nous mais vu ton humeur, je crois qu'il est préférable pour notre survie à tous que nous nous en allions, _et vite!_

Sirius, lui continuait à ricaner sans retenue et lorsque quelques secondes plus tard l'ascenseur arriva, je m'y engouffrais furieuse, tout en profitant pour le frapper à l'épaule.

-_**AIE!**_ S'exclama-t-il, en me jetant un regard surpris.

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer d'une femme enceinte! Répondis-je en lui lançant un regard suffisant.

Sirius fit la moue en me faisant les fameux « _puppy eyes_ » pour s'excuser, nous faisant rire Rémus et moi.

Derrière-moi quelqu'un poussa un petit cri d'horreur et surprise, je me retournais.

_**-Tu...tu es...enceinte?**_

**James**

Je me figeais d'horreur.

_Comment était-ce possible que je ne l'aie pas vu en entrant dans ce foutu appareil?_

Et de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables auxquelles j'avais pensé lui annoncer la nouvelle, jamais je n'aurais cru que...

**_Dans un ascenseur!!!_**

Je blêmis.

-_Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot._

J'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

-**EVANS!** Beugla Maugrey.** DANS MON BUREAU! IMMÉDIATEMENT!**

Je sursautais brutalement et sans un regard pour James et les garçons, prit mes jambes à mon cou, les portes se refermant derrière moi.

_C'était bien la première fois que j'étais aussi heureuse d'aller voir Maugrey lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un état pareil..._

_

* * *

_**Hum Hum...**

**Verdict?**

**_(L'auteure prépare déjà sa retraite dans un abri anti-bombe et vous dit à vendredi!)_  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Héhé!**

**Voici le chapitre 13 qui je dois l'avouer m'a posé quelques difficultés...**

**Hé oui, il est 01:10 du matin et je suis encore sur mon ordi ...**

**Que voulez-vous, je ne voulais pas vous laissez tomber, et surtout je ne désirais pas m'attirer les foudres de Lia-Sail...**

**Parce que comme elle me l'a si bien fait remarqué, un abri anti-bombe ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter...**

**Enfin bref, je tombe de fatigue donc je vais faire court.**

**Je remercie encore tout le monde d'avoir lu et reviewer les chapitres précédents, ça motive et c'est ce qui fait que je suis toujours sur mon ordi à cette heure-ci!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable, lecture et un bon week-end!**

**

* * *

**

**Une âme en peine:**

**Chapitre 13:**

**POV Sirius:**

_**-Tu...tu es...enceinte?**_

Je me retournais brutalement en reconnaissant la voix de James.

Je jurais intérieurement.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que nous nous retrouvions toujours dans de pareilles situations?_

Je croisais le regard inquiet de Rémus et grimaçais.

Tout cela sentait le roussi.

James n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon, il allait très mal le prendre.

Et s'il le prenait mal...

Je reportais mon attention sur Lily et remarquais qu'elle était tendue à l'extrême, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

Je ne voyais son visage de face, et pourtant je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer son visage crispé d'appréhension, ses yeux couleur émeraudes briller d'angoisse.

Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, le temps s'était comme figé.

La tension était si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Personne ne bougeait.

Un lourd silence semblait nous entourer comme l'aurait fait une vague de brouillard, me donnant l'impression d'être dans une bulle de savon, prête à éclater au moindre geste brusque.

James, fixait Lily les yeux exorbités, attendant sûrement qu'elle réponde à sa question.

Mais celle-ci, comme pétrifiée, semblait bien incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

-_Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot._

Je sentis plus que je ne vis les portes s'ouvrirent.

-**EVANS!** Entendis-je Maugrey beugler. **DANS MON BUREAU! IMMÉDIATEMENT!**

Je vis Lily sursauter violemment et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà pris ses jambes à son coup.

_Littéralement._

_On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait des femmes enceintes et de leur épuisement face à l'exercice physique, elles couraient toujours aussi vite._

Même Rémus et ses sens aiguisés de Loup-Garou n'avait rien vu venir, c'était pour dire!

Je grognais légèrement en réalisant dans quelle situation elle nous avait laissé lorsque James, qui sembla se réveiller, se rua à son tour vers les portes de l'ascenseur.

Il se heurta à un mur.

Rémus et moi, ayant déjà anticipé sa réaction, avions fait bloc.

-Toi, tu ne vas nulle part! Déclara Rémus, sèchement.

James nous fusilla du regard tant l'un que l'autre, visiblement agacé.

-Je dois lui parler! S'écria-t-il.

-Et nous aussi, déclarai-je.

-Plus tard, répondit-il, en essayant de forcer le passage.

-_Maintenant_, insista Rémus en l'empêcher de passer.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent dans un bruit mat et James poussa un cri de rage.

Rémus bloqua l'ascenseur d'un coup de baguette.

Il fallait **sérieusement** que nous ayons une conversation tous les trois, et peu importe l'endroit où nous étions.

-**Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait d'abord passer par ces deux chiens de garde pour pouvoir l'approcher!** Cracha-t-il furieusement.**La prochaine fois, je penserais à apporter des os pour vous occupez un tant soi peu.**

Un grondement furieux m'échappa.

_Pour qui se prenait-il?_

_Nous voulions juste avoir une conversation avec lui!_

_Je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds!_

_Oh, ça non!_

-C'est bien ce que je disais, des chiens! S'exclama-t-il avant de ricaner d'un air moqueur.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le collai contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur.

-_**Écoute-moi bien **__**Potter**__**! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser Lily tranquille! Tu l'as fais souffrir à un point que tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer! Tu l'as brisée tant moralement que physiquement, et ce n'est pas toi qui a du passer derrière pour essayer de ramasser les morceaux! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a vu se détruire à petit feu, pas toi qui l'a entendu pleurer la nuit et hurler de désespoir dans ses cauchemars. Elle a souffert et ce, par ta faute. Et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle commence à aller mieux que je vais te laisser l'approcher pour la faire replonger à nouveau! Que ce soit bien clair! Partout où elle ira, je serais là, et je veillerais. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête **__**Potter**__**: Elle viendra d'elle-même vers toi pour te parler quand elle sera prête! Inutile d'essayer de l'approcher jusque là, tu ne récolterais que des ennuis!**_

Je le lâchais, dégouté.

-Rémus? Demandais-je.

Comprenant ma demande, il acquiesça et d'un coup de baguette déverrouilla les portes qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes aussitôt.

Je tournais le dos à James et m'apprêtais à franchir les portes lorsque je m'arrêtais.

-Je n'aura jamais cru que tu tomberais aussi bas! Jamais. J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de faire. Avec ton sale caractère et ton comportement, tu détruis petit à petit une amitié vieille de dix ans. _**Maraudeurs un jour, maraudeurs toujours et à jamais**_, tu te souviens?_Et dire que c'est toi qui a choisi cette devise..._soufflais-je, un goût amer à la bouche.

Sans un regard en arrière, je partis.

J'avais besoin de m'isoler.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête et j'avais besoin de faire le tri pour pouvoir y voir plus clair.

Mais là, dans l'immédiat, il me fallait à tout prix me calmer.

J'étais tellement en colère, que je me sentais trembler de rage de la tête aux pieds.

Je sortis du hall grouillant de monde du Ministère et transplanais jusqu'au Manoir.

Là, je me rendis dans ma pièce préférée, le grenier.

Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le divan moelleux avant de m'allonger.

Cela pouvait sembler bizarre mais, à notre arrivée dans cette maison, j'étais tout de suite tombé sous le charme de cette petite pièce.

C'était le parfait endroit, où venir lorsque l'on avait un coup de blues, où que l'on avait besoin de réfléchir.

Je me l'étais plus ou moins appropriée, avant de l'aménager à mon image.

Toutes les choses auxquelles je tenais -matérielles s'entend- se trouvaient dans cette pièce.

Les murs regorgeaient de souvenirs.

Des souvenirs de ces années où tout semblait si simple et si facile.

Mon regard fut attirée par une photographie bien particulière, et je fus aussitôt assailli par une vague de nostalgie.

Nous figurions tous sur la photo:

Les Maraudeurs au complet, Arthur, Lily, Molly, Alice, McCoy, Sofia, les jumelles McKinnon et tant d'autres (même Servilus en arrière plan).

La photo avait été prise par Mme Potter le jour de notre remise de diplôme. Nous étions tous beaux, habillés de nos plus beaux effets, heureux et souriant.

La vie semblait encore nous sourire et nous pensions encore qu'elle ne pouvait être plus belle.

En ce temps là, nous n'avions à nous soucier de la guerre et de toutes les horreurs qui sévissaient dans le pays, car nous étions encore en sécurité.

Nous étions à Poudlard.

_**Poudlard**_

Ma première maison, le premier endroit où je m'étais senti bien.

_Chez moi._

Je soupirai.

Penser à Poudlard me faisait inévitablement penser aux Maraudeurs.

Et je n'en pouvais plus.

La situation avait assez duré.

Je ne supportais plus cette ambiance.

_**Qu'était-il advenu des Maraudeurs?**_

Je ne nous reconnaissais plus.

_O**ù étaient passé ces quatre garçons qui auraient fait n'importe quoi ****les uns pour les autres? **_

_**Qui semblaient si soudés les uns, les autres?**_

Nous étions en train de détruire une amitié vieille de dix ans

Jamais je n'aurais cru que nous en arriverions à une telle extrémité un jour!

Que nous nous déchirions chaque jour un peu plus, que nous nous éloignions les uns des autres.

Et ce n'était pas ce que je désirais.

Je ne voulais pas perdre ce en quoi je croyais le plus.

C'est cela que j'étais si en colère contre James.

Car en plus de faire souffrir Lily, il se comportait en parfait idiot et nous éloignaient les uns des autres.

Et je n'aimais pas le fait d'avoir à choisir sans arrêt entre eux deux.

Je savais que Lily avait besoin de moi, qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, qui l'aiderait à se relever.

_**Et je voulais être cette personne.**_

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me poussait vers elle, me poussait à vouloir la protéger.

Je ne me l'expliquais pas.

_**Elle avait pris tellement de place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur que...**_

Mais j'avais inévitablement l'impression de trahir celui qui avait été mon presque frère, comme si je le laissais tomber.

Tout était si confus.

Je souhaitais que tout s'arrange.

Que je n'aie plus à me bagarrer avec lui, car cela me faisait trop mal.

Mais je savais que tant qu'il ne changerait pas de comportement, rien ne serait possible.

Il fallait qu'il grandisse.

Car nous étions censés être des adultes et agir comme tels, non?

Mais toute la nuance résidait là: _nous étions __**censés**__ être des adultes_...

Au fond, j'avais l'impression que nous étions restés des enfants.

Tous autant que nous étions.

Des enfants qui avaient dû grandir trop vite...

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais dans cette position, perdu dans mes pensée mais tout à ma réflexion, je n'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Aussi, sursautais-je lorsqu'une voix douce, près de mon oreille me demanda:

-Tu me fais une petite place?

**_Lily_**

Penchée sur moi, ses grands yeux verts reflétant la tristesse qui l'habitait, ses fines lèvres rosées tordues en une petite moue tout à fait craquante, je ne pus qu'accepter.

Je me reculais pour lui faire de la place et elle s'allongea contre moi.

Craignant qu'elle ne tombe de l'étroit divan, je passais un bras autour de sa taille et elle vint s'installer tout contre moi.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle. Rémus m'a raconté.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Lily. Il s'est comporté comme un idiot. Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable de quelque chose dont tu n'es absolument pas responsable et puis, il fallait que nous nous affrontions un jour ou l'autre. Au moins à présent, il sait ce que je pense de tout cela.

-Mais c'est ton meilleur ami, Sirius! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

-Lily, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi toi aussi! _Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, murmurais-je pour moi-même._

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle se blottit tout contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

J'étais bien ainsi, c'était comme si sa simple présence apaisait tous mes maux. Bercé par la respiration régulière de Lily, je me sentis somnoler.

-Sirius? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement endormie.

-Hmm?

-Tu sais, demain j'ai cette échographie à Sainte-Mangouste et je me demandais si...enfin....si tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner?

-Tu n'avais même pas besoin de poser la question. Je serais plus qu'honoré de t'y accompagner.

-Merci.

Bientôt, je sentis sa respiration se faire plus lourde et je sombrais à mon touri dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!**

**Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions pour la suite n'hésitez pas!**

**(Je répondrais aux reviews demain mais pour le moment, je suis trop fatiguée!)**

**Bisou à tous et à toutes, et à lundi!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Héhé!!!**

**Me voilà de retour (avec un jour de retard) mais avec deux même trois superbes nouvelles pour vous!**

**Mon blog où vous retrouverez toutes mes fics (que j'ajouterai dès que j'ai le temps) dont celle-là, est officiellement ouvert!!!**

**Ca m'a prit beaucoup de temps et il m'a fallut énormément d'imagination et de patience avant d'être finalement satisfaite!**

**L'adresse = à copier coller tel quel dans votre barre d'adresse _sans_ ajouter les 3 W devant!!!**

**Deuxième bonne nouvelle: j'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance et je n'aurais donc par conséquent, plus aucun problème de retard...surtout que les vacances de Paques approchent et qu'une bonne surprise vous attend la semaine prochaine.**

**Troisième bonne nouvelle: un gros rapprochement entre nos deux personnages favoris et un grand changement d'ambiance...**

**J'espère vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche mais avant tout: réponses aux reviews:**

**Loulou2a: effectivement, la confrontation entre James et Sirius devait avoir lieu, pour que l'on puisse bien saisir toute l'ampleur de la situation et l'éloignement des maraudeurs! Mon but était de mettre en évidence les sentiments et émotions que Sirius ressentaient...**

**Lia-Sail: ouh ouh! Pas de cageots de légumes ni de missiles? Mais que t'arrive-t-il? Tu te ramolli?...^^ hmm hmm. **

**Sinon, je suis heureuse de constater que tu comprends et ressens comme il se doit les sentiments de Sirius car tel était mon but! J'ai essayé d'écrire le chapitre en restant aussi fidèle que possible au personnage et sans donner dans le fleur bleue...Quant à la confrontation entre James et Sirius, elle était prévue depuis longtemps et j'avais bien l'intention de remettre les pendules à l'heure à ce cher Potter...j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais apprécié...**

**Sans compter l'amitié des maraudeurs qu'il fallait remettre d'actualité, car à trop parler des mêmes sujets on finit par se lasser...**

**Tu me trouveras un peu moins "géniale" à la fin du chapitre, et oui que veux-tu? On chasse le sadisme et il revient au galot...j'y peux rien c'est naturel...**

**Je crois que je vais de ce pas me retirer dans ma retraite anti-bombe...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!! J'espère que vous apprécierez car c'est un chapitre un peu différent des précédents...**

**

* * *

Chapitre 14 suite:**

POV Lily :

Je me réveillais doucement, envahie par une sensation de bien être.

Je sentais la chaleur des rayons du soleil caresser doucement mon visage, ce dont je ne me lassais pas.

Je souris avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

_J'étais si bien en cet instant._

L'esprit encore vide de tous soucis, légèrement somnolente, j'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures.

Je gardais encore un instant les yeux fermés, savourant cet état de quiétude que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis ce qui me semblait être des lustres.

C'était en effet la première fois depuis des mois que j'avais passé une nuit entière, sans cauchemars ni nausées intempestives.

Et c'était agréable.

_Très agréable, même._

Mais il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses comme le dit le proverbe.

Je me décidais donc à me lever.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et me redressais légèrement, sentant un poids étranger peser sur moi.

Encore dans le brouillard, je me rendis cependant compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre…

Je restais immobile, avant que les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me reviennent à l'esprit.

Je tournai instinctivement la tête et découvrit à moitié affalé sur moi, un Sirius tout débraillé et encore endormi.

Une main autour de mes épaules, l'autre posée sur ma poitrine, le T-shirt à moitié relevé sur son torse parfait, une couverture que je ne me souvenais pas avoir vue la veille couvrant le reste.

Je me sentis rougir comme une gamine de quatorze ans.

J'essayais de me dégager doucement de son étreinte mais il me ramena tout contre lui en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

-_Lily_…l'entendis-je souffler.

Je me figeais.

_Avais-je bien entendu ?_

Il raffermit sa prise sur mes épaules, me serrant tout contre lui.

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu et tentais de calmer le trouble qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Mais après tout, comment aurais-je pu rester de marbre face à _ça_ ?

Son visage aux traits harmonieux, était d'une beauté telle qu'elle m'en laissait coite.

J'observai d'un œil critique Sirius en défiant une femme aux hormones surdéveloppées de résister !

Je devinais sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux d'une intense couleur marine qui avaient le don de faire chavirer le cœur de toute femme qui croisait son magnifique regard, ses lèvres fines et pleines à la fois qui étaient à elles seules, un appel aux baisers, sans parler de son corps...

Ses jambes fines et musclés, juste comme il le fallait, son torse ferme et puissant laissant deviner des séances d'entraînements intensives. Sa peau, qui semblait d'une douceur telle que l'on avait aussitôt l'envie de lui prodiguer milles et une caresses…

J'écarquillais les yeux et me sentis rougir à nouveau lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais. Je reluquais Sirius !

_Sirius Black_ , l'un de mes meilleurs amis !

J'eus honte, avant qu'une petite voix sournoise, dans ma tête ne me rappelle que _la baleine échouée que j'allais devenir au fil des mois, n'aurait plus l'occasion de profiter d'une vue comme celle qui s'offrait à présent sous mes yeux…_

Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque je sentis un mouvement sur ma droite.

Sirius était entrain de se réveiller.

Il émergea lui aussi doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

La première expression qui passa sur son visage fut la surprise en constatant dans quelle position il se trouvait, et l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi avant qu'il ne se dégage rapidement, embarrasé.

Je le sentis se tendre et tentais d'alléger l'atmosphère :

-Bien dormi ?

-Hmm, fit-il en s'étirant _comme un chat-_ou plutôt un chien- avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose et d'agripper convulsivement la couverture en rougissant.

-Euh…commençais-je totalement à l'ouest. Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Oui oui, répondit-il vivement, en ramenant encore à lui la couverture, effleurant involontairement mon ventre rebondi.

Je sursautais, comme électrifiée.

Je venais de sentir quelque chose…

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda aussitôt Sirius. Et je perçus dans sa voix chaude de l'inquiétude.

Je relevais la tête, abasourdie.

-Le bébé! M'exclamais-je alors.

-Quoi le bébé? S'écria-t-il aussitôt. Il y a un problème avec le bébé?

-Je…c'est la première fois…je viens de le sentir bouger!

Émue, j'attrapai sa main et la posais délicatement sur mon ventre.

Je me sentis frissonner sous la douceur et la chaleur de sa paume sur ma peau, et je tentais de me reprendre.

J'inspirai profondément, essayant de réprimer le trouble qui s'était emparée de mes sens à son toucher.

**_Fichues hormones…_**

Une nouvelle fois, je sentis le bébé bouger.

C'était tellement…étrange et si naturel à la fois…

C'était indéfinissable.

Et je réalisais.

Je réalisais que je portais en moi la vie.

Je levais les yeux sur Sirius, heureuse de partager cela avec lui.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de m'attirer à lui.

-Félicitations, Lily! Je suis heureux pour toi, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Merci, répondis-je dans un sanglot étranglé, alors que déjà, des larmes de joie roulaient sur mes joues.

* * *

Après m'être préparée, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

J'y retrouvais les garçons, déjà attablés, et les rejoignit.

Toutes ces émotions m'avaient creusés l'appétit.

-J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose hier, nous confia Rémus.

-Comment ça?

-Hé bien, lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai trouvé la maison déserte, sans un bruit, ce qui en vivant avec Sirius et quasiment impossible…plaisanta Rémus tandis que ce dernier protestait énergiquement pour la forme.

-Et puis, continua-t-il, j'ai fais le tour complet du Manoir avant d'avoir l'idée de monter au grenier. Moi, je paniquais, pensant déjà à une attaque, et c'est là que je vous ai retrouvés, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il marqua une pause, un sourire machiavélique collé aux lèvres, et déjà je craignais la suite du récit. Puis il nous regarda Sirius et moi à tour de rôle, avant de réprimer un rire.

-Je me suis dit que dormir dans ce petit canapé ne devait pas être très confortable…J'ai donc voulu ramener Lily à sa chambre, seulement…

Il éclata de rire.

-Elle s'est accrochée à toi comme une folle en t'agrippant par le T-shirt…j'ai bien essayé de l'en décrocher mais elle s'est mise à me grogner dessus…

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu et je fusillais Rémus du regard.

-J'ai essayé d'y aller franco en la tirant d'un coup sec, mais elle était tellement bien accroché à toi que ton T-shirt s'est déchiré!

Sirius et Rémus éclatèrent de rire tandis que je piquais un fard, morte de honte.

-Elle s'est mise à me filer des coups de pieds, et à marmonner dans son sommeil à propos de peluches maléfiques bien trop poilues pour leur propre bien.

Je rougis de plus belle.

_Je n'avais plus qu'à aller me terrer au fin fond de l'Alaska, pour tenter d'essuyer cette humiliation!_

Et ces deux-là, qui riaient comme deux baleines mal embouchées…

Rémus, rouge à force de rire, tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il put avant de reprendre:

-J'ai dû réparer les dégâts...Quant à toi Sirius, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux!

Je vis ce dernier blêmir.

-Tu marmonnais son prénom comme si tu avais peur qu'elle s'envole, et …

-Lilyfautqu'onyaillepourpasêtreenretardàtonéchographie! Le coupa un Sirius devenu cramoisie.

Il était tellement rare de voir Sirius rougir que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.

-Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu m'as dit…

-Il faut qu'on y aille pour ne pas être en retard à ton échographie! Répéta-t-il un peu plus lentement en jetant un regard légèrement effrayé à Rémus.

-Hé! Je veux d'abord connaître la fin de l'histoire, protestai-je.

-Plus tard, plus tard, répondit-il en m'agrippant par le bras et en me traînant jusqu'à la salle de séjour.

J'eus à peine le temps de crier un "_à toute à l'heure_" à Rémus, que déjà nous étions dans la cheminée avant de réapparaître à Sainte-Mangouste.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans une salle en compagnie d'une gynécomage qui nous expliqua la façon dont allait se dérouler ma grossesse, la croissance du bébé, les aliments à éviter et toutes ces petites choses qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet.

Couchée, j'observais la mage étaler une espèce de gel horriblement froid sur mon ventre avant d'y pointer sa baguette.

Et là, ce fut le choc.

Je pouvais voir mon bébé!

Je le voyais sur cet écran, si minuscule et pourtant déjà si développé, sucer son pouce et je fondis devant cette image, regrettant le fait de devoir encore attendre des mois avant de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras.

J'entendais les battements de son petit cœur...

J'étais émerveillée.

-Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que vous allez mettre au monde un magnifique petit garçon, en parfaite santé.

Je levais la tête et encrais mon regard dans celui de Sirius, lui communiquant par ce simple fait toute la joie et l'émerveillement que je ressentais.

Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et me fit un sourire éblouissant.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

La gynécomage me remit une photo de l'échographie et je ne me lassais pas de la contempler le reste de la séance.

_J'étais si...si..._

_Toutes ces émotions qui bouillonnaient en moi..._

Nous sortions de Sainte-Mangouste lorsqu'une pensée me vint à l'esprit. Je me stoppai aussitôt.

_Je ne pouvais pas...je n'avais pas le droit..._

-Lily? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Je...il faut que je parle à James...

Je vis aussitôt un pli de contrariété barrer le front de Sirius, comme à chaque fois que j'évoquai son « presque frère » devant lui.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de cet enfant, non ...il faut que j'y aille...

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sûrement à protester mais je transplanais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler.

_C'était maintenant où jamais!_

Ignorant les vertiges et la nausée qui m'étreignaient -je comprenais mieux pourquoi le transplanage était déconseillé aux femmes enceinte- je m'avançais d'un pas décidé vers la porte avant de frapper trois coups.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et je blêmis, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

* * *

**et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

**Je vous dit à demain: et n'oubliez pas: **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Une âme en peine:**

_La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et je me sentis blêmir…_

-Maman? Murmurai-je, horrifiée. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

C'était impossible.

Je n'allais pouvoir gérer deux problèmes à la fois!

Ma mère n'était au courant de rien! Elle ne savait rien de ma séparation avec James sans parler de ma grossesse…

Comment allais-je lui annoncer cela?

Je me sentis paniquer.

Je n'étais pas préparée à cela!

Je croisais le regard surpris de ma mère; elle ne devait sûrement pas s'être attendue à un tel accueil!

En parlant d'accueil…

Que faisait James en peignoir? Il était onze heures passées et il n'était pas un amateur des grasses matinées!

Je me reconnectai à la réalité.

-Ah! Tu vois bien, s'exclama ma mère à l'intention de James. Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder!

-Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions, soufflai-je.

Je levai un regard inquisiteur sur James et celui-ci hocha la tête, en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

-Installez-vous au salon, nous dit-il l'air gêné. Je dois seulement faire…

Sans finir la fin de sa phrase, il se précipita dans les escaliers, nous laissant moi et ma mère, seules l'une face à l'autre.

Elle me jeta un regard surpris l'air de dire "mais quelle mouche l'a donc piqué?" auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule.

Nous nous rendîmes au salon et prîmes place sur le canapé.

Je vis au regard que ma mère me lança, qu'elle était surexcitée.

-Oh, ma chérie, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle! Et puis, il fallait bien que nous nous voyions! Un mariage ne se prépare pas tous seul!

Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise face à un tel enthousiasme. La dernière chose que je souhaitais faire était bien de décevoir ma mère! Et je savais qu'elle avait été si heureuse à l'annonce de ce mariage… Autant qu'une mère peut l'être pour sa fille.

-Maman, je…

-La chose la plus importante selon moi, est La Robe! Celle dans laquelle tu t'avanceras au bras de ton père pour le rejoindre à l'autel, celle qui l'éblouira qui…

-Maman, il faut que…

-… les robes des demoiselles d'honneur sont elles aussi importantes, mais moins que la tienne évidemment! Et puis, il faut encore choisir les fleurs, l'orchestre pour la réception, le menu, le plan de table –il ne faudrait pas placer Tunie à côté de…enfin…tu vois quoi? Elle ne serait pas à l'aise et…

-MAMAN! M'écriai-je.

Mais celle-ci était tellement absorbée par son discours qu'elle ne sembla pas m'entendre.

-…le plan de table à dresser, et bien sûr les vœux. Les as-tu déjà écrit ma chérie?

Je soufflais histoire de me calmer, mes nerfs étant déjà malmenés.

Il allait falloir que je me lance…

-Maman, commençais-je. Je…Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

-Chérie, le premier avril est passé depuis longtemps… et tu sais bien qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ses choses là! Fit-elle, en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

-Je suis sérieuse maman. Le mariage est annulé, annonçais-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et regarda dans le vague quelques instants avant d'ajouter:

-Chérie, tu sais…repousser un mariage en cette période de l'année…

Les églises sont complètes, il n'y aura sûrement pas de place avant l'année prochaine!

J'étais estomaquée. Ma mère était tellement bornée.

Faisait-elle exprès?

-Non! Tu ne comprends pas…

-Je respecte votre choix, mais se marier en décembre, il fait tellement froid…

-Maman, le mariage n'est pas repoussé, _**il est annulé! **_Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

Il y eut un silence.

Un très long silence, avant que je ne la voie écarquiller les yeux et mettre sa main devant sa bouche, choquée.

-Mais…que…comment? _pourquoi_? S'exclama-t-elle.

-James et moi avons rompu il y a à présent plus de deux mois.

Elle se figea, droite comme un i, sur le canapé.

Une ribambelle d'anges passèrent avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

-Et tu ne me le dis que _maintenant_? Comment as-tu pu passer sous silence une chose aussi importante Lily?

Je vis la tristesse dans ses yeux et j'eus un pincement au cœur.

-Je…je n'étais pas…en état…d'en parler, balbutiai-je alors que des larmes me brouillaient déjà la vue.

Parler de cela, de cette période, sûrement l'une des plus tristes et sombres de ma vie, ravivait la douleur en moi. Et en parler dans cette maison où tout avait commencé…

Je nous revoyais encore, à nos premiers jours d'installation dans cette maison, amoureux comme jamais, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que finalement, tout avait été faux.

Je me forçais à reprendre contenance, et ravalais mes larmes.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer pour _eux_.

Il fallait que je reste forte et que je cesse d'y penser.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma mère s'était approchée de moi. Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant.

Je me laissais bercer. Cela faisait tellement de bien de retrouver cette étreinte maternelle qui m'avait tant manquée.

-Oh Lily, murmura ma mère au bord des larmes. Si j'avais su…J'aurais voulu être là pour toi! Et je ne me suis doutée de rien…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute maman. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Mais…

-Tu es là maintenant, et ça, c'est le plus important!

-Oh, ma Lily…si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

-Maman, soufflai-je, exaspérée. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as été parfaite, comme toujours.

-Je…j'aimerai que tu reviennes à la maison!

-Maman…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mais tu es seule et…

-Je vis chez les garçons, je ne suis pas seule. Sirius et Rémus veillent sur moi. Et puis…bientôt…commençais-je.

-Bientôt quoi? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Tu vas bientôt être grand-mère…annonçais-je, le plus doucement possible.

-Grand…grand-mère? Ca veux dire que… tu es…tu es… balbutia-t-elle sous le choc, une main posée sur le cœur.

J'acquiesçai timidement.

Je vis les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de contenir rouler le long de ses joues. Je tendis la main, et les essuyais du bout des doigts.

Elle me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Je ne savais réellement si c'était des larmes de joie ou …

Mais lorsque je la vis me sourire, je me détendis.

-Mon bébé…ma petite fille va avoir un bébé, s'exclama-t-elle, émue.

-Un petit garçon, murmurai-je, au bord des larmes moi aussi.

Elle qui avait toujours voulu en avoir un…

Elle me sourit de plus belle.

-Félicitation ma belle. Si tu savais comme je suis…

-Moi aussi, maman. Moi aussi… Désirerai-tu voir la première photo de ton petit-fils?

Je vis ses yeux briller et prenant cela pour une réponse positive, j'ouvris mon sac et en sortit la photo de l'échographie que je gardais toujours à portée de main.

Je l'observai regarder la photo, fascinée par les mouvements du bébé…

-Il va être magnifique, comme toi. Ma petite fée…

Je souris. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait plus appelée de la sorte! Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la photo avant de me la rendre. Je m'empressais de la ranger.

-Mais comment vas-tu faire? Toute seule?

-Je ne serais pas toute seule. Comme je te l'ai dit avant, Sirius et Rémus ont promis d'être là pour nous, déclarai-je doucement en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

-Et James?

-Je dois justement en parler avec lui. C'était le but de ma visite d'aujourd'hui. Il ne l'a apprit qu'hier alors…

-Je vois…dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser en discuter tous les deux, fit-elle en se levant.

Je l'imitais.

-Tiens-moi au courant de la situation et sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…ton père et moi… nous serons là.

-Merci, maman. Je m'en souviendrais.

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte et elle m'enlaça tendrement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Promets-moi de venir passer quelques jours à la maison, me supplia ma mère.

-Je…d'accord, capitulais-je.

-Et surtout, prend bien soin de toi!

Et elle s'éloigna en me faisant un signe de la main. Je la saluai également avant de refermer la porte sans douceur, pour faire comprendre à James qu'elle était partie.

Je restais dans l'entrée, attendant qu'il redescende. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me dégageai aussitôt.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche.

Je lus dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-J'étais dans la cuisine, j'ai pensé que…enfin, il serait bien de vous laisser discuter toutes les deux.

-Tu aurais pu venir, objectai-je.

-Je sais…murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence.

Et dès lors, je sus que la discussion que j'avais tant appréhendée allait avoir lieu.

J'inspirai profondément.

Il allait me falloir une bonne dose de courage, pour affronter cela.

-Il faut que nous parlions, déclarais-je. Il faut que je sache…

Je levais les yeux vers lui, encrant mon regard dans le sien pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

-Il faut que je sache…mon enfant aura-t-il un père ou…

Je fus incapable de finir ma phrase, tant l'angoisse était intense.

J'allais enfin obtenir la réponse qui me taraudait depuis l'annonce de cette grossesse, et j'avais peur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre lorsque je _**la **_vis.

Habillé en tout et pour tout que d'un déshabillé blanc laissant deviner son absence de sous-vêtement, Alexandra McCoy descendit les escaliers d'une démarche séductrice.

-Ah, enfin! J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais! J'ai tellement envie de toi que…commença-t-elle avant de se stopper en m'apercevant.

Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre et je sentis la colère balayer tous mes sentiments.

Une tempête se préparait…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16:**

Je sentais la colère prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, tandis que la douleur qui semblait s'être apaisée ses derniers temps, se réveillait.

C'était comme un deuxième coup de poignard qu'on me portait au cœur et qu'on enfonçait bien profondément.

Ca faisait mal.

Et cette colère, froide, puissante et terrifiante qui grandissait en moi, qui m'empêchait de penser correctement.

J'étais hors de moi.

_Pourquoi ne semblaient-ils pas autant affectés que moi par cette situation ?_

_Pourquoi semblais-je être la seule à devoir subir au quotidien la souffrance et les conséquences de leurs erreurs ?_

Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de se sentir coupable, ils étaient simplement gênés. Et c'est bien cela qui attisait plus puissamment encore ma haine- car à ce stade là, la colère avait été dépassée depuis bien longtemps.

C'était comme s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Ils avaient détruit tout ce que je m'étais efforcée de construire précautionneusement, m'avaient pris ce en quoi je croyais le plus, et ils ne semblaient rien en avoir à faire.

J'aurais au moins cru, espéré qu'après tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, ils ressentent de la culpabilité, des remords ou quelque chose s'y apparentant.

Mais rien.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher en les voyant l'un à côté de l'autre, de me sentir trahie à nouveau.

Et pourtant je ne _devais_ pas.

_Je n'avais pas le droit _de ressentir cela.

Car en le quittant, je lui avais rendu sa liberté et son droit de fréquenter d'autres femmes.

Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il se soit remis de notre rupture si rapidement et surtout qu'il continuait à la voir.

A croire que je n'avais été qu'un obstacle entre eux.

Un obstacle qui les avaient empêchés de vivre pleinement leur histoire.

Mais un putain d'obstacle qu'ils avaient franchis sans ressentiments ni conditions.

Et puis qu'importait le fait que je sois blessée, que j'en ressorte détruite ?

Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Je ne faisais plus partie de leur vie à présent, ils m'avaient évincée comme on le ferait avec un vulgaire moucheron.

Penser à cela ne faisait que décupler ma haine, j'avais envie de les voir souffrir autant que j'avais souffert.

Je voulais les voir se tortiller de douleur par terre en criant, en hurlant leur souffrance.

Je voulais les voir supplier que ça s'arrête, que le cauchemar prenne fin.

Mais ça ne serait jamais assez.

Ils ne sauraient jamais à quel point ça avait été dur de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de les voir ensemble tout le temps. De fermer les yeux et de revoir leurs deux corps entrelacés, d'entendre à nouveau leurs soupirs et leurs cris de plaisir.

Et de ne rien pouvoir oublier.

_Ils ne souffriraient jamais assez pour ressentir ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que j'avais vécu._

Et dire qu'il y avait encore quelques semaines, McCoy prétendait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un accident !

J'avais la preuve en ce moment même que je ne pouvais lui faire confiance.

C'était tout sauf un accident.

-Ca n'a pas été voulu, hein ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de railler.

McCoy ne répondit pas et baissa simplement la tête.

-Lily, je…commença James.

-Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit James. Vous couchiez déjà ensemble lorsque l'on était en couple alors maintenant que cette cruche de Lily n'est plus là pour se mettre entre vous…vous avez bien le droit d'en profiter non ?

-Lily, je ne voulais pas que…

-TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUOI JAMES ? Explosais-je. TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUE JE DECOUVRE QUE VOUS COUCHIEZ ENSEMBLE SOUS MON PROPRE TOIT ? DANS MON PROPRE LIT ?

Les fenêtres se mirent à trembler violemment comme sous l'effet d'un tremblement de terre et je les vis reculer d'un pas, effrayés.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de me reprendre, en vain. J'étais dans une rage noire, incontrôlable.

-Tu ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ? Répétais-je en riant nerveusement.

Ils me jetèrent un regard terrifié.

-_**Et comment voulais-tu que ça se passe ? Voulais-tu que je t'autorise à voir d'autres femmes ? Que j'assiste à vos activités ? Que j'en fasse partie**_ _**?**_

Il ne répondit pas.

Et je ne supportais pas de parler dans le vide.

-REPONDS-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! Hurlai-je à bout de nerfs.

Des vertiges violents m'étreignirent mais je tentais d'y faire abstraction.

Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer faible.

James me regarda d'un air tout à fait impuissant.

-_**Pourquoi m'as-tu dis ça James ? Pour te déculpabiliser ? Pourtant tu n'as pas tellement l'air ébranlé. Mais c'est vrai qu'après m'avoir trahie un nombre incalculable de fois, m'avoir humiliée, blessée et mise en enceinte, tes neufs misérables mots vont me soulager**_, lançais-je sarcastique. _**Te fiches-tu vraiment de moi ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'aie au moins le droit à une explication qui tienne la route ?**_

-Je…

-Laisse tomber, veux-tu ? Je commence à en avoir assez de tout cela. Et dire que j'étais venue ici, prête à te laisser prendre une place dans la vie de mon fils…J'ai passé des nuits à me prendre la tête à ce ton sujet. Et après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, c'était le plus grand cadeau que je puisse te faire. Mais tu n'en es pas digne. Et je ne pense pas vouloir d'un père comme toi pour mon enfant.

J'avais l'impression d'être brûlante, comme si j'avais de la fièvre. Je passais une main moite sur mon front en sueur.

-Tu…tu es vraiment enceinte ? Me demanda presque timidement McCoy.

-_Quel sens de la perspicacité_ ! Lançais-je, méchamment.

-Mais…comment…

-_**Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'apprenne comment on fait les bébés ? Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as pas besoin de mes lumières !** _

Une douleur me fit grimacer.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

-Ne me parle pas ainsi, Lily ! Me lança McCoy.

-Et comment veux-tu que je te parle McCoy ? Tu veux peut-être que je te félicite ? Mais bravo ma petite Alexandra ! Tu as réussi à semer le chaos sur ton passage ! Ca mérite bien une médaille ! Et pourquoi pas le tapis rouge pendant qu'on y est ?

Une vague de douleur m'étreignit plus fortement encore, me brouillant la vue par la même occasion.

Je chancelai.

-Lily, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi c'est EVANS ! Répliquai-je d'un ton acide. Et comment veux-tu que je me sente bien là, maintenant ?

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre, en soufflant fortement. Ma tête me tournait, tout était flou autour de moi.

Je paniquai.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Et au bébé ?

-James, fait quelque chose, cria McCoy d'une voix perçante. Elle est toute blanche. Elle va faire un malaise.

Par images déformées, je le vis s'approcher et je reculai instinctivement.

-Non ! Ne m'approches pas, soufflais-je faiblement en reculant à nouveau.

Je me sentais sombrer peu à peu dans des ténèbres des plus angoissantes.

Je ne voulais pas.

Non, il ne fallait pas.

Il allait me toucher.

Je ne voulais pas.

Je sentis mes dernières forces me quitter avant d'entendre un bruit assourdissant.

Déjà, je sentis mes paupières lourdes se fermer.

Je sombrai dans le noir le plus total.


	17. Chapter 17

**Héhé!**

**Je suis de retour...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...**

**Je suis désolé de pas avoir pu vous écrire un petit mot pour les deux derniers chapitres mais, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et j'ai juste eu le temps de poster donc...**

**Ne m'en veuillez pas trop hein?**

**Mis à part ça, j'ai vu que certains se plaignaient du sadisme de la coupure des chapitres mais...il n'y aurait pas de supsens sinon!**

**Et avouez que vous êtes tellement frustrés et sur votre faim que...vous ne pouvez vous emêcher de venir lire la suite...**

**niark niark niark!**

**Moi, sadique et manipulatrice?**

**J-A-M-A-I-S!!! Voyons...**

**Mis à part cela, je suis super heureuse de voir que ma fic continue à vous plaire et vos reviews m'ont réchauffé le coeur et me donnent le moral et un big smile pour toute la journée...alors j'essairai d'être moins méchante pour la suite...**

**Et pour certaines: ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius n'a pas disparu de la circulation et va revenir dans ce chapitre et les suivants...**

**Big Kiss à tous!!!**

**Et je publierai ma surprise vendredi!**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17:

**Lily PoV:**

Je me sentais revenir à moi lentement.

La première chose que je perçus, fut des voix.

Un échange de paroles plutôt agité…

Je tendis l'oreille, espérant ainsi entendre la conversation, mais ils parlaient si bas que c'en était impossible.

_Minute, papillon…_

**Que se passait-il ?**

**Et d'abord, où étais-je ?**

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à me souvenir.

**Ma mère, James, McCoy, la dispute, ce sentiment de faiblesse et ces douleurs…**

Je me redressais brusquement, aussitôt éblouie par la luminosité de la pièce.

Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires pour reprendre contenance. Je remarquais aussitôt Rémus –qui paraissait furieux, ainsi que James –plutôt amoché et McCoy dans un coin de la pièce.

_Que faisaient-ils là?_

_N'en avaient-ils pas fait assez?_

-**Non** ! M'écriai-je aussitôt. **Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !**

Ils sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond.

McCoy me jeta un regard peiné.

Je lui adressais mon regard le plus noir et sans doute consciente de ma volonté de la voir dégager de ma vue au plus vite, elle s'en alla sans un mot.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de J… de…_de cette face de hérisson_.

Il s'approcha doucement en boitant légèrement. Je remarquai alors les bleus et les légères entailles sur ses bras, une balafre et du sang séché sur sa joue gauche.

_Rémus et lui s'étaient-ils battus ? _

-Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer…fit-il, suppliant.

-**Sors! Tu en as assez fait! Je ne veux plus te voir!**

Je m'étais adressée à lui d'un ton sec et cassant.

Je lui avais laissé l'opportunité de s'exprimer lors de notre "confrontation" et il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à me dire.

Je n'allais pas continuer à leur laisser me gâcher la vie.

-Mais…il faut que…

-**Sors**!

Il darda sur moi un regard empli de tristesse et je détournais la tête, bouillonnante de rage.

Cela lui allait bien d'être triste.

_Il avait eu sa chance de s'exprimer et il avait tout gâché._

_A lui d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes._

Voyant qu'il n'amorçait aucun geste pour partir, je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami et croisai aussitôt le regard ambré de mon meilleur ami.

-Rémus, s'il te plait, demandais-je en tentant de maîtriser ma rage. Fais le sortir.

Rémus acquiesça et s'exécuta aussitôt, conduisant un James qui ne broncha pas, à la sortie avant de revenir à mes côtés.

-Comment vas-tu? Me demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais…ça va…

-J'ai eu peur, me confessa-t-il. Lorsque j'ai reçu le hibou de Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et avec le bébé…

Il marqua un temps de pause.

-Pourrais-je au moins savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de débarquer chez James comme ça?

Je soupirai.

Je me sentais lasse de toutes ses histoires et je n'avais pas tellement envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais…

Rémus était mon ami et il avait le droit de savoir.

-Pendant l'échographie, lorsque j'ai vu le bébé sur l'écran…j'ai réalisé que…que malgré tout l'amour que je pourrais lui donner…

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer.

-…l'absence d'un père se ferait ressentir tôt ou tard et…

Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Je ne voulais pas…j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre! Je n'avais pas le droit de priver mon enfant de père, et...quand je suis sortie du cabinet…je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle à…à James. Mais quand je suis arrivée…je…elle…lui...

Voyant mon incapacité à continuer à en parler, il soupira.

-James m'a raconté la suite. Je suis désolé Lily.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Rémus. Je ne m'attendais pas à les trouver ensemble…encore une fois…

-Lily…

-J'ai un peu pété les plombs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais…

-Lily, n'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi! Mais…il faut que tu te ménages. Tu attends un enfant ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre le contrôle comme ça. Ca peut être dangereux pour toi comme pour le bébé. Et je tiens à ce que ma future filleule naisse en bonne santé, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oh, Rémus ! C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes d'être le parrain ?

-Comment pourrais-je refuser ça ?

-Rémus ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente !

Des larmes de bonheur roulaient à présent sur mes joues.

C'était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse faire pour moi.

Car lorsque je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse, Rémus m'avait sourit et serré dans ses bras en affirmant qu'il était réellement heureux pour moi, et que c'était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait m'arriver dans ma vie de femme. Avisant ma réaction- _je venais de quitter James en apprenant sa liaison avec Alexandra que je pensais être mon amie_- il avait ri en affirmant que ça allait être l'épanouissement de ma condition de femme.

Il m'avait alors réconforté comme lui seul savait le faire, et m'avait peu à peu remonter le moral. Il m'avait patiemment expliqué que pour l'instant, je ne réalisais pas encore ce que tout cela voulait dire mais que lorsque ce serait le cas, je deviendrais la plus heureuse des femmes et que je sautillerais d'impatience en attendant la naissance de mon bout d'chou. Il avait su apaiser mes doutes et m'avait redonné l'espoir. Il avait été là à chaque instant, pour discuter ou pour m'écouter et essuyer mes larmes lorsque j'en ressentais le besoin.

Et j'avais compris que si quelque chose m'arriverait un jour, c'était à lui que je confierai et la vie et l'éducation de mon enfant. Je voulais qu'il prenne une grande part dans la vie de mon fils et qu'il soit beaucoup plus qu'un simple « tonton ».

Lorsque je lui avais fait part de cela, Rémus n'avait pas directement accepté, arguant le fait que, de part sa condition de loup-garou, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il n'avait toutefois pas refusé et m'avait promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement avant de prendre une décision, comprenant ce que cela signifiait pour moi.

Depuis le jour où je lui en avais fait la proposition, nous n'en avions pas reparlé, et c'est donc avec une joie indescriptible que j'accueillais sa réponse.

Rémus me fit un sourire éblouissant et m'étreignit dans une de ses étreintes chaleureuses dont lui seul avait le secret. J'approchais mes lèvres à son oreille et chuchotais, malicieusement :

-Ca sera un petit garçon !

Il se figea un instant et s'écarta légèrement pour me faire face.

-Un garçon ? Tu es sûre ?

J'acquiesçai, sentant mes lèvres s'étirer dans un énorme sourire.

-Et moi qui étais sûr et certain que ça allait être une fille, fit-il en boudant.

Mais les coins de sa bouche qui tressautaient, le trahissaient. Et bientôt, je ne pus empêcher le rire de me gagner.

Il se joignit à mon hilarité avant de me féliciter sincèrement.

-Je te montrerais la photo de l'échographie quand on sera à la maison. D'ailleurs à ce sujet…tu sais quand je peux sortir d'ici ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais je vais aller parler à ton médicomage _préféré_…à moins que tu ne souhaites le faire personnellement ? Me charria-t-il.

-Hé ! protestais-je en lui administrant une taloche derrière la tête. On ne se moque pas de moi !

Il me fit un sourire moqueur avant de décamper en quatrième vitesse.

_La peur des représailles, sans doute…_

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard** _

-Non, Rémus, c'est bon.

-Mais tu es sûr que tu ne manques de rien ?

-Rémus, soufflai-je, exaspérée. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je suis une grande fille et puis tu ne t'en vas qu'une heure ! Je crois pouvoir me débrouiller !

-Mais le médicomage a dit…

-Pas d'effort, je sais !

-Mais…

Je le bâillonnais de ma main, pour l'empêcher de parler.

J'avais beau lui répéter que j'étais enceinte, pas handicapée ni infirme, depuis ma sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, Rémus ne cessait de me harceler _–car à ce stade là, c'était du harcèlement- _toutes les cinq minutes si je n'avais besoin de rien, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi…

Et si au début cela m'avait paru tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon, après tout il se démenait comme un diable pour que je n'aie pas à bouger un orteil de mon fauteuil, au bout de trois heures comme ça, des envies de meurtres m'effleuraient l'esprit.

Merlin ! Je n'avais jamais connu Rémus si agaçant !

-Bon, écoute-moi bien mon petit Mumus. Je me sens parfaitement bien, je ne manque d'absolument rien, donc tu peux partir tranquille.

Je vais prendre la couverture posée sur le fauteuil, m'allonger sur le canapé et piquer un somme. Et tu me trouveras exactement à cet endroit-là quand tu rentreras, OK ?

Il me fit un sourire penaud.

-J'en fais trop, hein ?

-Beaucoup trop !

-C'est toute cette histoire de parrain…ça m'est un peu monté à la tête, s'excusa-t-il, piteusement.

-Un peu ? fis-je, moqueuse. Ca t'as carrément asphyxié les neurones, oui !

-Hé !

-Allez, file !

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-On y va Mathys ?

-D'accord ! S'exclama le petit bout de chou en souriant. A bientôt tata Lily !

-A bientôt mon petit sucre d'orge !

Il tendit la joue et je me baissais sous le regard réprobateur de Rémus –j'aurai juré l'avoir entendu penser « _pas d'effort_ »- avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Je les escortais jusqu'à la cheminée, où ils disparurent dans un dernier signe d'au revoir de Mathys.

Je retournais dans la salle de séjour, un livre en main, avec la ferme intention de bouquiner.

Je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé avant de m'envelopper dans une grande couverture, et de caler quelques oreilles sous ma tête.

Ainsi parée, je me préparais à me relaxer lorsqu'un grand **BANG** retentit dans la cuisine, me faisant sursauter.

Surprise et légèrement anxieuse, car étant toute seule, j'attrapai ma baguette posée sur la table basse et me dirigeai à pas feutré jusqu'à la cuisine.

Là, j'écarquillai les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Allongé de tout son long sur le carrelage de la cuisine, face contre terre, Sirius avait fière allure.

Il se releva prestement, l'air de rien, en époussetant ses vêtements, ne faisant qu'aggraver l'état de ses derniers.

Je ne pus que rire d'avantage.

Je pointais ma baguette sur lui et quelques secondes plus tard, toute trace de poussière et de suie avait disparu.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite surprise ?

Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, disons que lorsque j'ai su que tu étais à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai un peu paniqué et…

-Oh !

-Je suis allé voir ton médicomage qui m'a expliqué que tu étais déjà rentrée à la maison et dans mon empressement, je me suis pris les pieds sur le rebord de la cheminée et…enfin...je te laisse imaginer la suite !

Il grimaça légèrement avant que son visage ne se ferme.

Je sentis l'atmosphère changer du tout au tout.

-Alors comme ça tu as eu un malaise ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en baissant la tête.

-Le médicomage m'a dit que c'était un homme brun et une jeune femme qui t'ont emmené là-bas.

J'acquiesçai une fois de plus.

-Est-ce que…_est-ce que c'était James_ ?

Je compris à la façon qu'il me posa, qu'elle avait un double sens.

Il entendait par là :

_Est-ce que James est l'une des deux personnes qui t'as emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste et est-il l'une des causes qui t'as valu une hospitalisation ?_

-Oui, soufflai-je dans un souffle.

Je retins ma respiration, craignant sa réaction.

-**Celui-là je vais lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour qu'il n'a pas à t'approcher! **explosa-t-il brusquement.

Déjà, il se retournait face à la cheminée, de la poudre de cheminette dans la main, prêt à partir lui refaire le portrait.

-**SIRIUS ! NON !**

* * *

**Verdict?**

**Ca vous a plu?**

**Bisou à tous et à très bientôt...**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :**

**Lily PoV :**

_**-SIRIUS ! NON !**_

En deux enjambées, je fus à sa hauteur. Je pénétrais à mon tour dans la large cheminée.

Je savais que parler lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un tel état ne servirait à rien, aussi… je n'avais pas trente-six mille solutions. !

Ce que j'allais faire était fourbe, mesquin et digne d'un Serpentard -_Godric Gryffondor devait d'ailleurs se retourner dans sa tombe_- mais à la guerre comme à la guerre.

Je ne voulais pas que James et Sirius se disputent encore une fois et par ma faute. 

_Ou pire encore_…qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

Il y avait suffisamment de violence et de haine avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort sans en plus devoir en rajouter.

Et bien que j'adore le fait que Rémus et Sirius se préoccupent et prennent soin de moi, je trouvais qu'ils s'étaient trop impliqués dans notre séparation à James et moi.

Ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous deux -_cette garce de McCoy comprise_- devait rester autant que possible entre nous.

_James avait merdé, j'avais rompu et point à la ligne. _

J'avais eu une très mauvaise période où j'avais réellement apprécié le soutient qu'ils m'avaient apporté. J'étais consciente que les relations que j'entretenais avec Rémus et Sirius s'étaient puissamment renforcés, et je ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse. Mais je souhaitais à présent affronter la situation et _mes _ problèmes, seule, sans qu'ils n'interviennent sans arrêt.

_J'étais assez forte._

Ils n'étaient pas, et ne devaient pas être concernés par tout cela car je voyais que cette histoire prenait de trop grandes proportions.

Je voyais chaque jour leur amitié s'effilocher et je craignais que bientôt il n'en reste plus rien.

Car les Maraudeurs c'était bien plus qu'une simple amitié, oh oui ! _**C'était tellement plus**__…_

Ces quatre garçons qui s'étaient trouvés sans réellement se chercher lors de notre premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express.

Ils avaient su s'apprécier mutuellement, acceptant leurs différences, pour finalement nouer des liens étroits et étonnamment puissants pour quatre garçonnets de leur âge.

_**James**_ qui, malgré son épouvantable arrogance et ses farces infantiles, était quelqu'un qui méritait à être connu de par son courage et sa sympathie. Il était prévenant envers ses amis.

_**Peter**_ qui malgré sa gaucherie et sa timidité maladive était un garçon tout a fait charmant et attachant.

_**Sirius**_. Sirius et sa bonne humeur, qui avait toujours le mot pour rire. Son ingéniosité à toujours se sortir des pires situations sans problèmes, sa loyauté envers ses amis, et sa beauté qui en avait fait craquer bien plus d'une à Poudlard…

_**Rémus**_… que dire de lui ? Il avait toujours été ce garçon au cœur sur la main, qui donnait sans s'attendre à recevoir quelque chose en retour. Et cet esprit brillant qui lui avait valu tant d'éloges des professeurs à Poudlard et qui avait sorti les Maraudeurs de bien des mauvaises situations…

Et malgré tout cela, bien des étudiants se souviendraient de lui comme étant le solitaire du groupe, celui qui ne recherchait pas la compagnie d'autrui et qui avait toujours un livre à portée de main…sans compter cet aura de mystère qui semblait flotter autour de lui…

Tous se complétaient, et s'apportaient mutuellement un petit quelque chose, celui-ci apportait un peu d'humilité à celui-là, un autre s'occupait de pimenter leur vie d'étudiant, tandis qu'un tiers s'occupait d'amener un peu de rire…

_Ils s'étaient tant apportés par le passé et avaient encore tant à partager…_

Je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser s'éloigner les uns des autres, et ce, à cause de moi.

Je ne voulais pas les voir souffrir, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Même James ne méritait pas de perdre ses amis pour une raison pareille !

Et même si le fait qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant voudrait dire que je devrais voir James à nouveau…

Je trouverai bien une solution.

_Quitte à déménager de chez eux…_

Ceci pouvait paraître un peu extrême mais il fallait aussi que je songe à leur laisser leur espace. Et puis avec mon fils qui allait naître… il allait bien falloir que je nous trouve un chez-nous ! Je ne pouvais continuer à m'imposer de la sorte !

Tout cela pour dire que j'étais prête à tout pour que les Maraudeurs redeviennent les Maraudeurs.

_Pour que la joie, les rires, la chaleur et l'amitié reviennent prendre place dans leur cœur et leur vie à tous._

_**Il le fallait.**_

_**Ils n'étaient rien les uns sans les autres.**_

Et je songeai surtout à Rémus et à la prochaine pleine lune qui approchait à grand pas.

_Il allait souffrir._

Je le savais, il le savait.

Et je ne pouvais que me sentir mal en songeant qu'à cause de moi, il ne bénéficierait pas de toute l'aide et le soutien dont il aurait besoin pour cette épreuve.

Rien que songer à ce qui l'attendait, à cette souffrance inhumaine dont il allait être l'objet, et dont il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'apaiser…j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Et plus que jamais, j'étais déterminée à les réunir.

_Qu'importe le prix à payer !_

Et puis après tout… j'étais pleine de ressource !

-Sirius, soufflai-je en m'accrochant fermement à sa chemise. N'y va pas, s'il te plait ! Suppliai-je d'une voix larmoyante.

-Lily, grogna-t-il, exaspéré. Et je compris que ce stratagème ne fonctionnerait pas. Il fallait tenter quelque chose d'autre, et vite.

-Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire ! Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire !

Je compris à son regard que j'avais capté son attention.

-Et puis, cela t'évitera de commettre un acte irréfléchi.

-Pourquoi le protèges-tu ainsi ? Siffla-t-il, et je compris que sa colère n'avait en rien baissé.

-Je ne le protège pas. C'est toi que je protège.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, l'air perdu.

-Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise que tu regretterais toute ta vie.

Je vis qu'il était sur le point d'objecter et je continuais :

-James est ton ami, ton meilleur ami, ton frère de cœur. Et je sais que tu représentes la même chose pour lui. Je ne veux pas que vous vous déchiriez pour des broutilles pareilles.

-Des broutilles ? Répéta-t-il. _**Des broutilles ?**_ Crois-tu vraiment que ta santé est une broutille ? Que le fait qu'il se soit conduit comme un salaud avec toi…

-Et après ? Le coupai-je. Tout cela est derrière moi à présent.

-_Et après_ ? Gronda-t-il. Parce que ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Sirius, ce sont mes histoires ! Pas les tiennes ! Explique-moi en quoi tu es concerné par tout cela.

-Je…tu es mon amie Lily ! Et je me soucie de toi, de ton bien-être. _Je tiens à toi_. Je t'ai vu détruite, au fond du gouffre, et je ne veux pas que ça recommence à cause de lui.

Il planta son regard dans le mien et j'y lu la sincérité et la détermination qui habitaient ses yeux.

-Sirius, soufflai-je, au bord des larmes. Je vais mieux grâce à toi et à Rémus. Je me sens bien, j'arrive à sourire, à rire et ce, grâce à vous. Vous m'avez insufflé un nouveau souffle d'espoir. Vous avez été là pour moi lorsque j'en ai eu besoin. Alors crois-tu vraiment que je veuille vous voir souffrir ?

-Lily, je ne…

-Ne me mens pas, Sirius ! Crois-tu que je ne vois pas dans tes gestes, dans ta façon d'être, dans ton regard que tu souffres ? Je ne suis pas aveugle Sirius. Tout en toi, montre la tristesse et la souffrance que tu subis au quotidien de cet éloignement progressif. Les Maraudeurs, c'est bien plus qu'une simple amitié, et tu le sais. Tu le ressens au plus profond de ton cœur. Et comment veux-tu que je me sente bien en sachant que par ma présence, je te prive de ta famille ? Parce que c'est ce qu'ils représentent pour toi.

-Comment, sais-tu ce que…

-Parce que je vous ai observé, _je t'ai observé_. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Et je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Et, je sais aussi que ce serait un tel gâchis de tout foutre en l'air. _James, c'est une partie de toi_.

-Tu sais beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il, en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues.

-On me le dit souvent, fis-je en riant à travers mes larmes.

Il rit avec moi.

Entendre son rire, si semblable à un aboiement, à nouveau était pour moi une source de joie inépuisable.

-Mais je sais aussi quelque chose d'autre, déclarai-je avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sirius, en entrant dans mon jeu.

-Et bien…si tu ne m'avais pas écouté, je t'aurais suivi jusque là-bas pour te botter ton mignon de petit cul.

-Mignon, hein ? fit-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

Je rougis aussitôt en me rendant compte de ce que j'avais dit, et il s'esclaffa.

-Parce que tu crois réellement que tu aurais eu une chance ?

-Peut-être pas au combat au corps à corps mais je sais très bien me servir d'une baguette.

_Oh, non ! Qu'avais-je encore dit ?_

Je ne pus empêcher mes joues de s'embraser et je m'empressai d'ajouter :

-De ma baguette magique, je voulais dire !

-J'avais compris, fit-il en riant de plus belle.

-Hé ! D'abord, je n'ai eu aucun problème à mettre James K.O ! M'exclamai-je.

-Hein ? fit-il ahuri.

-Je l'ai même défénestré !

-Quoi ? _**Tu as fait quoi ?**_

-Hé bien disons que…d'après ce que McCoy a raconté à Rémus qui me l'a ensuite raconté…quand j'ai eu mon malaise et que James a voulu me toucher, il a été comme « _électrocuté_ » et s'est fait projeter contre la fenêtre qu'il a traversée…et d'après le Médicomage ce serait peut-être une espèce de don de préservation car je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ou soit le bébé…

-Le bébé ? Mais comment ? Il n'est même pas encore né !

-Que veux-tu?… il a déjà l'intelligence de sa maman ! Répliquai-je d'un ton suffisant.

Sirius me lança un regard sceptique et j'abdiquai.

-Il se pourrait que le bébé ait réussi à canaliser ma magie et s'en serve pour me "protéger" en quelque sorte. Il érige une sorte de bouclier lorsqu'il sent que j'ai peur, que je me sens menacé.

Sirius semblait choqué.

-Et il a envoyé James à travers la fenêtre?

J'acquiesçai.

-Mais, un enfant n'est-il pas censé avoir ses premiers actes de magie spontanée vers trois ou quatre ans?

-Il n'utilise pas sa magie à lui, mais la mienne. Mais le docteur Harrison pense qu'il sera puissant. _C'est un peu effrayant, hein?_

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Mais au moins maintenant je sais qu'il faudra éviter de t'ennuyer…j'ai pas envie de passer par la fenêtre, moi!

Nous rîmes ensemble.

-Allons au salon nous installer parce que si Rémus me voit là…il va me tuer!

-Hein?

-Il est devenu fou! Si tu savais…

Nous nous rendîmes au salon et prîmes place sur le confortable canapé.

Calés l'un contre l'autre et tous deux enroulés dans l'immense couverture que m'avait rapporté Rémus quelques heures plus tôt, par crainte que j'aie froid, je lui racontais l'histoire.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, avant de continuer de discuter de tout et de rien. Je sentais que je commençais à fatiguer et je me sentis somnoler.

-Ca te dérange si je pique un petit somme?

-Tu ne veux pas monter?

-Non, grommelai-je. Je suis bien, ici.

-Allez, viens là! Fit-il en écartant les bras et je m'y blottis avec plaisir.

-Merci, en plus tu es un très bon coussin.

-Si ça peut te rendre service. C'est quand tu veux.

Je me laissais aller tout contre lui et soupirai de bien être.

Après un moment de silence, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la parole.

-Sirius?

-Hmm? Répondit-il.

-Tu me promets de parler à James?

-_…_

-_**Sirius!**_

-D'accord, je te le promet! On parlera tous ensemble, au point où on en est… on a plus rien à perdre!

-Je sais. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir, mais…

-Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-il.

-J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité, comme s'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver tant que tu es là.

- Être près de toi m'apaise. Et j'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi, c'est reposant.

-C'est réciproque. Je me sens toujours mieux après.

-Je suppose que nous devrions avoir plus de petits moments rien qu'à nous?

J'acquiesçai.

-Bonne idée.

Je me laissais bercer par sa douce respiration et enivrée par son odeur exquise, je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_Ou dans ceux de Sirius…

* * *

_

**Hé hé! **

**Sa vous a plu? Ce petit moment Lily Sirius?**

**Des réactions? **

**Les suggestions m'aident à stimuler mon imagination vous savez...**

**Et ce petit bouton vert qui vous appelle...**

**Bisou à tous  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Vous remarquerez que l'heure est grave... je n'ai effectrivement pas utilisée ma formule d'usage ( héhé...)**

**Et oui c'est un jour noir ou plutôt une semaine noire car figurez-vous que je suis en deuil.**

**Et il faut dire que c'est une personne chère à mon coeur, qui a pris énormément d'importance dans ma vie...c'était mon presque meilleur ami!Décédé face à un virus!**

**Et oui, je déplore aujourd'hui la perte de mon... de mon...**

**Mon ordinateur! (sanglot et hurlement déchirant de l'auteure)**

**Nous avons tout tenté pour le ramener à la vie, en vain!**

**Il va sans dire que suis effondrée en constatant les conséquences de ce tragique décès! **

**Et oui quatre ans de travaux en tout genre et d'écriture sont à ce jour portés disparus.**

**Ô vénérables lecteurs, allumez ce soir une bougie en leur mémoire... (sanglot bruyant)**

**Car je suis désormais obligé de tout réecrire et de poster mes chapitres depuis les postes de mon école.**

**Heureusement que je peux tout de même taper mes textes depuis l'antique ordinateur qui siège dans ma chambre!**

**Et je vous supplie de m'aider, vous mes adorables lecteurs, en m'apportant des idées que vous aimeriez apparaître dans ma fic! Par review ou tout simplement sur le forum de mon site perso je vous redonne l'adresse au cas ou ( ) que vous pourrez également retrouvez sur mon profil.**

Je vous en supplie **AIDEZ-MOI**! (Ceci est un appel tout droit sorti du coeur)

**Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, mais vu la qualité de ce chapitre que je trouve franchement assez plat...**

**(Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent et reviewe ma fic)**

**Playlist:**

**-Wake up: sliimy (à écouter en lisant le début du chapitre)**

**-Right round: florida and Keysha Cole**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 :

**Lily PoV :**

Je fus brutalement arraché à mon sommeil par un bruit strident.

A demi éveillée, j'enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller, espérant ainsi atténuer ce vacarme.

_En vain_

Résignée, je roulai sur le flanc et m'emparais de l'engin de malheur.

-Allô ? Marmonnai-je d'une voix ensommeillée dans le combiné du téléphone.

-Allô ma chérie ? Je t'ai réveillée ? S'enquit la voix inquiète de ma mère à l'autre bout de la ligne.

J'émis un grognement positif.

-Désolée. Mais il fallait absolument que je te parle !

-A cette heure-ci ? Rétorquai-je, en étouffant un bâillement.

-Il n'est pas si tôt ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Non, en effet, répliquai-je, sarcastique. Il n'est que…

Je posais sur mon réveil, un regard endormi.

-**9 HEURES ? ! ?** M'exclamai-je, abasourdie. **OH MON DIEU, JE NE ME SUIS PAS REVEILLEE !**

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, ayant au moins l'effet de me réveiller complètement.

J'aurais normalement dû être au Ministère depuis huit heures ! ! !

_Pourquoi donc, personne ne m'avait-il réveillée ? _

-Lily ? Tu es toujours là ? s'enquit ma mère, visiblement inquiète par mon absence de paroles.

-Oui, mais il va falloir que j'y aille ! Je suis déjà monstrueusement en retard !

-D'accord, mais pas avant de m'avoir promis de venir à notre réception à ton père et moi ce week-end !

-Maman, soupirai-je.

-Lily, tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de vouloir fêter nos vingt ans de mariage en famille ! Et puis, ce n'est que l'histoire d'un week-end !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je reste à proximité de Pétunia et de son gros tas de …

-**LILY **! s'exclama ma mère, visiblement en colère. Ne sois pas si vulgaire.

-Je ne suis pas vulgaire maman, juste réaliste. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en avons déjà parlé à maintes reprises…

-Lily, je te promets de te placer à une autre table que celle de Pétu, cela te convient-il ?

-Maman ! Je n'ai pas envie de venir pour passer ma soirée seule, à être obligée à discuter avec ces mégères de bonnes femmes ! Déjà que Pétunia toute seule, c'est déjà difficile à gérer, mais alors une dizaine de glousseuses…

-Ce sont tes cousines ! Même si je reconnais qu'elles peuvent être parfois un peu agaçantes…

-Un peu ? Je ricanais légèrement.

-Soit, concéda-t-elle. Mais il y aura Katherine. Tu t'entends bien avec elle, non ?

-Je ne vais pas passer toute ma soirée à enquiquiner Kate ! Protestai-je.

-Alors invite un ami. Comme ça tu auras quelqu'un que tu aimes avec qui discuter, et tu passeras une agréable soirée sans avoir à te préoccuper de Pétu !

Décidément, ma mère avait réponse à tout. Et j'avais bien conscience que cette réception comptait énormément pour mes parents, et que je mourrai d'envie d'aller voir mon père mais… Pétunia serait là, également et je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas à étaler son bonheur parfait sous mes yeux tout en en profitant allégrement pour critiquer ma _ô combien pitoyable existence_.

Sans parler de mes cousines, _« adorables à souhait »_ -saisissez ici l'ironie- qui sont des clones quasis parfaits de Pétunia et qui tout comme elles, ne peuvent s'empêcher de glousser et de pépier sans arrêt, sans compter leur penchant pour les commérages en tous genres…

Ma mère dut interpréter mon silence comme un accord, puisque je l'entendis hurler à travers le combiné :

-**_Richard tout est OK, elle a accepté. Rajoute juste une personne à la table 3_.**

-Maman, je n'ai jamais…

-Propose donc à ce délicieux Rémus de t'accompagner, je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi, roucoula-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Dans ce cas, tout est réglé. La soirée commence à 20h00. Tenue de soirée exigée. Maintenant file ou tu vas être encore plus en retard ! _A ta place, je m'inquiéterai, ce Monsieur Maugrey n'est pas des plus commodes !_ A ce week-end. Et embrasse ce cher Rémus de ma part !

Elle avait dit ça d'un coup avant de raccrocher, me laissant là, totalement ahurie.

_**La traîtresse.**_

Et je réalisais subitement que je venais de me faire avoir en beauté.

Ma mère était une telle…_manipulatrice_ ! Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était douée.

_**Horriblement douée.**_

Mon regard se posa par inadvertance sur mon réveil et je me levai d'un bond avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

En effet, Maugrey n'allait pas être très content.

Je croisai les doigts pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas ou ça allait chauffer pour mon matricule…

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, après une rapide douche, un maquillage fait à la va-vite et des habits piochés aléatoirement dans mon armoire, j'étais _plus ou moins_ prête.

J'attrapai ma cape et l'enfilai avant de transplaner pour le Ministère.

Une fois sur place, je vérifiai d'un rapide regard que Maugrey et l'un de ses acolytes n'étaient pas là, et je fis la course jusqu'aux ascenseurs avant de m'engouffrer dans celui qui me paraissait le plus bondé.

_J'aurai moins de chances de me faire repérer._

J'avais l'impression d'être en plein James Bond, à tenter de passer inaperçue, adoptant ainsi une allure de parfaite nonchalance, feignant la normalité alors que je bouillais intérieurement d'anxiété et d'excitation.

D'excitation car c'était la première fois que j'allais tenter d'échapper à la vigilance –constante- de Maugrey, considérée alors comme infaillible.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à destination et une bonne partie de ses occupants s'en échappèrent alors que d'autres s'y engouffrèrent en toute hâte.

Aussitôt, tous sens en alerte, je sortis à mon tour avant que les portes ne se referment, et je longeai les murs jusqu'à atteindre les toilettes pour filles.

Là, je vérifiai discrètement que j'étais seule, avant de sortir ma baguette.

Je la pointai sur moi-même avant de me lancer le sortilège de désillusion. J'éprouvai aussitôt cette étrange sensation de froid m'envahir, et je frissonnai quelque peu.

Puis, satisfaite, je contemplai mes mains qui avaient pris la couleur et la texture de la porte des toilettes qui se trouvait derrière moi.

J'avais l'impression de m'être transformée en caméléon humain.

Chose qui allait m'être extrêmement utile, selon moi.

Je me jetai un sortilège de discrétion pour éviter que mes chaussures à talons ne me fassent repérer en claquant sur les sols, et rangeai d'un geste rapide ma baguette.

J'inspirai profondément avant de quitter la pièce.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide, tout en évitant le contact avec les gens qui venaient à contresens, pour éviter de me faire découvrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai saine et sauve à mon bureau.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce avant de m'adosser à la porte et d'éclater de rire, soulagée.

-Lily ? s'exclama une voix. C'est toi ?

Je sursautais.

-Euh…ouais, répondis-je en cessant de rire aussitôt. Male à l'aise et furieuse à la fois de s'être fait prendre si stupidement.

-Si tu pouvais lever ton sortilège…

-Oh ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié, désolée.

Je lançai le contre sort et vérifiai l'espace d'une seconde que j'avais bien repris mon aspect d'origine. Rassurée, j'enlevai ma cape et la posai sur le dossier de mon siège de bureau.

Je m'avançai vers Fabian et l'étreignit dans mes bras.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! m'exclamai-je. Ca faisait longtemps !

-Trop longtemps, à mon avis. Je commençai à déprimer tout seul. Et je désespérais te revoir un jour !

Je m'écartais de lui en souriant.

-Il ne fallait pas !

Je le vis me balayer d'un rapide regard avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir furieusement.

-Waouh ! Tu m'as l'air…_en forme_ ! s'exclama-t-il, gêné.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-**Tu insinues que j'ai grossi** ? m'écriai-je, offusquée.

-Non, non ! Je voulais juste dire que tu étais très belle. Je suis désolé si je me suis mal exprimé.

-Oh ! Je… désolée de m'être emportée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en souriant. Enfin… il va falloir qu'on se mette au boulot !

J'acquiesçai avant de m'installer à mon bureau.

-Je reviens, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose ! Fit-il d'une voix pressée avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

-D'accord…

Sitôt fut-il sorti, sitôt je me relevai.

Soucieuse, je me plaçai face à la baie vitrée de mon bureau, inspectant d'un œil critique ma silhouette dans le reflet de la vitre.

Mon ventre s'était encore légèrement arrondi, et ma poitrine…

_Waouh…c'était hmm…quelque chose…_

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait doublé de volume !

Enfin, un aspect positif à la grossesse…

Si ce n'est qu'avec le pull col en V que je portais, j'avais l'impression d'être légèrement indécente. Je tirai sur ma jupe qui, tout à coup, me parut bien courte, bien qu'elle m'arrive quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou.

Pas étonnant que le pauvre Fabian se soit tiré en courant, il avait dû croire que j'avais voulu lui sauter dessus ! Moi et ma nouvelle poitrine à la Pamela Anderson -100% naturelle cela dit, ce qui m'arracha un soupir de contentement- bien que la mienne soit légèrement moins volumineuse !

Mon soupir sembla être mal interprété…

-Lily tu n'es pas grosse ! s'écria Fabian en pénétrant dans la pièce, exaspéré.

-Ouais…et bah d'ici quelques mois tu ne diras plus ça ! Répliquai-je. J'aurais tout les attributs de la baleine échouée.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air totalement largué.

-Pour le moment ça va, ça ne se voit pas trop mais, d'ici quelques semaines…enfin tu vois quoi ! Il grandit…

Non il n'avait pas l'air de voir de quoi je parlais. Le sourcil gauche relevé, il me regarda longuement avant que son regard ne se fixe quelques instant sur mon ventre légèrement rebondi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de compréhension.

-Tu…tu es enceinte ?

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je crois…que je m'en serai souvenu ! Enfin, toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci !

Je lui souris mais il semblait ailleurs, comme préoccupé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je.

-Non, non, tout va parfaitement bien. Mais…est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu…indiscrète ? Rien ne t'oblige à y répondre mais…

-Vas-y.

-Je croyais que tu avais rompu avec James…fit-il. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

-Non. Nous sommes bel et bien séparés et je n'ai nullement l'intention de me remettre avec lui ! Déclarai-je d'un ton ferme. Mais je ne vois absolument pas le rapport.

-Oh ! Il sembla surpris. Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Non, non vas-y, exprime le fond de ta pensée !

-C'est que tu dois en être à ton deuxième ? Troisième mois de grossesse ?

Je vis enfin ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Oh, non ! J'en suis à un stade bien plus avancé ! Je suis enceinte de quatre moi et demi ! Nous étions encore ensemble quand…enfin quand c'est arrivé quoi…

-Ca ne se voit pas ! _Quand je pense que Molly…_

Il s'arrêta brusquement, conscient qu'il allait dire quelque chose de compromettant. Je souris, amusée.

-_Quand tu penses que Molly…_ l'encourageai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien.

-Et bien…commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre à nouveau. Tu es bien sûre que tu ne lui diras rien ? Parce que si elle vient à le savoir… elle va m'étriper ! Et tu connais Molly, elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié…

-Je te le promets.

-Dans ce cas… il faut avouer qu'à ton stade de grossesse, Molly était déjà E-N-O-R-M-E ! ! ! Et je n'exagère rien. Tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais pris peur. Elle avait au moins du prendre trente bons kilos…

-A ce point là ? m'exclamai-je, effarée.

Etait-ce ce à quoi j'allais devoir faire face à mon tour ? Enfin, il fallait dire que Molly avait perdu ses kilos superflus et que mis à part quelques rondeurs ça et là qui contribuait à son charme, elle avait plus ou moins retrouvé sa taille, ce qui après avoir eu des jumeaux était quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Je me rendis compte que finalement j'étais plutôt chanceuse. Les seules choses qui avaient semblé changer chez moi était mon ventre et ma poitrine…ce qui en soit n'était pas quelque chose de mal…

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et je souris.

-J'en conclu donc que je suis plutôt chanceuse…

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! S'exclama-t-il.

-**EVANS ! PREWETT** ! la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey nous fit sursauter.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un seul homme vers lui.

-**Cessez donc de flirter comme des adolescents et remettez-vous au travail !**

Honteuse, je retournais m'asseoir à mon bureau alors que Fabian prenait place à mes côtés, sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaître, notre dossier en cours entre les mains.

Je sentis le regard vif et perçant de Maugrey peser sur moi quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de sa démarche claudicante en direction de la sortie. Là, il s'arrêta.

Intriguée, je levais la tête et rencontrai son regard moqueur.

_Moqueur ? Depuis quand Maugrey se moquait-il de ses aurors ?_

-Votre tentative de _« camouflage_ »…

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser d'embarras.

-…c'était quelque chose ! C'est des aurors comme vous qu'il nous faut. Ceux qui sont près à faire des heures supplémentaires pour s'améliorer.

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

De quoi parlait-il ? Des heures supplémentaires ?

Un sourire amusé bien que fugace, sembla étirer ses lèvres.

-Black ne vous l'avait pas dit ?

-De quoi parlez-vous, Alastor ?

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut à nouveau sur le visage émacié du chef des Aurors.

_Depuis quand Maugrey souriait-il ?Avais-je loupé un épisode ?_

-Qu'au vu des récents événements, je vous avais donné votre matinée de congé, pardi !

Sur ces paroles il passa la porte de mon bureau et un rire grave et puissant me fit frissonner.

_Devenai-je folle ou Maugrey venait-il bien de se foutre de ma gueule ?_

_Depuis quand savait-il faire autre chose que grogner et aboyer des ordres ?_

_Dans quelle dimension étais-je donc tombée ?_

Je me tournai vers Fabian qui semblait tout aussi ahuri que moi.

Et je réalisai.

Tout ce que j'avais mis en scène pour échapper au courroux de mon chef n'avait servi à rien d'une part parce que j'avais CONGE, et d'autre part car je n'avais pas été assez discrète pour déjouer sa vigilance.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

Ce Sirius…

_J'allais m'occuper de son cas et il allait passer un sale quart d'heure._

Je me relevais brusquement et quittais mon bureau telle une furie, avant de me diriger vers le sien…

Ca allait chauffer

J' « ouvris » (pour ne pas dire défoncer) d'un violent coup de pied la porte de son bureau qui alla se fracasser contre le mur dans un bruit sonore.

Je le vis sursauter et m'avançais furieuse jusqu'à lui.

-_Toi_, sifflai-je de ma voix la plus menaçante, en lui administrant un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'exclama-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que j'avais congé ce matin ? Tempêtai-je.

-Parce que j'ai…hmm…disons oublié ? fit-il d'une voix qui sembla encore diminuer d'un ton.

Je lui administrai une tape à l'arrière de la tête et je ne ménageai pas ma force. Ce qui eut pour résultat d'une rencontre plutôt brutale de son nez avec son bureau.

-**Hé !** s'exclama-t-il. Ca fait mal !

-Arrête de geindre ! A cause de toi, je me suis fait humilier !

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave, grimaça-t-il en se massant les ailes du nez.

-Fol-Œil s'est moqué de moi ! répliquai-je. Il a même rigolé ! Tu te rends compte ?

Il se figea un instant avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Tu veux une autre claque ? menaçai-je.

Il me répondit par un autre éclat de rire et courroucée je lui adressai mon regard le plus noir.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, tu m'accompagneras ce week-end chez mes parents pour leur anniversaire de mariage ! m'écriai-je, furieuse.

Il me renvoya un sourire goguenard.

-C'est ça que tu appelles une punition ?

-Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas encore ma famille !

-Tu sais que si tu voulais passer une soirée de plus en ma compagnie, il te suffisait de me le demander ? Fit-il d'un air malicieux en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

_Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à se moquer de moi aujourd'hui ?_

-J'attends avec impatience le moment où tu rencontreras ma sœur et mes glousseuses de cousines.

Il ricana d'un air blasé et, furieuse, je m'élançai vers la sortie.

-Et ne crois pas que j'aie oublié que tu dois parler à James tout à l'heure !

Sur ce, je fis ma sortie le plus dignement possible.

J'aurai juré que son petit sourire s'était fané.

Mais au fond il avait raison : j'étais contente de savoir que j'allais passer mon week-end avec lui.

Et en ce qui concernait la rencontre Sirius-Pétunia…cela risquait d'être intéressant…

* * *

**On me jette des fleurs ou des tomates à la figure?**

**Bref, pour les impatients, le prochain chapitre portera sur la "discussion" des maraudeurs, et dans les chapitre suivants si je suis mon plan, un net rapprochement entre Sirius et Lily sera à prévoir.**

**Fin des Spoilers!**

**Bisoux à tous!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Héhé!**

**Grâce à vous chers lecteurs, j'ai retrouvé le sourire et le moral.**

**Car ô surprise, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué -ou pas- mais j'ai atteint les 100 commentaires!!!**

**_Merci qui, merci qui?_**

**Merci à vous tous de prendre la peine de lire et de reviewer!**

**Et plus particulièrement à :**

**Lia-Sail****, ****marion86****, ****Loulou2a****, ****Elayna Black****, ****Arya H. Black I****, ****ClochetPotter****, ****Black666** **et** **luffynette**!!!

**Je vous dis pas à quel point j'étais contente quand j'ai découvert ça, tout à l'heure!**

**Merci encore une fois, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des idées, des passages ou autres que vous aimereriez voir apparaître dans cette fic, vous pouvez me les soumettre par review, sur mon site ( LilyEvans-fanfictions. blog4ever. com -sans les espaces bien sûr- car j'ai ouvert un forum exprès pour) ou encore par e-mail: the_best_girls25 hotmail. com -sans les espaces encore une fois- et on rigole pas, j'avais 11 ans quand j'ai crée cette adresse...)**

**Gare à celui qui se fout de ma poire ou mon sadisme pourrait très bien refaire surface...niark niark niark! D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a plus revu celui-là...vous inquiétez pas, ça va revenir...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 :

**Sirius PoV :**

Plus que cinq minutes.

Je regardais les aiguilles de mon horloge murale tourner, comme hypnotisé. Moi qui, d'ordinaire étais le premier à me réjouir de quitter le travail, je dois avouer que cette fois-ci, une heure ou deux de plus ne m'auraient pas dérangé…

Histoire de me préparer à la rencontre qui allait suivre. Je savais que nous nous affronterions un jour, de sang froid pour parler de tout cela, mais… on avait beau imaginer tous les discours possibles et inimaginables qui serait susceptible de convenir pour telle ou telle situation, le résultat était le même.

Devant le miroir tout était facile, mais devant l'interlocuteur concerné, toute notre belle assurance se faisait la malle, et au final on se retrouvait hébété, à n'en plus savoir qu'en dire.

Les minutes continuaient de s'écouler, me rapprochant de plus en plus de mon échéance. Et il fallait le dire, j'appréhendais énormément cette rencontre.

Bon d'accord, j'étais carrément _mort de trouille._

Cela pouvait peut-être paraître idiot dit comme cela, car je connaissais James etc., mais c'était la triste vérité.

J'avais peur de cette rencontre, affrontement_, appelez-le comme vous le voulez,_ car cela allait définitivement marquer le futur de nos relations.

_Allions-nous tirer un trait sur nos bêtises, nos coups bas et nos erreurs pour aller de l'avant ?_

_Ou allions-nous au contraire renoncer à notre amitié et continuer à mener nos vies chacun de son côté, sans plus chercher à jamais interférer dans l'un vie l'un de l'autre ?_

Cette incertitude me tiraillait de l'intérieur et c'était une source de conflit constante qui s'opérait en moi.

Car allais-je pouvoir lui pardonner le comportement violent, les injures et autres bêtises qu'il avait eu à notre égard, à Rémus et moi sans compter Lily ?

Alors que j'avais des principes et des règles de vie qui allaient à l'opposé du comportement qu'il avait eu ? Allais-je tout simplement passer outre ? Balayer toutes mes convictions d'un revers de main ?

J'avais du mal à y croire, et pourtant je ne voulais pas perdre James.

Tout comme je désirai continuer à prendre soin de Lily, à la protéger elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait.

_Mais en en choisissant l'un, condamnai-je automatiquement l'autre ?_

Je tenais à les garder tous deux dans ma vie, mais je ne savais pas si cela allait être possible. Un des deux souffrirait de mon égoïsme et c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Il y avait là un vrai dilemme auquel je ne trouvais aucune solution.

C'était presque inenvisageable de choisir entre l'un et l'autre.

Et pourtant…

Le temps était écoulé.

Et j'avais conscience que dix ans de plus de réflexion n'y aurait rien changé, je n'aurais jamais été prêt.

_On n'était jamais prêt à choisir._

J'en avais pleinement conscience. C'est pourquoi malgré toutes les peurs et les angoisses qui me rongeaient, je me levai et quittai le bureau avant de me rendre chez lui.

Il était temps d'affronter mes démons et de soulager ma conscience.

Je frappai à la porte.

_Une fois._

_Deux fois._

_Aucune réponse._

J'étais prêt à m'en aller lorsque soudainement la porte s'ouvrit.

James m'offrit un sourire crispé et m'invita à rentrer.

Je lui rendis un sourire que je savais tout autant crispé que le sien avant de le précéder, me rendant dans la salle de séjour où je savais que se trouvait Rémus et Peter.

Peter que nous n'avions plus vu depuis un certain temps, d'ailleurs. Ce dernier ayant effectué un stage de six mois en tant qu'apothicaire à l'étranger. Car n'ayant pas eu les BUSES nécessaires pour devenir auror, il avait du prévoir un plan de secours…

Je me sentais légèrement triste et coupable de le revoir pour la première fois dans ses conditions. Mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prémédité la chose, si ?

J'arrivai enfin dans le salon et je saluai Peter et Rémus d'une accolade amicale.

-Alors sa va vieux frère ? Ce voyage, c'était comment ?

-C'était génial, tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Et là-bas, le climat et l'ambiance c'était autre chose ! Répondit-il avec entrain de sa voix flûtée.

-Ca, sûrement !

-Il faut dire que là-bas, Voldemort n'est pas tellement présent, alors les gens vivent beaucoup plus tranquillement qu'ici.

-Je pense bien. Enfin, soupirai-je, tu me raconteras ça une autre fois.

Il acquiesça en souriant.

Je pris place dans un fauteuil, face à James, alors que les deux autres étaient assis côte à côte dans le canapé du séjour.

-Bien, commençai-je. Peter, je pense que Rémus t'as expliqué pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Il acquiesça à nouveau et je soupirai, soulagé, en remerciant Rémus du regard.

-Alors je pense que la meilleure chose à faire et d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

Il y eut un silence.

Un silence durant lequel, je pouvais voir à l'expression de mes amis, tous cherchaient par où commencer.

Puis Rémus prit enfin la parole.

-Nous nous sommes tous comportés et emportés comme des idiots.

Je fus surpris du ton et des paroles de mon ami, mais je hochais la tête pour lui prouver que je lui donnai raison.

-Cette histoire…votre séparation à toi et Lily, James, continua Rémus, ne concernait que vous deux. Et comme deux idiots, moi et Sirius sommes intervenus. Je pense que tout est parti de là. Nous nous sommes emportés et tout a dégénéré. Mais nous avions aussi nos raisons d'agir de la sorte, il faut que tu le comprennes, James. Tu peux certainement penser que c'était injuste que nous ne te laissions t'approcher de Lily, mais à ce moment là, elle allait tellement mal, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle.

Il marqua une pause et je vis dans son regard toute la douleur et la colère qu'il éprouvait en repensant à cette époque. Voir Lily dans cet état avait été rude pour lui, et il avait bien plus souffert qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

-Elle était totalement détruite. Et nous avons pensé bien faire en te tenant à l'écart. Nous ne voulions pas que son état ne s'aggrave. _Quoique je doute qu'elle ait pu aller encore plus mal_, soupira-t-il.

Je vis à l'expression de James, que la réflexion de Rémus lui avait fait mal.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise, avant de rajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu lui éviter ça, je l'aurais fait ! s'écria-t-il.

-_Et comment_ ? M'enquis-je. _En lui balançant à la tête que tu couchais avec McCoy_ ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et je vis toute la tristesse et la lassitude qui l'habitait.

Mais le fait qu'il regrette ne changeait rien. Il avait failli de la pire manière qui soit.

-Je ne le lui aurais évidemment pas dit comme ça. Mais je lui aurai expliqué…

-…_que tu te tapais sa meilleure amie, on sait_. Continuai-je, sans attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase.

-Sirius, soupira-t-il. Ne sois pas comme ça.

-_Et comment veux-tu que je sois ? Tu fais souffrir tout le monde avec tes conneries. Et je suis là à me demander : je choisis Lily ou James ? James ou Lily?_

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte alors que…

-_Alors que quoi ? De toute façon tu l'aurais larguée, non ? Donc ça ne fait pas de grande différence pour toi._ Objectai-je.

Je savais que j'étais dur, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il comprendrait ainsi à quel point je lui en voulais pour tout ça, et je savais que c'était aussi la meilleure façon de le faire réagir.

Car sous l'emprise de la colère, il ne réfléchissait pas et disait ce qu'il pensait réellement sans mâcher ses mots.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi et j'étais sûr qu'il continuait à fonctionner de la sorte.

Mon intervention porta effectivement ses fruits.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds.

Avec une rapidité que je ne lui aurais pas soupçonnée, il se jeta sur moi et m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise.

-**Je t'interdis de dire ça**, siffla-t-il. **Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai souffert. Je n'ai remarqué qu'à quel point Lily comptait quand j'ai su que je l'avais perdue pour de bon. Elle me manque chaque jour. Son absence me pèse. Et ne crois pas que je regrette chaque jour ce que j'ai fais. Ne crois pas que je me déteste pour cette souffrance que je lui ai infligée. Ne crois pas que chaque jour je me dis que je n'aurais jamais la chance d'être là à chaque instant de la vie de cet enfant. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu.**

Rémus, que je n'avais pas vu venir, tira James en arrière, le forçant à se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.

-Et crois-tu réellement que tes regrets suffisent à effacer sa douleur ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Tu l'as sous-entendu.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous recommencez à agir comme des gamins de dix ans. Bordel, vous en avez vingt-deux ! Agissez un peu comme des adultes ! _Et Sirius, ferme-là, un moment !_

Je me renfrognais mais obtempérai tout de même.

-Maintenant James, reprit Rémus, j'aimerai savoir si tu vas te conduire en adulte, en père, et aider Lily pour le bébé ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule, je serai là si elle a besoin d'aide. Mais je ne peux la forcer à accepter ma présence permanente à ses côtés.

-Bien dit, approuva Peter.

Je grognai.

Ca me semblait un peu facile.

-Et je voulais savoir si l'on pouvait espérer que tu te reprennes en main ? Si tu comptais rentrer –enfin- dans le droit chemin ? Pouvons-nous avoir confiance en toi à nouveau ? Car je pense que c'est ce pourquoi, précisément nous sommes tous ici. Pour recoller les morceaux.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me reprendre. Et j'espère réussir à regagner votre confiance, fit-il en souriant faiblement. Vous êtes ma famille, mes frères, et sans vous, la vie n'est plus pareille. Vous m'avez manqué les gars.

Je ne dis rien mais n'en pensais pas moins.

Ce qu'il disait était vrai et pourtant, sortant de sa bouche, j'avais l'impression que ça sonnait faux.

Et je me dis que décidément, il allait m'en falloir du temps pour réussir à lui faire un tant soi peu confiance à nouveau. Et une chose était claire et nette. Peu importe ce qu'avait dit Rémus, je ne le laisserai s'approcher de Lily que lorsque celle-ci serait prête ou qu'elle en ressentirait le besoin, ce qui je pense, n'était pas près d'arriver…

_Justement_, me glissa une petite voix perfide dans ma tête.

J'ignorai cette intervention de ma conscience _plus que douteuse_ et revins à mes pensées.

Tout ceci me laissai un goût amer dans la bouche et pourtant je repensais aux paroles de Lily, la veille. Elle voulait que nous nous retrouvions tous, comme avant. Et même si je doutais que nous retrouvions l'entente parfaite que nous avions alors, pour elle j'étais prête à faire un effort. Pour qu'un de ses si jolis sourires illuminent à nouveau son visage.

Je me rendis compte de la profondeur de ce que je ressentais pour elle sans toutefois en saisir le sens. C'était bien plus qu'une amitié.

_Etais-ce de la fraternité ? Interprétai-je mal les choses ?_

J'avais toujours cette envie de la protéger envers et contre tous, de la prendre dans mes bras, d'être près d'elle…

Tout était confus.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareille auparavant et c'était assez déstabilisant.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Rémus. Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser!

-Désolé.

-Je disais donc que le mieux était que nous fassions tous des efforts, pour tenter d'améliorer les choses. tu es d'accord?

Bien que réticent, je hochai la tête.

-D'accord, soupirai-je.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que tout a été dit. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter…

-Non.

-_Si_, s'exclama James en même temps que moi.

-Vas-y, lui dis-je.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es si protecteur avec Lily. J'aurai compris que Rémus soit comme ça, mais _toi_… tu n'étais pas particulièrement proche d'elle à l'époque ! Ca ne te ressemble pas. _T'es amoureux ou quoi ?_ Lança-t-il, d'un air moqueur.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Et puis d'abord si je dois énoncer la liste de choses que tu as faites qui ne te ressemble pas… raillai-je.

Il me lança un regard mauvais et je lui souris.

Puis Rémus sentant que ça allait dégénérer me prit par l'épaule et en saluant James, me poussa jusqu'à la sortie.

Rémus étant la voix de la sagesse, c'est tout naturellement que je le suivis jusqu'à la sortie. Il fallait dire que pour la première fois depuis que je venais dans cette maison, je n'éprouvai pas l'envie de m'attarder sur les liens. Bien au contraire !

Je fis un signe d'au revoir à Peter qui avait décidé de rester quelques jours chez James, avant de passer la porte et de transplaner.

J'avais hâte de retrouver Lily. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je lui pose des questions au sujet de ce week-end…car tout n'était pas très clair et il fallait que je m'organise.

Et une fois de plus, le simple fait de penser à elle, ramena à la surface ce drôle de sentiment. Je repensai alors aux paroles de James.

_Etais-je amoureux de Lily ?

* * *

_

**Haha! Cette fois je suppose que c'est plus des fleurs que vous allez me lancer...**

**Alors lâchez-vous et tous à vos claviers...**

**Je sais très bien qu'il y a ce petit bouton vert qui vous appelle...**

**Bisoux à tous et à bientôt...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Héhé!**

**Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre qui j'en suis désolé d'avance n'est pas exceptionnel...**

**Mais la suite sera bien plus prometteuse avec le weekend chez les Evans...**

**Je ne pourrais publier avant lundi! Ma mère ayant décidé de me pourrir la vie et donc de me priver d'ordinateur....**

**Mais la vile et maligne personne que je suis, a toujours quelque solutions de rechanges...**

**Breffff...**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt!!!**

**Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 :

**Lily Pov :**

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse vertigineuse, et je voyais le week-end se rapprocher de plus en plus. Et plus le temps passait, plus mon état de nervosité et d'angoisse s'aggravait.

J'avais envie que ces retrouvailles en famille se passent bien.

Revoir mon père, discuter avec mes grands-parents maternels, rire avec Kate…

Et pourtant qui dit famille dit également Pétunia…

Et je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de la revoir. Elle était tellement… méchante et mesquine avec moi que ç'en était déroutant. Je me faisais surprendre à chaque fois par ses paroles plus blessantes les unes que les autres, son attitude plus qu'hostile à mon égard. Et malgré cela, je n'arrivai pas à la détester.

_Elle était ma sœur._

Et même si ce n'était plus le cas à présent, il y avait eu un temps où nous étions liés comme les doigts de la main, où nous étions bien plus que complice. Elle avait été une amie, une confidente avant d'être une sœur. Et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me dire que cette époque là était révolue. Au fond, j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'elle redevienne cette jeune fille douce et sympathique qu'elle était avant, qu'elle fasse un geste, un pas vers moi.

Et chaque fois que nous nous revoyions, aux fêtes de famille, je scrutai toujours son visage, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui m'indiquerait qu'elle était toujours la même. Mais elle avait bel et bien changé.

Sa façon de me regarder, cet éclat de dégoût et de colère dans ses yeux…

Tout cela parce que j'étais _différente_ !

J'avais de la peine à comprendre comment nous avions passé de l'entente parfaite, à cette haine qui me paraissait injustifiée.

Mais j'avais cessé de chercher à comprendre depuis longtemps, j'avais baissé les bras et j'étais certaine que face à tant de haine, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

_Après tout, à quoi bon ?_

A quoi bon continuer à se voiler la face ?

_Pour elle, je ne signifiais plus rien, je n'étais même plus sa sœur._

Je secouai la tête, pour chasser Pétunia de mes pensées.

J'allais devoir la « fréquenter » durant un week-end entier et c'était bien assez. Je ne voulais pas en plus me miner le moral…

Enfin pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Et tout s'expliquait en un mot : _Sirius._

Son attitude avec moi me déroutait.

Quelques jours plus tôt nous étions tellement proches… et du jour au lendemain il était devenu…distant. J'avais même l'impression qu'il cherchait à me fuir ! Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal !

Mais j'étais sûre que cela cachait quelque chose et j'avais la ferme intention de découvrir ce que c'était. J'allais le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, quitte à me servir de mes nouveaux atouts…

Je pouffai de rire.

_Il ne suffisait pas de mettre un décolleté et de serrer la poitrine pour déconcerter un homme, si ?_

J'éclatai franchement de rire en imaginant la scène.

_Moi, agitant mes énormes flotteurs sous le nez d'un Sirius rougissant et bégayant. _

C'était risible.

J'attrapai mon sac à main et ma baguette, avant de sortir de la maison.

Avec toutes ses émotions, j'avais bien le droit de m'accorder une après-midi shopping avec une amie, non ?

Je retrouvais quelques minutes plus tard, mon amie Sofia sur le chemin de Traverse et nous nous rendîmes sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, pour manger une glace.

-Alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu tant que l'on fasse du lèche-vitrines aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois m'acheter une robe pour la réception de ce soir.

-Et tu ne t'y prends que maintenant ? S'exclama Sofia, indignée.

-Oh, c'est bon, calme-toi… J'étais occupée, d'abord ! Ripostai-je.

Sofia souffla d'un air réprobateur.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Depuis le temps que cette réception est prévue…

-Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mais je me suis faite piégé par ma mère! Tu sais comment elle est…

Sofia éclata de rire.

-Ta mère, je l'adore ! Elle est trop forte ! Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois !

Je bougonnai pour la forme en attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

-Et tu la veux comment cette robe ?

-Je veux qu'elle soit… belle, élégante, en un mot : époustouflante ! Je veux que Pétunia en soit morte de jalousie !

Sofia sourit à pleine dent.

-J'en conclu qu'on en a pour un bon moment et que la bourse va drôlement s'alléger d'ici ce soir…

J'acquiesçai.

-Comme disent les moldus, « on va faire chauffer la monnaie » ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

-La carte de crédit, Sofia ! Pas la monnaie !

-C'est du pareil au même. Bon on y va ?

J'acquiesçai et me levai de ma chaise.

-Une minute ! s'exclama mon amie. Je connais bien ta mère…

-Et ?

-Avec qui t'a-t-elle casée pour le week-end ?

Je dansai d'un pied sur l'autre avant d'avouer.

-J'y vais avec Sirius.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche…

-Bon on y va ? m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

-Minute papillon !

-Mais les magasins…

-…attendrons, me coupa-t-elle. Assieds-toi.

Vu son regard, je ne protestai pas. Elle pouvait être effrayante parfois ! Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, un vague sourire flottant sur les lèvres, et le regard perdu au loin.

Elle semblait complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Aussi, je fus surprise lorsqu'elle s'exclama d'une voix stridente, me faisant sursauter:

-Ca explique tout !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Si tu veux t'acheter une nouvelle robe…c'est pour lui ! Pour le séduire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser furieusement.

-Mais ça va pas non ? Je veux juste en mettre plein la vue à Pétunia, je te l'ai déjà dit ! m'empressai-je de démentir.

-La bonne excuse…Et puis tu as dit que tu étais occupée…Tu étais trop occupée à penser à lui ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fait tes achats plus tôt !

Sa voix déraillait dans les aigus tant son hypothèse semblait l'exciter. Ses yeux brillants, sa mine enjouée, son empressement…

En résumé : _j'étais dans la mer**_ !

-Je…

-Ne mens pas !

-Bon d'accord, j'ai effectivement un peu pensé à lui ! capitulai-je. Mais pas comme tu penses !

-Et comment alors ?

Elle affichait à présent un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus narquois et d'agaçant.

-Il a un comportement étrange ces temps-ci, avouais-je.

-Sirius Black n'est déjà pas ce que le commun des mortels pourrait appeler quelqu'un de « normal » alors…

-Sofia ! m'exclamai-je !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Si c'est pas mignon ça ! Tu prends déjà sa défense…

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrête. Continue.

-C'est juste qu'il…Enfin…il est devenu un peu distant avec moi…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… du jour au lendemain, il a changé du tout au tout. Avant, on était plutôt proche, et d'un coup…j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit comme la peste. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose.

-Proche…proche… c'est plutôt vague…

-Et bien, on discute beaucoup tous les deux…

-…

-On passe du temps ensemble…

-…

-On se taquine, on rigole…

-...

-On a même dormi ensemble…

-Hein ! Que…_**QUOI**_ ? **Vous avez couché ensemble** ?

**-NON ! NON !** m'écriai-je. On a seulement dormi ensemble.

-_SEULEMENT ? MAIS C'EST DEJA BEAUCOUP !_

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! protestai-je. _Pas si fort ! _On va nous entendre !

-Attend...tu as dit seulement? Ca veut dire que tu en veux plus?

Elle eut un sourire moqueur et je la fusillai du regard.

_-Combien de fois_ ?

-Deux.

-_**DEUX **_? ! ? ET TU NE ME DIS CA QUE MAINTENANT ?

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! m'écriai-je, en lançant un regard inquiet autour de nous, soucieuse qu'on nous ait entendues.

-Bon…vous avez juste dormi ? Partagé le même lit ?

Je hochai la tête.

-J'ai dormi dans ses bras, avouai-je.

-_**Dans ses bras**_ ?

Elle posa une main sur son cœur, l'air choquée.

-Ne recommence pas !

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, d'un air qui semblait tout sauf désolé.

Il y eut un silence.

-Bon, récapitulons. Vous riez ensemble, passez du bon temps ensemble, discutez ensemble, et vous dormez ensemble… et il est étrange. C'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Verdict ? demandai-je, légèrement inquiète.

-Ca cache une histoire de fille, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je me renfrognais.

Etais-ce donc ça, la cause du comportement étrange de Sirius ?

_Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente.

_Alors parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un il n'avait plus de temps à m'accorder ? N'avait même plus le temps de me parler ? De rire avec moi ?_

_Quel crétin !_ Songeai-je amère.

_Et puis d'abord ? Cette fille…_

_La connaissais-je ?_

_Comment était-elle ?_

_Brune ? Rousse ? Noiraude ?_

Je pariai sur une blonde.

_Les yeux verts ? gris ? brun ?_

De toute manière, j'étais sûre qu'elle possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus, hypnotisants, à faire tomber tous les hommes à ses pieds.

Je l'imaginai avec de magnifiques langues jambes, une silhouette fine et élancée, de magnifiques atouts, un visage espiègle…

Je grognai.

_Et moi qui grossissais chaque jour un peu plus…ça n'allait pas jouer en ma faveur._

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_A quoi venais-je de penser ? Devenais-je folle_ ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente, constata-t-elle, avec ravissement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? aboyai-je.

-Peut-être le fait que tu es entrain de broyer ta cuillère d'une manière fort peu élégante…ou encore le fait que tu me beugles dessus…

-Désolée.

-Tu sais Lily, commença-t-elle. Quand je parlai d'une femme, je me disais que peut-être…

Elle s'interrompit.

_Cherchait-elle vraiment à jouer avec mes nerfs ?_

-Il est peut être amoureux ? Enfin je dis ça… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je peux me tromper.

Je me renfrognai à nouveau.

J'imaginai déjà Sirius, sa blondasse pendue à son bras…

-Mais…est-ce que ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être…

-Mais bon sang ! Accouche ! M'exclamai-je, à bout.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Désolée mais **_JE_** ne suis pas enceinte, contrairement à toi.

Je lui lançai un regard à lui glacer le sang et elle se tassa sur sa chaise.

-Je me disais que… peut-être il…enfin…il s'intéressait à toi !

* * *

**Verdict? Vous me détestez?**

**Mdr!!! Je pense que cette fois ce sera pas un lancer de fleur que je recevrai à la figure...**

**Aussi j'organise d'hors et déjà ma retraite...**

**Bises à tous**


	22. Chapter 22

**Héhé!!! Me voilà (enfin) de retour!!!**

**Vous vous plaigniez de mon sadisme? Hé bien, je vous ai trouvé quelqu'un qui joue dans une plus lourde catégorie que moi: **

**_**Roulements de tambours**_**

**Ma mère!!!**

**Il paraît que c'est quelque chose de génétique...enfin bon...**

**Pour me faire pardonner de cette si longue absence, je vous poste un chapitre qui je le sens, va vous plaire!!!**

**En tout cas, je vais dès à présent me remettre à répondre aux reviews parce qu'à ce stade là...c'est plus que de la négligence!!!**

**Oh!!! Et sachez que j'ai refais mon site de fond en comble parce qu'il me plaisait plus et que d'ici dimanche, vous trouverez mes chapitres postés en avant première dessus! Donc si ça vous intéresse, l'adresse est dans mon profil! **

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

**BisouxXx à tous**

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Lily Pov :**

Le moment que j'avais tant appréhendé était arrivé.

Nous y étions enfin à ce fameux week-end ! J'avais tellement hâte de revoir ma famille, enfin… certaines personnes seulement…

Je soufflai, tentant vainement de calmer mon angoisse grandissante.

Il fallait que je reste positive, que je garde le sourire, pour ne pas _lui_ donner une occasion de me faire du mal encore une fois. Il fallait préserver les apparences.

Et je savais d'ors et déjà que ça n'allait pas être facile ! Et pour cause :_ j'avais l'impression que se déroulait en moi la troisième guerre mondiale_ tant mes émotions étaient vives, contradictoires et se succédaient les unes aux autres à une allure impressionnante ! J'avais envie de rire, de crier et de pleurer en même temps. J'étais complètement sans dessus dessous, déboussolée au possible.

_Les hormones, _aurait dit mon médicomage préféré…

Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tout mettre sur le compte de mes hormones en folie ! N'aurai-je pas été enceinte que je me serai certainement trouvée dans un état très similaire à celui d'aujourd'hui.

L'excitation de revoir toutes ses personnes à qui je tenais tant, pouvoir leur parler, rire avec eux… Et puis j'avais tellement hâte de revoir mon père ! Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vus, que je ne m'étais plus réfugié dans ses bras protecteurs en guise d'un câlin plein de tendresse et d'amour paternel. Il me tardait de le revoir.

_S'il n'y avait eu que ça…_

Cela pouvait peut-être paraître ridicule, mais je craignais quelque peu les réactions et réflexions de ma famille sur ma condition.

_L'an dernier, ils m'avaient tous vu filer le parfait amour avec James, fiancée et sur la bonne voie du mariage._

_Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient me voir seule et enceinte._

Enfin…seule…

Pas vraiment puisque Sirius était avec moi, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Nous n'étions pas en couple.

Il était donc inéluctable qu'ils se posent des questions. Qu'ils _ME_ posent des questions. Surtout les commères de service qui n'allaient pas manquer une occasion de me rater. _Mes_ _chères cousines_ allaient profiter de cet état de _« faiblesse »_ si je peux l'appeler ainsi, pour m'enfoncer. Elles qui avaient tant jalousé ma relation avec James allaient voir là une occasion de se venger.

Je ne préférais même pas penser à la réaction de Pétunia…

« _Zen, il faut rester zen_ », m'intimai-je.

Je respirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage, car Merlin savait que j'allais en avoir besoin !

-Prête ? Me demanda Sirius, outrageusement beau et élégant dans son costard noir.

La coupe de son costume lui seyait à merveille, s'ajustant à merveille à sa silhouette athlétique et élancée tout en lui conférant un air classe et distingué qui ne faisait que souligner ses traits fins et aristocratiques. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Sans compter sa mèche rebelle qui lui retombait délicatement sur son œil gauche, lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon...

Ses yeux marines brillaient d'impatience et d'excitation.

Il m'avait avoué être impatient de faire connaissance avec ma famille.

Je lui en avais tant parlé que…sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur le reste.

Et lui qui n'avait jamais réellement eu de famille, hormis son oncle Alphard qui était décédé quelques années auparavant, avait été heureux de se voir convier à l'une des réunions de la famille Evans.

La boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, m'empêcha de lui répondre. Aussi, hochais-je simplement la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il en attrapant ma main gauche tremblante dans la sienne. Tout se passera bien.

-Je l'espère, réussis-je à murmurer.

Il raffermit sa prise sur ma main en signe de réconfort, avant de frapper à la porte de sa main libre.

Il ne fallut pas moins de quelques secondes pour que ma mère, plus élégante et rayonnante que jamais, vienne nous ouvrir.

Vêtue de ses plus beaux effets, elle semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans. Je lui trouvai un air de jeune fille amoureuse et épanouie que j'enviai secrètement.

Elle avait rencontré l'amour en la personne de mon père, il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans de cela, et il ne l'avait jamais plus quitté depuis. Leur amour durait encore et toujours, et lorsqu'ils se regardaient, brillaient dans leurs yeux un éclat si intense, si pur… C'était comme si à chaque regard, ils se redécouvraient mutuellement.

_C'était beau. Puissant._

Les voir tous deux, me faisait rêver. Cela me permettait de croire encore et encore à l'amour avec un grand **A**. L'amour véritable. Celui qui avec les années, s'intensifie à un tel point qu'il en devient douloureux. Celui pour qui l'on serait prêt à tout donner. Celui qui nous apporte chaque jour une source de joie, de bien être et de sérénité…

Lorsque ma mère nous découvrit sur le pas de la porte, son visage se fendit d'un sourire heureux. Son regard, tout d'abord surpris en découvrant Sirius à mes côtés, se fit pétillant par la suite.

-Lily ! Ma chérie ! Tu es venue ! C'est ton père qui va être content… s'exclama-t-elle en m'attirant dans une étreinte maternelle. Si je peux me permettre, tu es magnifique. Où as-tu déniché une merveille pareille ?

Je souris.

La merveille en question, était la robe que nous avions dénichée, Sofia et moi, dans un magasin luxueux du chemin de Traverse. Dès le premier regard, ça avait été le coup de foudre, et j'avais tout de suite su qu'elle était pour moi. Ni trop ample, ni trop moulante, elle semblait avoir été conçue pour ma morphologie. D'une belle couleur rose pâle, qui faisait joliment ressortir l'auburn de mes cheveux, la robe était longue allant jusqu'à dissimuler mes chaussures, et munie d'une légère ceinture de soie noire noué juste sous ma poitrine qui avait le mérite d'amincir ma silhouette.

La robe était à la fois simple et sophistiquée.

-Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle maman.

Cette dernière me sourit, avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Je fis rapidement les présentations.

-Maman, voici Sirius Black. Sirius je te présente ma mère.

Le regard de ma mère se fit plus malicieux que jamais. Elle lui tendit sa main et Sirius la saisit délicatement avant d'y déposer un léger baiser et de la relâcher. Ma mère qui s'attendait à échanger une poignée de main, en rosit de plaisir.

-Madame Evans. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, Mr Black. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Margaret.

-Seulement si vous m'appelez Sirius, rétorqua ce dernier dans un sourire.

Ma mère nous invita à entrer dans la maison qui semblait déjà être grouillante de monde.

-J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop, commença ma mère en nous accompagnant jusqu'à la salle de réception, mais vu que Lauren, Katherine et Jessica ont décidé de rester, nous avons dû nous organiser différemment pour la répartition des chambres…

Je me sentis blêmir.

Vu le ton de ma mère en m'annonçant la nouvelle, j'avais à m'inquiéter pour la suite. Déjà qu'avoir à supporter Lauren et Jessica n'allait pas être chose aisée…

-Sirius et toi partagerez ensemble ton ancienne chambre, nous annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère mon cher Sirius ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser la chambre de Pétunia ? m'enquis-je, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air agressive.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que nous étions arrivés et déjà, elle semblait vouloir me caser avec Sirius. Si ce n'était pas cela, c'était quelque chose qui y ressemblait !

-Parce que Pétu, Vernon et le petit Dudley restent également ce week-end. Il est donc normal qu'elle garde sa chambre.

-Ils restent ? m'exclamai-je, horrifiée. C'est une blague ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Jessica et Lauren, je pouvais encore gérer, mais _eux_ ! ! ! Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi Merlin semblait-il m'en vouloir à ce point ?

-Ils ont pu se libérer pour le week-end, annonça ma mère avec une grimace.

Elle non plus n'appréciait pas particulièrement Vernon et ses manières. Mais par égard pour Pétunia, elle feignait l'apprécier pour ne pas la blesser.

Ma mère me lança un regard de profonde compassion, avant de m'étreindre à nouveau et de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en prétextant avoir d'autres invités à saluer.

Je restais quelques instant, pantoise.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Sirius en posant sa main libre sur mon épaule.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondis-je avec un sourire que je savais maigre. Allons déposer nos affaires à l'étage, le temps que je digère la nouvelle.

Je le guidais dans la maison tout en saluant d'un sourire ou d'un geste quelques membres de ma nombreuse famille en passant devant eux. Nous montâmes rapidement à l'étage, et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, ma main toujours glissée dans celle de Sirius, lorsque Pétunia apparut soudainement à l'angle du couloir.

Un Dudley -encore plus potelé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu- vissé sur la hanche, ma sœur n'avait en rien changé. Toujours fidèle à elle-même.

Elle s'arrêta en me voyant, et me toisa d'un regard malveillant.

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur mon ventre et un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage fatigué.

-Pétunia, la saluai-je de mon ton le plus froid.

-Potter, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

Avisant ma réaction, elle éclata d'un rire sinistre qui fit remuer son corps maigre. Je sentis Sirius se tendre à mes côtés.

-Ah, non ! J'oubliai. Tu t'es fait jeter. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir prévenue… Te voilà redevenue une Evans. _Pauvre fille_ ! Fit-elle avant de s'éloigner en ricanant.

Je sentis des larmes me picoter les yeux.

Je les ignorais et sans un mot, entrai dans ma chambre, Sirius à ma suite.

-Je découvre enfin l'antre de la préfète Lily Evans, s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement. Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris. Je savais bien que son intention était de me détendre et pourtant…

_Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Sirius Black, le maraudeur entrerait dans ma chambre de jeune fille, à moi Lily Evans ?_

Il sortit nos bagages format miniature de sa poche, et leur rendit leur taille normale d'un coup de baguette.

Je me saisis de mes affaires et me postai face à mon armoire que j'ouvris en grand. J'entrepris de faire de la place pour que Sirius puisse y déposer ses vêtements. Je m'affairai. Il fallait que je m'occupe les mains pour m'empêcher de penser.

-Je vais te libérer une étagère pour que tu puisses y mettre tes affaires, annonçai-je à Sirius d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, mon rangement me prit moins de dix minutes et je me retrouvais rapidement sans rien avoir à faire.

Je profitai du fait que Sirius range ses propres affaires pour me poster face à la fenêtre, mon regard embrasant le parc que jeune, j'avais tant contemplé. Les feuilles rousses qui s'étaient décrochées des arbres, tournoyaient doucement les airs avant de venir caresser l'herbe verdoyante du parc en s'y posant délicatement. Les haies taillées qui bordaient les extrémités du domaine, la balancelle qui s'agitait doucement, portée par la légère brise automnale, les ridules qui apparaissaient à la surface de l'étang, rendu plus clair par les rayons du soleil qui était en cet instant même entrain d'entamer sa descente.

_Tout cela faisait partie de moi._

Je me souvenais encore des soirées que j'avais passées étendue dans l'herbe fraîche de ce même parc, à regarder les étoiles briller de tous leurs feux dans le ciel obscur, à tenter d'y lire un signe, à tenter d'y voir quelque chose. Bercée par le chant des grillons, je laissais alors libre court à mes pensées. Je me souvenais de cette sérénité qui m'envahissait, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec la nature, d'être dans mon élément.

J'aurai tant voulu la retrouver, l'espace d'un instant.

Ne serait-ce que pour oublier cette tristesse qui m'étreignait le cœur, pour me délivrer de cette souffrance qui reprenait peu à peu sa place dans mon corps.

_Je ne voulais pas craquer. _

_Il ne fallait pas. _

_Il fallait leur montrer que j'étais forte. _

_Que j'arrivais à faire face. _

_Il le fallait._

Alors pourquoi sentais-je glisser sur ma joue, une perle salée ?

Je sentis plus que je ne vis, une présence dans mon dos.

Puis bientôt, deux bras, puissants et tendres à la fois, encerclèrent délicatement ma taille avant que deux mains ne se posent sur mon ventre rebondi.

Une douce chaleur remplaça le froid qui m'avait envahie quelques instants plus tôt.

J'étais bien ainsi.

Je me sentais protégée, entière.

Comme si j'avais retrouvé une partie de moi.

C'était inexplicable.

Je ne ressentais cette sensation qu'en sa présence, qu'au creux de ses bras. Je savais que je pouvais me laisser aller. Il ne servait à rien avec lui de tenter de camoufler mes émotions sous un masque. Il voyait en moi, lisait dans mes yeux. Il me comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il avait compris que parfois le silence était le plus grand des soutiens.

Je laissai libre court à ma mélancolie, à ma tristesse.

Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.

Je me laissais aller à son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir.

Je sentais son souffle caresser mon cou, comme la plus douce des caresses, me faisant frissonner.

La sensation était divine, voluptueuse.

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, il entremêla nos doigts.

Je souris.

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, je me sentais mieux.

Je me sentais légère.

Comme libérée d'un poids.

Je sentais mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans ma poitrine tel un oiseau prêt à prendre son envol.

La sensation était d'ailleurs très agréable. Je sentais mes joues s'échauffer très légèrement.

-Merci, murmurai-je. Merci d'être là pour moi

Je m'échappai de son étreinte à contre cœur, sans pour autant relâcher ses mains. Je lui fis face, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il approcha son visage du mien, ses yeux se faisant plus brillants que jamais, jusqu'à ce que nous fussions front contre front. Il accentua sa pression sur mes mains.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, dit-il d'une voix qui me fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. _**Pour toujours et à jamais. **_Son regard me transperça, me sondant jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. J'étais comme nue sous son regard. Il voyait en moi.

Et je compris.

Toutes ces sensations, mon cœur qui s'emballait, cette sérénité lorsque je me trouvai entre ses bras.

_Il était une part de moi._

_**Sirius.**_

_Cet homme qui avait su m'insuffler un nouveau souffle d'espoir, de vie. Cet homme qui avait su me faire renaître de mes cendres, qui avait été là lorsque j'allais mal. Cet homme qui avait su lire en moi, qui me comprenait. Cet homme qui avait su voir bien au-delà des apparences et qui d'un seul regard avait le pouvoir de me faire chavirer._

_**Cet homme là, j'en étais tombée follement, profondément et irrévocablement amoureuse.**_

**

* * *

****Verdict?**

**Vous avez aimé? Ou j'ai meilleurs temps de retourner me cacher au fin fond de l'Alaska?**

**Bises à tous! **

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Héhé, moi le retour...**

**Avec un nouveau chapitre qui vous réserve bien des surprises...**

**J'ai franchement hâte que vous le lisiez...**

**Vous m'en direz des nouvelles... xD ^^**

**Sinon je voulais remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier :**

**Marion86; Lia-Sail, siri08; luffynette; Loulou2a; Arya H. Black I; qu'Elayna Black et ClochetPotter!**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour tous vos encouragements!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 23 :

**Lily Pov ;**

Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine avec une vigueur que jamais, il n'avait connu jusque là. Son regard marine restait fermement encré au mien, et j'aurai pu rester ainsi encore longtemps si je n'avais crains qu'il découvre au fond de mes yeux, inscrite sur mes prunelles en lettres d'or, l'amour nouveau que je lui portais.

-Nous devrions redescendre, murmurai-je.

Mes pensées contredisaient mes paroles. Je ne désirai qu'une chose.

_Rester ici avec lui._

Je voulais encore me blottir dans ses bras, sentir à nouveau son torse ferme et musclé contre mon dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, sentir et entendre son cœur battre à l'unisson du mien, ses paumes chaudes sur ma peau. Je n'avais pas besoin du plus. Le savoir près de moi, à mes côtés, me suffisait.

_Pour le moment._

Il acquiesça.

Je me détournais, déliant par la même occasion nos mains.

_Une seconde._

Cela ne faisait qu'une seconde que ses mains avaient lâché les miennes et pourtant… Pourtant je ressentais à nouveau cette impression de vide, de manque, de froid.

-Attends, souffla-t-il.

Sa voix n'était plus à présent qu'un doux murmure, sonnant à mes oreilles telle la plus belle des mélodies.

_Envoûtante, hypnotisante._

Je n'avais fait un pas que je me retrouvai à nouveau entre ses bras.

Je soupirai de bien-être.

_Avait-il lui aussi ressenti ce manque ?_

_Ce froid envahir son être petit à petit ? _

_Cette douleur le traverser à l'idée seule de ne plus me toucher ?_

Je me plaisais à rêver que ce soit le cas. Qu'il tienne à moi autant que je l'aime. Et pourtant je craignais que ce ne soit pas le cas, que mes sentiments ne fussent pas réciproques. Je me contentais alors d'apprécier l'instant présent.

Je levais les yeux, croisant son regard. Je m'efforçai de graver dans ma mémoire chaque détail de son visage parfait. _Le contour de ses lèvres fines, l'ombre de ses cils fins sur ses joues, la droiture de son nez, chaque petite zébrure argenté qui parsemait son regard marine._

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de m'imprégner de tous ses petits détails qui faisaient de lui Sirius Black, de toutes ses petites choses qui seules pouvaient passer pour insignifiantes mais qui ensembles, constituaient un être.

Je sentis ses lèvres douces se poser délicatement sur mon front, et je frissonnais sous les sensations que ce simple contact provoqua en moi.

-Ne l'écoute plus. _Plus jamais_. Elle ne le mérite pas, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-J'essaierai. _Pour toi_.

-_Pour nous_, me reprit-il.

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer légèrement.

Ses doigts cherchèrent à nouveau les miens, les caressant à leurs extrémités, jouant avec eux avant de finalement les entremêler aux siens.

Je me laissais submerger par toutes ces sensations nouvelles qu'il savait si bien faire naître en moi.

-Nous pouvons y aller à présent, souffla-t-il en passant son bras libre autour de ma taille.

Je rouvris les yeux, déstabilisée.

Le trouble s'empara de tous mes sens, et je le laissais me guider, incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Nous rejoignîmes ainsi, la salle des réceptions bruyante et grouillante de monde.

Mon regard fut aussitôt happé par un regard si semblable au mien.

Il était là, plus souriant et beau que jamais.

_Mon père._

Une vague d'émotion me submergea.

Il me sourit, m'incitant à le rejoindre.

-Allons voir mon père, que je te le présente, fis-je à Sirius, d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Sans attendre son approbation, je m'en allais à la rencontre de mon père, bousculant ça et là, les quelques personnes qui faisaient obstacles à mon chemin. Puis, incapable de me retenir, je lâchai la main de Sirius et me jetai dans les bras ouverts de mon père.

-Lily, s'exclama ce dernier, visiblement aussi ému que moi. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as tant manqué.

-Oh, papa, m'exclamai-je alors que je sentais d'hors et déjà des larmes de joie affluer à mes yeux. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, retrouvant ainsi cette odeur familière, qui lui était si caractéristique.

_Enfin._

Je retrouvais mes points de repères.

-Lily, ma petite fleur de lys, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans mon dos. Tu es tellement belle. Magnifique.

-Papa, râlai-je en riant à travers mes larmes.

Je le relâchai.

Je me reculai de deux pas et tentai vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues du dos de ma main. L'émotion était telle !

Je n'arrivai à contenir tout ce bonheur en moi.

-Ne pleure pas, enfin, rit mon père.

-Mais je suis tellement heureuse…hoquetai-je. Te revoir, enfin…c'est…c'est…

Il sourit avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. J'avais cette impression de redevenir une petite fille que rien ne pouvait atteindre lorsqu'il m'étreignait ainsi. Protégée, aimée.

_Que demander de plus ?_

-Allez mon poussin, fit-il en riant, sèche donc tes larmes que je puisse admirer ton si joli visage.

-Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien.

Je tentai de réfréner mes émotions et réussis cette fois-ci à atténuer mes larmes.

-Qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? demanda mon père, un soupçon de mutinerie dans le regard.

-Oh ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs, fis-je en riant.

Je me retournai et fis signe à un Sirius souriant de s'approcher. Ce dernier nous rejoignit et je pus faire les présentations. Après une poignée de main échangée ainsi que quelques paroles ponctuées de rire, nous nous séparâmes à regret pour rejoindre nos tables respectives.

Mon père alla rejoindre ma mère, Pétunia, Vernon et le petit Dudley, ainsi que trois de mes oncles et tantes tandis que Sirius et moi rejoignions Kate et son fiancé Dimitri, Lauren et Marc, mes cousins, ainsi que Granny ma grand-mère paternelle et Cassandre ma grand-mère maternelle.

Je gémis intérieurement.

_Qui avait eu la bonne idée de placer Granny et Cassandre à la même table ? _

Ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas, et chaque année nous avions droit à leurs rixes. Cela commençait par des propos sibyllins, des petites remarques sournoises, et puis ça virait littéralement à des joutes verbales, qui donnaient lieu aux insultes…

Il y a deux ans de cela, elles en étaient même venues aux mains et nous avions dû nous mettre à cinq pour les séparer tant elles étaient remontées l'une contre l'autre…

_La raison de cette bagarre ? _

Cassandre s'était plainte de la viande qui n'était pas assez cuite à son goût et Granny qui avait vu là l'opportunité de lui refermer son caquet, lui avait fait remarquer sans douceur que de toute façon elle n'était jamais contente de rien, que ses manières dérangeaient tout le monde et « qu'elle pétait plus haut que son cul »…

Cassandre avait vu rouge et elles en étaient venues aux mains.

Aussi, lorsque je vis Granny qui, assise en face de moi, fusillait du regard Cassandre, je me dis que cette année encore, nous n'échapperions pas à leurs éternelles disputes.

_Ca promettait_…

Après avoir présenté Sirius à la tablée, et recueilli les nouvelles de tout un chacun, nous prîmes enfin place. Léopold, notre maître d'hôtel, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de serveurs engagés pour l'occasion, arrivèrent dans la salle et commencèrent à servir les entrées.

Les discussions allaient bon train à notre table. Sirius et Dimitri faisaient connaissance tandis que Granny, Kate et moi discutions tranquillement, heureuses de nous retrouver, alors que Cassandre se plaignait à Lauren et Marc de la nourriture, _pour changer_.

-Voyez-vous, argumenta celle-ci sans remarquer les grimaces désespérées de mes cousins qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire, Léopold ne les cuits jamais assez longtemps. A croire qu'il veut nous les faire avaler crus pour nous empoisonner… Le blanc d'œuf n'est jamais assez cuit sur le dessus et dès qu'on le bouge un petit peu, il se met à trembler comme de la gélatine. Ca me soulève le cœur, fit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine, avec une expression de tragédienne.

-_Cassandre_, grogna Granny à bout de nerfs. Vas-tu donc laisser ces jeunes un peu tranquilles ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu les déranges avec tes babillages incessants de vieille mémé ?

Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt à notre table tandis que Cassandre dévisageait Granny grossièrement. Je vis Kate retenir un éclat de rire, Marc et Lauren dont les yeux avides faisaient des allers-retours de Cassandre à Granny, et Sirius qui avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Mes babillages incessants ? répéta Cassandre d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, plissant des yeux à un tel point qu'ils semblaient en être réduits à deux fentes.

Nous retenions tous notre souffle.

-Et ça radote en plus, s'exaspéra Granny en levant les yeux au ciel. _Attention Cassandre, après le radotage, vient Elsheimer_…

Ladite Cassandre devint rouge de colère.

-Et toi Granny…je ne m'avancerai pas ainsi si j'étais toi, répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton acerbe.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Cassandre, rétorqua Granny d'un ton condescendant. J'ai encore quelques années devant moi avant de perdre la boule comme toi.

Sirius me regarda d'un air ébahi et je haussai les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, réprimant un rire.

Cassandre jeta à Granny un regard noir, et ne trouvant rien à répliquer, se jeta sur son entrée, qu'elle massacra à coups de couteaux rageurs.

-Oh ma chère Cassandre, continua Granny en ignorant mes regards de reproches. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les œufs de Léopold… ?

…

Après avoir échappé de justesse à un meurtre et à une inculpation pour homicide volontaire avec préméditation, le dessert fut enfin servi. Je discutai avec Kate de ses études de médecine lorsque j'entendis Cassandre parler de moi à Lauren. Nous stoppâmes notre conversation.

-…je m'inquiète un peu pour elle, disait-elle. Se faire abandonner comme ça…

Je me crispai.

-Et seule avec un enfant… je me demande si elle va s'en sortir, soupira-t-elle. C'est à peine si elle arrive à prendre soin d'elle, alors d'un enfant… Elle qui n'est pas très débrouillarde…

Je baissai les yeux. Mes mains posées sur mes jambes tremblaient de rage.

-Elle ne sera pas seule, intervint une voix d'un ton sec. Je serai là et je m'assurerai qu'ils ne manquent de rien, ni elle ni le bébé. Et je sais qu'elle fera une mère formidable.

Je levai les yeux sur Sirius, et lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissante.

-Bien dit, jeune homme, approuva Granny en souriant. Et être mariée n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'être une bonne mère. Qui plus est, il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Regarde donc Pétunia. Elle est mariée à _cette espèce de cachalot humain_, _ce Vernon Dursley_ et ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est une bonne mère. Regarde le petit Dudley. _Déjà, il faut être fou pour donner un non pareil à un enfant, il va le traîner toute sa vie le pauvre._ Et puis, il n'a aucune éducation, Pétunia le laisse tout faire. Et Lily est une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleuse et responsable et si ce gredin de Potter ne s'en est pas rendu compte, c'est qu'il ne la méritait pas. Quant à l'éducation de son petit, je ne doute pas qu'elle sera excellente.

-Merci Granny, soufflai-je.

-Mais ne me remercie pas mon petit. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Et ce n'est pas une vieille folle qui passe son temps à faire des trous dans le jardin qui doit te faire douter de toi.

-Je ne fais pas de trou dans le jardin, protesta Cassandre. Je fais du jardinage, et c'est tout un art que d'avoir la main verte.

Granny salua ses paroles d'un geste négligeant de la main.

-C'est du pareil au même. Et d'ailleurs tu ferais bien d'y retourner dans ton jardin, histoire de nous laisser un peu discuter _entre personnes saines d'esprit_ au lieu de raconter des bêtises. Retourne donc creuser tes trous.

La tablée se répandit en éclat de rire, et Cassandre, vexée, posa ses couverts sur la table.

-Puisque c'est ainsi, répliqua-t-elle, je m'en vais.

Elle fit bruyamment reculer sa chaise, se leva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait et s'en alla en pestant.

-La pauvre vieille, soupira Granny. Il faut vraiment perdre la boule ou être désespérée pour passer ses journées à creuser des trous. Mais Cassandre est Cassandre, je ne m'étonne plus de rien à son sujet. Et puis quant on est vieux comme elle...

_Etait-il utile de préciser qu'elles n'avaient que cinq ans de différences?_

Il y eut quelques rires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tous les convives eurent fini de manger, mon père réclama l'attention de tout le monde en faisant tinter son couteau contre son verre de cristal.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier tout le monde, d'être venus ici ce soir. Il y a vingt-cinq ans de cela, la majeure partie d'entre vous était déjà parmi nous pour célébrer notre union à Margaret et moi. Je ne vous suis que plus reconnaissait d'être toujours là pour nous. Je tenais à dire qu'en vingt-cinq ans, rien n'a changé. Mon amour pour ma formidable épouse n'a cessé de s'accroître, et elle a toujours été là. Nous avons surmonté ensemble les épreuves qui se sont dressées devant nous, pour n'en sortir que plus fort. Nous avons eu la joie d'accueillir parmi nous Lily et Pétunia qui ont été, sont et seront toujours nos petits rayons de soleil, notre plus grande réussite et notre source de fierté. Nous serons toujours là pour vous, mes petites fleurs, et vous resterez éternellement dans nos cœurs.

Il marqua une pause, ses yeux scintillants d'impatience.

-Maintenant que tous ce que j'avais à dire à été dit, je voulais tout simplement demander à ma merveille Margaret de me rejoindre et d'ouvrir en ma compagnie le bal.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Ma mère, émue aux larmes, rejoignit très rapidement mon père et l'embrassa avec amour, avant que la musique ne s'élève dans la salle.

Les lumières se tamisèrent et ils se rendirent au centre de la piste de danse, marquant le début d'une valse.

Ils évoluèrent ensemble en parfaite harmonie, tournoyant au rythme de la musique avec grâce. Je les observai, émue de les voir toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

_Comme au premier jour_

Lorsque la danse se termina, la salle se répandit en applaudissements et bientôt, nous fûmes appelés à rejoindre la piste de danse à notre tour.

Avant que je ne me rende compte réellement de ce qu'il se passait, Sirius était agenouillé face à moi, ma main dans la sienne, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ? fit-il d'une voix rauque et sexy.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je, les joues en feu.

Je me levais et nous rejoignîmes la piste de danse. Rapidement, la musique douce, et lente débuta. Il m'attira à lui et posa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, tandis que je passais les miennes derrière sa nuque. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, humant son odeur délicieuse qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je sentais battre son cœur contre le mien.

_J'étais bien._

_J'oubliai le reste._

_Il n'y avait que lui et moi._

_Je fermai les yeux, pour savourer_.

Incapable de me retenir, je déposai un chaste baiser sur la peau douce et parfumée de son cou, le sentant frissonner tout contre moi.

_J'aurai tant voulu lui dire ce que je ressentais…_

Mais j'avais peur de me faire éconduire, car s'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments, nos rapports ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, je ne savais même pas si nous réussirions à rester amis…

Et je tenais plus que tout à le garder à mes côtés.

_J'avais bien trop peur de le perdre._

La danse prit fin trop rapidement à mon goût.

Mon père m'invita.

Je ne pus lui refuser ni cette danse, ni les trois suivantes.

Nous virevoltions ensemble avec plaisir, retrouvant notre complicité qui m'avait tant manqué, avant que mon regard ne se pose par inadvertance sur une silhouette qui attira mon regard.

Je le vis.

Sirius dansait avec Lauren.

Je ne puis empêcher une pointe de jalousie de m'étreindre le cœur et je détournai le regard. Lorsque la danse prit fin, je rendis son cavalier à ma mère en prétextant la fatigue. Au vu de ma condition, ni elle ni mon père ne firent de commentaires, même si je vis bien dans les yeux de mon père, un éclat de malice.

J'étais presque sûre qu'il avait deviné la cause de ma "subite fatigue". Il me connaissait tellement bien.

Je retournai m'asseoir à table où je retrouvais Granny. J'échangeai quelques paroles avant que mon regard ne soit à nouveau attiré par sa silhouette, reconnaissable entre tous.

_Ils dansaient et riaient ensemble._

Je sentais mon cœur se gonfler de tristesse.

Je me sentais à cet instant plus seule que jamais.

J'étais au milieu de toutes ses personnes chères à mon cœur et je me sentais seule.

_Seule et pitoyable._

Je me sentais pitoyable d'éprouver autant de tristesse et de jalousie pour le simple fait de le voir danser avec ma cousine.

_Dans quel état me retrouverais-je lorsqu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un, qu'il aurait une petite amie ? _

_Mon cœur allait-il exploser de chagrin ?_

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue et je m'empressai de l'essuyer.

_Je n'étais qu'une idiote. _

Jamais quelqu'un comme lui ne désirerait quelqu'un comme moi.

Je me faisais des illusions.

Je n'avais rien en commun avec toutes ces filles avec lesquelles il était sorti. _Rien du tout._

Une seconde larme roula sur ma joue.

Jamais Sirius ne serait à moi.

_La vérité blesse mais le mensonge est encore pire._

Et je regrettais qu'il ait su toucher mon cœur.

_Je ne voulais plus souffrir._

_Je ne voulais plus pleurer_

_J'en avais trop vu_

_J'en avais assez_

_Pourquoi m'attachai-je toujours aux mauvaises personnes ?_

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, je me levai de table et décidai d'aller prendre l'air. J'avais besoin de réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose que je risquai de regretter par la suite. Je profitai du changement de musique et donc de cavaliers, pour me faufiler entre ces derniers et quitter la salle lorsqu'une main se posant sur ma taille m'intercepta.

_Cette main_

_Ce toucher_

_J'aurai pu le reconnaître entre mille._

Mon cœur rata un battement.

_Non_

_Je ne voulais plus continuer à me leurrer_

_Il fallait que je lui échappe._

_Maintenant_

_Après serait déjà trop tard._

Je fermai les yeux, sentant sa main enflammer ma peau par son toucher.

_Il était déjà trop tard_

_Mon cœur était sien_

_Mon corps lui appartenait_

Ma respiration s'accéléra.

Je me sentais irradier sous ses doigts.

_Ma volonté n'y pourrait rien._

_Je ne pourrai me défaire de cet homme._

Son simple toucher provoquait en moi des sensations jusqu'à alors inconnues. Je tremblai sous le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, sur mon être, sur mon corps. Ce dernier ne réagissait qu'à son toucher _à lui_.

_Je rêvai qu'il réagisse sous ses caresses._

-Danse avec moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, sensuelle.

Je frissonnai.

-Tu me rends folle, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Je n'avais même plus la force de lui résister.

Il dévastait mes sens.

_Il était Sirius Black._

Je l'aimais

_He broke your heart_

_He took your soul_

_You're hurt inside _

_'Cause there's a hole_

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et me retournèrent face à lui.

J'empêchai un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres.

Son regard me transperça.

Une flamme semblait l'avoir allumé.

_You need some time to be alone_

_Then you will find what you've always known_

_I'm the one who really loves you, baby_

_I've been knockin' at your door_

_Je me sentais fiévreuse._

_Mon cœur s'affolait._

_Ma respiration se heurtait._

_Je ne contrôlai plus rien._

_And as long as I'm livin'_

_I'll be waitin'_

_As long as I'm breathin'_

_I'll be there_

_Whenever you call me_

_I'll be waitin'_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be there_

La musique, à la fois douce et rythmée me transportait.

Elle avait été écrite _pour moi_

_Pour lui_

_Pour nous_

Son regard m'hypnotisait.

_I've seen you cry into the night_

_I feel your pain, can I make it right?_

_I realized, there's no end in sight_

_Yet still I wait, for you to see the light_

_I'm the one who really loves you, baby_

_I can't take it anymore_

Il nous rapprocha l'un de l'autre en raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille.

_You are the only one I've ever known_

_That makes me feel this way,_

_Couldn't on my own_

_I wanna be with you until we're old_

_You've got the love you need right in front of you,_

_Please come home_

Ma poitrine effleurait son torse à chaque pas.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos.

Un gémissement m'échappa.

Son regard s'assombrit.

_Incandescente sous son regard._

_Fiévreuse sous ses caresses_

_As long as I'm livin' _

_I'll be waitin'_

_As long as I'm breathin'_

_I'll be there_

_Whenever you call me _

_I'll be waitin'_

_Whenever you need me _

_I'll be there_

Je brûlai de le sentir plus proche de moi.

De sentir son corps pressé contre le mien.

De laisser mes mains découvrir son corps.

De le caresser de la tête aux pieds.

Les flammes se changèrent en incendie.

_Incontrôlables_

_Déchaînées_

Le désir me consumait

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Mon corps se languissait

Je devenais folle.

_De désir_

Je relevai légèrement la tête, rapprochant nos deux visages. Son regard s'assombrit davantage, jusqu'à devenir totalement noir. Il baissa la tête, réduisant la distance entre nous. Ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées se posèrent sur les miennes.

Ce contact m'électrifia.

Je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds.

Mes mains s'enroulèrent derrière sa nuque, je collai mon corps contre le sien.

Ses lèvres, douces et sensuelles parcoururent les miennes avec tant d'ardeur et de passion que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

_C'était si bon._

Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent quelques secondes des miennes avant de revenir à la charge, redoublant de douceur avant qu'une langue chaude ne vienne caresser sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris légèrement la bouche, sentant son souffle sur mes lèvres me faire chavirer. Il suçota doucement ma lèvre et je succombai totalement à ses exquises caresses. J'entrouvris ma bouche à nouveau, le pressant. Il insinua doucement et sensuellement sa langue avant que la mienne ne vienne à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se titillèrent, se taquinèrent avant de finalement se caresser l'une et l'autre avec douceur. Je soupirai de contentement et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes.

Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, je tentai de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Lily, murmura-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur que jamais je n'avais vu dans son regard et que je n'arrivai à définir, je…

-_NON_ ! Ne dis pas ça, le suppliai-je.

-Je…

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche tout en m'annonçant qu'il était désolé. _

_Non c'était au-dessus de mes forces. _

_Je ne pouvais pas.._

Je m'échappai de son étreinte et m'en allait rapidement, me glissant entre les danseurs pour qu'il ne puisse me rattraper.

_Je ne voulais pas l'écouter. _

Au pas de course, je rejoignis le parc derrière la maison et m'assis sur la balancelle, inoccupée. Je me laissai porter d'avant en arrière quelques instants avant de porter deux doigts à mes lèvres.

Il m'avait embrassée.

Nous avions partagé le baiser le plus intense, le plus sensuel qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir.

Et c'était Sirius…

_Mon Sirius qui me l'avait donné._

A cette constatation, je fondis en larmes.

* * *

**La chanson sur laquelle nt dansà Sirius et Lily est : I'll be waiting de Lenny Kravitz**

**Voici la tradction des paroles:**

_Il a brisé ton coeur  
Il a pris ton âme  
Tu souffres à l'intérieur  
Parce qu'il y a un vide  
Tu as besoin du temps  
Pour être seule  
Alors tu trouveras  
Ce que tu as toujours su_

Je suis le seul qui t'aime vraiment, bébé  
J'ai été frappé à ta porte

Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, j'attendrai  
Aussi longtemps que je respirerai, je serai là  
Chaque fois que tu m'appelleras, j'attendrai  
Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là

_Je t'ai vu pleurer  
Dans la nuit  
Je sens ta peine  
Puis-je la soulager ?  
Je réalise qu'il n'y a pas d'issue au fond_

Cependant j'attendrai quand même  
Pour que tu puisses voir la lumière

Je suis le seul qui t'aime vraiment bébé  
J'y peux rien

Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, j'attendrai  
Aussi longtemps que je respirerai, je serai là  
Chaque fois que tu m'appelleras, j'attendrai  
Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là 

_Tu es la seule que j'ai jamais connue  
Qui me fais ressentir cette sensation  
Ne pouvant être seul  
Je veux être avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieux_

Tu as l'amour dont tu as besoin juste devant toi  
Je t'en prie, viens à la maison

Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, j'attendrai  
Aussi longtemps que je respirerai, je serai là  
Chaque fois que tu m'appelleras, j'attendrai  
Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là

**Alors verdict?**

**Vous m'adorez pour le contenu du chapitre ou vous me détestez pour la fin?**

***Roulements de tombours***

**J'attend vos impressions avec impatience!**

**A vendredi, les gens! Ou peut-être plus tôt si j'y arrive...**

**Bisous à tous**


	24. Chapter 24

**Héhé!**

**Moi le retour... avec un retard monstrueux...**

**Si vous saviez comme j'en suis désolée, mais vu que la fin de l'année scolaire approche, mees profs se sont apparemment donné le mot pour nous surcharger de travail, donc...**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois!**

**Merci mille fois oour toutes vos reviews qui, malgré la vague de travail qui me submerge en ce moment, m'a donné la motivation de publier ce chapitre!**

**Je répondrai personnellement aux reviews!**

**Merci encore! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, avec un chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Lily Pov :**

Le silence de la nuit semblait m'entourer de toute part, il m'apaisait, allégeant quelque peu ma peine. Loin du bruit, loin du monde, loin de Sirius, je pouvais enfin réfléchir.

Les yeux tournées vers le ciel obscur dans lequel des milliers –que dis-je, des millions- d'étoiles scintillaient, je tentai de déchiffrer un quelconque signe ou message qui m'aiderait à savoir quoi faire, quoi dire.

« _A l'obscurité subsiste toujours une part de lumière porteuse d'espoir_ »

Mais dans mon cas, était-il toujours possible d'espérer quelque chose de Sirius, de nous deux ? Je voulais y croire, mais…

_N'avait-il pas été sur le point de s'excuser ? De me dire qu'il regrettait ce baiser ?_

Je ne savais pas.

Je ne savais plus.

J'avais peur.

Peur qu'il regrette, peur qu'il me rejette.

_Et comment étais-je supposée agir avec lui ? Quel comportement adopter ?_

Je ne pouvais l'éviter éternellement. C'était tout à fait malpoli et incongru. Je l'avais déjà quasiment forcé à venir ici ce week-end. Qui plus est, nous allions devoir partager la même chambre !

Je me figeai, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

_Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans ma chambre… et nous étions deux !_

Nous allions devoir dormir ensemble !

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que ça nous arrivais mais maintenant les choses seraient différentes d_'avant_,

_D'avant_ que je ne me rende compte de mes sentiments pour lui.

_D'avant_ qu'il ne m'embrasse d'une telle façon.

Je commençais à céder à la panique.

_Qu'allais-je faire ? _

Il me serait à présent impossible de partager son lit –enfin le mien- sans avoir d'arrières pensées… Et…et… nous allions devoir être en pyjama ! Je n'allais pas porter la nuisette indécente que Sofia m'avait forcé à acheter pour le week-end ! NON ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ! Elle était tellement…_tellement_…. _Courte et… moulante_ !

Non, je ne pourrais pas ! Qui plus est, je savais que Sirius dormait… et bien…-je me sentis rougir en y pensant- _il dormait torse nu_ ! Avec un simple pantalon de pyjama !

Ce n'était certainement pas _ça_ qui allait arranger mes affaires ! Comment allais-je faire pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus ?

_Oh Merlin ! Dans quelle situation m'étais-je encore fourrée ?_

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je retins un hurlement de peur de franchir mes lèvres.

Mon cœur battait la chamade..

_Non pas maintenant ! C'était trop tôt ! Je n'avais encore rien décidé !_

Je levais les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'était pas _Lui_ !

C'était juste mon père.

Dans ses yeux brillaient un éclat de mutinerie et il arborait un petit sourire amusé. Il avait certainement saisi le sens de mon soupir.

Avec lui, les discussions n'avaient pas lieu d'être. D'un regard, il devinait tout. Il me connaissait mieux que personne. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblants.

-Eh bien, fit-il en prenant place à mes côtés sur la balancelle, tu as déguerpis de la maison avec une de ses rapidités ! Je ne savais pas qu'une femme enceinte pouvait courir aussi vite...

Je tentais de rester impassible, mais je sentis malgré moi mes joues s'embraser sous la gêne.

-Tu aurais eu le diable aux trousses que tu ne serais pas partie aussi vite ! Continua-t-il. Moi qui croyais que tu étais fatiguée….

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil et je le vis me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi n'était-il pas fâché contre moi ?

-Enfin, que ne ferait-on pas pour échapper à un beau jeune homme…

Là, je me sentis brûler de honte et de gêne. _M'étais-je donc ridiculisée devant toute ma famille_ ?

-Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmer que ce jeune homme te plais bien, non ?

Je soupirai.

Il lui avait fallu cinq minutes pour comprendre ce que j'éprouvais pour Sirius alors qu'il m'avait fallu des semaines et des semaines pour m'en rendre compte. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Mais si…

Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait aussi neutre que possible tout en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Je reportai mon regard sur les étoiles en attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

Le ciel était particulièrement clair ce soir…

-C'est peut-être la façon dont tu le regardes qui m'a mis sur la piste, ou encore…

-_Comment ça la façon dont je le regarde ?_ _Mais je le regarde tout à fait normalement_, rétorquai-je, la voix déraillant légèrement dans les aigus.

Mon père éclata de rire.

-Lily, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais ? Lorsque tu le regardes, tes yeux brillent d'une façon…On a l'impression que tu le caresse tendrement du regard, et il y a tant d'amour…

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? murmurai-je, gênée de ne pas avoir su être plus discrète.

-Tu n'as même pas idée. Je vous ai observé toute à l'heure. A ses côtés tu semblais… épanouie et heureuse. Tu rayonnais littéralement. Et puis il y a eu ce baiser…

-Oui, le baiser, soufflai-je, dépitée.

-J'avoue que je n'ai pas tellement compris pourquoi tu es partie ainsi. A vous voir ensemble… j'avais l'impression que vous ne faisiez qu'un, vous étiez en symbiose. Et puis, il semblerait qu'il ait dit quelque chose qui t'aies déplu vu la façon dont tu es partie…

Je soupirai à nouveau.

-A vrai dire, je ne lui ai pas tellement laissé le temps de parler… avouai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils perplexes.

-S'il n'a pas eu le temps de parler, pourquoi diable es-tu partie ?

Je gardai le silence quelques instants.

-Je… j'ai…, commençai-je encore incertaine quant à la façon dont j'allais lui expliquer les choses. J'ai eu peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-J'avais vraiment envie de ce baiser, vraiment. Mais une fois que je l'ai eu…

-Tu étais déçue ?

-NON ! m'écriai-je, aussitôt. Non, ce baiser était certainement le plus beau, le plus intense que je n'aie jamais partagé.

Je posais une main sur mes lèvres, rêveuse, me remémorant la scène. Revisitant les sentiments si forts qui m'avaient parcouriue à cet instant là. Je frissonnais.

-Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous l'avons échangé que j'ai réalisé les conséquences qu'il aurait sur nos relations futures. Je ne pourrais jamais plus le considérer comme un ami, parce qu'il signifie tellement plus. _Parce que j'ai envie de plus._

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse, avant de reprendre.

-Mais lui… je ne connais pas ses sentiments à mon égard. Je ne sais pas… j'ai peur d'avoir visé trop haut et d'avoir tout perdu. Parce que si ses sentiments ne vont pas dans le même sens que les miens… j'ai peur de le perdre définitivement. Je…

-Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé ?

-Après, lorsqu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux, cette lueur dans le regard… j'ai eu peur qu'il regrette. Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il…

Je ne continuai pas ma phrase. Le penser était déjà quelque chose de difficile, alors le dire à haute voix… ça ne rendait que plus réelles les choses.

Je sentis une perle salée rouler sur ma joue.

La main de mon père se posa sur la mienne.

_Chaude et rassurante._

- _Oh, Lily,_ soupira-t-il douloureusement. Tu as peur de souffrir. C'est normal d'avoir peur, surtout après ce que t'as fait cet…cet… _ce Potter_. Mais ne laisse pas la peur prendre le dessus sur le reste, ne la laisse pas diriger ta vie. Tu es une Gryffondor, non ?

-J'_étais_ une Gryffondor, soupirai-je.

-Si le chapeau télépathe t'as…

Je le coupai en pouffant.

-Le Choixpeau, papa.

-_Si le Choixpeau_, reprit-il, t'as envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Il a vu que tu avais le potentiel, l'attitude qui correspondait à cette maison. La caractéristique principale de cette maison n'est-elle pas le courage ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Et le courage n'est-il pas le fait de surmonter, d'affronter ses peurs ?

Il avait raison.

-J'ai tellement peur d'être déçue… Sirius compte tellement pour moi et le perdre serait…

-Pourquoi ne vois-tu que le côté négatif des choses ? Enfin Lily, s'écria-t-il, s'il t'a embrassé c'est qu'il en avait envie, sacre bleu ! Pourquoi t'embrasserait-il si c'est pour mieux te repousser l'instant d'après ? Ce garçon semble réellement tenir à toi, à ton bébé. Pourquoi déciderait-il de compromettre vos relations sur un coup de tête ? Réveille-toi un peu. Il n'y a que toi qui ne remarque pas la façon dont il se comporte avec toi. Il est tellement protecteur avec toi ! Regarde la façon dont il a répondu à Cassandre lorsqu'elle a remis en doute tes qualités de mère, souviens-toi de la façon dont il te tenait par la taille lorsque vous êtes descendus de ta chambre et sa main qu'il gardait dans la sienne. L'on aurait dit qu'il craignait que tu t'envoles ! Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ?

-Ca ne veut rien dire ! Il m'a défendu comme l'aurait fait Rémus s'il avait été là !

-Et Rémus t'aurais tenu par la taille en plus d'avoir ta main dans la sienne ? Il t'aurait dévoré du regard toute la soirée ? Aurait dansé avec ta cousine pour essayer d'attirer ton attention ? De te faire réagir ? De te rendre jalouse ? _En es-tu réellement sûre_ ?

Je ne sus que répondre.

_Sirius avait-il dansé avec cette garce de Lauren pour éveiller ma jalousie ? _

-Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas la manière la plus...enfin... la meilleure façon de faire, mais avec toi Lily...Je dois t'avouer qu'il est parfois difficile de te comprendre... Mais Sirius a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

-Il n'en a pas seulement l'air. Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il était avec moi depuis le début. Il m'a soutenu dans les moments les plus durs. _Il a toujours été là._

-Et tu en es tombée amoureuse, compléta mon père. Si ton cœur l'a choisi, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Il y a vingt-cinq ans de cela, je doutais moi aussi. Comment apprendre à celle que je considérai comme ma meilleure amie, que j'étais amoureux d'elle ? J'ai douté. Et j'ai compris que penser, que se torturer ne résoudrait rien. Qu'il fallait agir pour que les choses bougent. J'ai fini par écouter mon cœur, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Parce que je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire. Il ne m'a pas trompé, et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'ai une famille merveilleuse, deux filles magnifiques, je suis marié à la femme que j'aime. Alors s'il y a un conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est bien celui-ci. Agis. Écoute ton cœur et vois où il te mène.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva avant de m'embrasser le front.

-Réfléchis-y bien. Mais n'oublie pas que quels que soient tes choix, je serai toujours avec toi.

-Merci, merci pour tout. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Ca m'avait manqué.

-Moi aussi, Lys, soupira-t-il. _Moi aussi._

Les mains dans les poches de son beau costard, il s'éloigna. Retournant sans aucun doute rejoindre ma mère qui devait certainement se sentir abandonnée.

Je souris, reportant mon attention sur les étoiles.

L'une d'elle brillait plus que les autres à mes yeux.

_Sirius._

L'étoile du chien.

_Mon étoile._

Il fallait que je m'excuse, que je lui parle.

J'avais toujours aussi peur, mais je savais également que je devais le faire.

_Pour aller de l'avant._

Je décidais d'attendre que la soirée finisse, pour que nous puissions discuter au calme, une fois les invités partis. C'était certainement la meilleure des choses à faire, et puis d'ici là, j'aurai le temps de penser à ce que j'allais lui dire.

Je me levai, décidant de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Et puis marcher m'aidait à réfléchir, alors…

Je m'engageai d'un pas lent sur le petit sentier menant à l'étang situé à l'arrière de la maison. Là, je contemplais toutes ces petites choses qui m'avaient tant manqué, toutes ces choses qui me rappelaient mon enfance.

Je souris en passant devant le saule pleureur situé à la droite de l'étang.

Cet endroit était empli de souvenirs.

Je me rappelai cette balançoire que mon père avait installé sur les branches de l'arbre, cette sensation de liberté lorsque je montais, montais de plus en plus haut les cheveux au vent, jusqu'à avoir cette sensation de toucher le ciel, jusqu'à ce que Pétunia me crie, terrifiée, de redescendre avant de me rompre le cou. Je me souviens de cette fois où, grisée par toutes ses sensations, j'avais lâché la balançoire effectuant un saut des plus périlleux pour finir ma course dans l'étang.

J'avais alors sept ans et je ne savais pas nager. Pétunia, craignant que je me noie, avait plongé tout habillée dans l'étang pour venir me rechercher.

Elle m'avait sorti de là, puis nous nous étions couchées sous le saule. Elle m'avait crié dessus, m'avait hurlé à quel point j'avais été inconsciente, à quel point elle avait eu peur. Nous avions pleuré dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et puis nous avions ri. De nous même.

Pour nous souvenir de cette journée, de notre complicité, nous avions gravé des mots sur l'arbre.

_« Lily et Pétunia, sœurs et amies pour la vie »_

Cela me semblait si loin à présent. Et pourtant, toutes ces choses, je ne les avais pas oubliées.

Mue par la curiosité, je m'approchai de notre saule pour y rechercher les inscriptions. Je tournai autour de l'arbre avant de les retrouver enfin. Je passais un doigt dessus, retraçant leur contour. Elles avaient été biffées grossièrement, comme si l'on avait tenté de les masquer.

Pétunia avait apparemment décidé de me rayer définitivement de sa vie. Je la trouvai cruelle de m'ôter ces derniers souvenirs de mon enfance, de _notre_ enfance. Puis, je compris. Je compris que nous nous étions perdues pour de bons. _C'était fini._

Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

Je sentis un grand froid m'envahir et je frissonnais, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur en moi.

Ca faisait mal de se savoir reniée par sa propre famille.

_Par sa propre sœur_.

Une veste se posa doucement sur mes épaules et je sursautai de surprise, n'ayant entendu personne arriver. Je reconnus à l'odeur, le propriétaire de la veste. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, décidée à en finir avec cette situation.

Je me retournai.

Je tressaillis lorsque je me rendis compte du peu de distance qu'il y avait entre nous.

Je levai la tête, lui faisant face.

Je lus dans ces yeux toute la peine et les questions qui l'habitait.

J'avais été injuste avec lui et il était temps que je mette les choses au clair.

-Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions, commença-t-il, l'air perdu et anxieux.

-Tu as raison. Je te dois des explications…

* * *

**Hé voila pour aujourd'hui!**

**Alors verdict? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer?**

**BisouxXx à tous et à bientôt!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Héhé!**

**Bonjour tous le monde!**

**Il fait beau, le soleil brille et les vacances se profilent à l'horizon...**

**Donc, j'avais envie de vous communiquez ma joie en postant un chapitre qui ma foi, je pense que vous avez attendus et que vous allez sûrement apprécier...**

**Sans en dire plus, je vous souhaite une agréble lecture...**

**Et un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs et revieweuses qui me donnent le courage et la motivation de continuer...**

**BisouxXx à tous.**

**Playlist de ce chapitre:**

**-Neyo: so sick**

**-Colby O'Donis: under my nose**

**-James Morrison/ Nelly Furtado: Broken Strings**

**-The Perishers: my heart**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

_J'avais été injuste avec lui et il était temps que je mette les choses au clair._

_-Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions, commença-t-il, l'air perdu et anxieux._

_-Tu as raison. Je te dois des explications…_

-Allons nous asseoir, proposa-t-il. Tu dois être fatiguée.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

Je me sentais fatiguée, mais bien plus moralement que physiquement.

Toutes ses émotions, mon père, Sirius, Pétunia m'avais épuisée.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je frissonnais.

_D'appréhension ? De le savoir si près de moi ? _

Je n'aurais su le dire.

Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre et l'observant du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il paraissait songeur. Il regardait droit devant lui, une main dans sa poche, tandis que l'autre était toujours nonchalamment posée sur mon épaule gauche. Il avançait bien plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire, comme pour éviter de me fatiguer davantage, et je ne pus qu'apprécier intérieurement sa prévenance.

Nous évoluâmes en silence jusqu'à la balancelle que j'avais quittée précédemment avant de prendre place côte à côte.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avouai-je, le regard baissé sur mes mains.

-Je… pourquoi es-tu partie ? Demanda-t-il subitement, me désarçonnant.

Je ne m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me pose cette question d'emblée. Aussi, ne puis-je que répondre franchement :

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne regrettes. Peur que tu me rejette en prenant conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. De ce que ça allait changer entre nous.

Je levai la tête, évitant soigneusement de regarder Sirius, pour reporter mon regard sur les étoiles.

_Sur une étoile en particulier._

J'y recherchai la force, le courage nécessaire qui m'aiderait à continuer.

Car lui avouer ce que je ressentais, mes sentiments pour lui, était réellement difficile. Et je réalisai combien il m'était dur d'ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau. Les mots peinaient à sortir. Ils étaient maladroits et pourtant si juste, si fidèle à ce que je ressentais.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne et je fermai les yeux. Savourant ce contact entre nous qui serait peut-être le dernier.

-Je…commença-t-il. Je suis désolé si tu as cru que…

-Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi. Je suis idiote. J'ai cru que peut-être…nous deux…mais…je… laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas important, balbutiai-je rapidement.

Mon cœur, mon être me hurlaient le contraire.

_Lui et moi._

Cela représentait tellement à mes yeux.

_C'était plus qu'important._

Et pourtant…

_L'amour était cruel. Plus l'on aimait, plus l'on souffrait lorsque nos sentiments ne nous étaient pas retournés. _

Je me relevai prestement lui tournant le dos.

Ce que je redoutai le plus venait de se produire et ça faisait mal. Mal de savoir qu'à peine ouvert, mon cœur était à nouveau malmené, déchiré. Je saignais de l'intérieur. Et la douleur de se savoir repoussée était insoutenable. Déjà, je ressentais ce froid s'insinuer lentement et sournoisement dans mon être. Déjà, je sentais des perles salées rouler sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie. Celle de m'éviter de me donner en spectacle devant lui. Je m'étais assez ridiculisée aujourd'hui et pour le restant de mes jours.

Je m'éloignai aussi rapidement de Sirius que me le permettait ma condition de femme enceinte. Les larmes, devenues incontrôlables, coulaient sans retenue sur mes joues, et mon souffle saccadé n'arrangeait rien. De violents sanglots me secouèrent.

Je m'arrêtai à l'ombre d'un arbre. Je m'appuyai contre le tronc, me laissant aller.

_J'avais mal._

_Tellement mal._

_La souffrance ne s'arrêterait-elle donc jamais de me poursuivre ? De me tourmenter ?_

Je fermai les yeux.

Je n'allais pouvoir en supporter plus.

_Sans lui. _

_Qu'étais-je donc sans lui ? Sans sa présence à mes côtés ?_

Une petite chose fragile, perdue, voilà ce que j'étais. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que j'allais devoir être forte. Je ne pouvais me permettre de me laisser aller. Mes responsabilités me l'interdisaient. Mon fils naîtrait d'ici quatre mois et il aurait besoin de moi. Besoin d'une mère qui le protégerait de tout, du monde violent dans lequel nous vivions, qui serait forte, qui l'aimerait.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui…

Je me sentais si faible.

_Sans lui._

Il était mon port d'encrage, mon courage, mon réconfort, ma source d'oxygène.

Et cela faisait si mal, j'avais tellement de peine à imaginer un futur sans lui à mes côtés. Sans lui pour m'épauler, pour me soutenir au quotidien. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

_Qu'allais-je devenir ?_

_Seule, je n'étais plus rien. _

_Je ne vivais plus. _

_Je survivais tout au plus._

Le trou béant dans ma poitrine se rouvrait.

J'avais l'impression de suffoquer sous cette douleur, d'être engloutie par les tourments. De sombrer dans les méandres les plus impitoyables de ma tristesse.

Des gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber du ciel. Je les entendais clapoter doucement contre les feuilles des arbres, sur l'herbe. Je les sentais tomber sur mon visage, traverser le tissu fin de ma robe. Mais je m'en fichais.

_Qu'importait le fait qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, lorsqu'une douleur sans nom vous broyait le cœur ? Lorsqu'elle vous faisait plier sous la puissance de ses coups ?_

Je songeai ironiquement que la nature semblait s'être adaptée à mon humeur.

Le ciel pleurait lui aussi pour tous ces gens déçus, brisés par l'amour. Il grondait, tempêtait, contre ces douleurs insupportables qui nous submergeaient. Du moins, c'était l'image que je me plaisais à avoir. Je me sentais moins seule, moins livrée à moi-même. Comme si quelque part, quelqu'un me comprenait, me montrait ses peines et ses souffrances.

-_Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir._

Son ténor s'éleva.

_Si proche de moi._

Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux.

J'avais peur de voir son visage, de souffrir encore.

De contempler ce qui je le savais, ne serait jamais mien : _Lui._

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes joues, balayant du pouce les larmes qui maculaient mon visage.

-_Si tu m'avais laissé finir, alors tu aurais su. Tu aurais su que j'étais désolé de ne pas t'avoir retenue. De t'avoir laissé croire que notre baiser n'avait pas d'importance. Tu aurais su que je ne regrette rien. Que je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie._

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-_Regarde-moi._

Sa voix n'était plus à présent qu'un murmure.

Un murmure où se mêlait espoir et appréhension.

J'ouvris les yeux qui furent aussitôt happés par un regard couleur marine.

-_Je t'ai embrassée parce que… parce que j'en avais besoin. J'ai besoin de te sentir à mes côtés. De savoir que tu es là, près de moi._

-Sirius…

-_Laisse-moi finir, je t'en supplie._

J'acquiesçai doucement, le cœur battant si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il m'en faisait mal.

- _C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de semblable. C'est tellement nouveau pour moi… je…j'étais complètement paumé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir avec toi. Tout était tellement confus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu peur. Peur de mal agir. De te perdre. Je me sentais si maladroit. Et … et c'était toi._

Il marqua une pause, son regard toujours vrillé dans le mien.

Ses mains caressèrent mon visage avec douceur et je fermai les yeux, appréciant pleinement les sensations qu'elles me procuraient.

-_C'était toi. Je t'avais toujours plus ou moins considérée comme une amie. Et puis, nous nous étions rapprochés. Et j'avais commencé à me sentir bizarre en ta présence. J'avais ce besoin compulsif d'être près de toi, de te protéger de tout. Je cherchais perpétuellement ta présence, ton contact et je… J'avais commencé à éprouver des choses que je n'aurai jamais dû éprouver pour celle que James, mon frère, avait tant aimée. Celle qu'il avait choisie d'épouser. Celle qui porte son enfant. Je me sentais tellement mal. Même après tout ce qu'il t'avait fait, tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous depuis votre séparation. J'avais l'impression de le trahir en ressentant tous ses sentiments pour toi._

-James et moi, c'est fini, Sirius. Pour de bon.

-_Je le sais à présent. Je l'ai compris._

Il posa doucement son front ruisselant de pluie contre le mien. Nous étions à présent complètement trempés par la pluie qui s'abattait sur nous. Mais qu'importe ? Pour l'instant, je ne désirais qu'écouter ses paroles qui me réchauffaient le cœur. Qui m'apportais l'espoir que j'avais cru perdu à tout jamais.

-_Et j'ai également compris à quel point mes sentiments étaient profonds. A quel point je craignais de tout foutre en l'air entre nous. Je ne savais pas quel regard tu portais sur moi. Ce que moi je représentai à tes yeux. Etais-je un frère ? Un ami ? Ou plus que ça ? Je ne savais pas. Et je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. De tout perdre. Il me fallait des faits sur lesquels m'appuyer avant de me lancer. Avant de te dire, de te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi._

-Le baiser ? murmurai-je, abasourdie par ses révélations.

-_Oui, le baiser. Mais pas seulement. J'ai su à l'instant où nous sommes entrés ici, dans cette maison, que ce week-end serait décisif pour nous. Pour nos relations. Et mon impression c'est encore renforcée lorsque après notre rencontre avec Pétunia, je t'ai prise dans mes bras. J'étais tellement bien. Je me sentais complet. C'était juste toi et moi. La douceur de ta peau contre la mienne, la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, et nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. J'ai réalisé que je voulais plus. Que j'avais besoin de plus. Alors j'ai profité de chaque instant de ta présence. Tout prétexte était bon pour te toucher, t'enlacer, te tenir la main. Tes réactions à mon encontre allaient plutôt dans un bon sens, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il m'en fallait plus._

Il marqua à nouveau une courte pause.

Son regard, sincère et anxieux, sondait le mien.

Ce qu'il y lut dû lui plaire puisqu'il reprit d'une voix plus basse que d'ordinaire :

-_Je ne suis pas fier de la façon dont je m'y suis pris, mais je ne savais pas comment procéder pour attirer ton attention. J'ai pensé que la meilleure façon de te faire réagir était la jalousie._

-Alors tu as profité du fait que mon père m'ait invité pour faire de même avec Lauren, soufflai-je.

-_Je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas et je me suis dit que s'il y avait la moindre chance que tu ressentes quelque chose pour moi, Lauren serait le meilleur moyen de me le faire découvrir. Alors j'ai dansé plusieurs fois, j'ai ris avec elle, espérant attirer ton attention, attiser ta jalousie si toutefois jalousie il y avait. Et lorsque je t'ai vue te lever pour partir, tu semblais si mal, défaite à un tel point que je n'ai même pas réussi à ressentir de la joie en constatant que finalement cela voulait dire que tu tenais bel et bien à moi. Par ma lâcheté, mon égoïsme, je t'avais blessée. Tu semblais tellement fragile… je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça… Il fallait que je… que je répare mes erreurs_.

-Sirius, le coupai-je en posai à mon tour une main sur sa joue.

Je lisais en lui toute la culpabilité, la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Je ne désirai que l'en soulager. Car après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si je m'emportai si facilement, si j'agissais sans réfléchir.

-_Lorsque nous avons dansé ensemble… tout paraissait tellement irréel ! J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que toi, moi et la musique. Le reste n'existait plus. Les paroles de la chanson reflétaient exactement ce que je ressentais pour toi. C'était…_

-Comme si elle avait été écrite pour nous, murmurai-je.

-_C'est l'impression que j'ai eue. Et tu étais là. Ton regard était tel… tu étais si tentante… que je n'ai pas pu résister… je voulais te dire, te montrer ce que je ressentais. Alors…je t'ai embrassée._

-Tu m'as embrassée, répétais-je en murmurant.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, approchant consciemment mon visage du sien.

-_Et j'ai voulu te dire…_

Je réduisis la distance qui nous sépara.

Toutes les barrières, tous les faux-semblants étaient tombés. La vérité avait été révélée et je ne pouvais qu'en être pleinement heureuse. Il avait fait le premier pas. Il m'avait dit, m'avait montré ses sentiments. Il était à présent de mon devoir d'en faire autant, de faire le second pas vers lui.

J'effleurai ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Un frisson de volupté me secoua.

Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, retrouvant ses sensations que lui seul savait faire naître en moi.

Je me sentais à nouveau pleine, entière.

_Nous nous étions enfin trouvés. _

Le baiser fut chaste, doux et tendre. Il ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes et pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'il avait compris.

-_J'ai voulu te dire que je t'aimais_, finit-il en un murmure avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

* * *

**Alors le chapitre vous a plu? Est-ce que leur "conversation" était telle que vous vous l'imaginiez?**

**Quoi que... je suppose qu'un à un certain moment vous avez du avoir peur que mon sadisme légendaire ne reprenne le dessus... mais bon...comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui...**

**En tout cas: REVIEW! REWVIW! REWIEW!**

**Et à bientôt!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Héhé les gens, me voilà de retour et définitivement puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire les trois derniers chapitres de cette fic et bien sûr un épilogue!**

**Waouh j'ai juste l'impression que ça fait... des mois? des années? que je n'ai plus posté!**

**Je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'absenter sur une durée aussi longue mais les évènements en ont décidé autrement et puis avec les exams de fin d'année ça a pas été facile de trouver le temps d'écrire... M'enfin bon je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas-là! **

**En tout cas, c'est avec un plaisir évident que je vous retrouve et même si ce chapitre me semble plutôt moyen, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!!!**

**Bisous à tous et merci à tous pour vos reviews que je viens de voir dans ma boîte e-mail!!! (on va dire que j'ai presque été coupée du monde...)**

**Et bonne lecture!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 :**

**PoV Sirius :**

Je me sentais bien. Complet. En harmonie avec moi-même pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. En un mot, j'étais _heureux_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Parce qu'_elle_ était là, à mes côtés.

_Lily._

Mon ange tombé du ciel.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle et moi… Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres à cette simple pensée. Car oui, nous étions à présent ensemble. Et c'était à mes yeux, la plus belle des choses qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé. Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir ressentir quelque chose de si fort, de si puissant…

Je nous revoyais encore à Poudlard quelques années plus tôt…

Elle, le regard noir, me courrant après en me hurlant les sanctions qu'elle m'infligerait si elle me mettait la main dessus pour avoir joué un énième tour aux Serpentards, et moi, cavalant avec Rémus, James et Peter en riant.

Et _aujourd'hui_…

Aujourd'hui, je ne me lassais pas de contempler son corps pressé contre le mien, nos mains jointes et posées sur son ventre rebondi, ses longs cheveux auburn auréolant son visage d'ange endormi, l'ombre de ses cils fins sur sa joue à la peau de porcelaine.

Elle dégageait en cet instant même une telle douceur, une telle fragilité, que je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de se gonfler à sa vue. J'aurai pu la contempler ainsi des heures. Elle était si belle, si envoûtante. Elle représentait ce que j'avais de plus précieux en ce monde, et je ne demandais qu'à prendre soin d'elle, qu'à l'aimer du plus profond de mon cœur. Et savoir que ça allait être possible, _que c'était désormais possible_, me comblait de joie.

En ce moment, il m'était difficile de penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily. Elle monopolisait mes pensées, mes rêves… Et il fallait l'avouer, c'était loin d'être désagréable…

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer malgré moi. Je repensai à la nuit que nous avions passé. Une nuit unique, magique qui je le savais, resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire comme étant l'une des plus belles en vingt et un ans d'existence. Et pourtant nous n'avions pas eu besoin de beaucoup. Nous nous suffisions à nous-même. Elle s'était simplement blottie au creux de mes bras, m'insufflant cette chaleur qu'elle seule savait faire naître en moi, et nous avions discuté.

_D'elle, de moi, de nous, du bébé._

Et je m'étais efforcé d'apprécier, de retenir chaque murmure, chaque baiser en mémoire. Pour ne jamais oublier à quel point l'avoir à mes côtés me faisais me sentir spécial, heureux. Je me sentais changer petit à petit et dans le bon sens du terme. Je devenais mature, je devenais un homme -du moins c'est l'impression que j'en avais- et ce, grâce à elle. Et j'arrivai pour la première fois à envisager un avenir avec quelqu'un. Je savais que ce ne serait pas qu'une amourette, qu'une aventure de passage_. Ce serait tellement plus !_ Et j'avais envie de m'investir dans cette relation parce que je savais que Lily et moi pourrions construire quelque chose de beau, de fort, de puissant. Et je voulais être là pour elle, pour le bébé.

Je la sentis remuer doucement contre moi. Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Sirius, murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil, avant de nicher son visage contre mon cou que son souffle, rapide et irrégulier, caressait voluptueusement, me procurant des frissons de bien-être.

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de caresser du pouce la peau si douce de son ventre, tandis que je sentais remuer sous mes doigts l'habitant qui pointait sous le nombril de ma belle. Et doucement, je la sentis émerger du pays des rêves. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, s'adaptant à la luminosité ambiante de la chambre tandis qu'elle s'étirait comme un chat en soupirant de bien-être.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Bonjour ma douce, répondis-je en caressant du bout des doigts les fines boucles de ses cheveux auburn. Bien dormi ?

-_Mmmh_, gémit-elle avant de piquer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Magnifiquement bien.

-Tant mieux alors, répondis-je en souriant. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de devenir ton coussin personnel.

-Attention, je risque d'y prendre très rapidement goût, plaisanta-t-elle en nichant à nouveau sa tête dans mon cou.

Je ris doucement en la sentant y déposer de chastes baisers.

-Mais je n'attends que ça !

Elle se blottit tout contre moi, passant ses deux mains sous mon t-shirt. Le contact de ses paumes chaudes sur mes abdominaux m'électrisa de la tête aux pieds et je fermai les yeux pour apprécier pleinement les sensations que Lily faisait naître en moi.

-Un réveil comme ça, j'en veux un chaque matin, ronronna-t-elle en traçant du bout des doigts des cercles imaginaires sur mon torse.

-Et exigeante avec ça, Mlle Evans !

-Parce qu'il le faut bien, Mr Black, répliqua-t-elle. Et ne me dites pas que cela vous déplait ou…

-Ou… ? l'incitais-je à continuer.

-Ou sinon je me verrai contrainte de vous priver de baiser, continua-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi, se mettant sur le côté, de façon à me faire face, tête dans la main. Son regard émeraude scintillait de malice, son sourire était l'espièglerie même et plus que jamais, je la trouvais merveilleuse. J'avais juste envie de la serrer fort contre moi et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Je grognai de frustration de la savoir si loin de moi.

-Je crois que tu m'as déjà assez puni comme ça à Poudlard ! J'ai retenu la leçon et…

-Et ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Je serai sage !

-Dans ce cas, fit-elle en revenant près de moi. Je pense que tu as mérité une récompense…

Je la repris aussitôt dans mes bras.

-Enfin aussi sage que peut l'être Sirius Black, ajoutai-je en riant avant de piquer des baisers sur son front, son nez, ses paupières, ses joues…

-Sirius, marmonna-t-elle, l'air mi-amusée, mi-contrariée. Tu ne crois pas avoir oublié un endroit ?

-Non, il ne me semble pas… répliquai-je taquin.

-Idiot ! fit-elle en riant avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres pour échanger un baiser des plus passionnés. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant qu'elle ne mette fin à notre baiser.

-Merlin, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon torse, l'amour ça nous rend complètement niais, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Définitivement. Mais en même temps, c'est si bon…

-… qu'une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer, finit-elle à ma place. C'est comme pour tes baisers…

-… on en a jamais assez !

Je sentis ses frêles épaules tressauter, et son rire, doux et léger, s'éleva dans la chambre.

-Tu vois… on recommence !

Je ris avec elle quelques instants avant qu'elle ne nous rappelle à l'ordre.

-On va réveiller toute la maison ! Et je te jure que si Pétunia n'a pas ses heures de sommeil, elle va nous le faire payer !

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricanais-je. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes des sorciers, et j'ai insonorisé la chambre hier soir lorsque ta _« charmante sœur_ » est venue coller son oreille contre la porte pour tenter de savoir si nous ne faisions rien de « _compromettant_ ».

-Merlin ! m'exclamai-je. Ne peut-elle pas nous laisser tranquille ? J'ai bien envie d'aller lui dire deux mots !

-Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Et puis, elle n'aura rien pu entendre !

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est une question de principe !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Allez calme-toi !

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord… _mais quand même_ ! Elle ne manque pas de culot, cette… _cette…_ **OH** !

-_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

Je me sentis paniquer.

-Non, tout va très bien ! _Le bébé vient de me donner un coup _!

Elle se mit en position assise, les deux mains posés sur son ventre, les yeux brillants d'excitation, un sourire attendri s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Je m'assis également, avant de poser mes deux mains sur les siennes, amusé.

-Il faut croire que lui non plus n'apprécie pas Pétunia !

Je sentis un coup, à l'endroit où étaient posées nos mains. Et il fallait le dire, c'était quelque chose de vraiment surprenant ! Un nouveau rire secoua Lily tout entière et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, _nous étions heureux._

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque nos rires s'atténuèrent, nous prîmes la décision de nous préparer afin de pouvoir descendre prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous descendions main dans la main dans la salle à manger, qui était déserte. Tant mieux, nous déjeunerions en tête-à-tête…

La table débordait de mets qui me semblaient plus appétissants les uns que les autres et je m'emparai de quelques pancakes que je recouvris consciencieusement de sirop d'érable tandis que Lily se servait d'un bol de céréales. Je lui tendis le lait, et elle me remercia d'un sourire avant de se servir et de commencer à manger. Elle était bien silencieuse pour quelqu'un d'aussi expansif et enjoué qu'elle ! Elle semblait ailleurs, le regard braqué sur ses céréales… Au bout d'un certain temps, elle releva la tête, ayant certainement senti que je l'observais.

-Un problème ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas, lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle soupira avant de reposer sa cuillère à côté de son bol.

-Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher…

-Disons que je ne suis pas un adepte des cachotteries.

Elle eut un demi sourire.

-Ah bon ? Mais venant de Monsieur Black je-suis-un-animagu-non-déclaré-depuis-ma-quatrième-année, permets-moi d'en douter…

-Okay, je capitule. Tu m'as eu sur ce coup-là !

-Et pas qu'un peu, fit-elle avant d'éclater d'un petit rire.

-Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi j'en suis devenu un, enfin plutôt pour qui… Le fait est que si nous ne tenions pas à avoir d'ennui avec Dumbledore et le ministère de la magie, nous avions plutôt intérêt à être discret…

-Je sais. Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait pour Rémus. Je sais que lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle m'adressa un sourire triste.

-Lily, soupirai-je, Rémus est l'un de mes meilleurs amis si ce n'est le meilleur. Le voir souffrir au quotidien, le voir se mettre à l'écart parce qu'il se considérait comme un « danger » pour les autres était insupportable. Rémus n'est dangereux que douze nuits sur les trois cent soixante-cinq jours que comptent une année. Et à ce moment-là, il n'est pas lui-même, c'est l'animal qui prend le dessus sur l'être humain. Les trois cent quarante-trois jours restant, il se contente d'être un homme normal, si ce n'est le fait qu'il possède des sens plus aiguisés, des réflexes plus vifs, et une force plus développée que le commun des mortels. Mais il n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est, et il subit sa condition au lieu d'apprendre à vivre avec et d'aller de l'avant. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour le soulager de son fardeau, pour qu'il se sente moins seul et pour surtout qu'il comprenne que quoi qu'il soit, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serions toujours là pour lui. Nous le lui avons dit, nous le lui avons prouvé. Alors ne nous remercie pas, nous n'avons fait que ce que nous croyions être juste, nous n'avons fait qu'aider un ami qui nous est cher.

Le regard que Lily me lança à cet instant là me déstabilisa. _Si intense, si…_

Sans que je ne l'aie vu arriver, elle m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et m'attira à elle avant de m'embrasser. D'abord surpris, je finis néanmoins par répondre à son baiser jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, je ne m'écarte d'elle.

-_**Wow**_ ! fut la seule chose que je réussis à formuler. Je lui lançai un regard mi-surpris, mi-interrogateur et elle posa sa main douce sur la mienne avant d'entremêler nos doigts.

-Pour te remercier d'être ce que tu es, c'est à dire quelqu'un d'aussi bon, d'aussi gentil et prévenant envers ses amis. Je t'aime, Sirius.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lily.

J'étais encore tout tourneboulé par ce qui venait de se passer, et il me fallut un certain temps avant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Et maintenant si tu me disais ce qui te tracassais ?

-Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, hein ?

-Pas tant que tu ne me parleras pas.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement avant de commencer son récit.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, loin de là… c'est juste que tout à l'heure, lorsque j'étais sous la douche, je me suis demandé ce qu'il nous arriverait une fois que nous serions de retour au manoir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Le fait est que… une fois de retour au manoir ce ne sera plus pareil. On ne pourra plus s'embrasser aussi librement, agir comme le couple que nous sommes.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demandais-je, tendu_. M'annonçait-elle qu'elle me quittait après seulement un jour, une nuit de relation ?_

-Peter est revenu s'installer au manoir ce week-end ce qui veut dire que James y sera régulièrement, _comme au bon vieux temps. _Seulement, justement, comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir à l'annonce de notre relation ? Je veux dire, avec le passé que j'ai avec lui, et le fait que je porte son enfant… et tu es son meilleur ami.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. _Ce n'était que ça._

-Mais je ne veux pas leur cacher notre relation. Ce serait malhonnête et je ne me sens pas la force de leur mentir et de jouer la comédie. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, te tenir la main, t'embrasser lorsque l'envie s'en fait sentir et… je ne sais pas comme leur dire et…

-Lily, nous sommes deux dans cette relation. Nous ferons face à cette situation et nous leur annoncerons la nouvelle ensemble.

-Comment ? souffla-t-elle.

-Faisons les choses en douceur. Organisons un dîner vendredi ou samedi soir au manoir où l'on rassemblera nos plus proches amis et…

-On leur annoncera la nouvelle, finit-elle, soulagée.

-Oui. Mais d'ici là, laissons-les s'habituer doucement à notre rapprochement.

Je vis qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une question et je m'empressai de continuer pour clarifier mon discours.

-Je veux dire par-là que demain par exemple, on pourrait échanger des regards complices, mardi, se tenir la main… tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Ce que je comprends surtout c'est qu'à cette allure-là, je n'aurai pas le droit à un baiser avant belle lurette, soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire pour ne pas provoquer de scandale…

-Tu as raison, capitula-t-elle. C'est une bonne idée. Et puis après tout, une semaine ce n'est pas si long que ça… et au bout du compte on aura pas à se cacher après cela. Merci d'avoir pris les choses en main parce que sinon, je pense que je serai devenue folle avant d'avoir pu poser un pied au manoir.

Je souri.

-C'est normal ! Et puis n'oublie pas qu'on a encore cet après-midi pour profiter d'être ensemble…

-C'est vrai, et tu as l'intérêt de mettre le paquet Black, parce qu'une semaine sans t'embrasser, ça va être trèèèès long. Me menaça-t-elle en brandissant sa cuillère dans ma direction.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Sans compter que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas te servir de coussin cette semaine, renchéris-je.

Elle gémit de dépit avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

-_Merlin, je crois que je suis déjà accro à toi, comme un drogué à son héroïne, _soupira-t-elle. Ça va être dur !

-Oh là ! Jeune fille ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Sirius, une drogue ? J'espère que tu as ta dose quotidienne, que tu ne sois pas en manque, ma chérie !

Je sursautais et souris en apercevant Granny arriver. Je me levais et tirai une chaise à nos côtés pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. Elle me remercia d'un sourire radieux avant de prendre place.

-Enfin un gentleman ! Tu as bon goût mon petit, je dirais même que tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir ! Ce garçon connaît les bonnes manières, _**lui**_. Et tu peux être sûre que ce n'est pas ce gros thon de Dursley qui m'aurait tiré ma chaise !

-Granny ! s'exclama Lily, les joues en feu.

Je ris de sa gêne et Granny me lança un regard malicieux.

-Quoi ? Répliqua cette dernière d'un ton innocent. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité générale ! Et puis il faut le dire, si ton Sirius était plus âgé, j'en aurais volontiers fait mon quatre heure ! Regarde-moi ça, c'est un apollon ! Profites-en ma grande, on a pas tous les jours vingt ans !

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de rougir.

-Ah les jeunes, c'est plus que c'était ! Il vous en faut peu pour vous mettre mal à l'aise ! M'enfin bon…

Je vis Lily lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

_Oh misère… Tout mais pas __**elle**_ !

-Bonjour, Sirius ! fit la voix charmeuse de Lauren. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, je me raidis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily qui la fusillai du regard.

-Lauren, rétorquai-je, poliment.

-Je m'assieds près de toi si ça ne te dérange pas, fit-elle en gloussant avant de prendre place à ma gauche.

-Fais comme tu veux, répondis-je, indifférent.

Il y eut un silence pesant tandis que Jessica et Lauren, se servait de bacon et d'œufs au plat, imperturbables.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle Lauren, en se tournant vers moi, tu es parti bien vite hier soir !

-Oui, répondis-je. Je suis allé retrouver Lily.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Mon pauvre, minauda-t-elle. Je sais que la conversation et la présence de ma cousine ne sont pas passionnantes… Mais, désormais tu sais où me trouver ! J'occupe la chambre au bout du couloir du premier étage si ça t'intéresse.

_Oh, oh ! Petits problèmes à l'horizon._

Lily semblait littéralement sur le point de se lever de sa chaise et d'en coller une à Lauren.

-Non, merci ça ira. Lily est quelqu'un de fantastique ! Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre, répliquai-je, sèchement en enlevant sa main de mon bras.

-Oh mais tu sais… insista-t-elle en la déposant cette fois-ci sur ma cuisse. Tu penses ça d'elle pour le moment mais d'ici deux heures… elle est tellement chiante que tu ne la supporteras plus ! Et si tu recherches quelque chose de plus « _physique_ »… tu peux toujours passer dans ma chambre… la porte t'est grande ouverte !

_Merlin, les femmes de cette famille étaient totalement et irrémédiablement folles ! Elle venait bien de me proposer de coucher avec elle ? Au petit-déjeuner ? __**Devant sa grand-mère**__ ? ! ?_

-T'en a pas un peu marre de jouer les chiennes en chaleur ? Siffla Lily hargneusement, visiblement au bord des nerfs. Et enlève tes seules pattes de là ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Okay ! Je n'avais jamais vu ou entendu plutôt, Lily parler comme ça ! Les choses commençaient sérieusement à se gâter…

-Oh, ne fais pas ta coincée de service ! Tu es tellement rabat-joie ! Si on ne peut même plus profiter de la vie… riposta Lauren.

-Profite de ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que Sirius est _**mon**_ petit ami ! répliqua Lily.

-Et alors ? Ça ne me dérange pas de partager…

Je manquai de m'étouffer. _Et alors ?_ Mais cette fille est complètement folle ! Lily venait de lui dire que… et elle…

-Moi oui, tu vois. Et tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu continues comme ça ?

-Non, quoi ? répondit Lauren avec un sourire moqueur.

-Lily, ta mère t'appelle. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs. Elle vous attend dans le salon, coupa la voix de Kate qui venait de débarquer.

Je lui jetai un regard reconnaissant.

-On en reparlera, fit Lily, la voix menaçante à l'intention de la nymphomane. Tu viens, Sirius ? rajouta-t-elle d'une voix radoucie à mon intention.

Je me levai précipitamment, heureux de m'éloigner de cette folle et rejoignis Lily.

-N'oublie pas Siri-chou, ma chambre est au bout du couloir au premier étage… lança Lauren.

-Il n'en aura pas besoin, rétorqua Lily avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche et de m'entraîner dans le couloir.

J'étais sous le choc. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire !

-_Merlin, Lily, c'était quoi ça ?_

-Je marque mon territoire ! Cette garce n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de toi ou enceinte ou pas, je lui refais le portrait ! répliqua-t-elle, férocement en m'entraînant à l'étage.

_Okay, il allait sérieusement falloir que je me méfie des filles Evans ! Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que chez les Blacks que des choses pareilles arrivaient…_

-Je croyais que ta mère nous attendait dans le salon ?

-Non, c'était simplement la manière de Kate de calmer les choses ! Je suppose que ma mère et mon père dorment encore à cette heure-ci… après tout il n'est que dix heures. Mais j'ai un programme bien plus alléchant à te proposer, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Qui est ?

-Rien que toi et moi dans ma chambre à nous câliner… après tout il ne nous reste que cet après-midi avant cette longue semaine de tortures…

-Alléchant, en effet ! je souri.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et la laissais passer avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. A peine ai-je eu le temps de me retourner que Lily m'entraînait déjà vers son lit.

-On regarde un film ?

-Mais je croyais que…

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, elle me sourit.

-Dans ce cas…

Je la laissais mettre le film en route et bidouiller avec la télévision –_vraiment ingénieux ces moldus !_- puis elle baissa les stores, tira les rideaux, m'intima de m'allonger avant de venir se blottir contre moi, m'embrassant au passage.

Un excellent après-midi se profilait à l'horizon...

* * *

-Allez Sirius ! Un dernier pour la route ! me supplia-t-elle.

-Lily !

Elle me fit son regard de chien battu auquel elle savait très bien que je ne résistais pas.

-Je ne sais pas, rétorquai-je amusé.

-Et comment je vais faire pour survivre _une semaine _! Je n'aurai même pas la compensation de t'avoir pour oreiller !

-Aller viens là mon ange.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et me sauta dans les bras. Je ris avant de l'embrasser pour la dernière fois avant samedi prochain et Merlin savait à quel point ça allait être dur de me passer d'elle ! Nos langues se cherchaient, se caressaient sensuellement. Le baiser était intense, passionné, langoureux… _hmm_… je sentis Lily gémir contre mes lèvres, ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux. _Que c'était bon !_ J'en désirais encore et encore. Je la désirais, toute entière.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, nous interrompant.

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ça fait des heures que je _…__** Lily ? Sirius ?

* * *

**_

**Ahah!**__**La sadique reprend du service!**

**Alors à votre avis, qui est la personne qui les a interrompus?**

**Peter? James? Rémus?**

**J'attends vos spéculations avec impatience... XD**

**Et j'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que c'est le chapitre qui marque mon grand retour!**

**La suite demain si je trouve un moment de libre (planning trèèèès chargé et une geek de soeur pas très compréhensive quand on s'approche de l'ordinateur qui est son grand amour...) ou jeudi au plus tard!**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous!**

**XoXo  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Lily's POV :

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, nous interrompant._

_-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ca fait des heures que je… __**Lily ? Sirius ?**_

Je m'écartais légèrement de Sirius, faisant face à Rémus qui avait l'air profondément choqué. Ses yeux semblaient sur le point de jaillir de leurs orbites tant ils étaient écarquillés, les ailes de son nez battaient frénétiquement, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe…

-Vous deux ? _Ensemble_ ?

Sa voix était bien plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire et en temps normal, j'en aurais ri. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, cela me semblait fortement déplacé… Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

_Qu'allions-nous faire ? Comment lui annoncer la chose sans qu'il ne nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque ?_

Ce que je redoutais tant venait de se produire. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Sirius pour voir comment il prenait la chose. Il semblait embarrassé et hésitant… apparemment lui non plus ne savait comment _« aborder le sujet en douceur ». _Mon coup d'œil ne passa pas si inaperçu que cela puisqu'il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Oui, Lily et moi sortons ensemble, confirma-t-il d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois.

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Rémus d'un ton agressif. Parce que si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Même venant de toi, Sirius.

J'étais outrée. _En quoi le fait que je sorte à présent avec Sirius était dérangeant ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Nous étions deux adultes, pleinement conscient de nos actes et consentants ! Et puis n'était-ce pas ce que Rémus voulait que je fasse ? Refaire ma vie ?_

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est la vérité, répliquai-je sèchement.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je m'asseye, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à me répondre.

Je sentais la colère me gagner et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Car en colère, je devenais agressive et disais des choses qui pouvaient être blessantes et que je ne pensais pas toujours… et une chose était sûre, ça ne finissait jamais bien !

_« Calme-toi, Lily. Reste zen. Inspire lentement et expire… » _m'intimais-je intérieurement.

-Allons au salon, proposa Sirius. Ma chambre n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de ça.

J'étais impressionnée par le self-control de Sirius face aux évènements. Il gardait son sang froid et prenait les choses en main là où je m'emportais facilement et perdait le contrôle. Il était l'homme de la situation_. Mon homme. _

Cette pensée me ramena un sourire aux lèvres et je hochai la tête, suivant Rémus qui avait déjà quitté la chambre. Le trajet jusqu'au salon fut tendu et silencieux et j'appréhendais déjà la conversation à venir… La main de Sirius glissa doucement dans la mienne, m'insufflant une bouffée de réconfort et de courage. Je soufflai.

_Je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Tout se passerait bien. Et après tout… ce n'était que Rémus…_

Arrivés à destination, Sirius et moi nous installâmes côte à côte dans le large sofa de cuir noir tandis que Rémus préférait prendre place dans un fauteuil face à nous. Il semblait apparemment s'être plus ou moins remis du choc causé par la nouvelle, puisqu'il affichait désormais un visage neutre.

Un silence désagréable planait dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le tic tac régulier de l'horloge murale et je mourrais d'envie de dire quelque chose qui briserait ce silence oppressant, mais que dire ? Je préférai encore me taire que de dire des bêtises.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença Rémus en nous fixant de ses yeux mordorés. Dire que je suis _« surpris » et c'est un euphémisme_, serait vous mentir. Hors je ne suis pas un adepte du mensonge. J'aimerai simplement savoir si les raisons qui vous ont amené à vous mettre en couple sont louables ou…

-Ou quoi ? le coupai-je.

_Pour quelle autre raison que l'amour me serai-je mise avec Sirius ?_

-Ou si vous jouez la comédie pour vous venger de James.

Dire que j'étais soufflée par ce qu'il venait de me dire était vraiment trop faible pour décrire les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi à cet instant. J'étais choquée, outrée, indignée, et en colère de savoir que Rémus pouvait me penser aussi… _malhonnête ? Menteuse ? Malveillante ?_ Parce que qui d'autre qu'une personne malhonnête se servirait de quelqu'un dans le but de nuire, de faire souffrir un tiers ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, Rémus. J'aimerai vraiment comprendre comment tu es arrivé à avoir une aussi basse opinion de moi !

-Les gens changent, répliqua-t-il.

-Et moi je ne suis pas les gens. Je suis Lily. Et je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Je te connais, Lily. Et je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Seulement, quand on a souffert autant que toi, on cherche toujours un jour ou l'autre à se venger. Et j'ai pensé que peut-être…

-Et bien tu as mal pensé, le coupai-je. Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de James. Il m'a trahi, m'a fait souffrir. Et la seule chose que j'ai désiré à son sujet, était de l'oublier. De tirer un trait sur lui, sur notre histoire. Parce qu'y repenser sans arrêt m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant, de continuer à vivre. Ca n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivée. Grâce à toi et Sirius. Parce que chacun de vous a été à mes côtés lorsque j'en ressentais le besoin. Alors si aujourd'hui je suis avec lui, c'est parce que je l'aime et _uniquement_ pour cette raison.

Un silence durant lequel Rémus et moi nous fixâmes droit dans les yeux, suivi ma déclaration. Je le voyais chercher dans mes yeux un éventuel mensonge qu'il ne trouva pas pour la simple et bonne raison que tout est vrai. Tout venait du cœur. Et au petit sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres, je sus qu'il l'avait enfin compris.

-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de m'excuser pour ce manque de confiance en vous… déclara-t-il en se levant. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi…

-Idiot ? proposais-je, innocemment.

-Tête de mule ? suggéra Sirius.

-Oh Eh ! C'est bon, rit-il. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, quand même !

-Quelle expression ! pouffa Sirius. Je l'avais encore jamais entendue celle-là !

-Expression moldue, l'informa Rémus en riant de bon cœur. Et ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais plus sortie…

Je ris avec eux.

Tout était sorti. Ca faisait du bien. Et apparemment Rémus ne nous en voulait pas et ne trouvait rien d'autre à redire sur notre relation. Nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher en sa présence, et c'était un réel soulagement.

Lorsque nos rires se calmèrent, Sirius et moi nous nous levâmes tandis que Rémus s'approchait, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'il est de circonstance de vous féliciter, dit-il en donnant l'accolade à Sirius qui lui la rendit en riant.

Puis il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, et je retrouvais cette étreinte qui m'avait tant manquée.

-Félicitations. Et encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Ca passe pour cette fois, mais je ne te permets plus de douter de moi à l'avenir, où tu auras plutôt intérêt à faire attention à ton matricule lorsque je suis dans les parages, répondis-je, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

Je souris alors qu'il me relâchait.

-Et Sirius… prend bien soin d'elle, elle en a besoin.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, répondis ce dernier en passant un bras derrière mes épaules. Et au fait, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Peter n'est pas là ?

Le sourire qu'affichait Rémus quelques instants plus tôt s'évanouit, et son regard se fit plus dur, sérieux.

-Non, lui et James sont avec Dumbledore en ce moment.

-Avec Dumbledore ? m'écriai-je. Mais pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Il se racla la gorge comme pour se redonner contenance.

-Il vaudrait mieux vous asseoir. C'est une longue histoire.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que James et Peter requièrent la présence de Dumbledore.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lord Voldemort prend de plus en plus de pouvoir au fil des jours et que cela en devient réellement inquiétant. Des gens disparaissent dans la nature sans laisser aucune trace, d'autres se font sauvagement assassinés parfois sans autre raison que le statut de leur sang, ou leur refus d'intégrer les rangs du Mage noir.

-Quel rapport avec James et Peter ? interrogea Sirius, la mine sombre comme à chaque fois que les mots Lord Voldemort, morts sauvages et sang apparaissaient dans la même phrase.

-J'y venais. Je disais donc que cela devient de plus en plus inquiétant et qu'en plus de cela, le Ministère tente de faire croire qu'il a la situation en main, pour ne pas « effrayer » la population. Mais nous, nous savons parfaitement ce qu'il en est. Car si le Ministère avait réellement la situation en main, Voldemort aurait déjà été stoppé il y a bien longtemps. Les aurors sont surchargés et ne parviennent plus à faire face, sans parler de la brigade magique… Et Bagnold fait comme si de rien n'était. Il refuse de prendre les mesures adéquates. Et c'est là que Dumbledore intervient.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cela concerne Peter et James, soufflai-je.

-Tu vas vite comprendre. Dumbledore a compris que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose les choses iraient de mal en pis, et c'était pour lui, inacceptable. Il a donc décidé de réagir en fondant l'Ordre du Phénix.

-L'Ordre du Phénix ?

Rémus acquiesça.

-L'Ordre du Phénix est constitué de membres qui veulent aider à la lutte de Voldemort, car tout comme nous, ils ne supportent plus le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Ils agissent dans l'ombre, pour que le Ministère ne leur mettent pas des bâtons dans les roues.

-Que font-ils exactement ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, car les explications de Rémus étaient tout de même assez vague.

-Beaucoup de choses, répondit-il énigmatiquement.

-Rémus ! m'exclamai-je, agacée.

-Bon, je ne peux pas tout vous dire, cela serait trop dangereux et ce n'est pas mon rôle, je ne suis que le messager.

-Le messager ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Le messager de Dumbledore… n'est-ce pas ? soufflai-je. Il aimerait que l'on rejoigne l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est ça ?

-Perspicace et efficace, approuva Rémus. Dumbledore sait que vous êtes de bons éléments et que vous pourriez grandement nous aider.

-Nous aider ? Tu en fais partie ? interrogea Sirius.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé dans ce cas ? grommelai-je.

-Parce que nous sommes tenus au secret. Vous le dire aurait été vous mettre en danger. Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné venait à connaître l'existence de l'Ordre, Dumbledore et nous tous pourrions avoir des ennuis. Nous deviendrions alors facilement des cibles de Voldemort et de ses sbires.

-Alors, Peter et James en font partie également ?

Rémus acquiesça.

-Et pourquoi pas nous ? demanda un peu sèchement Sirius. Ne sommes nous pas dignes de confiance ?

-Bien sûr que si. Peter et James viennent d'intégrer l'Ordre. Dumbledore leur a parlé ce week-end et comptais vous proposez de vous joindre à nous mais vous n'étiez pas là et il n'avait pas l'intention de vous poursuivre et de débarquer chez les parents de Lily. Il a donc été convenu que je vous mettrais personnellement au courant de la situation.

-Ouais, grommela Sirius, légèrement calmé.

-Quant à leurs tâches, je ne peux pas tout vous dire mais vous en révéler une partie m'est possible. Les membres de l'Ordre interviennent lors d'attaques de Mangemort. Ils se battent, défendent les civiles, aident à la capture des Mangemorts. Certains sont chargé de surveiller le personnel du Ministère afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit infiltré par des Mangemorts, ils sont en quelques sortes les yeux et les oreilles de l'Ordre sans que personne ne se doute de rien…

-Ingénieux, murmurai-je.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je suis obligé de passer sous silence mais si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, Dumbledore vous en parlera sûrement.

-Et que faut-il faire pour intégrer l'Ordre ? Demandais-je, intéressée.

-Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement en faire partie ? s'exclama Sirius.

-Bien sûr que si. Je veux aider à la lutte de Voldemort.

-C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! s'insurgea-t-il.

-Trop _dangereux_ ? Mais de qui te fiches-tu ? Je suis auror également, je te le rappelle, m'emportai-je, criant presque.

-Tu es _enceinte_ ! Tu n'es pas en condition de te battre ! Cria-t-il. Tu n'iras pas !

-**Qui es-tu pour m'interdire quoi que soit ? Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton et de décider pour moi. J'ai droit à mon libre arbitre et j'ai décidé d'intégrer l'Ordre que tu le veuilles ou non !** hurlais-je à mon tour en le frappant à la poitrine.

-**Tu n'iras pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu te battes ! Dis-lui, Rémus ! Elle ne doit pas y aller !** hurla-t-il à son tour.

-**Qui a parlé de se battre ? J'ai dis que j'avais décidé d'intégrer l'Ordre, je n'ai pas dit que je me battrais ! Je ne tiens pas à mettre en danger la vie de mon enfant ! Je ne suis pas inconsciente ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot !** Hurlai-je de plus belle.

Il se calma aussitôt.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, reprit-il plus doucement, sa voix légèrement éraillée, dû à ses cris.

Il s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon bras. Je me dégageai aussitôt et reculai de plusieurs pas. Je lus dans son regard qu'il était blessé de mon attitude mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. Et j'ai décidé de faire partie de l'Ordre que tu sois d'accord ou pas. C'est ma vie, ma décision. Et tu n'as rien à y redire.

Voyant que Rémus allait intervenir je repris :

-_Vous_ n'avez rien à y redire. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai des choses à faire.

Je tournai les talons et m'en allai, furieuse vers la cuisine.

-Lily, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire ! La voix de Rémus s'éleva derrière moi et j'accélérais le pas.

-Non ! Je n'écouterais pas !

Je plongeai la main dans un bocal rempli de poudre de cheminette et en prit une bonne poignée. J'entrai dans la cheminée et fit face à Rémus.

-Lily…commença-t-il, d'une voix suppliante.

-Non ! Il n'y a pas de Lily qui tienne. Je m'en vais !

Je lançai la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre en le défiant du regard, et je m'exclamais d'une voix claire :

-_Poudlard._

Des flammes vertes et froides me léchaient les membres et finirent par m'engloutir totalement avant que je ne disparaisse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Héhé! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Je publie tard certes, mais comme tous le monde, je suis en vacances (plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs) et j'avais envie d'en profiter. Parce que restée scotchée à son écran d'ordi quand il fait 35° dehors, le ciel bleu et le soleil éclatant, c'est pas tellement ce que je préfère... Et il fallait le dire, j'étais un peu -beaucoup- démotivée, vu que le dernier chapitre n'a pas suscité beaucoup de commentaire (3)... **

**Breeeef, j'espère que ce chapitre vous mettra l'eau à la bouche et vous redonnera l'envie de lire cette fic...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Lily PoV :**

J'émergeai de la cheminée du professeur Dumbledore en toussotant, ayant avalé un peu de cendre à mon arrivée quelque peu « _brutale_ ». Je lissais rapidement et froidement du plat de la main les plis qui froissaient ma robe. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle qui était _froissée_…

Oh ça oui !

J'étais furieuse. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de m'interdire d'intégrer l'Ordre ! Et encore moins de me parler comme il l'avait fait ! J'étais encore libre de dire et de faire ce que je voulais et ce, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas. Et faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix était ce que je voulais. Je désirais apporter ma contribution à ce monde qui en avait bien besoin, je voulais aider à repousser les forces du mal pour qu'enfin la paix revienne. Et même si je savais que combattre les Mangemorts dans ma condition était exclu, je pourrais très bien avoir un rôle moins physique à jouer…

-Miss Evans ? Que faites-vous donc ici ?

La voix du professeur Dumbledore me sortit de mes pensées. Je balayai aussitôt la pièce du regard et découvrit que ce dernier n'était pas seul. James et Peter étaient présent, ainsi que les aurors Maugrey, Shakelbot et les actuels professeurs de Poudlard, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn et Chourave.

Je toussotais à nouveau, mal à l'aise de me retrouver face à tant de monde et d'interrompre une discussion qui devait à priori être importante.

-Je devais vous parler professeur, répliquai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu. Après tout, mon ancien directeur n'y était pour rien, et je n'avais pas de raison de reporter ma colère sur d'autres personnes que Sirius.

-Prenez place, miss, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant en faisant apparaître une chaise de chintz rouge face à son bureau. Nous avions fini de discuter…

Il hocha légèrement la tête en direction de ses invités, comme pour leur communiquer un message avant de reporter son regard vif et perçant sur moi. J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il tentait de lire en moi, je m'empressai alors de bloquer mon esprit en faisant le vide. Mes pensées n'appartenaient qu'à moi, à moins que je ne décide de les partager avec un tiers, ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas… Les seules informations que le vieil homme auraient de moi, seraient celles que je lui transmettrais par oral.

J'observai les _« invités »_ de Dumbledore que je soupçonnai – tous, y compris Maugrey- d'être des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je les vis échanger des regards et quelques mots à mi-voix comme par crainte que je les entende, ce qui je dois l'avouer m'irrita singulièrement, avant qu'ils ne se lèvent dans un grand bruit de raclements de chaises et ne s'en aillent, saluant le professeur Dumbledore d'un bref « au revoir » ou d'un hochement de tête.

J'attendis que la porte du bureau se referme avant de finalement prendre place dans la chaise de chintz, reportant mon attention sur le vieil homme qui fit rapidement disparaître les sièges à présent inutiles puisque inoccupés d'un coup de baguette. Il rajusta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez aquilin avant que son regard bleuté ne se pose sur moi.

-Miss Evans, commença-t-il en souriant. Avant que nous n'abordions les raisons qui vous amènent à Poudlard, puis-je vous offrir un bonbon au citron ?

-Non-merci, professeur, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Appelez-moi Albus, Miss. Après tout, je ne suis plus votre directeur…

J'acquiesçai, pressée d'en venir à l'essentiel. _Albus _sembla ressentir mon impatience puisqu'un sourire amusé se peignit sur son visage avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Bien. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Miss ?

J'inspirai profondément avant de me lancer.

-De l'Ordre du Phénix, monsieur.

Le regard du vieil se fit plus sérieux et il se redressa légèrement dans son siège.

-Mr Lupin vous a donc transmis mon message.

Je hochais la tête.

-Il nous a mis au courant dès notre retour. Et c'est précisément de cela que je désirai vous parler.

-Vous avez toute mon attention, Miss.

Je croisai les jambes et posai mes deux mains sur mon ventre rebondi, comme à mon habitude avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai pris la décision de me joindre à vous et de devenir un membre de votre organisation.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux, en passant distraitement sa main droite dans sa longue barbe blanche.

-N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? Devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, Miss.

-Je le sais bien, _prof_… commençais-je avant de me reprendre, _Albus. _J'y ai réfléchi. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'une fois une décision prise, je ne reviens pas en arrière.

-Je le sais bien et c'est précisément ce pourquoi je m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez de…

-Regretter de vous aider à combattre Lord Voldemort et ses sbires ? Cela n'arrivera pas. Combattre les forces du mal est mon métier. Je ne suis pas devenue auror pour rien. Mon objectif est de faire mon possible pour rendre ce monde meilleur, pour ramener l'espoir et la lumière dans le cœur de tous ces gens qui se perdent dans la noirceur de ces temps troublés. Pour qu'à nouveau nous soyons libres de sortir de chez nous sans avoir à craindre une attaque de mangemort sur notre famille, ou pour que la paix revienne, tout simplement.

Je marquais une pause.

Une détermination sans faille semblait prendre possession de mon corps et je frissonnais sous la puissance de cette sensation. Je me sentais bien. J'avais trouvé ce en quoi je devais m'investir, ce pourquoi j'allais désormais me battre.

-Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse dans ce climat d'insécurité et de peur, repris-je. Je veux qu'il ait une vie paisible et normale, chose qui sera bien évidemment impossible tant que Voldemort continuera à terroriser la population. Et je veux tout faire pour remédier à cela.

Le vieil homme sourit.

-Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision et que rien de ce que je pourrais vous dire ne vous fera changer d'avis. Vous m'en voyez heureux, Miss.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Cela veut-il dire que vous m'acceptez parmi vous ?

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans son regard bleu vif.

-En doutiez-vous, miss ?

-Eh bien, je…

-Ne croyez-vous pas que je n'aurai pas pris le risque de vous informer d'une société sécrète créée dans le but de défaire Lord Voldemort si je n'avais pas été certain que vous vous joindriez à nous ?

Je baissa la tête, honteuse de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante tandis que Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire.

-Allons Miss Evans, fit-il en pouffant, vous êtes une sorcière digne de confiance, brillante et dotée de talents exceptionnels. Je n'allais pas laisser l'occasion d'avoir un aussi bon élément dans nos rangs ! L'Ordre du Phénix, connaît dès à présent un nouveau membre.

Je souris, rassurée et heureuse.

-Cependant, je refuse que vous ne mettiez un seul pied sur un champ de bataille dans votre état. Votre mobilité et vos réflexes se trouvant être réduits, cela pourrait bien vous être fatal.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Monsieur.

-Avant que je ne vous trouve une tâche spécifique, que diriez-vous de devenir les yeux et les oreilles de l'Ordre ?

-Vous voulez dire… espionner les gens du ministère ?

-Je l'aurai formulé autrement, mais c'est dans l'idée. Il vous faudra « laisser traîner » vos oreilles par-ci, par-là, histoire de s'assurer que rien de suspect ou ayant un lien avec Lord Voldemort ne se prépare. Car il se peut –il est même certain- que des mangemorts aient infiltré les rangs du ministère et cela pourrait nous causer des problèmes si…

-Les mangemorts communiquaient des informations jugées confidentielles à Voldemort, complétais-je.

-Exact. Imaginons que la date et l'heure d'un transfert de mangemorts à la prison d'Azkaban reviennent aux oreilles de Lord Voldemort, et vous pourrez être sûr que jamais ils ne poseront un orteil là-bas.

-Je comprends, murmurai-je, d'ors et déjà excitée par le rôle important que j'allais jouer.

-Et il va sans dire que vous devrez vous faire le plus discrète possible !

-Évidemment. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. _Mais qui se douterait qu'une jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux l'espionne ?_

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà une idée de la façon dont vous allez vous y prendre… Je vous laisse donc le soin de vous organiser et vous communiquerai la prochaine date de réunion de l'Ordre où vous nous informerez de vos recherches et résultats. Et faites attention au contenu des lettres que vous envoyez par hiboux, ces derniers sont bien souvent interceptés par des mangemorts…

Je hochais la tête.

-A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à rajouter, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, fit-il en me regardant par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes, son regard me transperçant une nouvelle fois.

Je rougis, ouvris la bouche et… la refermai aussitôt en secouant la tête avant de me lever de mon siège. _Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de ça…_

-Je crois que je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps professeur. Puis-je cependant vous emprunter votre cheminée ?

Il passa une main dans sa longue barbe blanche.

-Je crois qu'il est préférable que Fumseck vous raccompagne. Dans votre état, les voyages en cheminée ne sont pas vraiment recommandés…

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser sous la gêne et m'empressai de remercier le vieil homme, avant que le phénix aux couleurs de feu ne se pose sur mon épaule et ne me ramène au manoir, dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives. Je me retrouvais dans le salon avant d'avoir réellement pu réaliser que j'avais quitté le bureau de mon ancien directeur.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, voyager avec un phénix était plutôt agréable… Je remerciai Fumseck d'une longue caresse sous les trémolos de joie de ce dernier avant qu'il ne se volatilise silencieusement. Je ne remarquais qu'à ce moment là, que Sirius et Rémus étaient toujours présent, et que Peter et James les avaient rejoint.

_Les Maraudeurs au complet, tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant… Super !_

Je saluai Peter qui me sourit en retour et ignorant les trois autres, je quittai l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue à mon arrivée pour le calme de ma chambre.

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels j'évitais autant que possible Rémus et Sirius, tant au Manoir qu'au Ministère. Pour me faciliter la tâche, il fallait dire que James, depuis le retour de Peter, était bien plus souvent au Manoir, ce qui me donnait une bonne excuse pour m'éclipser sans que personne n'ait quelque chose à y redire. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'en plus de mon travail au Ministère, j'endossai désormais le rôle de membre du Phénix, mes journées se trouvaient être donc bien occupées.

Je me rendis bien compte que par mes absences soutenues, je blessais Rémus et Sirius, car mis à part le petit-déjeuner je ne prenais plus mes repas avec eux, et rentrais m'enfermer dans ma chambre dès qu'il me l'était possible. J'étais pleinement consciente que mon attitude était puérile, mais bien qu'ils me manquent tous deux, je voulais leur faire comprendre que leurs propos m'avaient blessée et qu'ils me devaient des excuses. Et étant déjà de nature rancunière, le trop plein d'hormones accumulées par la grossesse et les sautes d'humeur constantes, n'amélioraient pas les choses…

Et j'eus pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans ce manoir, l'impression d'être de trop, de ne pas être à ma place. Les garçons se retrouvaient tous les quatre et je me retrouvais au milieu d'eux, comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

C'est sans doute à partir de là que je pris ma décision… Dès lors, je mis tout en œuvre à la réalisation de mon projet, et bien malgré moi, Peter apprit la nouvelle en ouvrant par inadvertance une lettre qui m'était destinée… Je dus le supplier de garder l'information pour lui, et de ne _surtout_ pas en parler aux trois autres. Ce qui, si au début l'horrifia – « _les maraudeurs n'ont aucun secret les uns pour les autres, Lily _» s'était-il écrié- le rendit par la suite heureux d'être pour une fois, le premier et le seul informé de la situation. Il était mon complice… Mais la crainte qu'il ne gaffe et ne révèle inconsciemment la chose aux trois autres ne me quittait pas.

Et je sus que bientôt, la confrontation entre les garçons et moi allait être inévitable.

Et je redoutais et repoussai au maximum le moment, car ils ne comprendraient peut-être pas que j'avais besoin de partir…

* * *

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

**La réaction de Lily est-elle justifiée? A votre avis, comment vont réagir Sirius et Rémus?**

**Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura beaucoup plus de Sirius, Rémus et même James, dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Petite info: plus il y aura de review, plus vite le prochain chapitre arrivera!**

**Bisouilles!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Lily's PoV :**

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? m'enquis-je auprès de Peter, après la visite de ce qui pourrait bien devenir ma nouvelle demeure.

-Cette maison est magnifique ! Très lumineuse…

-Ah ça oui ! Renchéris-je. Avec toutes ses baies vitrées, je ne vais certainement pas manquer de lumière. Et puis le jardin est si grand ! Je pourrais faire pousser des plantes et des fleurs, et je pourrais peut-être même faire construire une piscine !

-C'est vrai qu'ici la place ne manque pas !

Je hochai la tête en souriant.

-Je me vois parfaitement vivre dedans. Cette maison est époustouflante. Une vraie merveille. Je crois que c'est la maison dans laquelle j'ai toujours rêvé vivre, étant petite.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, en riant.

-Je crois vraiment que je vais la prendre !

Peter sourit.

-Et ben, tu as vite pris ta décision !

-Je sais. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir davantage. Je sens que c'est la bonne, que je dois vivre ici. Je ne peux vraiment te l'expliquer, mais… _C'est comme si la maison avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi_, cette étincelle de magie que je ne retrouverais pas ailleurs ! _C'est celle-là !_

Il rit doucement, en posant une main sur mon bras.

-J'ai l'impression de voir une enfant dans un magasin de poupée !

-C'est le cas, confirmais-je, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Attend-moi ici, je vais retrouver le propriétaire et le mag'immobilier, histoire de leur soumettre une offre.

Il acquiesça alors que je m'en allais retrouver le mage qui semblait être amusé par mes réactions, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nous parlâmes quelques instants à mi-voix avant que ravis par mon offre, nous conclûmes la vente par une poignée de main et un rendez-vous dans leur agence immobilière, histoire de signer les papiers nécessaires à l'achat de la maison.

Le mage m'avoua que je n'étais pas la première de ses clientes à décider aussi rapidement d'acquérir une maison. Apparemment, nous les femmes, avions un sixième sens pour ces choses-là, et il nous était impossible de lutter contre un coup de cœur…

Je saluais les deux sorciers d'un grand sourire et retournais vers Peter avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

-La maison est à moi ! J'ai rendez-vous lundi prochain à la première heure pour signer les papiers.

-Félicitations, Lily ! Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi. Même si c'est un peu rapide…

-Merci, Peter. Mais ton aide m'a été précieuse, et ce, _quoi que tu dises_, m'empressais-je de rajouter en voyant qu'il allait omettre une objection. Maintenant, hâtons-nous. Le portoloin va bientôt partir.

Peter sortit de sa poche un vieux bracelet à breloques qu'il tendit dans ma direction. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'informa qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le portoloin ne se déclenche et je m'empressai de toucher l'objet de l' secondes plus tard, je me sentis aspirée par le nombril, l'oxygène commençant sérieusement à me manquer au point que je me mit à suffoquer lorsque brutalement nous atterrîmes dans le salon du Manoir.

Peter, bien plus habitué et résistant que moi à ce genre de transport, me saisit par l'épaule pour m'empêcher de tomber à terre. Le sol tangua rapidement et je fermais les yeux alors qu'une vague violente de nausée m'étreignait. Je sentais l'entier de mon petit-déjeuner remonter et j'agrippai brusquement la main de Peter.

-Emmène-moi à la salle de bain, Pet', marmonnai-je, mon autre main posée sur mon ventre. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Viens, fit-il avant de m'entraîner vers la sortie. Mais avant que nous n'ayons atteint la porte, Sirius nous avait rejoint.

-Laisse, fit-il à l'attention de Peter, je m'occupe de Lily.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Chaque pas semblait faire remonter un peu plus mon repas de midi et j'eus à peine le temps d'atteindre les WC, que je rejetai le contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette.

Je sentis Sirius derrière moi, retenir mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête, sûrement pour éviter que je n'en mette partout…

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à ça…_

Je toussais et crachais…

L'odeur m'indisposait, je me sentais mal, ma gorge me brûlait, j'avais ce goût acre dans la bouche et surtout l'impression que le calvaire ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Je toussais doucement, sentant les nausées se calmer. J'attrapai du papier toilette et m'essuyais rapidement la bouche. Je me redressais légèrement.

-Pars, s'il te plait Sirius.

-Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, Lily. Ça fait des jours que tu m'évites…

-Sirius, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour discuter de cela.

Je toussais prudemment, sentant les nausées revenir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, Sirius.

-Lily, je veux juste t'aider et te soutenir, je…

-Sirius… je toussais à nouveau, sentant la bile remonter le long de mon œsophage. Je te promets qu'on parlera plus tard. Mais là…

Je me penchais à nouveau sur la cuvette régurgitant ce qui devait être mon repas de la veille…

J'éprouvais de la honte et du dégoût à ce qu'il me voit dans cet état ! _Je ne voulais pas… C'était tellement… ignoble_ !

Je tirai la chasse d'eau et me laissais aller contre le mur, à bout de souffle, épuisée comme jamais. Moi auparavant si joyeuse me retrouvait à peine quelques minutes plus tard _à bout de force, lasse, sale…_

Sirius s'activait dans la salle de bain, me donnant le tournis. J'avais juste envie de rester assise, là, à même le sol, et de dormir. Mais on ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Déjà, la poigne ferme de Sirius me releva et il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Il m'amena devant l'évier sans que je n'aie à fournir le moindre effort, et me tendit ma brosse à dent, déjà recouverte de dentifrice.

Je lui offris un pâle sourire et m'emparai de la brosse avant de frotter ma dentition énergiquement, espérant ainsi me débarrasser du goût infect de vomi.

Je me rinçai la bouche avant de réitérer l'expérience et de me rincer le visage à l'eau froide. Une fois cela fait, j'acceptais le verre d'eau que me tendais Sirius et le vidais d'un seul trait.

-Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, merci, murmurai-je à son intention en reposant le verre sur le bord de l'évier, évitant de croiser son regard. Merci pour ton aide.

Je regardais obstinément le fond du lavabo ne désirant pas lire dans son regard le dégoût qu'il ressentait désormais pour ma personne. _C'était plus fort que moi, au-dessus de mes forces._

Puis, je sentis ses bras puissants encercler ma taille et je me laissais aller contre lui, plus lasse et fatiguée que jamais. Je retrouvais la chaleur de son étreinte, le sentiment de sécurité que lui seul savait faire naître en moi. Et plus que jamais, je me sentais _mal._

Mal de l'avoir déçu, de lui avoir mentis.

Car n'avions nous pas décrété qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les mensonges et les faux-semblants dans notre couple ?

Et moi qu'avais-je fait ?

Je m'étais emportée, contre lui, contre Rémus alors qu'ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : me protéger. J'avais été injuste envers eux qui s'étaient toujours tenus à mes côtés. J'avais comploté derrière leur dos pour prendre mon envol alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de parler calmement de tout cela avec eux.

Je ne les méritais décidément pas. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi Sirius s'obstinait tellement à rester auprès de moi. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres… 

_Pourquoi moi plus qu'elles ?_

Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore ?

Je sentis son éteinte se raffermir, sa tête se poser sur mon épaule, ses lèvres caresser doucement la peau fragile de ma tempe.

-Regarde-moi Lily.

Je levais les yeux sur le miroir de la pharmacie qui nous faisait face, croisant ses yeux marines, emplis _d'inquiétude ? De tristesse ? D'amour ?_

Je n'aurais su définir les émotions qui traversaient ses prunelles envoûtantes tant elles étaient nombreuses, complexes.

Je me sentais coupable d'être la cause de son désarroi.

-Regarde-nous, murmura-t-il. Il caressa de ses mains mon ventre rebondi. Tout ce à quoi je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie est là. Tu le vois. C'est toi. C'est l'enfant que tu portes en toi. C'est nous trois, _ensemble._

Son souffle caressait doucement mon cou.

-J'aimerais que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime. Ce ne sont pas que des mots. C'est tellement plus que ça… J'aimerais pouvoir te montrer, chaque jour, à quel point tu es essentielle à ma vie, mais… tu ne m'en laisse jamais l'occasion. J'ai l'impression que lorsque je fais un pas en avant, tu en fais un en arrière. Je…

-Sirius, le coupai-je doucement, sentant les larmes affluer à mes yeux.

-J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité, Lily. Parce que lorsque je vois tous ces gens assassinés, je ne veux plus avoir à craindre de voir ton corps parmi les victimes, de voir ton nom s'ajouter aux listes de personnes décédées. J'ai besoin de savoir que toi, tu vas bien, que tu n'as rien à craindre. Là seulement, je serai un peu tranquille.

-Je… Je suis tellement désolée…

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur mes joues.

-Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça mais… je… j'ai…

Les sanglots qui me secouaient tout entière m'empêchaient de parler correctement. Je le sentis me retourner face à lui, avant qu'il ne me reprenne entre ses bras.

-J'ai besoin de sentir que je sers encore à quelque chose… On me met de plus en plus de côté et… et je ne supporte plus de…de…

-Lily, murmura-t-il doucement. Calme-toi.

Ses lèvres embrassaient chaque parcelle de mon visage, mes lèvres, mon nez, mes joues, mon front… Les sanglots s'espaçaient petit à petit.

-Je suis désolée Sirius, repris-je plus calmement. Je me suis comportée comme une petite idiote égoïste.

J'encrais mon regard dans le sien pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais sincère, que ce que je lui disais n'était pas de simples paroles en l'air, que tout sortait du cœur. J'eus l'impression de me noyer dans son regard marine si profond, si ensorceleur qu'il m'en faisait perdre pied, qu'il m'en faisait perdre mes mots.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Lily. Je sais très bien que c'est dur pour toi. Mais nous sommes tous deux fautifs dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je m'inquiète pour toi, pour ta sécurité. Car quoi que tu dises, tu es plus fragile qu'avant et tes réflexes ne sont plus les mêmes. Alors à l'avenir, j'aimerai que lorsque tu te sens mal tu m'en parles plutôt que tu…

-Je te promets Sirius. Je ne le referai plus. J'ai trop peur de te perdre.

-Et moi donc, murmura-t-il. _Et moi donc…_

J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, reprit-il.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmurai-je.

J'enfouis doucement mon visage contre son torse, m'enveloppant de son odeur, de sa chaleur. J'en avais tellement besoin… J'avais tellement besoin de savoir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas… Qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas pour ce que j'avais fait et ce que je m'apprêtai à faire… Car tout n'avait pas été dit et je craignais qu'il ne prenne très mal ma volonté de m'en aller, même si je faisais ce que je pensais être bien pour moi, pour lui, pour _nous_.

Je savais qu'il avait besoin de retrouver ses amis, pour se retrouver lui-même. Que tant que sa relation avec James ne serait pas redevenue ce qu'elle était avant, il ne se sentirait pas _« complet »_, qu'il manquerait quelque chose à son bonheur. Et je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il soit heureux, il le méritait bien plus que n'importe qui…

Sans compter ce que moi, je ressentais. J'éprouvais le désir indéniable de reconstruire mon foyer, d'avoir mon petit chez-moi et d'accueillir mon bébé comme il se devait. Je le privai déjà d'avoir la présence constante de son père à ses côtés, je ne voulais pas qu'il manque de quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Et puis vivre avec Sirius dès le début de notre relation… je trouvais cela « extrêmement » précipité et je souhaitais que les choses se fassent en douceur.

Mais malgré toutes les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision, je craignais tout de même qu'il ne comprenne pas, qu'il prenne ça comme une marque d'éloignement plutôt que comme une preuve de l'amour que je lui portais.

Je raffermis mon étreinte, comme pour lui transmettre mes peurs, mes doutes et par-dessus tout mon amour. J'avais besoin de courage pour tout lui avouer.

Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur le haut de mon front. Et plus que jamais, je désirai que ce moment dure toujours. 

_Juste lui et moi._

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi avant qu'il ne déclare d'une voix douce.

-Prend donc une bonne douche, détends-toi. Tu en as besoin. Puis descends au salon, James et Rémus ainsi que Peter sont en bas, et je crois que nous leur devons quelques explications…

-_Tout n'a pas encore été dit_, murmurai-je en plongeant à nouveau mon regard dans le sien.

Je sentis son regard fouiller le mien pour comprendre le sens de mes paroles sibyllines, avant qu'il ne capitule, comprenant que je ne dirais rien avant que nous ne soyons en bas.

Il caressa tendrement mes lèvres des siennes avant de se retirer.

-Je ne serais pas longue, murmurai-je alors qu'il passait la porte de la salle de bain. _Et j'espère vraiment que tu comprendras…_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 :

Un silence plus que tendu suivit ma déclaration, et les regards de trois des quatre garçons me faisant face semblèrent me transpercer. Mal à l'aise face au silence plus qu'inconfortable qui se prolongeait, je gigotais légèrement dans mon fauteuil, attendant que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole. Et je n'eus apparemment pas à attendre longtemps…

-_Pardon ? Je pense avoir mal compris_, s'exclama Sirius dont le ton était tout autant menaçant que surpris comme s'il me priait de démentir les paroles que je venais de prononcer.

Je soupirai, sentant d'avance que la conversation serait longue et houleuse alors que je n'aspirai qu'au calme et à dormir en cet instant précis. Car mon estomac s'était peut-être remis d'avoir joué aux montagnes russes tout à l'heure, mais la fatigue, elle, était toujours bel et bien présente.

-Je vais partir, répétais-je doucement.

-Partir où ? me demanda Rémus, son regard mordoré plus perçant et troublant que d'ordinaire et sa voix également bien plus froide. Lui non plus ne semblait pas forcément bien prendre la nouvelle, car lorsque ses yeux se dilataient de la sorte et les ailes de son nez battaient à cette vitesse… c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

-Du manoir, répondis-je d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent y déceler le moindre doute ou la moindre trace de peur. Car bien que je sois excitée à l'idée d'emménager dans ma maison, j'étais également effrayé par le fait de vivre pour la première fois seule. Enfin seule… c'était beaucoup dire si l'on prenait en compte le fait que d'ici quelques temps, les pleurs et les rires du bébé viendraient me tenir compagnie…

Je vis à son regard que ma réponse ne lui plaisait apparemment pas et je m'empressai d'ajouter :

-J'ai déjà trouvé la maison. Elle est… _parfaite._

Ce n'était finalement pas la chose à lui dire vu l'expression qu'il arborait à cet instant.

-Donc tu vas réellement partir ? s'enquit Sirius dont le ton avait mué à la tristesse. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

-Pourquoi te l'aurait-elle dit à toi en premier ? intervint James.

Je sentis mes joues m'embraser sous la gêne. Car avec tout cela, personne en dehors de Rémus et mes parents n'était au courant pour moi et Sirius… et je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le leur dire maintenant.

_Chaque chose en son temps_, comme le disait si souvent ma Granny…

Je croisais le regard de Sirius qui semblait apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que moi et je hochais la tête négativement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux garder notre couple sous silence pour l'instant avant que les choses ne dégénèrent…

-En quoi cela te dérangerait-il ? rétorquai-je, un tantinet agacée par ses questions puériles.

-Et bien… commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres questions tout aussi idiotes à poser ? Histoire que je sache si je continue ou si je vais directement chercher ma baguette…

La menace sembla porter ses fruits vu la pâleur soudaine que prit son visage à l'instant où je prononçais le mot _« baguette »…_ Apparemment, il se souvenait que j'avais toujours quelques sortilèges sous la main, et pas forcément des plus agréables…

Je le vis remuer dans son fauteuil avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et de remonter la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez.

Cela ramena un sourire triste à mes lèvres. C'était l'un des tics dont il usait et abusait lorsqu'il était excessivement nerveux ou mal à l'aise, comme celui qu'il avait de sortir son vif d'or lorsqu'il s'ennuyait à l'époque… Et j'étais triste de me souvenir bien malgré moi de toutes ces petites choses qui le caractérisaient tant. Car j'aurais de loin préféré tout oublier pour rendre bien plus facile notre séparation. _Ne pas avoir à me dire que « James aurait fait ça », « James aurait dit ça » dans telle ou telle situation._

Alors j'étais en colère. Contre moi-même de l'avoir tant aimé, à être capable de me sacrifier pour lui. Contre lui pour m'avoir trahi, pour avoir détruit la vie que nous bâtissions ensemble. Il était tellement plus facile de le détester que de…

Que de finalement tourner une fois pour toute la page et continuer à vivre ma vie… _sans lui._

C'était peut-être bien ça qui m'effrayait le plus. Le perdre définitivement. Ne pas arriver à le considérer comme un ami, ne plus vouloir le considérer comme un ennemi. Ne plus lui trouver de place dans ma vie alors qu'inévitablement nous serions liés par le bébé. Et je ne pourrais pas le considérer comme un étranger alors que… que je le connaissais comme le fond de ma poche. Je n'arrivais pas à… j'étais un peu perdue face à tout cela.

Je sentis les larmes me picoter les yeux et je les refoulais rapidement. Je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant… ce n'était vraiment pas le moment approprié. Je _« revins »_ à moi et fut surprise de voir les regards inquiets des garçons fixés sur moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Peter de sa voix flûtée.

-Oui, répondis-je. Juste un moment d'absence, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris doucement, tentant de le rassurer, de tous les rassurer. Mais le froncement de sourcil de Rémus ne m'échappa pas…

-Avec tout ça, je ne sais plus où j'en étais…

-Tu nous disais que tu avais trouvé une maison avant que James ne t'interrompes, répondit Rémus.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai trouvé la maison idéale.

-Tu vas l'acheter ? s'enquit James, parce qu'à vrai dire la maison est bien trop grande pour moi tout seul et je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais la reprendre…

-L'intention me touche, mais à vrai dire, je serai bien incapable de remettre une fois de plus les pieds là-bas, alors y vivre…

Je vis que je l'avais blessé mais je n'avais fait qu'énoncer ce que je ressentais vraiment. Il était effectivement vrai que jamais je ne pourrais retourner vivre dans cette maison, les souvenirs rattachés y étant encore bien trop douloureux.

-Et puis j'ai déjà acheté ma nouvelle maison alors…

-_Pardon ?_ s'exclama Rémus.

-Eh bien à vrai dire, elle n'est pas encore officiellement à moi, il faut encore que je signe la paperasse mais d'ici quelques jours elle le sera.

-_Et tu pensais nous le dire avant de t'évaporer ou…_ le ton de Rémus commençait légèrement à s'échauffer et je n'aimais décidément pas ça…

-Bien sûr que je voulais vous l'annoncer ! D'ailleurs Peter était déjà au courant, il est même venu visiter la maison avec moi ! Je n'aurais jamais conclu la vente sans en avoir parlé à l'un d'entre vous au préalable et sans avoir eu son approbation.

-_**QUOI ? **_

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers Peter qui se ratatina sur lui-même face à la fureur de ses amis, m'adressant un regard suppliant qui voulait dire _« sors-moi de là, je t'en supplie… »_

-_**Tu as approuvé ? Sans nous en parler ?**_

-Mais arrêtez à la fin ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Je l'ai contraint à garder le secret, et puis il n'aurait jamais rien su s'il n'avait pas ouvert une de mes lettres par erreur ! Alors s'il y a quelqu'un contre qui vous devez être en colère, c'est bien moi !

-Lily je ne pensais pas que tu étais réellement sérieuse ! J'aurais réagis bien avant sinon ! J'ai cru que c'était une blague de mauvais goût mais là… ça change tout ! Franchement… pourquoi vouloir déménager ? Tu ne te plaisais pas ici ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'aies dérangé ?

Rémus semblait alarmé et furieux à la fois.

-Rémus j'ai mes raisons ! Et puis de toute façon je ne pouvais pas rester ici éternellement ! C'était provisoire, je te l'avais dit en arrivant ici. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir mon espace à moi, mon chez-moi, ma maison !

-Mais… commença-t-il.

-Rémus vous avez tous été adorables avec moi. Vous avez été là lorsque j'en ressentais le besoin, m'avez remonté le moral et remise sur pied. J'ai retrouvé l'espoir et le sourire grâce à vous mais maintenant… Maintenant j'ai besoin de continuer à avancer, de prendre mon envol.

-Lily ! soupira-t-il. Je n'aime pas du tout le fait de te savoir seule dans une maison ! Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Que tu tombes dans les pommes et que personne ne soit là pour toi ? Si les mangemorts débarquaient chez toi ? Comment ferais-tu pour te défendre ? Ici, nous sommes plusieurs, nous pourrions nous défendre, te défendre. Tu es en sécurité avec nous !

-Rémus ! m'exclamai-je. _Avec des « si » on pourrait mettre Poudlard en bouteille et refaire le monde alors s'il te plait arrête._ Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas idiote, que j'ai une formation d'auror et que je sais me défendre. Sur le plan physique je te l'accorde, mes réflexes ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes qu'auparavant mais mes sortilèges eux, sont toujours aussi puissants, peut-être même plus à présent. Sans compter que tu oublies que je bénéficie désormais d'une protection puissante et efficace.

-Quelle protection ? demanda-t-il apparemment contrarié.

-Le bébé combine sa magie à la mienne et érige un bouclier physique et mental lorsque je me sens menacée ou en danger, de sorte que même un Imperium n'aurait aucun effet sur moi d'après le professeur Dumbledore.

-Merci, moi je m'en souviens, maugréa James.

Je ris.

Effectivement, il avait été le premier à faire les frais des pouvoirs de notre enfant… ayant reçu une sacrée décharge qui l'avait envoyé à travers la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il tentait juste de me toucher…

Il m'adressa un regard noir, ce qui fit redoubler mon rire, détendant de ce fait l'atmosphère.

Au bout de quelques instant, j'arrivais à calmer mon hilarité et repris avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres, la conversation là où je l'avais laissée.

-Bien que je ne compte pas user de cette protection si je peux l'éviter, c'était un des exemples qui prouvent que je ne suis pas plus en danger que vous tous, voire même intouchable… Mais là n'est pas la question. Les systèmes de sécurité se multiplient par les temps qui courent et je pourrais facilement connecter une alarme de ma maison à la vôtre et au ministère qui si en cas d'attaque, retentirait au Manoir pour vous prévenir. Sans compter qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore et d'enchanteurs compétents, je pourrais rendre incartable la maison, la soumettre au sortilège d'anti-transplanage pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans la demeure ou encore la soumettre au charme du « Fidelitas »…

Un silence suivit mon discours et je cru bien les avoir totalement convaincus que vivre seule n'était finalement pas un problème…

-Et si tu perds les eaux ? demanda Sirius. Qui sera là pour t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ? Tout en sachant que tu ne peux pas transplaner dans ton état ? Et encore moins utiliser la cheminée ?

Je soupirai à nouveau, contrariée de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Je pourrais toujours venir ici la dernière semaine de la grossesse…

-Mouais… mais dans ce cas, mieux vaut ne pas partir du tout… suggéra-t-il sournoisement.

-Non. Je veux que la maison soit prête pour l'arrivée du bonhomme et que j'y aie mes repères.

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Décidément tu as réponses à tout ce soir…

-Avec vous tous, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir si tu veux mon avis…

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

-Oh allez les garçons ! Ne faites pas la tête ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais habiter à l'autre bout du monde, vous pourrez toujours venir passer me voir lorsque vous le désirerez ! m'exclamai-je exaspérée par leur refus de me voir quitter le manoir.

-Et puis cela vous permettra de tous vous retrouver, comme avant ! Enchaînais-je. Vous en avez besoin et je sais que vous en crevez d'envie… ne faîtes donc pas vos têtes de linottes !

Quelques sourires naquirent.

-Et puis de toute façon, si j'ai bien compris, James emménage ici avec vous alors…

-Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? s'exclama ce dernier.

-Simple déduction. Tu passes quasiment tout ton temps ici, tu veux vendre le manoir, j'en ai logiquement déduit que tu emménageais avec les garçons. C'est tout.

-Hé ben, avec toi il n'y a pas d'effet de surprise possible, siffla Peter, l'air admiratif.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord de m'aider dans cette grande aventure ?

-Comme si on allait te laisser tomber… maugréa Rémus. On s'est juste habitué à toi ici et tu vas nous manquer…

-Vous allez me manquer vous aussi ! Mais je sais très bien que ma maison deviendra le nouveau quartier général des Maraudeurs d'ici peu alors…

Ils rirent.

-Je capitule, marmonna Sirius apparemment à bout de contre arguments.

-Merci ! Je leur souris à tous avant de me lever et d'aller enlacer Rémus et Peter. Je me contentais d'un sourire pour James qui étonnement, ne sembla pas mal le prendre. Gardant le meilleur pour la fin, je me blottis dans les bras de Sirius avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-_Je crois que c'est le moment._

-_Le moment de quoi_ ? Souffla-t-il.

-_Le moment pour moi d'aller parler à James de nous deux…_

Je déposais discrètement un léger baiser dans son cou avant de quitter la douce chaleur de ses bras. Je me levais et créant la surprise des trois autres, je me postais devant James.

-Serait-il possible que nous parlions tous les deux ?

-Je… il sembla pris au dépourvu. Je… oui, d'accord.

Il se leva.

-Où veux-tu que nous allions ?

-Dans le jardin si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Allons-y…

Je respirai un bon coup avant de sortir à sa suite du salon. Il m'attendit derrière la porte et nous fîmes silencieusement le trajet jusqu'au jardin. Arrivés là, je me dirigeai vers le saule pleureur caractéristiques aux Maraudeurs et m'assis dans l'herbe, appuyant mon dos et ma tête contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Sans le voir, je le sentis faire de même à mes côtés et je souris doucement, appréhendant la discussion qui allait suivre.

Je contemplai le ciel qui était pour une fois dégagé et ou brillaient des milliers d'étoiles, y puisant le courage de continuer…

-Alors ? commença James doucement, de peur de me brusquer. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

* * *

Sadique moi? Naaaan... jamais voyons!

Il fallait juste que je marque mon grand retour...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est bien ce qui me motive à continuer malgré mes baisses de régimes...

Ca me touche beaucoup!

A très bientôt!

Bisous bisous


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Lily's Pov :**

_-Alors ?_ me demanda-t-il. _De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

Comment étais-je censée lui apprendre la nouvelle ? Quels mots devais-je utiliser pour ne pas le braquer ?

Je ne savais pas.

A vrai dire je n'y avais jamais réellement réfléchi. J'avais bien sûr rêvé plusieurs fois de cette confrontation entre lui et moi, mais… le rêve finissait la majeure partie du temps en cauchemar alors…

Sans compter que dans les rêves les mots semblaient venir tellement plus facilement que dans la réalité… Là, mise devant le fait accompli, la nervosité me rongeait et une boule d'angoisse obstruait ma gorge.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais inconsciemment arraché plusieurs touffes d'herbe autour de moi et je ramenais mes mains sur mes genoux avant de désherber totalement le jardin…

Je me raclais la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Et bien… je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… Il y a tellement de choses dont il faudrait que l'on parle que…

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi mais j'étais bien incapable de le regarder. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver à nouveau seuls tous les deux. Si proches et pourtant si éloignés…

Cela faisait des mois que nous ne nous étions plus retrouvés ainsi… Et à voir l'issu de notre dernière confrontation, j'osais espérer que celle-ci finirait mieux, qu'il ait mûri… Mais avec lui rien n'était moins sûr… Après tout, je pensais le connaître comme ma poche et pourtant j'avais découvert de nouvelles facettes de lui depuis notre séparation, et pas forcément les meilleures…

-Si c'est à propos du bébé, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'ait jamais besoin de rien…

-Tu sais parfaitement que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi… Ce dont je voulais parler plus précisément, c'était de nous, de notre situation.

-Quelle situation ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je parle de nous qui sommes séparés et qui attendons pourtant un enfant…

Il garda le silence quelques instants et je portais mon regard sur les étoiles qui semblaient scintiller bien plus que d'habitude. Comme si elles avaient compris que ce soir, des choses importantes allaient se dérouler…

-Je ne sais que te dire… Je ne réalise pas encore les changements qu'il apportera dans nos vies, la signification de ce qu'il sera lui-même pour moi.

-Il sera un lien entre nous deux, murmurai-je. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour gérer ce lien entre nous. Je ne suis pas prête à te revoir débarquer dans ma vie d'un seul coup comme tu essaies de le faire en ce moment même. Et pourtant, je ne pourrais pas t'interdire de venir voir et de passer du temps avec le bébé.

Je marquai une pause, pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées qui devenaient incohérentes tant elles étaient nombreuses.

-Je ne sais pas où nous en sommes, tous les deux. Je ne peux te considérer comme un ami. Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu, ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. Et pourtant je ne désire plus te voir continuer d'adopter le rôle de l'ennemi numéro 1.

-Peut-être que nous… commença-t-il.

-Non ! Il n'y aura pas de deuxième round entre nous, si c'est ce que t'apprêtais à dire.

Je me tournais pour la première fois vers lui depuis le début de la conversation, le voyant refermer la bouche et afficher un air dépité.

-Il faut que tu comprennes James. Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner et vivre en faisant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Ce… Ce n'est tout simplement pas moi.

-Mais nous…

-Il n'y a plus de nous, désormais. Notre histoire est finie. J'ai assez donné. Il faut tourner la page et continuer d'avancer. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, ce dont j'ai envie. C'est ce que tu as fait… et c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire !

-Ce que tu t'apprête à faire ? répéta-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester seule toute ma vie, vois-tu ?

Malgré l'obscurité environnante, je vis parfaitement sa mâchoire se contracter, comme sous l'emprise de la colère, et son corps se raidir.

-Cela veut-il dire que tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un ? siffla-t-il.

_-Déjà ? Comment ça déjà ?_ Dois-je te rappeler qu'alors que nous étions ensemble tu voyais McCoy dans mon dos ? m'exclamais-je, abasourdie par tant de culot de sa part.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! s'écria-t-il.

-Et si c'était effectivement le cas ? renchéris-je.

Il se releva brusquement, avant de se poster devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je me relevai à mon tour, lui faisant face, espérant lui faire comprendre par la même occasion qu'il ne m'impressionnait pas.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as attiré ici ? Pour m'annoncer que tu avais un nouvel amant ? cria-t-il.

La gifle partit toute seule et avant que je n'aie pu réaliser, ma main entrait violemment en contact avec sa joue.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? J'ai demandé à te parler parce que je souhaitais mettre les choses à plat entre nous! Parce que je ne voulais pas te balancer ça à la tête, comme ça. Par respect pour toi ! Par respect pour nous.

-Par respect pour nous ? siffla-t-il, comme à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Oui. J'aurais très bien pu me pavaner à son bras devant toi mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pour ne pas te faire de la peine. J'ai préféré en parler tranquillement avec toi. Mais tu es apparemment incapable d'entretenir une seule conversation sans te mettre à crier et à faire l'idiot ! Et pour ton information ce n'est _pas_ mon amant.

-Encore heureux qu'il ne le soit pas ! tonna-t-il.

-Comment ça _« encore heureux »_ ? C'est mon corps je te le rappelle ! Je me donne à qui je veux.

-Tu portes mon enfant ! Cria-t-il. _Tu n'as pas le droit… _Ce serait plus qu'inconvenant !

-Inconvenant dis-tu ? Toi qui t'es tapée celle que je considérai comme ma meilleure amie pendant toute la durée de notre relation ?

Il émit un rire froid, amer.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher apparemment !

-_**QUOI ?**_ explosais-je.

-Remettre sans arrêt cette histoire sur le tapis !

-_Cette histoire ? Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un goujat ! Tu couches avec elle depuis trois ans et puis tu te décides subitement à refaire surface dans ma vie, comme si rien ne_ _s'était passé, espérant que je te donne une seconde chance. Mais je rêve ! Dans quelle dimension_ _suis-je tombée ?_

Je secouais la tête, encore hallucinée et en colère par ses paroles.

-Je ne te dois plus rien à présent, et ça tu dois le comprendre ! J'ai bien l'intention de refaire ma vie et ce, que tu le veuilles ou non ! _Alors oui je vois un homme, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. __**IL**_ a été là lorsque j'en avais besoin, pour m'écouter, me soulager de ma peine, me relever. C'est _**lui**_qui a recollé les morceaux de mon cœur, et c'est désormais pour _**lui**_ qu'il bat !

-Tu… tu…

-Oui, je suis amoureuse ! Et je sais que c'est également le cas pour lui, puisqu'il me l'a dit.

Je repris mon souffle, inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais.

James demeura silencieux quelques secondes, comme statufiée par ce que je venais de lui annoncer. Son visage reflétait les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui : colère, tristesse, douleur, incompréhension, doute.

Et je réalisais les paroles que je venais d'énoncer, regrettant de suite d'avoir été si dure, du ton si agressif que j'avais employé. Moi qui voulais que les choses se passent bien… C'était un fiasco total.

Et il n'avait pas encore connaissance de tous les éléments, à savoir _**QUI**_était l'homme auquel j'avais désormais ouvert les portes de mon cœur. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Il releva ses yeux chocolat sur moi.

-Je suis… désolé.

Je hoquetai de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à cela de sa part.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer ! Tu ne méritais pas d'être traitée comme je l'ai fait. Je viens de le réaliser…

Je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément.

-Etre désolé ne résous pas tout, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Tu prends enfin conscience de ce que tu as fait !

-Mais je n'y arrive pas… je n'y arriverai pas.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je n'arriverais pas à t'imaginer, à te voir avec un autre homme…

-Il le faudra bien. Parce que je ne m'arrêterai pas de vivre pour toi, sache-le.

-Qui est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix troublée.

Je rouvris les yeux, bien décidée à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je fus surprise par la douleur et la tristesse qui perçaient dans son regard chocolat. _Se pouvait-il que…_

-Quel est le nom de l'homme que tu aimes ? répéta-t-il.

Le moment tant redouté et tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma gorge était sèche. _Allais-je réussir à le lui dire ?_

J'inspirai profondément.

-Promets-moi d'abord de ne pas faire de scandale, d'accepter la place qu'il a prise dans mon cœur et dans ma vie.

Je le vis pâlir.

-_Qui est-il ?_ répéta-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

-Promets-moi d'abord…

-Je ne promettrai rien de tel, siffla-t-il. _Dis-moi son nom !_

-C'est… commençais-je.

-_**Dis-le !**_ cria-t-il, attrapant mes épaules de ses mains puissantes.

-C'est Sirius, avouais-je.

_**-Quoi ? **_s'exclama-t-il en me repoussant brutalement, manquant de peu de me faire tomber à la renverse.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, horrifié.

-_**NON ! **_cracha-t-il. _Jamais il ne m'aurait fait ça. Jamais il ne m'aurait trahi !_

Il fondit sur moi tel un vautour, m'attrapant violemment par les poignets.

_**-Tu mens ! Tu mens ! C'est faux ! Jamais, il n'aurait fait ça ! JAMAIS !**_

Son visage était déformé par la rage, il semblait comme possédé par un démon si toutefois il était possible qu'ils existent. Sa poigne était de fer, il me secouait, me faisant mal.

-Lâche-moi espèce de brute! Criai-je.

Il lâcha mes poignets pour mieux prendre mon visage en coupe entre ses mains tremblantes de rage, encrant son regard devenu noir de fureur dans le mien.

-_Tu n'es qu'une menteuse !_ siffla-t-il. _Tu dis ça pour me faire du mal, pour te venger ! Jamais Sirius ne pourrait me faire ça !_

Ses paroles me faisaient l'effet d'une claque en plein visage, elles me meurtrissaient de l'intérieur, me pétrifiaient. _Comment pouvait-il avoir une aussi basse opinion de moi ? Comment pouvait-il penser ça de moi après presque quatre ans de vie commune ? _

_-_Je ne mens pas. Nous sommes ensemble.

Il émit un rire froid.

-_Ensemble ? _Il rit à nouveau. _Tu ne dois certainement être qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Un jouet dont on se débarrasse…_

Des larmes de douleur, de tristesse, roulaient à présent sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais pas à les retenir. Il était si dur…

Que lui avais-je fait pour qu'il me traite ainsi ? N'avais-je pas le droit d'être amoureuse à nouveau ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

-_Tu finiras comme toutes les autres avant toi. Oubliée après qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de toi…_

-C'est faux ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !

-Te l'a-t-il dit avant ou après t'avoir sautée ?

Ce furent probablement les mots qui firent déborder le vase. Je le repoussais brutalement bien décidée à ne pas en entendre davantage.

-Pense ce que tu veux, James. Mais dis-toi bien que si je sors avec Sirius, c'est parce que je l'aime, et uniquement pour cette raison. Après, libre à toi de médire de notre couple mais je ne te permets pas de t'immiscer entre nous, de remettre en question les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre.

Je le défiai du regard, et remarquai qu'il semblait affecté par mes paroles.

-Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes tant à essayer de me faire du mal. Une fois ne t'as pas suffit ? Pourquoi maintenant que je commence à refaire ma vie te sens-tu obligée de venir mettre ton grain de sel ?

Il recula de quelques pas, comme si les paroles que je venais de prononcer était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. La douleur, la tristesse irradiaient son regard chocolat, le faisaient tituber.

_Venait-il de prendre enfin conscience de ce qu'il me faisait subir depuis notre séparation ?_

-Il est temps pour moi de continuer à avancer. Tout comme je te souhaite de faire de même de ton côté. Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. J'espère ne pas avoir abusé de ton _« précieux »_ temps.

Sur ces derniers mots, je décidais de m'en aller, de retourner au Manoir rejoindre les autres. Passant près de lui, il attrapa doucement mon bras, m'arrêtant.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Tu peux l'être, murmurai-je avant de reprendre mon chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse que toute cette histoire soit désormais derrière moi. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets, plus de faux semblants. J'allais enfin pouvoir avancer, me tourner vers l'avenir.

Et je savais déjà qui représentait mon avenir…

* * *

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre?**

**La confrontation entre Lily et James? **

**  
Et que je vous rassure, il y aura beaucoup plus de Sirius et de Rémus dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Bisous à tous!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ho Ho Ho**

**Alors tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très joyeux Noël!!!**

**J'espère que vous aurez été noyés sous une tonne de cadeaux -j'vous veux que du bien moi!- et que vous êtes de bonne humeur!**

**En tout cas, voici le chapitre 32 de cette fic qui aurait dû être posté il y a bien longtemps mais que j'ai totalement oublié...**

**Bref, comme promis, Sirius et Rémus seront présents dans ce chapitre que j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Je tenais surtout à remercier liyly qui m'a rappelé que cette fic existait encore... :-)**

**Ainsi que blantello, Loulou2a, popo62138, Bee, ClochetPotter, Jubei-Kazuki, Caramelise et tous les autres pour leurs reviews!!!**

**Un énorme MERCI!!!**

**Et à tous ceux qui ont des vacances, profitez-en pour:**

**1) Faire la fête**

**2)Dévaliser les boutiques, soldes obligent...**

**3)Vous reposer**

**4)M'écrire pleins de reviews et de petits mots gentils ^^**

**5)Faire le plein de fanfictions  
**

**C'est en tout cas ce qui est prévu au programme de mon côté!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 32 :**

Lily's PoV :

-Prête ? me demanda Sirius en arrivant dans la salle de séjour du Manoir.

Je soupirai de nervosité.

-Non, soufflai-je doucement, mais quand faut y aller…

Il sourit, s'approchant de moi de sa démarche souple et féline, ma veste dans ses bras.

-Ne fais donc pas cette tête ! rit-il avant de s'emparer tendrement de mes lèvres. Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

Je soupirai pour l'énième fois de la journée, pas convaincue pour un gallion par ses paroles.

-Sirius…. Suppliai-je. Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'aller à cette réunion ? Ne peut-on pas tout simplement rester là ?

Je piquais un baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

-Juste tous les deux ? continuais-je, en l'enlaçant.

Il rit, se dégageant doucement de mon étreinte avant de me faire enfiler ma veste.

-Je dois avouer que le programme me tente, mais… Nous avons des obligations à tenir… Et une nouvelle à officialiser donc…

Je soufflai bruyamment, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais « motivée ».

-Et Rémus ? enchaînais-je, bien décidée à ne pas y aller.

-Quoi Rémus ?

-Où est-il? On ne peut pas y aller sans lui, voyons ! Ce serait vraiment malpoli…

-Rémus est déjà là-bas, Lily, sourit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Et si tu me disais pourquoi toi, brusquement, tu ne veux plus y aller ? Il y a à peine un mois de cela, tu étais tellement motivée, alors que maintenant…. J'avoue que je ne comprends plus vraiment….

-A ton avis ? rétorquai-je, en le défiant du regard.

Il soupira, voyant vraisemblablement où je voulais en venir.

-On en a déjà parlé… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur ! Et puis, l'idée venait de toi, non ?

-Ouais, maugréais-je, de mauvaise fois. Et bien justement, mes idées ne sont pas toujours bonnes…

-Lily, si ce sont réellement nos amis, ils comprendront.

-Ils comprendront surtout que je suis la garce qui s'est mise entre deux meilleurs amis.

Il soupira à nouveau, apparemment agacé par ma mauvaise foi

-Et alors ? Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent après tout ! Qu'ils pensent, qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent. L'important c'est que _TOI_ et _MOI_ sommes _ensembles_ et ça qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils n'y changeront rien. Alors montre-moi un peu plus d'enthousiasme ou je vais finir par croire que tu as honte de t'afficher avec moi !

-Honte de toi ? m'exclamai-je, surprise et ragaillardie par son discours. Mais où tu vas chercher ça, toi ? Idiot, va !

-Peureuse !

-Crétin !

-Tu te répètes, sourit-il.

Je le frappai à l'arrière de la tête sans ménager ma force.

-Aïïïe ! Grimaça-t-il.

-Règle n°1 : Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte. Je pensais que tu le savais ? me moquai-je ouvertement en boutonnant ma veste.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu frappais si fort, gémit-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

-Maintenant tu le sais… chochote!

Je ne retins pas mon sourire moqueur, et il me gratifia d'un regard qui se voulait noir mais où perçait l'amusement.

-Décidément, toi et tes sautes d'humeur… je ne m'y ferais jamais… répliqua-t-il.

Une nouvelle taloche accueillit ses paroles.

-Aïïïe ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau. Je vais finir à SOS Hommes battus, ma parole !

Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble, mes instants de doutes, bien rapidement oubliés.

************

Je plissais les yeux, foudroyant du regard, le plus grand imbécile que la terre ait porté depuis bien longtemps, alias James Potter, qui se trouvait présentement être assis face à moi, et qui ne cessait de me fixer et de me lancer des piques depuis le début de la réunion…

Que je m'explique…

Comme il en avait été convenu avec le professeur Dumbledore, ce soir avait lieu la réunion mensuelle de l'Ordre du Phénix, où il nous avait officiellement présentés, Sirius et moi, en tant que membres de l'Ordre, et plus important encore, en tant que couple…

A cette nouvelle, la majeure partie de l'assemblée, composée notamment d'anciens et d'actuels professeurs de Poudlard, d'anciens élèves de notre prestigieuse école, d'aurors, de mages aussi renommés pour leurs travaux que pour les méfaits — Bathilda Tourdesac, célèbre historienne et auteure de l'histoire de Poudlard, Modingus Fletcher, escroc de profession… — s'était répandue en félicitations pour la plupart, de regards allant de mon ventre rond à James et Sirius pour d'autres, sans compter les messes basses échangées entres voisins qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur le contenu de la conversation…

J'avais supporté d'être le centre de l'attention et très certainement des médisances —j'en étais sûre quoi que puisse dire Sirius à ce sujet — sans broncher, ma main fermement agrippée à celle de ce dernier.

J'avais également supporté les cris de victoire et les _« je le savais », « j'en étais sûre qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour » _et les _« enfin, c'est pas trop tôt… » _de Sofia, Alice, Molly, Dorcas et quelques autres de mes amies proches… sans oublier les regards noirs et jaloux d'anciennes groupies des Maraudeurs qui malgré les années écoulées, l'étaient certainement encore un peu…

En revanche, ce que je ne supportais pas, était le fait que cet imbécile de Potter ne cesse de me fixer, et le fait qu'il conteste tout ce que je dise, qu'il fasse des commentaires inutiles à chacunes de mes paroles!

Je perdais peu à peu patience devant ce comportement puérile, et je me retenais à chaque seconde de lui envoyer un sort bien senti à la figure. Mais Sirius était là et il veillait au grain, m'ayant retiré ma baguette lorsque cette dernière avait commencé à produire des étincelles rouges, synonyme de ma perte proche de sang froid...

Je pestais intérieurement.

S'il continuait ainsi, il était clair que je n'allais plus me laisser faire et au vu de l'air qu'affichait Sirius, ce dernier ne tarderait pas à craquer non plus!

Respirant un bon coup, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, je me reconcentrais sur la réunion.

-... et il faudra surveiller de près le manoir Malefoy. Apparemment, il y a eu beaucoup d'allées et venues de potentiels Mangemorts et de Mangemorts confirmés. Il ne serait pas exclus qu'il se tienne là-bas des réunions de premier ordre, toujours d'après Lily, soupira Dumbledore, l'air las et extenué.

-Mais rien n'est moins sûr, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Potter en esquissant un léger sourire. Pourquoi perdre notre temps sur des "bruits de couloirs" qui sont très certainement infondés, plutôt que de se concentrer sur des "vraies missions". Celles qui nous permettraient réellement d'attrapper nos _amis les mangemorts. _

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

J'avais passé plus d'un mois à surveiller les employés du ministère, allant jusqu'à placer des caméras de surveillance et des mouchards invisible à l'oeil nu et quasi indetectable magiquement parlant, dans tous les recoins et services du Ministère de la Magie, allant du simple placard du concierge aux bureaux d'aurors et du ministère de la Magie lui-même. Et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Je veux dire, les caméras de surveillances et les mouchards étaient des inventions moldue que j'avais dû trafiquer avec la magie afin de les rendre invisible, sans parler de leur pose qui m'avaient été difficile au vu du nombre de gens important qui circulaient au ministère à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit.

C'était ainsi que j'avais appris de la bouche de Ragnor Malefoy, qu'allaient avoir lieu des "réunions de haute importance" dans son manoir, et que des _hôtes de prestiges_ y étaient attendus. Et toujours sans se méfier, étant dans le bureau d'Antonin Dolohov, employé actif du département de la justice magique, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter que "Bellatrix et Rodolphus" seraient de la partie avec les "plus jeunes" qui étaient apparemment prometteurs.

Et il allait sans dire que je soupçonnais que les "plus jeunes" étaient encore étudiants de Poudlard, et très certainement de la maison de Salazar Serpentard pour la plus grande majorité. Oh... il devait bien y avoir quelques Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles dans le tas, mais les Serpentards se distinguaient aisément...

D'autres informations m'étaient également parvenues, mais cependant bien moins importantes que celles de Malefoy. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette surveillance soutenue était un travail de chaque instant, bien souvent ennuyant au vu du peu d'action qui s'y déroulait.

Et voilà que Monsieur _"Potter-je-me-crois-plus-intelligent-que-tous-le-monde" _ne pouvait s'empêcher de sous-entendre que mon travail était... médiocre et que mes informations n'étaient que des "bruits de couloirs".

-Tu sais Potter, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un agent de terrain que le travail des autres est moins important que le tien. Bien au contraire. Aucune piste n'est à négliger et toute information est bonne à prendre, surtout si on l'obtient à l'insu de l'ennemi... comme c'est actuellement le cas.

-Ton travail n'est pas pour autant extraordinaire, répliqua-t-il simplement en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, apparemment satisfait de sa répartie.

Un silence se fit aussitôt dans l'assistance, alors que Sirius raffermissait sa prise sur ma main, et que Rémus se redressait, m'adressant un regard d'avertissement.

-Pas extraordinaire, dis-tu? Dixit la tête brûlée qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, rétorquai-je, amère. Et bien pour information, vu que tu ne l'as certainement pas encore remarqué, lors de ses attaques, Voldemort n'envoie pas ses meilleurs éléments, bien au contraire. Il envoie les sous-fifres de ses propres sous-fifres, ceux qui, s'ils meurent au combat, ne représenteront pas pour lui une très grande perte.... Car avouons-le, il n'en a strictement rien à faire. C'est presque comme un test d'admission... Les survivants étant _autorisés_ à rejoindre ses vraies troupes.

Je marquais une pause, consciente d'être une fois de plus au centre de l'attention générale, avant de reprendre.

-Ses plus précieux mangemorts étant très certainement mobilisés pour des missions plus "importantes" où l'échec n'est pas permis... Et c'est justement là où j'interviens. J'obtiens des informations en surveillant le ministère, qui nous aideront à coincer ses mangemorts les plus dangereux, ceux sans qui, il s'affaiblit.

-Tu es bien informé apparemment, siffla-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Oui, puisque moi, contrairement à toi, je réfléchis et j'observe avant d'agir.

-Ah bon?

Son sourcil droit se leva, comme s'il était en proie à de sérieux doute, avant qu'un infime sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-J'aurais plutôt penché pour quelques amis Mangemorts dans _ses_ rangs...

Je me figeais sur ma chaise, le fusillant du regard.

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Potter serait déjà mort et enterré depuis belle lurette..._

-Qu'insinues-tu par là? Que j'ai l'intention d'en devenir un moi-aussi? sifflais-je avec hargne. N'oublie pas qui je suis Potter.

-Oh mais je ne l'oublie pas, rassures-toi.

-Ah oui? Alors tu sauras très certainement que les sangs-de-bourbe et les mangemorts ne font pas bon ménage! répliquai-je, acerbe.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui t'as empêchée d'être amie avec Rogue à Poudlard.

-Rogue n'était pas un mangemort! C'était un étudiant de Poudlard comme tous les autres, bien que tu aies toujours refusé de l'admettre. Et oui, Severus était mon ami.

-Etait? Donc il ne l'est plus? Tu avoues que c'est un mangemort? questionna perfidemment cet idiot.

-La seule chose que j'aie à avouer, est que tu es définitivement le plus grand idiot - et encore le mot est faible - que la terre ait porté depuis des millénaires, Potter.

-Et toi tu es bien trop...

-Assez, tonna le professeur Dumbledore apparemment agacé.

Je sursautais, surprise et par le ton et par l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore. Car oui, il était très rare qu'il hausse la voix!

-Je pense que vos chamailleries devraient pouvoir attendre la fin de cette réunion, je me trompe? continua-t-il, en posant sur moi et l'autre abruti un regard sévère.

Je hochais la tête, rougissant de honte et de gêne.

Car oui, se donner en spectacle en public comme ça... n'était pas réellement ce à quoi l'on devait s'attendre de deux adultes responsables, engagés dans une guerre et en phase de devenir parents...

Quoi que... le mot responsable était en quelque sorte l'antonyme de James Potter...

Potter que je fusillais du regard, une fois de plus.

Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses actes, de ses mots. Il semblait ne même pas être affecté par la situation...

Merlin, qu'il était insupportable!

Déjà qu'à Poudlard, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement agaçant... là, son arrogance et sa stupidité avaient repris du galop et atteignaient des sommets!

J'avais vraiment été bête de croire que j'arriverais à le faire changer un tant soi peu! Il était toujours resté le même, et j'étais sûre que, peu importe le temps qui s'écoulerait, il resterait toujours le même.

La main de Sirius ressera sa prise sur la mienne, me sortant de mes pensées. Je tournais alors la tête vers lui, lui souriant doucement.

-Tu semblais "ailleurs", souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Ca ne va pas?

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer sous le plaisir que ce simple contact provoqua en moi. Le plaisir sembla se décupler lorsque je me rendis compte, que c'était la première marque d'affection publique -hormis le fait qu'il me tienne la main bien sûr- et plus important encore, devant Potter...

Je soupirai d'aise.

Oui, j'étais vraiment chanceuse d'avoir Sirius avec moi à mes côtés, et je savais à présent qu'il disait vrai tout à l'heure lorsqu'il me disait que nous traverserions cela ensemble.

-Tout va mieux à présent, murmurais-je, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux marine qui me donnèrent l'impression de décoller de la terre ferme.

Il me sourit en retour, avant de se reconcentrer sur les paroles du professeur Dumbledore. Je fis de mon mieux pour faire de même, mais... avec Sirius à mes côtés qui me caressait doucement la main... j'avais du mal à me concentrer, il me fallait bien l'avouer.

Les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi par sa simple présence, par son toucher... J'en étais bouleversée. C'était comme si...

Comme si...

Je ne trouvais même pas les mots tant j'étais transportée.

Je sentais mon corps réagir à ses caresses, des frissons me parcourant les bras, le dos... Mon coeur semblait quant à lui, battre bien plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, et ce, dans un rythme totalement chaotique.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de dévier sur Sirius, il semblait être aimanté à lui. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à cette pensée, qui en était presque sordide.

Je croisais le regard noir de Potter et je lui fis un petit sourire moqueur, qui se voulait presque vainqueur. Car oui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour tenter de nous faire "casser" Sirius et moi, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux et bien ensemble.

Décidant d'occulter tous le reste, je finis tout de même par me "remettre dans le bain", écoutant du mieux que je le pouvais, les paroles du professeur Dumbledore.

-... et j'ai tout de même réussi à obtenir du ministre, que les places les plus fréquentées par les sorciers, telles que le Chemin de Traverse ou encore Pré-au-Lard soit sujette à une surveillance constante. Des aurors patrouilleront de jour comme de nuit, et ce, en civil, afin de pouvoir prévenir contre les attaques massives et parfois bien désorganisées des mangemorts qui se font de plus en plus nombreuses...

Il fut par la suite décidé de placer le manoir Malefoy sous haute surveillance et ce, quoi que dise Potter à ce sujet, une belle brochette d'aurors tels que Maugrey, Shakelbot ou encore les frères Prewett, ainsi que des brigadiers de la police magiques se portant volontaires. Puis quelques mesures de sécurité furent énoncées, afin que nous protégions nos maisons le mieux possible.

Car comme l'avait annoncé Maugrey, si Voldemort venait à apprendre qu'une organisation telle que l'ordre du Phénix se dressait contre lui, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer, individuellement chaque membre de la "confrérie". Et mieux valait prévenir que guérir, ou dans le cas présent, être paré à toute éventualité plutôt que de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

_"Vigilence constante"_ avait rugit mon supérieur hiérarchique.

Nous avions ainsi opté pour une alarme reliant les maisons de chaque membre de l'ordre, qui en cas d'attaque, retentirait dans chaque maison, avertissant tous les membes qu'une attaque avait lieu chez l'un des notres.

Puis Dumbledore avait assigné de nouvelles missions à plusieurs membre de l'ordre, tel que Rémus qui devrait s'infiltrer dans une communauté de Loup-Garou afin de découvrir s'ils avaient ralliés Voldemort ou dans le cas contraire, tenter de les rallier à notre cause.

Car mieux, valait les avoir avec nous plutôt que contre nous...

Dumbledore finit par clore la réunion en nous invitant à garder les yeux bien ouverts et à le prévenir immédiatement en cas de nouvelles informations.

Je soupirai, soulagée que la réunion soit finie et qu'elle ne se soit pas aussi mal passée que je ne l'avais d'abord craint hormis quelques prises de têtes avec Potter...

Bien vite, les chaises raclèrent bruyamment le sol et les gens commencèrent à se disperser dans la salle, discutant entre eux pour certains, tandis que d'autres préféraient simplement rentrer chez eux retrouver leur famille.

En ce qui me concernait, je me levais, retrouvant Remus qui parlait avec Marlène quelques mètres plus loin. Me voyant arriver, il esquissa un triste sourire avant de m'ouvrir ses bras dans lesquels je m'enfouis aussitôt.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmurais-je à son oreille, retenant difficilement mes larmes à la simple pensée que ce voyage pourrait lui être fatal si les loups avaient déjà choisis leur camps et ne lui faisaient pas bon accueil...

-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu as le choix. Ne vas pas là-bas, Rémus. C'est trop dangereux. Reste avec nous, ici. Dis à Dumbledore que tu ne veux plus y aller...

-Je ne peux pas Lily, répliqua-t-il doucement. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je fermais les yeux, sentant les larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais concevoir le fait que Rémus parte et qu'il se mette volontairement en danger. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je le savais et lui également.

-J'ai peur, Rémus. Peur qu'il t'arrives quelque chose. Et je ne serais pas tanquille tant que tu ne seras pas de retour, sache-le.

Ma voix était faible et chevrotante et bientôt quelques sanglots me secouèrent silencieusement.

Il raffermit son étreinte, caressant doucement mon dos pour me calmer.

-Je reviendrais Lily. Je reviendrais, ne t'en fais pas, murmurait-il, m'apaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Je restais ainsi quelques instants, avant de faire face à Rémus, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Promets-le moi, Rémus. J'en ai besoin.

Il essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui maculaient mon visage.

-Je te le promets, Lily.

Je hochais la tête, légèrement rassurée avant de m'enfouir à nouveau au creux de ses bras.

-Hé là, s'exclama une voix que je connaissais bien. Arrêtez ou je vais finir par croire que tu veux me piquer ma Lily, Lunard.

Je ris doucement contre le cou ce dernier, avant de finalement m'extirper de l'étreinte réconfortante de ce dernier, retrouvant très vite les bras de Sirius qui me vola aussitôt un baiser.

Il avait toujours le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère, aussi chargée soit-elle. Quelques mots aussi futiles et ridicules qu'ils soient et la situation s'allégeait, se détendant ostensiblement.

Et c'était également pourquoi je l'aimais, lui Sirius Black.

Je l'aimais pour son sourire charmeur, ses yeux à faire damner une sainte, ses blagues et jeux de mots à deux noises, sa loyauté sans faille, sa force de caractère et tant d'autre chose encore.

Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer autant quelqu'un mais le fait était qu'il suffisait que je l'aperçoive pour me sentir bien, complète. Pour que mon coeur se gonfle de joie et d'amour...

-Prend soin d'elle, Patmol. Ma petite soeur en a besoin,

Rémus nous fixait de son regard mordoré, une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'arrivais à définir mais qui m'effrayait quelque peu.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Sirius avec un sérieux qui me surpris.

Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui demander le pourquoi du comment. Je voulai juste profiter de ceux que j'aimais tant que je le pouvais encore.

-Quand pars-tu? lui demandais-je, tentant de garder le contrôle de ma voix qui dès que j'abordais le sujet, semblait flancher quelque peu.

-A la prochaine pleine lune, donc dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Je soupirais soulagée.

-J'ai donc encore du temps devant moi, dit-il, l'air songeur.

Je hochais la tête doucement, esquissant ce que je savais être un sourire triste à son encontre.

Un mois.

J'avais encore un mois pour profiter de mon meilleur ami.

Cela me semblait si peu...

Mais j'étais tout de même rassurée que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas envoyé en mission dès le lendemain...

En parlant du loup... -mauvais jeu de mots, je sais...- ce dernier arriva d'un pas rapide vers nous, et son air grave et soucieux me fit sérieusement penser qu'il avait quelque chose de sérieux à nous annoncer, et pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

-Miss Evans, Mr Black. Je souhaiterais vous parler. Est-il possible que vous m'accompagniez à Poudlard? Mr Potter nous y attend déjà.

Je soupirais.

De quoi voulait-il nous parler? De mon comportement à moi et Potter? Parce que je doutais fortement que l'un de ses sermonts ou l'une de ses remontrances change quelque chose à notre situation...

Et à vrai dire, je n'avais vraiment pas l'envie de me retrouver coincée dans un bureau avec cet abruti à lunettes!

-Maintenant? s'exclama Sirius, apparemment surpris.

-C'est urgent, précisa Dumbledore, d'un ton grave.

-De quoi s'agit-il? m'enquis-je, doucement.

-Je vous en parlerais dans mon bureau à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, répondit-il, son regard s'arrêtant sur Mondingus Fletcher qui riait à gorge déployée avec les frères Prewett sous le regard réprobateur de Molly Weasley et le sourire discret de son mari Arthur.

Je souris à Rémus, l'embrassant sur la joue et profitant d'une dernière étreinte en guise d'aurevoir avant de m'exclamer mollement:

-Allons-y...

Sirius et moi, suivîmes d'un même pas Dumbledore qui rejoignait la sortie de la salle et traversant quelques couloirs, nous finîmes par atterir dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule.

Là, perché sur le haut d'un porte-manteau, Fumseck semblait nous attendre.

En nous apercevant, il poussa un long trémolo de joie et déploya ses ailes, allant se poser sur l'épaule droite de son propriétaire qui nous fit signe de toucher Fumseck.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, nous atterissions dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, où Potter nous attendait, apparemment confortablement installé dans une chaise de chintz.

Nous prîmes place, Sirius et moi sur des sièges similaires, attendant que le professeur s'assied à son bureau.

Une fois cela fait, le professeur poussa un long soupir, son regard grave posé sur nous trois.

-J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

* * *

**Non!!!! Ne me frappez pas, ne me lancez pas de tomates!!!**

**C'est Noël...**

**Et j'aime pas les tomates de toute manière...**

**Et n'oubliez pas un chose bcp de review = chapitre posté plus vite!**

**A tout bientôt, et je vous souhaite pour la Xième fois un joyeux Noël!!!**

**Bisous**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, well, well...**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous (??? y a des mecs par ici??? ^^) _une bonne année 2010_! **

**En espérant qu'elle soit emplie de joie, d'amour et d'amitié!!!**

**Sans oublier l'argent, et la santé!!!  
**

**Et ensuite, je tenais à remercier tous mes reviewers!!!**

**Et ouais, vous êtiez en forme et ça fait super plaisir!!! =D**

**Et bravo à Liyly qui a deviné ce dont Dumbledore allait parler dans ce chapitre! **

**Un grand merci à:**

**Eliie Evans, Zod'a, Bee, Liyly bien sûr ^^, Jubei-Kazuki (ta review m'a fais mourir de rire je t'assure!!! Mais non... Jamesie ne va pas mourir dans ce chapitre... la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid voyons...), popo62138, zest-of-love, luffynette, blantello ET**

**Un grand "bienvenue" à Lissoue qui vient de découvrir cette fic!!! **

**En espérant que vous allez aimer ... je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre... assez de suspens pour vous j'suis pas si sadique! (si si je vous assure... non pas les tomates... et les bûches de Noël ça fait maaaaaaaal Zod'a)**

**Bonne lecture  
**

_

* * *

_

Une fois assis, le professeur poussa un long soupir, son regard grave posé sur nous trois.

_-J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer..._

J'inspirai profondément, sentant d'ors et déjà une bouffée d'anxiété monter en moi.

L'air grave du professeur Dumbledore me faisait peur, lui qui arborait d'ordinaire un sourire serein et une mine joyeuse...

_Allait-il nous annoncer une attaque de mangemorts? Le décès d'une de nos connaissances? Ou pis encore, de l'un de nos proches?_

Je me sentais paniquer.

-Il y a de cela plus de trois mois, commença le vieil homme qui semblait plus las et fatigué que jamais, le professeur Carlson ayant brutalement décidé de partir, il m'a fallu trouver un candidat pour le poste d'enseignant de divination, malgré le fait que j'envisageai à cette époque de supprimer cette matière.

Le professeur marqua une pause, passant une main sur son visage.

-Malgré mes réticences à l'égard de la divination, la candidate au poste, se trouvait être l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille d'une voyante très célèbre et très douée et la plus élémentaire des courtoisies m'obligeait à la rencontrer. Nous avons donc convenu de nous rencontrer dans une chambre au-dessus du bar de la tête de Sanglier. J'ai cependant été très déçu. Il me semblait qu'elle-même ne possédait pas le moindre don. Je lui ai donc annoncé, aussi poliment qu'il m'était humainement possible de l'être, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui confier ce poste et je me suis apprêté à prendre congé. Mais alors que j'allais partir, elle a semblé convulser l'espace de quelques instants, ses yeux se sont voilés et sa voix est devenu caverneuse. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle...

Le professeur se leva, faisant les cent pas

-Elle a énoncé une prophétie, lâcha-t-il, son regard passa de Potter, à Sirius et moi.

-Je ne comprends pas... murmurais-je. En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, professeur?

Ce dernier soupira, passa devant nous et se dirigea vers une petite armoire de couleur noire, à côté du perchoir de Fumseck. Il se pencha, souleva un loquet et sortit du meuble une bassine de pierre, gravée de runes qu'il amenât à son bureau.

-Une pensine, s'exclama Potter.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Hélas, répondit-il à mon intention. Je crains qu'après avoir entendu l'intégralité de cette prophétie, vous voyiez où je veuille en venir, Miss Evans...

Je fronçais les sourcils, étonnée par le mystère dont faisait preuve le professeur Dumbledore.

_Pourquoi ne nous disait-il pas clairement les raisons qui le poussait à nous faire entendre cette prophétie? _

_Et en quoi étions-nous concernés?_

A vrai dire, je n'aimais pas beaucoup cela...

J'avais ce désagréable pressentiment... c'était comme si j'étais en phase de découvrir quelque chose de réellement important.

Quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais cette sensation ne me quittait pas depuis l'instant où j'avais posé les pieds dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Comme un avertissement... Comme un mal-être qui m'oppressait la poitrine, qui me rendait nerveuse, qui me faisait craindre le pire.

Dumbledore leva l'extremité de sa baguette magique vers sa tempe d'où il retira de longs filaments argentés qu'il déposa dans la bassine de pierre. Puis il se rassit à son bureau et regarda quelques instants ses pensées s'étirer et tournoyer au fond de la Pensine. Enfin, il remua doucement la substance argentée du bout de sa baguette. Et c'est avec appréhension que je vis une silhouette enveloppée de châles, les yeux énormes derrière de larges lunettes, tourner lentement sur elle-même, les pieds dans la bassine. Une voix rauque et dure retentit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... _

Je me redessais sur mon siège. Ainsi la prophétie concernait Voldemort? Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas nous en avoir parlé lors de la réunion?

-..._il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur de Ténèbres ignore..._

Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai...

-_et l'un devra mourrir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Non... Non...

-_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbre sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

La silhouette continua de tourner lentement pendant un instant, puis se replia sur elle-même avant de disparaître parmis les filaments argentés.

Un silence absolu s'était abattu dans le bureau directorial.

-Professeur... murmurai-je, au bord des larmes. Ne me dites pas ça, je vous en prie.

-Lily... commença-t-il, l'air lui aussi affecté par la situation. Je suis vraiment désolé.

La main de Sirius se ressera sur la mienne, je pouvais sentir son regard inquiet posé sur moi. Mais je n'avais pas la force de lui faire face, pas le courage d'affronter son regard.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Potter, l'air confus.

-Tu ne comprends pas, répétai-je, un brin d'hystérie dans la voix._ Es-tu donc idiot à ce point? N'as-tu pas remarqué tous les indices?_

-Je...

-**_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés? Combien de personnes ont affronté Voldemort trois fois et sont toujours en vie, Potter? COMBIEN?_**

-Lily, la voix lasse du professeur était réprobatrice.

_-Combien de ces personnes attendent un bébé pour la fin du mois de juillet?_

Ma voix sembla se briser.

-_Tu ne vois toujours pas?_

L'horreur se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'il réalisait que celui dont parlait la prophétie, celui à qui il incomberait la lourde tâche de vaincre Voldemort était notre fils.

L'expression de douleur qui semblait s'être imprimée sur le visage de James semblait faire écho à ma propre douleur, je ne la comprenais que trop bien. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la nouvelle le briser de l'intérieur, la douleur s'insinuer au plus profond de ses entrailles. C'était bien pire qu'un doloris, oui, bien pire que cela. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, car c'était ce que je ressentais.

-Comment? Comment peut-elle condamner la vie de mon bébé avant même qu'il ne soit né?

Ma voix se brisait sous la douleur qui m'enserrait le cœur, sous les larmes et les sanglots que je sentais prêts à poindre. Je me sentais prête à exploser, de rage, de chagrin, de douleur, d'un trop plein d'émotion. Le plus dur était sans aucun doute de savoir que peut importe ce que je fasse, tout ce que je pourrais dire, rien ne changerait. On ne pouvait rien contre une prophétie. Elle dirigeait, contrôlait une vie, jusqu'à ce que le devoir soit accompli comme il se devait de l'être. Et personne n'y pouvait rien. C'était presque une malédiction. On n'avait d'autre choix que de vivre avec, de la supporter. Je trouvais cela tellement injuste.

_Pourquoi un enfant innocent devrait-il mener et mettre fin à une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne? Pourquoi le mien?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Il n'était même pas encore né..._

Je fermais les yeux, sentant les larmes se deverser sur mes joues.

Je pleurais l'injustice, le chagrin, mais surtout la fatalité.

_Quelles étaient les chances qu'un nouveau né vienne à bout du plus redouté Mage Noir de ce siècle? Alors que les meilleurs aurors, duellistes, s'y étaient essayés et avaient échoué? Même Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindenwald ne pouvait rien faire._

Nous vivions chaque jour dans la crainte et la confusion qu'il soit le dernier. Des gens innocents mourraient sans savoir pourquoi, malheureux de s'être trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Malheureux que leur mort et celle de famille, de leurs amis, ne servent qu'à étancher brièvement la soif malsaine de pouvoir d'un psychopathe en puissance.

Toutes ces vies innocentes qui avaient été prises injustement, toutes ces familles qui avaient été brisées par ces disparitions.

Le désespoir me gagnait petit à petit, détruisant tout sur son passage, tel un bulldozer balayerait une maison, ne laissant qu'une sensation de creux, de vide derrière lui.

C'était bien plus qu'une claque en plein visage, bien plus qu'une flèche s'enfonçant dans mon coeur.

C'était tellement plus.

Car je réalisais maintenant que j'allais très probablement faire partie de ses familles brisées.

_Comment allais-je pouvoir affronter ça?_

Il était dans l'ordre des choses que les parents "partent" les premiers, et même si je ne pouvais imaginer la vie sans mes propres parents, le fait de savoir que mon enfant allait...

Je ne pouvais même pas concevoir ce fait.

Les sanglots commencèrent à me secouer de l'intérieur, et je tentais comme je le pouvais de les réprimer.

Mais ma résistance était si faible...

Je ne voulais pas craquer ainsi, je ne voulais pas être faible. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, mais me laisser aller n'était très certainement pas la chose à faire.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant il m'était impossible de lutter contre les larmes qui affluaient à yeux, qui débordaient sur mes joues.

Impossible de lutter contre ces sanglots, le cri de mon coeur, de ma douleur.

Les bras de Sirius se refermèrent sur moi, me berçant comme lui seul savait le faire.

Mais malgré la chaleur et le réconfort qu'il m'insufflait, je savais bien cette fois-ci, que quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'effacerait les mots de cette prophétesse, rien ne changerait l'issue de la vie de mon enfant.

Après quelques instants, je réussis à reprendre contenance, tout du moins en apparence.

Mais je sentais également au regard du professeur Dumbledore que les révélations ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Un silence s'abattit sur le bureau.

J'attendais que le professeur prenne la parole, qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire afin que je puisse m'en aller. J'estimais avoir eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la soirée. Je ne souhaitais que rentrer au manoir me coucher. Fermer les yeux, ne penser à rien. Extérioriser cette douleur, cet insupportable désespoir qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'avais besoin d'un répit.

-Allez-y, professeur, murmurais-je, faiblement.

J'inspirai profondément, comme pour me préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

-La prophétie, continua-t-il d'une voix éteinte, pourrait actuellement désigner deux enfants. Contrairement à ce que vous disiez précédemment Lily, vous n'êtes pas les seuls James et vous, à avoir par trois fois défié Lord Voldemort et à vous en être sortis vivant.

_-Qui?_

-Franck et Alice Londubat. Et cette dernière est également...

-Enceinte, murmurais-je.

-Oui, aquiesça-t-il doucement. Et la naissance est prévue pour la fin du mois de juillet. Tout comme c'est le cas pour vous.

Mon souffle se bloqua.

-Cela veut dire que... ce n'est peut-être pas notre fils mais le leur qui est visé par la prophétie? demanda James avec espoir.

Je fermais les yeux, pressant fortement mes paupières.

Je me sentais nauséeuse.

_Comment pouvais-je en arriver à une telle extrémité?_

_Comment pouvais-je ressentir cet élan d'espoir et de soulagement à savoir que l'enfant d'une autre serait condamné à la place du mien? Le fils d'Alice, mon amie d'enfance!_

_Je me dégoutais moi-même à cette simple idée._

_Je m'étais presque réjouie du funeste destin qui attendrait peut-être son fils pour sauver le mien! _

_Est-ce que c'était ça être mère? _

_Être soulagée à l'idée qu'un malheur arrive à un autre tant que ce ne soit pas le mien?_

Non, je ne voulais pas de cela.

_Et comment pourrais-je seulement regarder Alice après cela?_

J'avais honte et j'étais plus que dégoûtée de moi-même.

_Je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas penser ainsi._

_Ce n'était pas moi._

-Nous ne le savons pas encore. La prophétie dit que _"Voldemort le marquera comme son égal"_ ce qui à mon avis, signifie qu'il choisira l'un des deux de lui-même, celui qui représentera à ses yeux la plus grande menace.

-Le _"marquera_"? Qu'est-ce cela signifie, professeur? demanda Sirius, apparemment horrifié.

-Je l'ignore encore, jeunes gens. Je l'ignore encore...

-Ca veut dire que notre bébé est encore en danger? murmura James.

-Autant que celui d'Alice et Franck, répondit doucement le professeur Dumbledore.

Il y eut un long silence, lourd et pesant, durant lequel je tentais d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Et je pouvais voir qu'à la tête qu'ils tiraient tous, il en était de même pour eux.

-Professeur Dumbledore, m'écriai-je soudainement en réalisant quelque chose d'important.

_Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros? J'aurais dû dès le début lui poser la question._

-Est-_Il _au courant? Est-ce que Voldemort sait pour la prophétie? S'il ignore l'existence de cette prophétie alors jamais il ne cherchera à nuire à nos enfants. Jamais il n'aurait l'idée qu'un nourrisson puisse être la cause de sa défaite!

Le regard du vieil homme se voila de tristesse.

-Je suis au regret de vous informer que Voldemort connait l'existence de cette prophétie.

Je sentis mon espoir retomber d'un coup.

-Vous dites qu'il en connaît l'existence, souligna Sirius, mais vous n'avez pas mentionné le fait qu'il en connaisse le contenu!

-Malheureusement pour nous, Sirius, il se trouve que Voldemort en connait le contenu. Ou du moins, une partie.

-Une partie? s'exclama James. Comment cela?

-Et bien il se trouve que, ce soir là, un mangemort nous ait suivit Sybille Trelawney et moi jusqu'à la porte de la chambre que j'avais louée. Ce mangemort aurait apparemment entendu le début de la prophétie, mais avant que celle-ci ne soit révélée dans son entier, des membres de l'Ordre en faction l'ont fait fuir. Et je sais de source sûre, que Voldemort en a été immédiatement mis au courant.

-Avez-vous eu le temps de voir, qui il était?

-Je regrette, répondit tristement le vieux sorcier.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

-Mais rappelez-vous de la sanglante attaque qui a eut lieu au centre du Londre Moldu?

Je hochais la tête, en ayant beaucoup entendu parler, mais n'ayant pas participé à la défensive contrairement aux deux autres.

-Un massacre, confirma Sirius sombrement.

-Et bien, elle a eu lieu deux jours après que la prophétie ait vu le jour. et si ce n'est pas un signe de la colère de Voldemort, et bien... je ne m'appelle plus Albus Dumbledore. Le fait est que, Voldemort sait uniquement de cette prophétie qu'un enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet, de parents qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, aura le pouvoir de le vaincre. Il ignore le reste.

-Il en sait déjà trop à mon goût, murmurais-je, à bout de force.

-Oui, mais n'oubliez jamais que nous ne voulons pas et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que les générations futures grandissent dans un monde où Voldemort règnerait. Cette prophétie est un fardeau et une très même une_ trop _lourde responsabilité pour un enfant, mais c'est notre seule chance de pouvoir vaincre un jour Lord Voldemort.

-Et _vous_ professeur? Et _vous_ dans cette guerre? s'indigna James.

-Moi, James? Moi je suis un vieil homme qui perd de ses réflexes et de ses capacités à mesure que le temps passe. J'ai mené une guerre, battu Grindenwald, mais j'ai fais mon temps. Je ne serais pas en mesure de venir à bout de Voldemort et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Mais n'oubliez pas également que vous, moi, l'Ordre, nous serons là. Nous protégerons et guiderons cet enfant jusqu'à son accomplissement et même au-dela. Il ne sera pas tout seul, il ne sera pas livré à lui-même, je vous en fais le serment.

Le goût amer de l'impuissance se répandait dans mon organisme, avalant les paroles dures mais censées du professeur. Il ne pouvait faire plus qu'il n'en faisait déjà.

-Mais la priorité reste maintenant de sécuriser vos maisons. Le mieux serait d'avoir recours au sortilège du Fidelitas, mais pour cela un gardien du secret est nécessaire. Songez-y sérieusement. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère toutefois, il serait préférable qu'elle soit prise rapidement. Voldemort ne s'attaquera pas à vous dans l'immédiat mais sa patience n'est pas illimitée.

Je hochais la tête, douloureusement.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'écourter cette séance. Franck et Alice ne vont plus tarder et je dois encore leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ceci étant dit, je crois que vous feriez bien de mettre M. Lupin dans la confidence. Il n'appréciera certainement pas d'être laissé à l'écart, et puis vous aurez tous besoin de son soutient. Mais n'oubliez pas que moins de gens seront au courant, moins il y aura de risques pour vous et votre fils.

Je n'eus même pas la force de hocher la tête, ses paroles bourdonnaient furieusement dans ma tête, comme dans un vacarme assourdissant. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait se fendre en deux, tant elle était devenue douloureuse. Tant les pensées qui se bousculaient me faisaient mal.

-Au revoir professeur, murmurais-je d'une voix inaudible, même pour moi-même.

Ses yeux bleus me scrutèrent intensément l'espace de quelques instants avant qu'il n'esquisse un triste sourire.

-Au revoir Miss Evans.

Je me détournais, le bras de Sirius posé autour de ma taille, me supportant.

Nous quittâmes le bureau directorial, marchant silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie du château.

Alors que nous atteignions le portail de Poudlard, nous eûmes la surprise de voir Alice et Franck apparaître devant nous.

James et Sirius les saluèrent, le visage grave et fermé, alors que je me contentais d'un simple signe de tête, baissant aussitôt les yeux.

Je n'arrivais pas à regarder Alice.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je sentis les larmes affluer à mes yeux.

_Eux qui semblaient toujours avoir le sourire aux lèvres, qui croquaient toujours la vie à pleines dents, comment allaient-ils réagir à la nouvelle? _

_Je savais pertinemment qu'en tant que mère, Alice en serait anéantie._

_Alice Cummings, nouvellement Londubat._

Celle que j'avais rencontré lors de mon premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Après avoir fui avec Severus le compartiment de ceux qui quelques années plus tard formeraient les Maraudeurs, nous nous étions trouvé avec cette petite blonde pétillante aux yeux gris-bleu qui semblait si heureuse et excitée d'aller à Poudlard.

Je me souviens encore de son sourire éblouissant lorsqu'elle avait su que j'étais une née-moldue, elle m'avait priée de tout lui raconter sur mon monde qui sembait si mystérieux à ses yeux, de mon monde où les humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques avaient un mode de vie bien différent de celui des sorciers.

Elle avait ri, fascinée, par mes anecdotes, alors que Severus lui, se fermait dans un silence obstiné, malgré les efforts qu'Alice et moi faisions pour l'intégrer à notre conversation. Passant ce fait, nous avions continué à bavarder gaiement, faisant connaissance, alors qu'une amitié certaine se tissait entre nous deux. La répartition et le fait que nous partagions le même dortoir avait contribué à nous rendre plus proches. Et au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle, Severus, lui, s'éloignait de moi. Ce n'était apparemment pas une bonne chose pour lui, Serpentard de son état, d'être vu aux côtés d'une Gryffondore, sang-de-bourbe de surcroît. Alice, contrairement à lui, avait été là. _Elle ne m'avait pas lâchée. Non, jamais_.

Elle m'avait raconté les contes et les légendes du monde sorcier, ainsi que leur histoire, ou du moins ce qu'elle en connaissait, m'aidant à comprendre le mode de vie des sorciers, leurs us et coutumes. Je m'étais intégrée grâce à elle dans un monde qui du haut de mes 11 ans, m'était totalement étranger.

Je m'étais par la suite, totalement immergée dans le travail scolaire, essayant d'obtenir les meilleures notes dans chaque branche. Je ne supportais pas l'échec, et encore moins que l'on me rappelle que je n'étais qu'une sang-de-bourbe à chacun de mes faux pas. J'avais besoin de prouver ma valeur et mon intelligence en tant que sorcière. J'avais besoin de leur prouver à tous que j'étais capable. Alice avait bien rit lorsqu'elle avait su pourquoi je passais la moitié de mes weekends enfermée dans la bibliothèque, me montrant par bien des manières, que ceux qui prétendaient être au-dessus du commun des sorciers étaient par bien des façons, les plus incapables.

Elle m'avait aidée à trouver une paix intérieure, à trouver le courage d'affronter les autres plutôt que de me laisser piétiner par leur arrogance et leur "pureté" du sang. Elle avait été une amie, une confidente qui savait toujours amener un sourire sur mes lèvres, que ce soit par un simple mot idiot ou incongru, par des gestes, ou tout simplement par sa maladresse qui avait souvent tendance à se manifester aux mauvais moments. Son énergie, sa bonne humeur, et son grand cœur, faisait d'elle une amie précieuse. Une amie qui n'hésitait pas à se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait, qui défendait ses idées, ses amies avec courage.

Puis s'était ajoutée à notre duo de choc, Sofia Livingston et Alexandra McCoy. Les deux autres filles qui partageaient notre dortoir, et qui semblaient être inséparables, se connaissant depuis leur naissance, leurs familles étant amies de longue date. Elles nous avaient amené un souffle de fraîcheur, et d'humour. Nous nous étions ouvertes à leur contact, tant socialement que moralement., acceptant plus facilement de cotoyer d'autres étudiants qu'ils soient de Gryffondor ou d'une autre maison, qu'ils soient de notre promotion ou plus âgés. Ces deux-là, semblaient connaître le tout Poudlard, chose étonnante pour deux fillettes de leur âge. Mais elles étaient si charismatiques, si amusante et débordantes de vie, qu'il semblait impossible de ne pas les aimer...

Je soupirai.

Alice était là, face à moi, rayonnante au possible au bras de son époux, sa main où étincelait sa sublime alliance posée sur son ventre rebondi.

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, et je levais finalement mes yeux débordant de larmes sur elle.

_Non, elle ne méritait pas cela._

_ Pas elle._

_C'était injuste que cela tombe sur nous ainsi._

_Une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de nos deux têtes._

Je voulais dire un mot, quelque chose.

La prévenir, la mettre en garde.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Les mots refusaient de sortir, de franchir mes lèvres.

Je n'y arrivais pas.

_C'était si dur._

Je me contentais alors de la regarder, essayant de lui faire passer un message silencieux.

Son regard gris-bleu s'alluma soudainement, alarmé.

Je sus aussitôt qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

-Il faut y aller mon ange, souffla Sirius avant de m'embrasser doucement la tempe. Il commence à faire froid et tu es exténuée.

J'acquiesçais doucement, alors que le regard de mon amie s'adoucissait et qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

-Au revoir, dit-elle avant que Franck ne l'entraîne en direction de Poudlard.

-Au revoir, murmurais-je, d'une voix faible et enrouée.

Je la regardais partir, s'en allant affronter l'avenir sombre et douloureux qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Une perle salée roula sur ma joue et je la vis se retourner vers moi, secouant la main à mon intention.

-Je suis désolée.

Les mots étaient vains et silencieux.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne les entendrait pas mais j'avais besoin de les dire.

La main chaude de Sirius essuya la larme sur ma joue avant d'attirer mon visage près du sien, déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, mon ange. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Nous ne pouvions pas deviner qu'une chose comme cela arriverait.

Je fermais les yeux, sentant ses mots réchauffer légèrement mon cœur.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les miennes.

-Rentrons. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

Je hochais la tête, remarquant alors que James s'était éloigné de nous, détournant le regard comme pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité... ou pour ne pas nous voir ensemble.

La main de Sirius se referma sur la mienne et bientôt, la sensation désagréable du transplanage se fit ressentir. Bien vite, nous atterrissions sur nos pieds dans le jardin, devant le manoir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Rémus souriant, un verre de bierreaubeurre à la main, nous invitant à entrer nous mettre au chaud. Après nous avoir débarrassé de nos vestes, nous le suivîmes jusqu'au salon, où il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils.

-Alors? Que vous voulait le professeur Dumbledore? demanda-t-il.

Je regardais James et Sirius, dont les visages se fermèrent aussitôt.

-Je... je vais aller me coucher, murmurais-je. Je n'aurais pas la force d'écouter ou de raconter ce qui c'est dit.

Sirius hocha la tête, murmurant qu'il viendrait me retrouver plus tard, quand ils en aurait fini.

Mon regard croisa celui de Rémus et il se tendit aussitôt, sentant que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes.

Je quittais la pièce aussi rapidement que je le pus, allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche qui me réchauffa instantanément. Puis, attrapant ma nuisette noire que j'enfilais rapidement, je me glissais entre les couvertures, me fichant bien de l'heure qu'il était.

A l'aide de ma baguette, je fermais les volets qui chassèrent aussitôt toute lumière de la chambre, me laissant dans l'obscurité. Posant alors ma tête sur l'oreiller, je sentis aussitôt les larmes remonter, me piquant légèrement mes yeux, se traçant un chemin sur mes joues. Je ne tentais pas cette fois-ci d'étouffer mes sanglots, d'étouffer ma douleur.

Je laissais les larmes couler.

J'en avais besoin.

Derrière mes yeux clos, je revoyais encore le professeur Dumbledore nous annoncer la nouvelle, je revoyais le souvenir de la prophétesse tournoyer sur elle-même, sa voix caverneuse envahissant le silence du bureau directorial. Puis le visage de mon amie m'apparut. Je pouvais imaginer sans mal le chagrin et la douleur s'insinuer sournoisement dans son être, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

_Nous n'avions pas mérité cela_.

Je me sentis glisser dans une sorte de sommeil éveillé, ne pouvant réellement dormir tant que le corps chaud de Sirius ne serait pas là, tout contre le mien. Tant que ses bras puissants et protecteurs ne seraient pas là pour m'accueillir entre eux. J'avais besoin de lui.

Oui, plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante et de son soutient.

Et lorsque, se glissant dans le lit tout près de moi, il m'attira à lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me sentis mieux.

Et je me laissais glisser vers un sommeil qui je l'espérai, serait réparateur.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Vous vouliez plus de Sirius et de Rémus, et bien sachez que dans les prochains chapitres ils y tiendront un rôle important...**

**Plus important encore, avez-vous remarqué le petit flash-back sur Lily et Alice? J'y insère doucement des petits souvenir de leur Poudlard ET peut-être avez-vous remarqué que le nom de McCoy était présent... bref sachez que peu à peu et grâce au commentaire de Lissoue qui m'a bien fait réfléchir, on en apprendra un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment de la relation James-Alexandra...**

**Et bien sûr vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur cette dernière, et les années "Poudlard" de Lily qui vous aideront très certainement à comprendre...**

**Et voilà...**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ce petit bouton vert nommé "review" auquel vous ne saurez résister vous fait de l'oeil... ^^**

**Bisous à tous (et bon courage pour la reprise des cours)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, followers etc.**

**Me voilà ENFIN de retour après une très très trèèèèèès longue pause littéraire!**

**J'avoue avoir bien souvent pensé laisser tomber l'écriture de cette fic qui me mangeait tout mon temps libre quand je n'en avais plus tellement pour moi-même... Mais c'est grâce à vous, à vos reviews qui m'ont motivées à reprendre les choses là où je les avais laissées que je suis de retour! Et pour ça, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez! Et oui, presque deux ans sans rien publier, c'est long, mais étant prise dans les études, mon travail, les multiples examens auxquels j'ai dû faire face... ****j'ai rapidement dû revoir mes priorités. **Sans compter le syndrôme de la page plage qui m'a paralysé de longs mois durant... 

**En tout cas, merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, à me lire, et à m'encourager ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! **

**Et je promets de jamais plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps! Le prochain chapitre est d'hors et déjà en cours d'écriture! =D**

**Allez, je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre!**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Playlist: Coldplay - Up in flame, Adele - Skyfall, John Mayer - Free Fallin', The Script - Six degrees of separation, Phillip Phillips - Home**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**Prise de conscience**

**POV Lily Evans**

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout et ce, tant moralement que physiquement. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous avions, James, Sirius et moi, appris pour cette maudite prophétie. Les mots de cette Sybille Trelawney ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter de tournoyer et tournoyer dans ma tête.

**_Nuits et jours. _**

_**Sans aucun répit.**_

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur de Ténèbres ignore. L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher un moyen, de chercher encore et toujours ce petit quelque chose qui pourrait changer la destinée toute entière de mon fils. Ce petit quelque chose qui lui assurerait une vie loin de toute cette histoire, loin de ce cauchemar… En vain.

Et cela me rendait littéralement malade. Cela me rongeait de l'intérieur de ne rien pouvoir faire, de sentir mon fils grandir et se développer à l'intérieur de mon corps et de savoir qu'inévitablement…

_Non._

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux encore une fois.

_Des larmes d'impuissance, des larmes de désespoir et de douleur._

Non, encore une fois je les sentais se déverser sur mes joues, je les sentais se courir les unes après les autres, créant de larges sillons que je ne cherchais désormais plus à essuyer. A quoi bon ? Il suffirait que j'esquisse un geste pour les essuyer pour qu'aussitôt de nouvelles viennent prendre leur place. Alors je les laisser couler. Je ne pouvais faire que cela.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant désespérément de faire le vide, de ne penser à rien l'espace d'un instant. J'avais besoin de me détendre, de me relaxer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais plus. Cela me semblait désormais impossible et j'en avais pourtant tellement besoin.

De rage, je me redressais brutalement sur mon lit et me levais sans ménagement.

Un vertige s'empara de moi et je dus me rasseoir tout aussi vite que je m'étais levée. Après avoir compté jusqu'à dix et contrôlé du mieux que je pus la vague de nausée qui s'était emparée de moi, je me relevais, cette fois bien plus doucement.

Et c'est excédée par cette fragilité handicapante, que je me saisis de ma baguette et me rendis d'un pas décidée dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre que nous partagions Sirius et moi.

D'un geste sec, j'agitais ma baguette en direction de la baignoire et, stupéfaite, je constatais que rien ne se produisit.

_Comment était-ce possible ? _

_Que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? _

_Il s'agissait d'un sortilège basique destinée à faire couler l'eau..._

J'essayais une seconde puis une troisième et une quatrième fois sans plus de résultats. Je commençais à perdre patience et c'est au bout d'une dizaine d'essai que je réussis. Mes mains se mirent alors à trembler violemment et laissant tomber ma baguette au sol, je les ramenais à mon visage. L'envie de m'arracher les cheveux se faisant plus présente que jamais.

_Frustration_

Je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Je n'arrivais plus à maitriser quoi que ce soit.

_Pas même ma magie._

Je me sentais fiévreuse et tremblante.

Fatiguée… à bout de nerfs.

Je sentis mon corps se mettre à frissonner et assaillie par une nouvelle vague de nausée que je ne pus cette fois contrôler, j'eus à peine le temps de me pencher au-dessus du cabinet des toilettes pour y reverser le contenu de mon estomac. Je me laissais tomber genoux au sol et posais mon front fiévreux contre le rebord en porcelaine fraiche de la lunette des toilettes. La sensation de fraicheur me fit du bien mais ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui m'empêcha de devoir m'agripper à nouveau au rebord des toilettes quelques secondes plus tard…

Il me fallut bien une dizaine de minutes pour me ressaisir et tenter du mieux que je pus de stabiliser mon estomac qui semblait plus que jamais décidé à faire des siennes. Posant une main encore tremblante sur mon ventre rebondi, je fis de mon mieux pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été drainée.

_Drainée de toute énergie, de ma magie._

Je laissais un soupir de frustration m'échapper.

Je rassemblais le peu de force qu'il me restait et me forçait tant bien que mal à me relever. Je me saisis de ma brosse à dent et entrepris d'effacer de ma bouche le goût atroce et amer de la bile. Brossant encore et encore à m'en faire saigner les gencives. Je soupirai, à bout de force, me déshabillant avant de finalement m'immerger tout entière dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

Je fermais les yeux, respirais du mieux que je pus mais ne pus empêcher les sanglots d'arriver.

_Je n'arrivais plus à faire face._

_Ce n'était plus gérable._

_Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il à moi ? _

_Comment allais-je faire pour m'en sortir ? _

_Pourquoi le sort semblait-il vouloir s'acharner contre moi ? _

_N'avais-je pas assez souffert ? _

_Que devais-je faire pour que cela ça s'arrête ?_

Je perdais pieds. Je n'arrivais plus. Je ne pouvais plus. Ce n'était plus possible. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi.

Je sentais la tête me tourner, l'impression de me sentir glisser vers l'inconscience, une sensation anormale m'étreignant le ventre.

Je luttais pour ouvrir les yeux et finit difficilement par y arriver.

De l'eau rosée presque rouge.

Du sang

_Mon sang_

Un cri

_Le mien_

Sirius

_A l'aide_

Mon bébé

_NON_

Le noir complet.

* * *

Je me réveillais brutalement, en larmes et en sueur. Mon premier réflexe fut de poser mes mains sur mon ventre et je constatais avec soulagement qu'il était toujours rebondi. Dieu merci. Deux bras puissant vinrent aussitôt s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je m'y réfugiais tandis qu'une de ses mains partit doucement caresser mon ventre.

-Respire Lily. _Respire_. Profondément. Le bébé est toujours là, en toi et en bonne santé, sa voix douce et pourtant ferme me calma aussitôt. Il avait raison. Le bébé était toujours là. Je pouvais le sentir bouger.

-Merci Sirius. Merci… d'être là. Merci pour tout.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier mon cœur. Tu sais que je suis et que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je fermais les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Appréciant le contact de ses lèvres douces sur ma peau.

-Il faut que tu te reprennes Lily. Cette situation… elle n'a que trop duré. Elle nous affecte tous, Rémus, James, Peter, toi, moi et inévitablement le bébé. Tu ne peux plus te laisser aller de la sorte. La semaine dernière était… il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire son niveau d'atrocité. L'annonce de la prophétie, l'angoisse, la peur, la déprime qui ont suivi, qui nous a tous attiré vers le fond. Toi plus que les autres. Te retrouver dans cette baignoire… _tout ce sang…_

Il marqua un temps de pause, avalant difficilement sa salive.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'effacer de ma mémoire les images douloureuses d'un passé récent qui aurait pu coûter la vie de mon fils. Revivre ces images était difficile, mais entendre Sirius en parler, entendre la douleur s'infiltrer dans ses paroles…

Sa main se posa sur ma joue, doucement, tendrement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie Lily. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de te perdre. Plus jamais, promets-moi que plus jamais cela n'arrivera. Promets-moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais endurer un supplice pareil. Je ne pourrais le supporter. Nous devons remonter à la surface, sortir la tête de l'eau, nous battre pour ce que nous croyons, nous battre pour ce que nous voulons. C'est maintenant que nous devons nous montrer fort, plus que jamais. Ne plus laisser l'abattement nous prendre nos forces et au contraire, catalyser toute cette peine, toute cette rancœur en rage de vaincre. Tu comprends ? Nous sommes à un tournant décisifs de nos vies, là où le moindre de nos choix, le moindre de nos actes peut avoir d'énormes conséquence sur notre vie future.

Je saisis sa main, entremêlant nos doigts, refoulant les larmes que je sentais monter à mes yeux. J'avais assez pleuré. J'avais bien trop pleuré. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

_Pour Sirius._

_Pour moi._

_Pour le bébé._

-J'avais besoin de tes mots, Sir'. J'avais besoin que tu me rappelles ce pourquoi je me suis tant battue, ce pourquoi je dois continuer à me battre en redoublant d'ardeur. J'imagine que je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Que la souffrance émotionnelle et physique m'a aveuglée. Que j'ai baissé les bras trop tôt, perdu espoir trop tôt… Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tant de soucis. Sache que ce n'était en aucun cas volontaire. Je n'ai jamais cherché le moindre instant à te faire souffrir. Je te promets de me reprendre. Je te promets de ne plus jamais me laisser abattre de la sorte. Tu as su m'insuffler l'envie de me battre à nouveau.

-Cela fait du bien de savoir que la Lily que j'aime tant, la combattante, celle qui préfère lutter que capituler, est toujours là. Qu'elle se relève. J'avais besoin de te retrouver.

-Et moi donc… Je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier d'être là, de me remettre sur mes pieds lorsque je tombe. De toujours trouver les mots justes…

-Si tu veux me remercier, passe donc un peu de temps avec Rémus. Sa mission « loup-garou » débute la semaine prochaine et je sais qu'il est inquiet. Il m'a confié avoir hésité à l'annuler après ton « incident » de la semaine dernière. Il était trop inquiet à ton sujet et se voyait mal partir en te laissant derrière dans cet état.

-Je ne savais pas… commençais-je.

-Je ne l'aurais pas su non plus s'il ne s'était pas confié. J'ai beau connaître Rémus depuis des années, il est parfois très difficile à lire, à cerner. Il est…mystérieux. Un vrai puzzle. A vrai dire, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à percer ses défenses, à outrepasser les murs qu'il érige inconsciemment… ou non. Même James et moi n'arrivons pas à… il n'y a que toi.

-Toi et James aviez toujours eu un lien spécial et cela a également été le cas pour Rémus et moi, éludais-je. Je le connais mieux que moi-même et l'inverse est également vraie.

-C'est vrai.

Il eut un petit sourire et ne sachant quoi rajouter, se coucha simplement à mes côtés, posant sa tête sur mon ventre. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. L'important avait été dit. Je souhaitais désormais profiter des instants de répits qui s'offraient à moi. Des instants de tendresse, d'amour. Ces instants pour lesquels il valait la peine de continuer à se battre. Ces instants qui nous rappelaient que rien n'était perdu, qui nous redonnaient espoir.

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis ma discussion avec Sirius. Je tentais de reprendre doucement le cours de ma vie là où je l'avais laissée. Reprendre les habitudes que j'avais alors, ces petits gestes quotidiens qui rythmaient mon existence. Reprendre gentiment des forces, sortir peu à peu de la bulle où je m'étais isolée, retrouver Sirius, les garçons, nos discussions, partager quelques rires. Je voyais ses yeux pétiller de bonheur lorsqu'il constatait que les mots qu'il m'avait dit avaient eu un impact, qu'ils m'aidaient à reprendre le dessus.

J'avais bien assez pleuré, crié, hurlé.

_Beaucoup trop._

Les mots de Sirius m'avaient également fait comprendre que peut importait le nombre de larmes versées, rien ne changerait. J'avais juste réussi à inquiéter les garçons plus qu'autre chose. A les condamner à me voir souffrir sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse m'aider. Je savais qu'eux aussi avaient soufferts et souffraient encore de la situation. Je pouvais le voir dans leurs yeux mais ils essayaient de continuer à vivre.

_Ils ne pouvaient faire que ça._

_Il n'y avait que ça à faire._

_Il m'avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre._

Car pendant bien longtemps, je n'avais pu me résoudre à admettre qu'après tout ce que j'avais subi, le sort continuait à s'acharner sur moi. Je m'étais refusée à accepter cette situation, cette malédiction. Ça a avait été au-dessus de mes forces. Jusqu'à ce jour où les garçons avaient craqué. Sirius avait été le premier et bien vite avait été le tour de Rémus.

Ce dernier avait littéralement explosé, m'envoyant mes quatre vérités au visage. Il avait littéralement vidé son sac. Il ne m'avait pas ménagé contrairement à son habitude, et les mots avaient été d'autant plus durs à avaler. Sa douleur et sa peur pour moi avaient été tels que pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, j'avais vu Rémus Lupin craquer. Cet homme qui semblait avoir tout vu, tout connu et que plus rien n'aurait dû toucher, je l'avais vu essuyer des larmes.

Et ça, ce simple fait, m'avait bien plus touché que tous les mots qu'il avait pu m'envoyer au visage, aussi durs soient-ils. Je n'avais pu que me rendre compte de la souffrance et des soucis que je lui avait infligé au quotidien sans même m'en rendre compte, de l'égoïsme dont j'avais fait preuve. Je n'avais pu que me précipiter dans ses bras en le suppliant de me pardonner. De lui promettre de ne plus jamais le mettre à l'écart, de le serrer dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pus, m'accrochant à lui comme une noyée s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Je lui devais tant. _

Et Merlin quelle idiote j'avais pu être ! A la place de profiter de passer le peu de temps qu'il nous restait ensemble avant son départ imminent, je l'avais passé seule à me morfondre, à le faire souffrir.

Une claque en plein visage m'aurait fait bien moins d'effet que cette dure constatation et il fallait l'avouer, j'étais depuis, littéralement collée à lui. Nous passions parfois des journées entières à parler, de moi, de lui, du bébé, de l'avenir, de tout. Nous parlions comme nous n'avions jamais parlé auparavant. Nous parlions à cœur ouvert, partageant nos chagrins, nos peines aussi futiles ou honteuses qu'elles soient.

Nous étions là l'un pour l'autre, maintenant plus que jamais. Nous en avions tellement besoin… tant de changements s'étaient immiscés dans nos vies. Et je savais pertinemment que ce n'était que le début… Et pourtant, chaque fois que j'y songeais l'espace d'un instant, je sentais ma gorge se serrer sous le flux d'émotions que cela suscitait en moi.

Il allait partir.

_Rémus allait partir._

Je savais certes qu'il allait revenir, mais c'était si risqué… Une mission d'infiltration chez les loups-garous n'allait pas être une chose aisée. Surtout s'ils avaient déjà ralliés les rangs de Voldemort… Je ne savais même pas _quand_ il allait revenir, et dans quel état ! Je fermais les yeux, préférant ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Il fallait que je reste positive, que je profite du temps qu'il nous restait ensemble plutôt que de remuer des pensées sombres et douloureuses…

-A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix douce et chaude de Rémus me ramena à la réalité. Et je me retournais vers lui, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres face au spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux.

Rémus, vêtu d'une salopette en jeans que je lui avais gentiment mais fermement ordonné de porter _—on ne contredit pas une femme enceinte…_— et d'une paire de basquets blanches_ à l'origine_ avait tout l'air de sortir d'un cirque. Maculé de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables de peinture de la tête aux pieds, un flacon de _white spirit _dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, il avait cette lueur qui pétillait dans les yeux… cette lueur d'innocence feinte mêlé à de la malice.

Je réprimais un rire

-Et bien, dis donc Picasso… tu as plus de peinture sur toi que tous les murs réunis de cette maison…

Il rit franchement, son regard se faisant plus pétillant encore.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme, rit-il, alors qu'il constatait les dégâts.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus emmêlés et en pétards que jamais —à croire qu'il avait décidé d'imiter le style du hérisson à lunettes…— et maculés de vert pomme, de violet, de bleu… Un peu de peinture s'était également logé sur ses joues alors que de la poussière de plâtre, sûrement due aux murs, blanchissait de façon comique son menton. Et le reste n'était guère mieux…

-Un homme muni d'une baguette, qui plus est ! Renchéris-je, bien décidée à le taquiner un peu. J'espérai que tu saches un tant soi peu t'en servir…

-Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement gêné, alors qu'un petit sourire venait naître sur ses lèvres. Remettrais-tu en doute ma virilité?

Je ne pus empêcher un gloussement de franchir mes lèvres, n'ayant jusque là, pas remarqué le sens équivoque de mes paroles.

-J'avoue… m'exclamais-je gloussant. Si je n'avais pas su que tu craquais un tant soi peu pour Sofia… j'aurais eu de gros doutes…

Une rougeur passagère s'installa sur ses joues et je ricanais d'autant plus. Il était si facile de l'embêter au sujet de Sofia… il suffisait que je prononce son nom pour que son corps réagisse, comme c'était le cas à présent. Et si son embarras ne se manifestait pas sous forme de rougeur, sa voix virait facilement dans les aiguës ou lui, si agile, devenait subitement maladroit…

Je ricanais à nouveau.

-Femme, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, cesse de ricaner bêtement et viens donc m'apprendre à me servir de ma baguette !

Mon corps se mit à trembler violemment alors que je tentais désespéramment de contenir le rire violant qui me secouait, et il suffit que je croise son regard pour que j'explose de rire.

_Littéralement_

_-_Ce n'est pas contre toi, Mus, m'exclamais-je en riant. Mais… je ne crois pas que… Sirius soit d'accord…

-Je ne parlais pas de _cette baguette là_… rugit-il faussement offensé et faisant référence à son manque de pratique —nouvel éclat de rire— en tout ce qui concernait le bricolage, et plus précisément, la peinture des murs d'une maison. Et pas de n'importe quelle maison, la mienne, plus précisément…

Car oui elle était toute à moi depuis quelques jours… Et depuis nos « retrouvailles », Rémus et moi, passions la majeure partie du temps à l'aménager selon mes goûts, à y porter une petite touche de chaleur, de couleur et de personnalité.

Il va sans dire que nous aurions pu faire appel à des professionnels mais… nous étions également sorciers après tout ! Et puis, je ne travaillais plus que rarement au Ministère — _je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Sirius et Dumbledore d'y être pour quelque chose_…— sans compter le fait que les cours que Rémus donnaient au petit Mathys ne duraient que le temps d'une matinée.

Nous avions donc amplement le temps de nous consacrer à une activité annexe et c'est avec plaisir que nous nous amusions comme des gosses à donner vie à ma future maison. Maison qui était d'ailleurs presque terminée : le vestibule, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, les deux salles de bains et deux des chambres étaient peintes, meublées et totalement opérationnelles. Ne nous restait plus que la chambre du bébé que nous finissions de peindre à l'instant et qu'il ne nous resterait plus qu'à meubler…

J'avais hâte que la maison soit enfin finie que je puisse enfin vivre dedans, _dans mon chez-moi._ J'aimais beaucoup le manoir des garçons mais justement c'était _l'antre des maraudeurs_, et je souhaitais qu'ils puissent s'y réunir tous les quatre, comme au bon vieux temps, sans que je n'aie cette impression d'être de trop. Car Peter étant revenu, James avait décidé de se réinstaller au manoir et même si nos relations étaient plus au moins _cordiales_ et j'entends par-là, être capable d'être dans la même pièce sans se hurler dessus et s'envoyer des vannes et des objets à la figure, elles étaient toujours aussi tendues et une certaine gêne et distance subsistaient.

Alors oui, je me réjouissais que ma maison soit finie. Cela marquerait pour moi un tournant important dans mon existence : devenir maman. Car oui, malgré toutes ces histoires de prophéties, j'aimais mon enfant et bien que j'adorais le sentir en moi, le sentir bouger, j'avais envie de pouvoir être en mesure de le voir, de le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras.

Je l'aimais déjà tellement…

-C'est ma baguette qui te trouble tant ? s'exclama Remus, l'air malicieux. Parce que si c'est ça, je peux la ranger tu sais…

Je secouais la tête, et lui tirais la langue.

-Mouais… va dire ça à Sofia et on verra qui sera troublé après, hein… le charriais-je.

Il me jeta un regard noir avant de marmonner des mots dans sa barbe.

-En parlant de Sofia, je vais lui envoyer un hibou, histoire de voir si m'aider à meubler la chambre de son filleul l'intéresse…

-Filleul ? Tu veux dire que… commença-t-il.

-Oui, Sofia sera la marraine du bébé, enfin si elle accepte bien sûr ! Après tout, elle et toi —en dehors de Sirius bien entendu— êtes les deux personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance et si… s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose… et à James ou Sirius… je voudrais que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de lui. Au moins je serais sûr qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains et qu'il recevra toute l'affection et l'amour dont il aura besoin et qu'il mérite tant. Je vous veux vous, et personne d'autre.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre, je me trouvais lovée entre ses bras dans une étreinte puissante.

-Merci de ta confiance, Lily. Mais il ne vous arrivera rien. J'y veillerais personnellement.

-Ne me remercie pas, Rémus. Tu as amplement mérité ma confiance. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas un choix, juste une évidence. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu occupes dans ma vie et dans mon cœur une place importante. J'ai envie que ce soit pareil pour le petit. Que tu sois plus qu'un simple tonton pour lui, son parrain, celui vers qui il pourra toujours se tourner lorsqu'il aura besoin d'un conseil ou de quelqu'un à qui parler.

J'esquissais un sourire lorsque je vis ses yeux mordorés briller d'émotions, et je posais doucement la paume de ma main sur sa joue chaude.

-Je le pense vraiment. Il aura très certainement besoin d'un modèle masculin de droiture, de sagesse et de générosité et c'est les qualités qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque je pense à toi, Rémus. Et tu as tellement de choses à lui apporter… J'ai vraiment envie qu'il apprenne à te connaître et à t'aimer comme c'est le cas pour moi. Et puis je sais que James, Sirius et Peter se chargeront de lui apprendre toutes sortes de farces et bêtises en tout genre, histoire de faire de lui un vrai maraudeur, ajoutai-je en riant légèrement. Et je crois bien que j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à ne pas les laisser pervertir mon petit ange dès son plus jeune âge…

-Hmmm, je crois bien que j'aurais également deux trois tours à lui montrer à ce petit, répliqua Rémus, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

Je lui administrais une petite tape sur le torse.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, m'exclamais-je.

-Tu sembles oublier que je fus jadis moi aussi un maraudeur, rit-il. Et tu sais, toutes les idées ne venaient pas que des garçons…

-Comment ? m'écriais-je, faussement indignée. Et moi qui pensais que tu ne faisais que les suivre dans leurs bêtises… J'apprends maintenant que tu étais le cerveau de leurs opérations !

-Et oui, qui donc oserait soupçonner le si gentil préfet Rémus J. Lupin, d'être doté d'un esprit_ siiiiiiiiiiii_ machiavélique, s'exclama-t-il théâtralement.

-Sofia avait vu juste dès le départ alors, ajoutais-je malicieusement, contente de voir ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas lui envoyer un hibou…

-Fais donc, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait égal. Je m'occuperais de ranger ce qui traîne en attendant…

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et quittait un instant la nurserie avant d'y revenir, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-En route pour le chemin de traverse mon ami !

-Laisse-moi d'abord au moins prendre une douche et me changer voyons, protesta-t-il.

Je ne pus réprimer un gloussement.

-Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Le petit Mumus qui veut se faire tout beau pour sa jolie Sofia, ricanais-je.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, maugréant dans sa barbe de trois jours à quel point j'étais, moi Lily Evans, irrécupérable.

Et c'est dans les rires et les taquineries que nous quittâmes la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

_Nous étions bien loin de nous imaginer ce qui allait nous tomber dessus..._

* * *

**Alors?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? **

**J'espère en tout les cas que vous avez aimé! Et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, critiques, reviews en cliquant sur le petit bouton nommé "review" qui je le sais, vous fais de l'oeil ;)**

**Tout est bon à prendre et ne peut que m'aider à améliorer cette fic, donc n'hésitez pas à faire entendre votre voix.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Le chapitre prochain sera normalement publié mercredi prochain! J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme régulier d'un chapitre minimum par semaine d'ici peu!**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! **

**A tout bientôt!**


	35. Chapter 35

Une âme en peine

**Chapitre 35**

Chapitre 35

POV Lily

-Rémus ! Regarde-moi ça ! C'est vraiment, _vraiment troooop mignon ! _ne pus-je m'exclamer en me saisissant d'une grenouillère bleue marine sur laquelle était brodée un petit ourson blanc.

Il secoua la tête, dépité !

-C'est _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ mignon, _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ joliiiiii, _teeeeellement_ doux, _teeeellement_ adorable ! Imita-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, faussement vexée.

-Oh ça va hein ! Je n'y peux rien si toute cette layette me mets dans tous mes états ! C'est juste que…

-La faute aux hormones de grossesse ? glissa-t-il innocemment en continuant à regarder les différentes variantes de body pour garçons.

-J'allais dire que j'avais juste hâte de tenir mon petit garçon dans mes bras, dis-je en souriant. Et c'est juste que lorsque je vois toutes ces petites chaussures, ces habits en miniatures… Tout me semble beaucoup plus… je m'interrompis, cherchant le mot qui pourrait décrire mes sentiments.

-Plus réel ? Plus imminent ? suggéra-t-il en examinant de plus près, un petit body bleu sur lequel était brodé en lettres reliées blanches_« I've already found my princess and she's called Mommy »_.

J'acquiesçais et lui fit signe de me donner le petit body que je m'empressais d'ajouter à mon panier d'achat.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec moi Rémus, déclarais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. C'est important pour moi…

-Je sais que ça l'est, Lily car ça l'est également pour moi aussi. Les moments que je passe avec toi sont toujours précieux. Tu n'as absolument pas de raisons de me remercier. Mais puisque nous en sommes là, je souhaite également te parler de quelque chose…

Son petit sourire en coin laissa place à un air sérieux qui me rendit aussitôt attentive. Je savais que pour qu'il affiche cette mine déterminée, les mots qu'il allait prononcer par la suite allaient être importants.

-Dis-moi… l'encourageais-je.

-Tu sais, même si j'adore passer tous ces moments avec toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça ne devrait normalement pas être ma place de le faire. Ne te méprends pas, cela ne me dérange absolument pas, bien au contraire. Mais…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour que je comprenne aussitôt le sujet qu'il voulait aborder, ou que je comprenne plutôt de qui il voulait parler.

_James_

C'était lui le père de mon enfant, celui avec qui j'aurais dû me marier si les choses avaient suivi leur cour, celui avec qui j'aurais dû me préoccuper de parler nurserie et couleur des murs, prénoms, layettes et j'en passe.

Mais contrairement à tout ce qu'avais pu planifié et souhaité, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme je l'avais pensé, comme elles auraient dû.

James et moi n'étions de loin plus un couple, nous ne nous adressions que très rarement la parole et ce pour des futilités alors que… à ce stade de ma grossesse nous aurions dû nous entretenir de choses importantes, de parler de notre futur, du bébé, de nous.

Je soupirais.

_Nous avions tout faux. _

_J'avais tout faux._

A la place de tout cela, j'allais emménager seule dans ma nouvelle maison, rien n'avait été discuté au sujet du futur de notre enfant avec lui… A moins de trois mois de l'arrivée du bébé, nous ne pouvions pas nous tromper plus que ça.

-Tu sais, il essaie. Il essaie de venir vers toi, de faire des efforts… mais tu te braques et lorsqu'il fait un pas un avant, tu en fais deux arrières, expliqua-t-il, posant son regard mordoré sur moi.

_Comment lui dire ? _

_Comment lui faire comprendre ? _

_Comment lui expliquer que malgré le temps, malgré toute l'eau qui avait coulé sous les ponts, la douleur de la trahison était toujours là ? Comment lui dire que même si les sentiments et l'amour que j'avais pu éprouver pour lui s'étaient évanouis, je craignais à présent le lien que représentait et représenterait à jamais cet enfant entre nous ?_

-Il a envie de faire partie de cette grossesse et il faut bien que tu le comprennes, il en a le droit également, c'est aussi son enfant.

-Je le sais bien Rémus… même si j'ai eu tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps, avouais-je.

-Peu importe le passé, continua-t-il, peu importe ce qu'il t'as fait à **TOI**, il doit lui aussi pouvoir créer des liens avec son fils, discuter de son avenir, de la façon dont vous allez l'élever… il ne doit pas juste être l'étranger laissé de côté durant ta grossesse.

Ses yeux mordorés vinrent se plonger dans les miens et je ne pus qu'approuver la justesse de ses mots. Même s'ils étaient durs à entendre, je savais que Rémus avait raison. Et je savais également que jamais James ne m'en aurait parlé.

Il aurait eu trop peur de me brusquer, de me pousser dans mes retranchements, et si j'avais pu apprécier sa considération et le respect dont il avait fait preuve envers moi récemment, je ne me rendais compte qu'à présent à quel point il avait dû souffrir de sa situation.

D'être laissé de côté, de ne pas avoir son mot à dire…

-Je sais que tu as raison, Rémus. Je suppose que j'avais juste besoin de temps après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi et que dans tout mon égoïsme, je n'ai pas réalisé ou j'ai plutôt choisi d'ignorer que je n'étais pas la seule touchée dans cette histoire, qu'il fait lui aussi partie de l'aventure.

Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, me prenant mon panier d'achats des mains et m'attrapant par les épaules.

-Sur ce, je pense que nous devrions rapidement prendre le chemin des caisses avant que tes hormones ne t'ordonnent de vider ce magasin de tous ces articles, dit-il en riant légèrement, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Mes hormones ? m'exclamais-je, outrée, en lui administrant un coup dans l'épaule. Merlin, jeune homme, ne chercherais-tu pas les ennuis ? Et est-ce vraiment en soucis de mon compte en banque que tu es si pressée de t'en aller ? Ou serait-ce plutôt le fait de revoir cette chère Sofia ?

-Oui tes hormones…Et non, je ne cherche pas les ennuis, loin de là, rit-il, alors que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ces joues. Je ne souhaitais que souligner le fait que tu as assez d'articles pour habiller ton fils pour une année entière. Et je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux bien parler. _**AIE**_ !

-Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte, lui rappelais-je malicieusement.

-Surtout lorsqu'elle s'appelle Lily Evans, ne put-il s'empêchait d'ajouter.

Je roulais des yeux et m'approchais du comptoir de la caisse, laissant à Rémus le soin d'y déposer le panier contenant mes très nombreux achats.

La vendeuse, souriante, nous salua et fit le compte avant de plier et ranger les affaires dans deux grands sacs.

-Cela fera un gallion et douze mornilles, messieurs dames.

Je cherchais ma bourse dans ma sacoche mais avant que je n'aie pu le sortir, Rémus s'était déjà empressé de régler la note.

-Mais Rémus… je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit moi aussi de le gâter ce petit, non ? dit-il en se saisissant des sacs et en les réduisant d'un coup de baguette, avant de les ranger dans sa poche.

Je secouais la tête en souriant.

-Merci de votre visite et félicitations, jeunes gens !

-Merci mais… commença Rémus, en rougissant.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble… expliquais-je en riant.

-Je suis juste son ami ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Oui, il a déjà une fille dans son cœur et dans sa vie, riais-je alors que Rémus virait d'une autre couleur.

-_Lily_ ! s'exclama-t-il, rouge de gêne.

_-Rémus _! répliquais-je, joueuse avant d'éclater de rire.

La vendeuse s'excusa de son erreur et nous partîmes de la boutique, rejoignant l'axe principal du chemin de traverse.

-Il ne fallait surtout pas te sentir obligée de dire ça à une parfaite inconnue, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu avais l'air _tellement _embarrassé à l'idée d'être mon partenaire que je me suis sentie _obligée_ de rétablir la vérité, rétorquais-je, toujours autant amusée de sa gêne. Et ose me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité !

Ses joues reprirent une légère teinte rosée et il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me jeter un regard mauvais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le provoquer. C'était presque devenu un rituel dès que l'on discutait de Sofia.

Il suffisait que je prononce son prénom ou fasse une légère allusion à elle pour que mon meilleur ami ne soit pris d'une gaucherie soudaine et ne fasse tout tomber, allant jusqu'à s'encoubler dans des tapis, lui d'ordinaire si adroit… sans compter les nombreuses rougeurs qui ne cessaient de colorer ses joues à sa seule mention.

Il va sans dire que je ne pouvais m'empêchais de rire et de le titiller un peu, espérant le voir sortir de sa coquille et prendre sa vie amoureuse en main. Lui qui, à cause de son petit problème de fourrure s'interdisait déjà tellement de choses… mon seul souhait était de le voir heureux.

Lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre le méritait.

-Et bien tu sais quoi ? Oui c'est vrai ! Je l'apprécie, s'exclama-t-il, me prenant par surprise. Je l'apprécie énormément même ! Je la trouve magnifique, drôle à sa façon et j'aime cette assurance qu'elle dégage, cette combativité qui l'anime, ce feu qui brûle dans ces yeux quand elle parle de quelque chose qu'elle aime. Elle est un peu folle et sauvage sur les bords, je te l'accorde, mais elle me plait telle qu'elle est !

Je tournais la tête et ne pus empêcher un énorme sourire de se peindre sur mon visage.

-Si je te plais tant que ça, Lupin, il suffisait de me le dire !

Rémus se statufia sur place.

-Je te rassure de suite, tu n'es pas mal non plus voire carrément à mon goût ! Mais si tu me veux, il va falloir ramer. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à se laisser séduire facilement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Et voici Sofia Livingston dans toute sa splendeur.

_Un mètre septante-quatre de beauté, de nonchalance et d'assurance. Des yeux d'un bleu perçant capable de déceler le moindre de vos mensonges, un foutu sourire en coin qui vous défie de trouver quoi lui répondre, une longue chevelure brune et soyeuse, et une de ses réparties déstabilisantes que seuls les grands avocats du département de la justice magique possèdent. _

Et c'est cette Sofia-là, qui faisait craquer mon meilleur ami.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Rémus et levant un sourcil, il ne put s'empêchant de commenter :

-Sofia Livingston ou l'art de faire une grande entrée. Je suppose que je peux d'ors et déjà me préparer à ramer dans ce cas.

Un sourire illumina le visage de mon amie avant qu'elle ne rétorque, l'air de rien, en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille :

-Demain, 20h, mon appartement. Tu fais la cuisine, je me charge du vin.

-Toujours aussi… commença-t-il.

-Déterminée ? Finit-elle, la mine innocente.

-J'allais dire folle de contrôle mais je suppose que c'est un mot qui te correspond également, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Disons que je sais ce que je veux et que je souhaite également vérifier que tu as les capacités culinaires qui correspondent au profil de mon éventuel futur petit ami, répondit-elle avant de claquer une bise sur la joue de Rémus en guise de salutations et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Heureuse de te revoir en pleine forme Lil's. Tu m'as manqué !

-Toujours un bonheur de te retrouver Sofia ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi. Et je pense bien dire que nous en avons des choses à nous dire… Je marquais une pause avant de reprendre : Une glace chez Florian Fortarôme ? Ca vous dit ?

C'est quelques minutes plus tard, dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur que nous arrivâmes dans la conviviale glacerie de M. Fortarôme que nous connaissions depuis de nombreuses années. Ce dernier se fit un plaisir de nous servir.

-Merlin ! Mesdemoiselles Evans et Livingston ainsi que M. Lupin ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous voyais plus passer le pas de mon humble commerce. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Après que tout le monde eut répondu et pris de ses nouvelles, M. Fortarôme ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, un brin nostalgique :

-Ahhh les enfants… C'est quand je vous vois que je réalise à quelle point le temps passe vite… J'avais l'habitude de vous servir vos glaces chaque été alors que vous n'étiez encore que de simples et jeunes étudiants de Poudlard. Et maintenant regardez-vous ! Deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui ont une belle carrière devant elle et dont une va bientôt être maman et un gentleman sur le point de devenir professeur. Vous avez bien grandis !

Nous rimes ensemble en repensant à tous ses petits instants de bonheur que nous avions tous passé dans cette petite glacerie, tant Sofia, Alice, Alexandra et moi que Rémus et le reste des Maraudeurs.

Il était en effet commun à nos deux groupes de venir flâner sur le chemin de traverse durant les grandes vacances estivales afin de nous retrouver avant la rentrée scolaire et de profiter de la chaleur ambiante pour déguster une ou plusieurs glace sur la terrasse agréable et ensoleillée de chez Fortarôme.

Ce dernier nous avait vu grandir, rire et pleuré et avait parfois bien malgré lui assisté à de nombreuses scènes de notre enfance et adolescence…

_Flashback_

_Chemin de traverse, juillet 1985_

_-POTTER ! Je te dis de me laisser TRANQUILLE, rugit une Lily en furie, les yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs à l'intention d'un certain ébouriffé à lunettes…_

_-Mais Lily, tu sais bien que… commença l'adolescent sans jamais pouvoir finir sa phrase._

_-Pour toi c'est EVANS, Potter ! Mets-toi bien ça dans ta petite tête insupportable ! _

_-Lily, s'il te plait ! Accepte de sortir avec moi ! Tu ferais de moi, le plus heureux des sorciers !_

_-Trop c'est TROP ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise pour que ça entre ? NON, encore une fois, et mille fois NON ! Et maintenant, dégage de ma vue avant que je ne réponde plus de ma baguette._

_-Oh Lily… et moi qui croyais qu'en bonne préfète qui se respecte, tu ne ferais pas usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ?_

_-POTTER ! rugit-elle, à nouveau._

_Et sous les yeux éberlués des passants, ce dernier reçu l'entier de la glace vanille caramel à la figure avant qu'une furie auburn, des étincelles crépitants autour d'elle, tant elle était enervée, ne s'en aille, tel un ouragan._

_Chemin de traverse, juillet 1986_

_-Les filles ! Vous ne devinerez jamais, s'exclama d'une voix surexcitée et perçante, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus-gris._

_Les dites filles ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer. Lorsqu'Alice prenait cette intonation, cela ne pouvait vouloir signifier qu'une chose : des garçons. _

_Et un plus particulièrement. _

_Frank Londubat_

_Alice s'était entichée de lui depuis leur tout premier voyage à bord du Poudlard express et ne cessait depuis, de partager les moindres détails, les moindres discussions et actions qui se déroulaient entre eux. Inutile de dire que lesdites amies en étaient quelques fois… agacées._

_-Frank a changé de coupe de cheveux ? ironisa Sofia_

_-Il a arrêté le Quidditch pour passer plus de temps avec toi ? questionna Lily._

_-Vous vous êtes embrassées passionnément et avez fait l'amour des heures durant ? s'exclama Alexandra._

_Alice se renfrogna et engouffra deux bonnes cuillérées de sa glace à la citrouille, sa préférée._

_-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle ! bouda-t-elle. Et si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, Frank m'a invité à un rendez-vous romantique la semaine prochaine._

_Un petit sourire en coin victorieux, ne s'empêcher de s'afficher sur son visage._

_-Bravo, Lice ! On est contente pour toi ! s'exclamèrent les filles en cœur avant d'éclater de rire._

_-Et désolée pour avant… s'excusa Lily. Mais disons que si l'on me donnait un gallion à chaque fois que tu prononces le prénom de Frank, je serais riche comme Crésus d'ici un mois._

_-Sans compter les murmures, les soupirs, reprit Alexandra, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

_-Oh Frank, mon amouuur, embraaaaasse-moi ! mima Sofia, l'air mélodramatique._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta vivement Alice, rougissant de la tête aux pieds._

_-Oh que oui, la taquina Lily,_

_-Toutes les nuits, confirma Sofia en riant._

_Chemin de traverse, août 1987_

_-Tu sais Patmol, ce n'est pas si grave ! répondit doucement Rémus._

_-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! confirma Peter avant d'engloutir goulument sa glace à la bièraubeurre._

_-Je subis la même chose depuis… depuis au moins 2 ans quotidiennement, appuya James, passant une main dans sa chevelure décoiffée en regardant passer une certaine rouquine devant la glacerie._

_-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Rétorqua ledit Sirius, de mauvaise fois en échangeant discrètement son bol de glace vide contre celui de James, qui trop occupé à reluquer sa Lily, n'y vit que du feu. Je ne comprends pas ! Comment est-ce possible ? Comment cela peut-il m'arriver à moi, Sirius Black ? Gémit-il, théâtralement._

_Les trois garçons roulèrent des yeux, poussés à bout._

_-Sirius, tu t'es fais rejeté ! Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour tomber dans le panneau d'un vieux chien galeux comme toi, répliqua James en riant._

_Rémus eut un sourire en coin et Peter secoua la tête, affligé._

_-Mon égo vient d'en prendre un coup, marmonna Sirius en enfournant le contenu de la glace de James dans sa bouche. Merchi d'en rachouter une couche !_

_-Et en plus je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve à cette Serdaigle._

_-Et ben, elle a des grosses… commença Sirius avant de mimer une opulente poitrine avec ses mains._

_-Je vois… répondit James, en plissant des yeux. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… approuva-t-il. Hé ma glace ! SIRIUS !_

_Quelques heures plus tard_

-Je crois que je vais prendre celui-ci, répondit Lily, songeuse, en désignant le berceau en noyer blanc. Il me semble parfait pour la nurserie.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller te chercher un vendeur, qu'il puisse prendre les références et voir s'il en a en stock, déclara Rémus, en souriant. Je reviens de suite.

Sofia attendit que Rémus ne soit plus en vue avant de se retourner vers moi et de me faire les gros yeux.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu, Lily ?

-De quoi…

-De moi et Rémus, par Merlin, s'exclama Sofia en roulant des yeux.

-Je pense… que vous allez très bien ensemble. Et j'espère que vous vivrez heureux et aurez de nombreux enfants ! rajoutais-je en riant. Je préviens déjà, vous appellerez votre première fille Lily et je veux être la marraine !

-Très drôle ! Je me disais juste que tu vois, étant donné que…

Sofia ne put finir sa phrase.

Des hurlements se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la boutique et nous nous tournâmes d'un seul homme vers la vitrine pour en comprendre l'origine. Mais sans n'avoir rien vu venir, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment. Je vacillais et luttais pour conserver mon équilibre ainsi que mon calme et mon sang froid alors que les étagères et armoires du magasin s'effondraient les unes sur les autres en l'espace de quelques secondes, provoquant les cris et la panique des sorciers présents dans la boutique.

Je croisais le regard alarmé de Sofia.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Des sorciers hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens sur le chemin de Traverse, une multitude de sortilèges colorés jaillissant de tous côtés, s'entrechoquant, touchant des sorciers qui tombèrent au sol, les uns après les autres, se faisant bien vite piétiner. Une telle panique et une telle cohue ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : le chemin de Traverse se faisait attaquer !

J'aperçu Sofia sortir sa baguette avant que, brusquement, la vitrine du magasin ne vole en éclat, l'onde de choc, nous envoyant valser dans les airs. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'écraser violemment contre un meuble, me cognant méchamment la tête contre le rebord de ce qui je le supposais, devait être une bibliothèque. J'entourais mon ventre de mes bras, tentant de le protéger du mieux que je le pus des nombreux objets que je sentis plus que je ne les vis me tomber dessus.

Une vague de douleur me traversa et ce fut le noir le plus total.

Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


End file.
